Historia de un Guardián
by Zephyr V Exe
Summary: Soul Keeper, portador del Poder Espiritual, un poder misterioso y a la vez fascinante. El deber de este pony es proteger dicho poder a cualquier costo, pero, ¿Esta preparado para protegerlo, no de la ambición y la codicia, sino de la misma locura que sin saberlo habita dentro de él mismo?
1. 1º Cap El Poder Espiritual

**Capítulo 1:**

 **El Poder Espiritual**

Era una tranquila tarde en el pueblo de Poniville. Sus habitantes estaban en sus actividades diarias. Algunos iban al trabajo, mientras que otros solo se divertían, aunque algunos de ellos estaban curiosos, ya que un nuevo pony había llegado al pueblo.

Este pony era un semental unicornio de pelaje blanco, melena color blanco con negro al igual que su cola, su cuerno era puntiagudo, ojos color rosa, tenía un traje negro que le cubría todo el cuerpo excepto la cabeza y parte del pecho, y que impedía ver su cutie mark. Tenía en los 4 cascos unos zapatos blancos con un botón dorado. Llevaba una capa blanca que le cubría parte del lomo. Y arriba de esta capa había una fénix de plumas negras, con plumas grises debajo de sus alas, y plumas blancas en su cabeza, con ojos rojos, su pico era color negro, y que curiosamente brillaba con luz propia.

Semental: Que lindo pueblo ¿Verdad?

Le decía el pony con tranquilidad a su fénix, la cual respondió asintiendo con la cabeza. El pony siguió caminando tranquilamente por el pueblo, hasta que delante de su cara, apareció cierta pony rosada que le encantan las fiestas y hacer amigos, Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie: ¡Hola nuevo pony!

Grito alegremente la pony rosa, exaltando al semental y a la fénix, ya que ninguno de los dos vio a la yegua acercarse siquiera.

Semental: Pero, ¿De dónde saliste tú?

Dijo el semental blanco exaltado, retrocediendo algunos pasos. Mientras se preguntaba ¿Cómo esa pony se le acerco tanto sin que se diera cuenta?

Pinkie: Hola, mi nombre es Pinkie Pie. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¿Te gustan las fiestas? ¿Y el pastel? ¿Y los globos?

Preguntaba sin parar la pony rosa con una sonrisa. El semental aunque un poco dudoso respondió.

Semental: Bueno… Me llamo Soul Keeper, señorita Pinkie Pie. Y si me gustan las fiestas, y también el pastel y los globos.

Respondió con tranquilidad el semental a las preguntas de la yegua.

Pinkie: ¿Y cómo se llama la fénix brillante que te acompaña?

Pregunto la pony rosada con curiosidad, apreciando el hermoso brillo que desprendía la fénix negra. Soul respondió mirando a dicha fénix.

Soul: Ella se llama Estela.

Dijo el pony con una sonrisa, mientras la fénix negra hacia una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza. Luego de presentarse. La pony rosa estiro sus cascos como si fueran de goma y abrazo al semental y a la fénix. Con tanta fuerza que ambos sentían que les faltaba el aire y que sus huesos se quebraban.

Pinkie: Me alegra conocerlos, espero que quieran ser mis amigos.

Decía la pony con una sonrisa y abrazándoles con más fuerza. Soul en susurros le dijo.

Soul: _Pinkie Pie… por favor… suéltanos que… nos quedamos sin aire_ …

Pidió el semental en débiles susurros. Mientras su cara y la de la fénix, se empezaba a tornar azul por la falta de aire. La yegua al darse cuenta que los estaba asfixiando. Soltó a ambos dejándolos respirar.

Pinkie: Je je je perdón.

Se disculpó, con una sonrisa boba en el rostro. Mientras que el pony y la fénix, estaban en el suelo tratando de recuperar el aire. Luego de recuperar un poco el aire, el semental miro a su alrededor y observo que los ponys que pasaban, miraban la escena como si nada.

Soul: " _¿Esta pony nos asfixia y a nadie le importa? Retiro lo dicho, este pueblo es muy raro_ ".

Pensaba el pony. Luego de levantarse, arreglar su capa, y que la fénix negra volviera a su lomo. El semental decidió que era hora de irse.

Soul: Bueno Pinkie, nos tenemos que ir, adiós.

Se despedía el semental. Pero antes de poder irse, la pony rosa le cortó el paso.

Pinkie: Espera aun no puedes irte. Antes quiero enseñarte un poco el pueblo.

Decía la pony rosa. El semental aunque al principio pensó en negarse, no quería rechazar la oferta de la pony rosa, o más bien no podía, ya que la yegua puso una cara de perrito triste a la cual el semental no pudo resistirse.

Soul: Esta bien, Pinkie, acepto tu oferta.

Decía el semental. La pony rosa puso una sonrisa de victoria al escuchar eso.

Soul: _"¿Tan fácil le fue manipularme?"_

Pensó Soul, al ver lo fácil que la pony rosa lo manipulo. El semental y la fénix fueron con la yegua, la cual les enseño algunos sitios del pueblo como Sweet Apple Acres, la alcaldía, el castillo de la princesa Twilight, etc. Cuando pasaron por el Sugar Cup Corner, la pony rosa le regalo al semental un cupcake de chocolate que saco de su melena para sorpresa de este y más sorprendente aún que no tenía pelo alguno de la pony rosa.

Soul: Muchas gracias por el cupcake Pinkie, pero…

En ese momento, en todo el pueblo se escuchó en inmenso "QUEEE" que llego a asustar a algunos ponys.

Pinkie: ¿Cómo es posible que no te guste el chocolate?

Pregunto sorprendida la pony fiestera. Luego de que el semental le dijera que no le gustaba el chocolate.

Soul: Simplemente no me gusta.

Respondió el semental con normalidad. Pinkie sin duda estaba sorprendida ¿Cómo podía haber un pony que no le gustara el chocolate? La yegua no podía entenderlo. El semental, usando su magia, saco un reloj de bolsillo de su traje, y miro la hora. Soul supo que era mejor despedirse ya.

Soul: Lo siento, pero, me tengo que despedir señorita Pinkie. Gracias por la bienvenida.

Dijo el semental despidiéndose. En ese momento la pony rosa recordó algo importante.

Pinkie: ¡Bienvenida!

Exclamo la yegua, recibiendo una mirada extrañada del semental y la fénix. Pinkie al ver que ambos la escucharon, puso una sonrisa boba, para luego entrar rápidamente a Sugar Cup Corner.

Soul: Que pony tan rara.

Dijo el unicornio blanco, para luego empezar a caminar. El semental camino durante varios minutos hasta llegar a las afueras del pueblo, y llego a una pequeña colina donde había una mansión de al menos tres pisos cerca del bosque Everfree.

Soul: Ya llegamos.

Dijo el semental sacando unas llaves de su traje, para luego tomar una con su magia y abrir la puerta. La mansión era bastante grande y tenía algunos muebles, y otras cosas. El semental encendió la luz viendo que algunas cosas tenían algo de polvo y otras mucho. Este se paró en medio de la habitación y con su magia empezó a limpiar todo lo que podía. Luego de algunos minutos la mansión estaba más limpia.

El semental se sentó en un sofá mientras que su fénix se colocó a su lado. El pony se quitó la capa que tenía en su lomo revelando un par de alas blancas como su pelaje.

Soul era un alicornio.

Soul: Que bueno que ya puedo quitarme esa capa y estirar las alas.

Dijo bajándose del sofá, y estirando sus alas mientras dejaba su capa en una pequeña mesa al lado del sofá, entonces una voz llego a sus oídos.

Estela: Yo también necesito estirar un poco las alas.

Soul volteo, y miro a su fénix con una sonrisa, mientras que esta estiraba un poco sus alas.

Soul: Es raro no haber escuchado tu dulce voz en todo el día.

Dijo el semental con una sonrisa para luego sentarse en el sofá.

Estela: Teníamos que mantener lo que somos en secreto, tu que eres un alicornio y yo que soy una fénix estelar.

Dijo la fénix negra, terminando de estirar las alas.

Soul: Aun así es raro.

Dijo el semental. Mientras que su fénix se paró delante del semental y lo miro.

Estela: Ahora tenemos una enorme mansión solo para nosotros dos, ¿Que te gustaría hacer primero?

Dijo Estela con una sonrisa acercándose al semental. En ese momento Soul le dio un apasionado beso a la fénix, siendo correspondido por esta. El alicornio y la fénix mantuvieron su beso por varios minutos, hasta que tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire.

Soul: No creo haber podido estar más tiempo sin besarte.

Estela: Digo lo mismo.

El semental y la fénix, volvieron a besarse con la misma pasión, mientras que ambos terminaron acostados en el sofá. El semental y la fénix rompieron el beso y se miraron con amor.

Soul: Te amo Estela.

Estela: Y yo a ti Soul.

Los amantes siguieron besándose por un rato. Hasta que volvieron a separarse, y se miraron con algo de… Lujuria.

Estela: ¿Quieres algo de acción?

Soul: ¿Tu qué crees?

Ambos empezaron a besarse de nuevo, mientras se besaban. Estela termino acostada en el sofá con Soul encima de ella. El Semental empezó a besar el cuerpo de la fénix negra mientras esta gemía de placer, el semental estuvo a punto de llegar a la feminidad de la fénix, pero… se escuchó el timbre. El semental dejo de besar el cuerpo de la fénix. Y se sentó en el sofá. Mientras que la fénix negra bufo con molestia.

Soul: ¿Quién puede estar tocando el timbre?

Se preguntó el semental con algo de molestia.

Estela: No importa quien sea, le daré una paliza por interrumpirnos.

Decía molesta la fénix. Soul fue hacia la puerta donde vio en el suelo un sobre rosa.

Soul: ¿Una carta?

El alicornio abrió el sobre con su magia y saco un papel que tenía algo escrito. El semental empezó a leer.

Resultaba ser una carta de Pinkie Pie, en donde los invitaba a él y a Estela a Sugar Cup Corner, a las 4:00 pm, para una sorpresa. Soul miro la carta con algo de molestia, pero, luego pensó en algo extraño.

Soul: ¿Cómo sabe dónde vivimos?

Pregunto al aire el semental, para luego mirar a Estela, la cual estaba en su lomo y luego al reloj que antes había puesto a funcionar, marcaba las 3:45 pm.

Soul: Tu que dices ¿Vamos o no?

Pregunto el alicornio. La fénix con algo de molestia respondió.

Estela: Aunque nos haya interrumpido por algo así…

Decía la fénix con molestia, pero luego respiro un poco y se calmó.

Estela: Deberíamos ir para no poner triste a ese algodón de azúcar con patas.

Dijo con una sonrisa, Soul soltó unas pequeñas risas por el comentario. Luego fue hacia la pequeña mesa donde estaba su capa, y tomo dicha prenda con la cual volvió a cubrir sus alas.

Soul: Mejor salir ya, que nos están esperando.

El alicornio y la fénix estelar se dieron un beso antes de salir de la mansión. En el camino por el pueblo, ambos notaron que no había tantos ponys como antes. Pero simplemente lo ignoraron. Cuando llegaron a Sugar Cup Corner, vieron que las luces estaban apagadas, el semental saco su reloj de bolsillo y vio que eran las 4:00 pm.

Soul: Mmm… Que extraño ¿Por qué estarán las luces apagadas? Mejor entro para averiguarlo.

El semental junto con la fénix en su lomo entro a Sugar Cup Córner. Al entrar vio que no había ninguna luz encendida, por lo que se dispuso a irse, pero en ese momento se encendieron las luces.

Ponys: ¡SORPRESA!

Gritaron muchos ponys saliendo de repente, sorprendiendo a Soul y a Estela, luego de que todos los ponys salieron, salió también Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie: ¡Sorpresa! Rayos…

Decía la pony rosa al ver que se tardó demasiado en gritar "sorpresa".

Soul: Pero ¿Qué es todo esto?

Preguntaba el semental por lo repentino de la situación. Pinkie apareció a su lado y le respondió.

Pinkie: Pues su fiesta de bienvenida.

Decía la pony rosa con su sonrisa. Señalando una pancarta que decía "Bienvenidos a Poniville Soul Keeper y Estela". Lo cual sorprendió a Soul y a Estela.

Soul: Guao… Muchas gracias Pinkie, los dos se lo agradecemos.

Agradecía el pony blanco. Pinkie le dio un abrazo y respondió.

Pinkie: De nada.

Dijo con una sonrisa la pony rosa. La fiesta dio comienzo con ponys que iban de un lado a otro, mientras que Pinkie les presentaba a Soul y a Estela a sus amigas, las manes.

Soul se presentó haciendo una pequeña reverencia, al igual que la fénix en su lomo. Las manes correspondieron el saludo del semental, y se presentaron.

Twilight: Mucho gusto, soy Twilight Sparkle.

Se presentó la alicornio con una pequeña reverencia.

Soul: Es un placer conocerla princesa Twilight.

Dijo el semental con educación, y haciendo una reverencia.

Twilight: No hace falta ser tan formal. Solo dime Twilight.

Pidió la alicornio. El semental se levantó y respondió.

Soul: De acuerdo, Twilight.

Respondió el semental con una sonrisa, la alicornio también sonrió. Fluttershy que estaba detrás de Rainbow Dash, se acercó un poco a Soul y pregunto.

Fluttershy: Disculpa… ¿Me dejarías un momento a Estela? Digo, si no es mucha molestia.

Pregunto la pegaso ocultándose detrás de su melena. Soul al escuchar la pregunta miro a Estela por unos segundos, y luego volvió a mirar a la tímida pegaso.

Soul: Claro no hay problema.

Respondió el semental con una sonrisa. La fénix negra voló de su lomo hasta estar frente de la pegaso. Esta vio a la fénix en frente suya y no pudo evitar acariciar su cabeza. La fénix acepto el gesto con gusto.

Fluttershy: Es muy linda.

Dijo la pegaso mientras seguía acariciando la cabeza de la fénix.

Soul: Es hermosa.

Dijo Soul con una cara enamorada, este al darse cuenta, rápidamente puso una expresión de tranquilidad, aunque el cambio de expresión no pasó desapercibido para Pinkie. Applejack fue la siguiente en presentarse.

Applejack: Mucho gusto vaquero, mi nombre es Applejack.

Se presentó la pony granjera dándole un apretón de cascos al semental.

Soul: Un placer señorita Applejack.

Applejack: No hacen falta tantas formalidades compañero, solo dime Applejack.

Soul: Ok.

Luego de que la yegua granjera se presentara. El semental se acercó a Rarity.

Rarity: Es un placer conocerlo señor Soul, déjeme decirle que usted es un semental muy apuesto.

Dijo la unicornio, mirando al alicornio con una mirada enamorada. Estela que hace un momento había volteado, miro a la unicornio con una mirada intimidante, mientras que era rodeada de un aura asesina. Fluttershy que todavía estaba con la fénix se asustó por la repentina aura asesina que surgió de la fénix.

Fluttershy: Soul ¿Qué le pasa a Estela?

Pregunto la pegaso sin comprender muy bien lo que le pasaba a la fénix negra. Soul volteo a ver a Estela y sudo un poco al ver a la fénix con esa aura, y sabía muy bien que la provocaba.

Soul: Nada. Y es un placer conocerla señorita Rarity.

Dijo el pony. Rarity iba a responderle, pero el semental se alejó por el bien de la unicornio. Cuando el semental se alejó de la unicornio, el aura asesina de la fénix negra se apagó. Luego se acercó a Rainbow Dash.

Soul: Mucho gusto señorita Rainbow.

Saludo el semental a la pegaso cían. Esta le respondió con aburrimiento.

Rainbow: Si un gusto conocerte.

Respondió la pegaso con tono desinteresado, sin prestarle mucha más atención a Soul. El semental no insistió más. Luego de estas presentaciones (Y muchas otras, ya que Pinkie les presento a los dos a casi todos los ponys de la fiesta), la fiesta continúo hasta la noche. Ya para este punto ya quedaban pocos ponys en la fiesta, incluyendo a las manes 6 y otros pocos más. Las manes al ver que ya era bastante tarde decidieron retirarse para descansar, no sin antes despedirse de Soul y Estela. El semental y la fénix, también querían volver a casa por lo que se despidieron de Pinkie, para luego regresar a casa.

Cuando ambos llegaron a casa se sentaron en el sofá para descansar un poco.

Soul: Sin duda esa pony rosa sí que sabe hacer fiestas.

Dijo el semental quitándose la capa.

Estela: Estoy de acuerdo con eso.

Luego de algunos minutos. El Semental se levantó del sofá, mientras que la fénix subió a su lomo, y Soul fue hacia segundo piso y abría la puerta de la habitación principal. Era una habitación bastante espaciosa con una gran cama, un baño, y algunas otras cosas.

Soul: Desde ahora esta será nuestra habitación.

Dijo el semental observando la espaciosa habitación. Estela viendo la cama no pudo resistirse, y voló hasta la cama y se tumbó en ella.

Estela: Sí que es cómoda esta cama.

Dijo la fénix estando acostada muy cómodamente en la cama. Soul soltó unas pequeñas risas y empezó a quitarse su ropa. Cuando termino de quitársela, se pudo ver su cutie mark que era un escudo negro con bordes blancos y una llama de fuego azul celeste en el centro. El alicornio se tumbó en la cama junto con la fénix la cual seguía disfrutando de la comodidad de la cama.

Soul: Je je je.

Se reía el alicornio de la fénix, por lo linda que se veía. El semental abrazo a la fénix y le susurro.

Soul: ¿Quieres continuar desde donde lo dejamos?

Estela abrazo al semental y le dio un beso. El semental correspondió el beso, dando comienzo a una noche de placer para los dos.

En la mañana, Soul se despertó luego de su noche con Estela. El semental se levantó de la cama y camino hacia la puerta con los ojos entre abiertos, por lo que no se dio cuenta de que había algo frente de él que lo hizo chocarse. El semental alzo la vista viendo una espada flotando frente suya. La espada era de mango de cristal blanco con una gema azul oscuro en el centro, con una pequeña corona de cristal azul debajo de la empuñadura. La hoja era también de cristal con unos picos en la base y terminaba en punta, de cristal de color azul con bordes blancos. La espada desprendía un aura mágica y misteriosa.

Soul: ¿Fusión? ¿Qué haces aquí? Ahora mismo no estamos peleando.

Hablo el semental a la espada como si esta le fuera a responder. La espada solo se quedó hay flotando. Soul al ver que la espada no respondería, hazlo su casco y la empuño. En el momento en que la toco, el alicornio tuvo un extraño presentimiento.

Soul: Hay alguien en la casa.

Dijo el semental seriamente.

* * *

Soul estaba en alerta. Gracias a su espada había sentido la presencia de alguien en la casa. El semental intento sentir donde se encontraba la presencia de quien había entrado, pero por alguna razón no podía. Soul dejo a Estela durmiendo, para luego empezar a caminar por los pasillos de la mansión. Mientras pasaba por un pasillo, empezó a escuchar pasos provenientes de otro pasillo, Soul se colocó en una esquina mientras escuchaba los pasos acercarse. El alicornio blanco se preparó y cuando los pasos estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, el semental salió de la esquina apuntando su espada al frente, aunque quien estaba delante sorprendió al semental.

A centímetros de la espada, había una yegua unicornio de pelaje blanco, melena roja con blanco, tenía un moño azul, ojos rojos su cuerno era puntiagudo, en su morro tenia una parte de su pelaje negro y algunas rayas del mismo color en sus patas, lomo, y cara. Su cutie mark era un copo de nieve negro con un espirar en el centro. La yegua tenía una expresión de tranquilidad aun estando a centímetros de la espada.

Yegua: ¿Así saludas a tu hermana?

Dijo la yegua con tranquilidad, el semental bajo su espada sorprendido.

Soul: ¿Snow Frost?

Pregunto el semental sorprendido, la yegua le respondió.

Snow Frost: La misma.

Dijo la unicornio, con una sonrisa. Soul le dio un abrazo a la unicornio.

Soul: Hace tiempo que no te veo hermanita.

Dijo el semental abrazando a su hermana, esta correspondió el abrazo del alicornio.

Soul: Me alegro mucho de verte, hermana, pero, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Pregunto el semental.

Snow Frost: No mucho, solo quería pasar a verte y aprovechar de jugarte una broma.

Decía la yegua con una sonrisa. Soul puso una cara de molestia.

Soul: ¿Y esta vez que querías hacerme?

Pregunto el semental mirando hacia los lados.

Snow Frost: Quería asustarte mientras dormías, pero cuando me di cuenta que ya no dormías, me puse explorar la mansión. Aunque tenía ganas de jugarte una broma

Dijo la unicornio blanca, con cara de decepción.

Snow Frost: Pero, aun así es un gusto verte.

Decía Snow Frost, extendiendo su casco. Soul choco su casco con el de la yegua. En el momento en que el semental toco el casco de su hermana, su cuerpo quedó encerrado en un cubo de hielo. La yegua se empezó a reír.

Snow: Ji ji ji no puedo creer que hayas caído en esa hermano ji ji ji.

Decía la yegua entre risas. El semental dentro del cubo de hielo, le lanzo una mirada seria. Los ojos de Soul empezaron a brillar, entonces el cubo de hielo empezó a agrietarse, para acto seguido romperse en pedazos liberando al semental, el cual cayó al suelo.

Soul: _Odio cuando me haces esto…_

Decía el semental temblando por el frió. Snow paro de reír por un momento, y miro a su hermano para luego seguir riendo con más ganas. El semental miro molesto a la yegua, y le pregunto.

Soul: _¿Por cierto donde esta Lucy?_

Decía el alicornio aun temblando. La unicornio dejando de reír, le respondió.

Snow: Dándole los buenos días a Estela.

Mientras en la habitación de Soul y Estela, esta última seguía en su sueño, cuando sintió alguien abrazándola por la espalda.

Estela: Buenos días Soul.

Decía la fénix sin abrir los ojos, a la vez que devolvía el abrazo, aunque sentía que lo que abrazaba era más pequeño que su amante.

Estela: ¿Soul?

Decía Estela abriendo los ojos, viendo que a quien abrazaba era a una fénix de plumas grises, con plumas negras debajo de las alas, plumas gris oscuro en la cabeza, pico negro, ojos blancos, y que al igual que Estela brillaba con luz propia.

Lucy: Gracias por el abrazo hermanita.

Decía la fénix gris sonriendo, Estela se sorprendió y extraño de que su hermana estuviera hay en lugar de su amante.

Estela: Lucy ¿Dónde está Soul? ¿Y qué haces aquí?

Preguntaba Estela, mientras dejaba de abrazar a Lucy, y se levantaba.

Lucy: Soul lo más probable es que este con su hermana, y yo estoy aquí para saludarte.

Decía la fénix gris sin dejar de sonreír. Entonces el cuerpo de la fénix gris brillo, y su cuerpo empezó a cambiar de forma y hacerse más grande. Cuando la luz desapareció, en lugar de la fénix, había una grifo de los mismos colores de Lucy. La grifo abrazo a la fénix con fuerza, haciendo que esta se sintiera aplastada por el abrazo de la grifo.

Estela: _Hermana me estas aplastando…_

Decía la fénix, en ligeros susurros.

Lucy: Pues si no quieres que te aplaste, transfórmate en algo más grande.

Dijo la grifo aun sin borrar su sonrisa. El cuerpo de la fénix negra empezó a brillar, y al igual que como paso con Lucy este empezó a cambiar y hacerse más grande, incluso superando el tamaño de la grifo. Cuando el brillo desapareció, en lugar de la fénix negra haba una hermosa dragona de piel negra, con escamas y garras grises. La dragona abrazo a la grifo con fuerza. Lucy hablo con tranquilidad aunque su hermana la estuviera aplastando.

Lucy: Que bueno que esta habitación es grande, y nos baje a ambas de la cama mientras te transformabas.

Dijo la grifo con mucha razón, ya que por el tamaño de la dragona, algo de esto hubiera terminado destruido. Estela dejo de abrazar a su hermana, y su cuerpo volvió a brillar, y esta vez se transformó en una yegua alicornio de pelaje negro, melena blanca y cola gris, ojos rojos, y con la misma cutie mark de Soul. La yegua miro a su hermana y sonrió.

Estela: Me alegro de verte hermana.

Dijo la alicornio dándole un abrazo a la grifo, la cual se transformó en una yegua unicornio de pelaje blanco, melena y cola gris, ojos grises, y la cutie mark de Snow Frost. La yegua correspondió el abrazo de su hermana. Luego de un rato las hermanas cortaron el abrazo.

Estela: Mejor buscamos a Soul y a Snow Frost.

Lucy: Entonces vamos.

Las dos yeguas fueron por los pasillos de la mansión, buscando a Soul y a Snow Frost. Luego de un rato de búsqueda los encontraron a ambos en el salón, aunque en una extraña escena, ya que Soul estaba en el sofá cubierto con una manta temblando de frió, mientras que Snow Frost se reía de este.

Estela: Esto… ¿De qué nos perdimos?

Pregunto al fénix, viendo extrañada a Soul, mientras es temblaba de frió.

Soul: _No de mucho._

Decía el semental temblando. Estela se sentó al lado suyo.

Estela: Aun así cuéntame que paso.

El semental miro a Estela y empezó a contar lo ocurrido. Al terminar de relatar lo que paso, las tres yeguas se estaban riendo de la suerte del semental. Soul las miro molesto mientras que seguía temblando. Estela se acercó al semental y le dio un abrazo, el semental la miro con seriedad, la yegua se acercó más y le dio un pequeño beso, el cual calmo al semental.

Más tarde. Cuando ya Soul estuvo mejor, los cuatro empezaron a conversar.

Snow: Dime hermano ¿Has entrenado tu poder espiritual?

Pregunto Snow estando sentada en un sofá al lado de Lucy.

Soul: Bastante, pero aun así me cuesta controlarlo.

Decía el semental, poniendo su casco frente suyo y haciendo aparecer una flama azul celeste sobre él.

Soul: Este poder es tan misterioso como inestable. Si tan solo supiera que hay que hacer para mantenerlo estable por más tiempo.

Decía el semental algo frustrado, mientras que la flama azul empezaba a distorsionarse al igual que el espacio a su alrededor, para luego desaparecer. Snow puso una cara de disgusto y se levantó del sofá.

Snow: Entonces voy a ayudarte.

Decía la yegua con firmeza, mientras con su magia tomaba al alicornio, y lo llevaba afuera de la mansión. Soul intentó resistirse, pero, lo pensó mejor y se dejó, ya que conocía a su hermana y era mejor hacerle caso… Por su propio bien. Soul sintió un escalofrió al recordar la última vez que no le hizo caso a su hermana.

La unicornio se llevó al semental a un sitio alejado de la mansión, y donde nadie los podría ver. Snow soltó al alicornio y se puso en posición de combate.

Snow: Demuéstrame que tanto has progresado.

Snow le lanzo un rayo azul al alicornio blanco, este lo esquivo echándose hacia un lado. El rayo llego le dio a un árbol, el cual se congelo al instante. La unicornio cubrió sus cascos delanteros con una energía gélida, y golpeo el suelo generando picos de hielo que fueron hacia el alicornio. Este desplegó sus alas y alzo vuelo esquivando los picos.

Soul: _"Está peleando enserio, mejor tener cuidado si no quiero que me congele"_

Pensaba el alicornio, pero no tuvo mucho más tiempo para pensar, ya que la unicornio empezó a dispararle agujas hechas de hielo desde su casco. Soul esquivaba dichas agujas volando, pero se le era complicado por la gran cantidad de agujas que venían hacia él. Así que cambio de estrategia.

Soul: Escudo Guardián.

Exclamo el semental extendiendo su casco, mientras este se cubría de fuego azul celeste. Enfrente de él, apareció un escudo formado de triángulos. El escudo detenía todas las agujas con facilidad. La yegua iba a dejar de disparar, pero entonces el escudo empezó a distorsionarse. Soul intento mantenerlo, pero no pudo evitar que el escudo desapareciera. Las agujas estuvieron a punto de alcanzarlo, pero estas evaporaron antes de llegar a tocarlo. La yegua se acercó a su hermano.

Snow: A esto te referías cuando dijiste que no podías mantenerlo estable ¿No?

Pregunto la unicornio. Soul que seguía mirando hacia donde estaba su escudo, le respondió.

Soul: Siempre desaparece, nunca dura más de unos segundos.

Decía el semental con frustración. Su hermana le dio un abrazo.

Snow: Tranquilo hermano, seguro encontramos una solución.

Decía la yegua, mientras que su hermano la abrazaba también. Estela y Lucy que habían estado observando la pelea, se acercaron a los hermanos y se unieron al abrazo.

Cuando cortaron el abrazo, Estela y Lucy volvieron a su forma fénix, y cada una fue con su respectivo dueño.

Snow: Dime hermano ¿Has intentado controlar el poder espiritual de otra forma?

Pregunto la yegua, sentaba al pie de un árbol, mientras Lucy estaba en una rama del mismo.

Soul: Si, pero nada de lo que he intentado ha funcionado.

Dijo el semental estando frente de ella.

Snow: ¿Con tu magia?

Soul: La repele.

Snow: ¿Concentrándolo?

Soul: Termina explotando.

Snow: ¿Llevándolo al límite?

Soul: Solo consigo gastar toda mi energía.

Snow: Pues esto sí que es un problema.

Dijo la yegua intentado pensar en otra cosa

Soul: Intente todo lo que podía hacer y nada funciono.

Decía el alicornio mas frustrado que antes. Snow dándose cuenta de un detalle, pregunto.

Snow: Espera, ¿Solo intentaste lo que tú podías hacer?

Soul: Pues… Si.

Respondió el alicornio sin entender muy bien a que quería llegar.

Snow: ¿Y lo intentaste con el ayuda del poder de Estela?

Soul: No…

Dijo el semental pensando bien en ese detalle. La unicornio se levantó y se acercó a su hermano.

Snow: Pues que estamos esperando para intentarlo.

Más tarde. En un espacio despejado del bosque, estaba Soul con Estela en su lomo, mientras que a unos metros de él, estaban Snow Frost con Lucy en su lomo. Los cuatro estaban preparándose para lo que iban a intentar.

Snow: ¿Listos los dos?

Pregunto la unicornio en posición de combate.

Soul y Estela: Siempre.

Respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo, colocándose también en posición de combate. Snow miro a Lucy con una sonrisa, y ambas asintieron con la cabeza.

Snow: ¡Armadura Guerrera!

Exclamo la unicornio. El cuerpo de Lucy empezó a brillar y se convirtió en energía, la cual fue hacia el cuerpo de Snow y se transformó en una armadura que le cubría todo el cuerpo excepto la cabeza, era de color gris con detalles rojos, y con su cutie mark en el pecho de esta, llevaba también un casco con forma de cabeza de fénix con los mismos colores, su melena se puso un poco grisácea, y uno de sus ojos cambio a color gris.

Snow?: Estoy lista.

Dijo Snow, solo que había una diferencia. Cuando la unicornio hablo, se escuchó una voz difrente, resultado se la combinación de las voces de Snow Frost y Lucy. Soul vio la transformación de su hermana, era tal como la recordaba. Luego miro a Estela y ambos se dieron una sonrisa.

Soul: ¡Fusión absoluta!

Exclamo el semental, entonces su cuerpo y el cuerpo de Estela comenzaron a brillar, y se fusionaron. Cuando el brillo desapareció. Donde antes estaba el alicornio y la fénix, ahora había una yegua alicornio híbrida con casi los mismos colores de Soul. Esta híbrida tenia pico de fénix, sus patas delanteras eran garras, su cuerpo tenía algunas plumas del color de su pelaje, sus ojos ahora eran uno de color rosa y el otro de color rojo, y a su alrededor había un aura de color blanco.

Soul?: A pelear.

Dijo Soul, aunque cuando hablo se escuchó una voz femenina diferente a la de Soul y Estela.

La fusión y la unicornio de la armadura empezaron a correr al encuentro del otro, cuando estuvieron lo bastante cerca lanzaron un puñetazo contra el otro, los cuales chocaron entre si generando una onda expansiva que provoco que se creara un cráter debajo de ellas. Ambas empezaron a lanzar golpes a la otra, aunque ninguno llegaba a darle a la otra, ya que los bloqueaban o esquivaban. Las dos se separaron y tomaron algo de distancia.

Soul?: Has mejorado bastante desde la última vez Rose.

Decía la fusión con una sonrisa, la yegua llamada Rose respondió.

Rose: Tú también has mejorado Aura.

La llamada Aura soltó una pequeña risa y puso una mirada desafiante.

Aura: Gracias hermana, pero ¿Por qué no mejor dejamos de hablar y empezamos a pelear?

Decía la fusión con ganas de combatir.

Rose: Entonces empecemos hermana.

Ambas se lanzaron a tratar de golpea a su oponente. Rose trato de golpear a Aura con su casco cubierto de energía gélida, Aura lo esquivo ladeando la cabeza, y contraataco con una patada que hizo retroceder a Rose. La yegua de la armadura le lanzo un rayo de hielo a Aura, esta lo esquivo echándose a un lado, pero no pudo evitar el puñetazo que le dio su hermana cuando bajo la guardia. Aura miro a su hermana con una sonrisa.

Aura: Creo que es hora de probar si puedo controlar mejor mi poder espiritual.

La fusión empezó a cargar una esfera de energía en garra y le apunto a Rose.

Aura: Láser Estelar.

La fusión disparo un gran rayo multicolor desde la esfera. Rose trato de esquivarlo, pero no pudo gracias a que el rayo multicolor la seguía a donde fuera. La unicornio creo un escudo mágico con el que intento parar el rayo estelar, pero no contó con que el rayo al chocar con el escudo, lo destruiría al instante. La unicornio fue arrastrada por el Láser Estelar chocándose con árboles y rocas hasta parar en una montaña a unos cuantos kilómetros de donde empezaron.

Aura tenía una cara sorprendida por el ataque que había realizado, que luego cambio por una cara avergonzada al ver hasta donde había mandado a Rose con dicho ataque. La fusión fue volando hacia donde se estrelló su hermana. Cuando llego, la yegua estaba enterrada en una montaña de rocas. La unicornio blanca salió de las rocas y miro a su hermana.

Rose: Creo que ahora controlas mejor el poder espiritual.

Decía la yegua un poco mareada por la fuerza del ataque.

Aura: Perdóname hermana, no sabía que ese ataque sería tan fuerte.

Decía la yegua avergonzada intentando disculparse. Rose saliendo totalmente de las rocas se acercó a ella.

Rose: Tranquila hermana, no importa.

Dijo la yegua con una sonrisa. Aura al ver que su hermana no estaba molesta sonrió, pero no duro mucho, ya que tuvo que bloquear un golpe gélido de Rose.

Rose: No te distraigas, esta pelea no ha terminado.

Dijo desafiante la unicornio. Aura se hecho a un lado para esquivar otro golpe, he intento golpearla con su casco, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba paralizado por haber bloqueado el golpe anterior. Rose siguió lanzando golpes uno tras otro, los cuales Aura esquivaba como podía. La híbrida alzo vuelo para evitar los golpes gélidos de la unicornio blanca. Esta empezó a dispara muchos rayos de hielo hacia la fusion. Aura volaba de un lado a otro esquivando los ataques, y cuando tuvo la oportunidad, ataco.

Aura: Light Star.

Exclamo la fusión, formando una pequeña estrella cubierta de fuego azul en su garra que no estaba paralizada, y la lanzo contra la yegua, esta intento esquivarlo, pero la pequeña estrella la seguía a donde fuese, en un descuido la pequeña estrella la alcanzo y se le pego al cuerpo. La yegua miro extrañada la pequeña estrella, sin saber muy bien que hacía. La yegua volteo a ver a su hermana que seguía en el aire, y la vio sonriendo maliciosamente. La fusión que todavía tenía la garra abierta, la cerró. La pequeña estrella empezó a brillar con fuerza para luego generar una gran explosión de luz.

Cuando el brillo desapareció, en el lugar de la explosión, estaba la unicornio blanca tirada en el suelo con algunas quemaduras en su cuerpo y armadura. Su hermana se acercó a ella, y la ayudo a levantarse.

Rose: Parece que… Me derrotaste, bien hecho.

Decía la yegua con voz cansada.

Aura: Gracias.

Decía la yegua con una sonrisa.

Rose: No me lo agradezcas.

Aura usando su magia, curo las heridas de Rose y las suyas. Las dos hermanas empezaron a caminar de regreso a la mansión. Cuando llegaron, Rose se sentó en el sofá mientras que Aura se sentó a su lado.

Aura: Hace tiempo que no te veo hermana.

Dijo la fusión apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su hermana. Rose soltó un suspiro de tristeza.

Rose: Lastima que ya nos tenemos que ir.

Dijo la yegua con tristeza. Su hermana le dio un abrazo, mientras soltaba algunas lágrimas.

Aura: Te voy a extrañar.

Rose: Y yo a ti.

Mientras las dos hermanas se abrazaban, sus cuerpos empezaron a brillar. Cuando desapareció el brillo estaban Soul y Snow Frost, abrazándose, con Estela y Lucy sobre sus cabezas. Soul y Snow Frost cortaron el abrazo y se levantaron del sofá.

Soul: Funciono… Pude controlar el poder espiritual

Dijo el semental con felicidad, mientras Estela volaba a su lomo. Snow se acercó a él y puso su casco e su hombro.

Snow: Te dije que si podías conseguirlo hermano.

Lucy: Bien hecho Soul.

Le dijeron la yegua y la fénix con una sonrisa.

Estela: Lo hiciste muy bien amor.

Le dijo la fénix dándole un beso en los labios.

Soul: Snow ¿Te quedaras aquí esta noche?

Pregunto el semental dirigiéndose a la cocina para preparar la cena.

Snow: Claro.

Respondió la yegua, acariciando la cabeza de Lucy.

Soul sonrió por la respuesta de su hermana. Después de un rato la cena estaba lista. Los cuatro comieron y se fueron a la cama. Soul les dio una de las tantas habitaciones que tenía la mansión a Snow Frost y a Lucy. Mientras él y Estela se fueron a su habitación para tener una noche de placer entre los dos.

* * *

Mientras en Canterlot, en el castillo. Estaban a princesa Celestia y la princesa Luna. En la sala del trono las dos estaban discutiendo sobre algo importante.

Luna: ¿Entonces también sentiste ese poder, hermana?

Pregunto luna con preocupación, Celestia con tono serio le respondió.

Celestia: Si Luna, también sentí ese inmenso poder que apareció de la nada cerca de Ponyville.

Respondió la princesa con seriedad, aunque también con algo de preocupación.

Luna: ¿Que debemos hacer hermana? Ese poder era incluso más fuerte que el de nosotras dos juntas.

Decía la princesa de la noche, ahora con algo de miedo.

Celestia: Lo mejor que podemos hacer es buscar de quién es ese poder, y saber si es amigo o enemigo.

Dijo la princesa Celestia, que como su hermana, tenía miedo de que el que tuviera ese poder lo usara para dañar a sus queridos ponys.

* * *

Mientras en un sitio desconocido, alejado de Equestria. Había un oscuro castillo en un páramo donde no llegaba la luz del sol nunca, en la sala del trono de este castillo, estaba King Sombra, el unicornio sombrío estaba hablando con alguien sentado en el trono, solo que la apariencia de quien estaba allí no se llegaba a ver debido que la poca luz de las ventanas no bastaba para poder verlo.

¿?: Entonces que noticia me traes.

Dijo el ser sentado en el trono.

Sombra: Una que lo alegrara amo, y es que encontramos al guardián.

Dijo el semental todavía estando arrodillado. El ser se empezó a reír con una alegría psicótica.

¿?: Esas sí que son excelentes noticias.

Dijo el ser con felicidad. Luego volvió a mirar a Sombra, y le ordeno.

¿?: Quiero que envíen un mensajero, y que le diga al guardián que ya lo encontré.

Ordeno el ser.

Sombra: Como ordene amo.

Dijo el semental mientras se retiraba de la sala. El ser oculto en la oscuridad se levantó del trono y fue hacia la ventana, donde se pudo ver su aspecto. Era un esqueleto de unos dos metro con una armadura rota y desgastada tan grande como el, en su cintura haba una espada guardada en su funda, el mango tenia forma de cabeza de cabra con sus ojos brillantes y una gema azul en la frente, que al igual que su armadura, esta estaba rota y desgastada. El esqueleto empezó a hablar hacia la nada.

¿?: Falta poco guardián. Ahora iré por ti y te haré sufrir tu propia versión del infierno.

Dijo el esqueleto, mientras que dentro de sus cuencas carentes de ojos, se iluminaban dos luces naranja que expresaban demencia.

Continuara…

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el primer capítulo de este fanfic protagonizado por mi OC, Soul Keeper. También quiero decirles que las imágenes de Soul Keeper, Estela, Lucy y Snow Frost están en mi DeviantArt (Enlace en mi perfil).**

 **Y díganme ¿Me pase mucho con este primer capítulo? (Se que me pase, pero quiero saber su opinión).**

 ***Este capitulo lo junte con el que antes era el segundo, ya que me parecía que ambos debían ser un solo capitulo*.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Adiós :D**


	2. 2º Cap Descubrimientos

**Capítulo 2:**

 **Descubrimientos**

En la mansión de Soul, este estaba tranquilamente durmiendo en su cama. La luz del sol de Celestia empezó a entrar por las ventanas llegando a la cara de Soul. El semental comenzó a abrir los ojos, y cuando los abrió por completo se llevó una sorpresa.

En la cama junto con el semental, estaban Estela, Snow Frost y Lucy. La unicornio y las fénix, estaban alrededor del semental abrazándolo mientras dormían. Soul sin duda estaba extrañado y sorprendido por la escena. Las tres chicas empezaron a despertar, y miraron al semental con lujuria.

Snow: Buenos días Soul. ¿Sabes hermano? Me encanto tener una noche de diversión contigo.

Lucy: Si que supiste como complacernos Soul.

Estela: Es cierto amor, fuiste todo un caballero con nosotras.

Decían las tres mirando amorosamente al semental. El alicornio al escuchar eso, estaba muy sorprendido.

Soul: ¡¿QUEEEE?!

Grito el semental mientras intentaba procesar lo que le acababan de decir. Las tres chicas se empezaron a reír para extrañeza del semental.

Snow: Ja ja ja en serio te la creíste hermano ja ja ja.

Estela: Debiste ver tu cara ja ja ja.

Lucy: Me encanto ja ja ja.

Se reían las tres chicas, mientras el semental se recuperaba de la sorpresa. Soul luego de calmarse, pregunto.

Soul: Pero ¿Qué está pasando?

Pregunto el semental confundido. Snow dejando de reír le respondió.

Snow: Pasa que las tres te acabamos de jugar una broma hermano.

Respondió la yegua bajándose de la cama con una sonrisa burlona.

Lucy: Lo planeamos yo y Snow mientras dormías.

Dijo la fénix con la misma sonrisa que la unicornio, mientras volaba hasta el lomo de esta.

Snow: Y Estela se nos unió un poco después.

El semental soltó un suspiro al escuchar que todo fue una broma, y aunque estaba un poco molesto por la broma, estaba más aliviado al saber que no había tenido sexo con su hermana y con Lucy.

Más tarde. Los dos ponys con sus fénix estaban caminando por ponyville. Soul tenía puesto su traje, y sus zapatos, también tenía su capa para ocultar sus alas. Los cuatro, caminaban por el pueblo para relajarse un rato. Soul le mostró Snow y a Lucy un poco el pueblo. Mientras caminaban Soul le pregunto algo a su hermana.

Soul: Oye Snow, tengo una idea ¿Si vamos al bosque Everfree?

Sugirió el semental mientras caminaba, su hermana lo miro curiosa.

Snow: ¿Porque el intereses hacia ese bosque?

Pregunto la unicornio con curiosidad, su hermano le respondió.

Soul: Escuche que ese bosque esconde cosas misteriosas, y pensé que tal vez podemos encontrar algo interesante si vamos allá.

Respondió con una sonrisa y dejando de caminar. La yegua lo pensó un poco y respondió.

Snow: Bien, solo espero encontrar algo más que árboles y rocas.

Acepto esta. Luego el semental miro a las fénix.

Soul: Estela, Lucy ustedes que dicen ¿Quieren ir?

Las fénix asintieron con la cabeza. Soul sonrió y empezó a caminar hacia el bosque seguido de su hermana.

Más tarde. Los dos ponys y las fénix estaban en el bosque Everfree. Habían explorado el bosque por unas horas, pero no habían encontrado nada interesante. Soul ya cansado de no encontrar nada, se sentó en el suelo, cerró los ojos y se concentro. Cuando se concentró lo suficiente como para sentir las presencias mágicas a su alrededor, se dio cuenta que había una gran concentración de energía en un punto del bosque. Soul sonrió al ver que encontró algo.

Soul, Estela, Snow y Lucy fueron hasta donde estaba la concentración de energía. Llegaron a un castillo en ruinas en medio del bosque, Soul pensó un poco, y decidió ir primero a donde estaba la concentración de energía. Bajaron por unas escaleras que había hay. Cuando llegaron abajo, lo encontraron.

El Árbol de la Armonía.

Sobra decir que los cuatro estaban sorprendidos por el hermoso brillo y el poder que el árbol emanaba. Soul se acercó hasta estar frente al árbol, sintiendo el gran poder que emanaba. El semental extendió su caso para tocarlo. Cuando lo toco, sintió el gran poder que contenía, y mucho más. Soul se intentó separar del árbol, pero por alguna razón no podía separar su casco del árbol. El alicornio trataba con toda su fuerza de quitar su casco del árbol, pero no podía. También intento teletransportarse con su magia, pero esta extrañamente no respondía.

El Árbol de la Armonía empezó a brillar, y el casco de Soul empezó a cubrirse de fuego azul. El árbol empezó a absorber el fuego azul, Soul de alguna forma sentía como si el árbol le pidiera su poder espiritual. El alicornio sin entender muy bien porque, coloco su otro casco en el árbol y este también se cubrió de fuego azul el cual también era absorbido.

Luego de unos minutos el Árbol de la Armonía, dejo de absorber el fuego. Soul ya pudo separarse del árbol, el semental se alejó y se giró hacia Estela, Snow y Lucy. Estas preocupas fueron hacia el semental.

Snow: Hermano ¿Estas bien?

Pregunto la yegua muy preocupada, mientras abrazaba al semental. Estela se acercó y también abrazo al semental.

Estela: Que bueno que estas bien.

Dijo la fénix abrazando al semental. Lucy también se unió al abrazo. El semental aunque un poco sofocado por lo fuerte que lo abrazaban, no protesto. Estos estuvieron así por unos minutos hasta que se separaron. El semental miro al árbol de la armonía, este seguía brillando con intensidad. Soul se dio cuenta que por el árbol fluía el poder espiritual que había absorbido. El árbol de la Armonía empezó a brillar con más fuerza, mientras el poder espiritual que absorbió de Soul, se empezó a concentrar en un solo punto fuera del árbol. El fuego azul se empezó a hacer visible en medio de espacio, mientras que este empezaba a tomar forma. Soul miraba esto de forma seria, el poder empezó a desaparecer. Dejando ver a algo, o mejor dicho a alguien.

Cuando el fuego azul desapareció por completo. En su lugar había una hermosa yegua alicornio totalmente blanca como la nieve, lo único diferente en ella eran sus ojos color dorado, y su cutie mark que era el símbolo de los elementos de la armonía, en su forma original. Esta yegua miro a su alrededor, hasta que su vista se detuvo en Soul. La yegua camino hacia el semental, esta se paró frente suya.

Yegua: Es un placer volver a verte guardián.

Dijo la yegua con una hermosa voz. Soul estaba extrañado, ya que él jamás había visto a ese yegua, pero esta parecía conocerlo.

Soul: ¿Te conozco?

Pregunto el alicornio. La yegua puso una cara de disgusto, y se acercó al semental. Cuando estuvo enfrente del, paso algo que el alicornio blanco no se esperaría nunca.

La yegua le dio un beso en los labios.

Soul tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, al ver que la yegua le estaba besando. Soul no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar a esto. La yegua dejo de besarlo y lo miro con tristeza, mientras retrocedía algunos pasos.

Soul no era quien ella creía.

La yegua se sentó en el suelo mientras soltaba algunas lágrimas. Soul aunque no entendía por que la yegua lo había besado, se acercó a esta. La yegua lo miro mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

Yegua: Perdón por lo que acabo de hacer. Me recordaste a alguien muy especial.

Dijo la yegua con tristeza. Soul viendo lo emocionalmente frágil que estaba la yegua, le dio un abrazo. La yegua también abrazo al alicornio mientras soltaba más lágrimas. Soul podía sentir toda la tristeza que tenía la yegua.

Mientras esto pasaba. Estela, Snow y Lucy miraban la escena sorprendidas. Sobra decir que Estela tenia deseos asesinos, luego de ver que la alicornio blanca beso a Soul. Snow miraba a la alicornio blanca con algo de duda por quien era. Y Lucy intentaba calmar a su hermana para que no asesinara a la alicornio.

Luego de algunos minutos en los que la alicornio blanca estuvo llorando. Esta se separó de Soul.

Yegua: Supongo que quieres una explicación ¿Verdad?

Pregunto a yegua poniéndose de pie al igual que Soul.

Soul: La verdad es que sí.

Respondió el semental. Estela voló hasta estar frente a la alicornio. Y la miro de forma amenazante

Estela: Y más te vale que tengas una buena razón para haber besado a mi semental.

Dijo la fénix con un tono amenazante, estando rodeada de un aura asesina. La alicornio blanca se sorprendió un poco por la amenaza. Por lo que empezó explicarse.

Su nombre era Armonía, ella era el Árbol de la Armonía. Que usando el poder espiritual creo un cuerpo propio. Les contó a los cuatro que ella hace mucho tiempo, conoció al anterior guardián de poder Espiritual, también les contó la historia de cómo se terminó enamorando del anterior guardián, y de su gran parecido con Soul, y que fue esa la razón de que besara al semental. Y también que luego de un tiempo, el anterior guardián desapareció. Y esta al ya no tener ninguna razón para seguir en su cuerpo, lo destruyo por completo para volver a unirse al Árbol de la Armonía.

La alicornio termino de contar su historia. Los dos ponys y las fénix, estaban sorprendidos por esta

Armonía: Perdón por haberte besado antes Soul.

Se disculpó la alicornio algo apenada por lo que hizo. El semental respondió con tranquilidad.

Soul: No te preocupes.

Dijo el semental con una sonrisa. La yegua estaba aliviada de que el semental no estuviera molesto con ella. Luego se acercó a Estela.

Armonía: Perdón por haber besado a tu novio.

Trato de disculparse, aunque la mirada de seriedad y molestia que le daba la fénix, le hacía difícil mirarla a los ojos. Esta soltó un suspiro.

Estela: Esta bien, te perdono.

Dijo la fénix mirando hacia otro lado. La alicornio se alegró de que la fénix aceptara sus disculpas, esta se acercó a la alicornio y le susurró al oído.

Estela: _Pero te juro que si lo vuelves a besar, me asegurare de que tengas pesadillas todas las noches de tu vida._

Susurro la fénix con un tono frió. La yegua se asustó un poco por esto.

La alicornio blanca fue hacia el Árbol del Armonía (¿O hacia ella misma?). Y puso su casco sobre el árbol. La yegua empezó a absorber el poder del árbol poco a poco. Cuando termino, el Árbol de la Armonía estaba un poco apagado. La alicornio quito su casco del árbol y volvió con los dos ponys y las fénix. Estos miraron a la alicornio con algo de duda.

Snow: ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

Pregunto la unicornio blanca viendo lo apagado que estaba el Árbol de la Armonía.

Armonía: Solo absorbí mi poder.

Respondió Armonía con tranquilidad mirando al árbol.

Soul: ¿Y no le pasara nada malo?

Pregunto el semental con curiosidad.

Armonía: Deje suficiente poder para que se defienda solo, no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

Dijo la yegua que luego se giró hacia Soul. La alicornio le pidió al semental que se acercara. Este le hizo caso. Cuando estuvo frente a la yegua, esta le entrego un pequeño cristal con forma de pirámide. Soul miro el cristal con curiosidad, Armonía toco cristal con su cuerno. El cuerpo de la alicornio fue se convirtió en energía y fue absorbida por el cristal. Cuando fue totalmente absorbida, en el cristal se veía reflejada la imagen de la alicornio.

El cristal floto hasta estar frente del semental. Este se veía que no entendía que había hecho la yegua, así que esta se lo explico.

Armonía: Dudo mucho que alguien no pregunte por quien soy o sienta mi poder, así que estando dentro de este cristal puedo ocultar ambas cosas.

Explico la yegua, para luego salir del cristal. Soul guardo el cristal en su traje. Los 5 ahora se encaminaron hacia el castillo, cuando llegaron a plena vista no vieron más que escombros y demás. Todos se separaron y se pusieron a explorar. Soul y Estela exploraban el sótano del castillo, mientras que Snow y Lucy estaban en el segundo piso. Armonía estaba explorando el primer piso.

La yegua se movía por los pasillos del primer piso, sin encontrar nada interesante. Mientras que en las sombras, una figura escura de ojos amarillos la seguía. La yegua estuvo algunos minutos caminando, hasta que encontró una sala con un órgano. La alicornio entro a la sala mirando de un lado al otro, sin ver nada muy interesante, todavía siendo asechada por la sombra. La alicornio fue hacia el órgano, mirando el gran instrumento. Luego Armonía se giró. Y mirando hacia la nada, empezó a hablar.

Armonía: Ya sal de ahí, sé que me has estado siguiendo desde que llegue.

Exclamo la yegua, de repente desde las sombras surgió el cuerpo de una yegua alicornio de pelaje negro, melena y cola morada oscuro, ojos de dragón amarillos no tenía cutie mark. La yegua tenía una sonrisa malvada.

¿?: Sabes me sorprende que te hayas dado cuenta de mi presencia.

Hablo la yegua sin quitar su sonrisa. Armonía miro a la yegua con intriga, como si la conociera de antes. La alicornio blanca empezó a caminar alrededor de la alicornio mientras preguntaba.

Armonía: ¿Alguna vez te había visto?

Pregunto Armonía sin dejar de dar vueltas alrededor de la alicornio negra. Esta le respondió.

¿?: Para nada. Aunque creo que he sentido tu energía cerca de aquí en algunas ocasiones.

Respondió está empezando a moverse de la misma forma que Armonía.

Armonía: ¿Y cuál es tu nombre?

Pregunto la pony blanca con algo de seriedad.

¿?: Dark Moon.

Respondió la yegua mientras se ponía a centímetros de la cara de la alicornio blanca. Esta aprovecho la cercanía y toco con su cuerno el de Dark Moon. Armonía empezó a ver los recuerdos de la alicornio negra. Y averiguo por que se le hacía conocida.

Dark Moon era la energía de Nightmare Moon que había cobrado vida.

La alicornio blanca se separó, y miro a la pony oscura. La cual, la seguía mirando con la misma sonrisa malvada.

Dark: ¿Ya viste lo que querías hermosa?

Pregunto la alicornio. La pony blanca se alejó un poco sonrojada por como la había llamado esta.

Armonía: Mejor me voy.

La alicornio empezó a salir de la habitación, siendo seguida por Dark Moon. Armonía seguía caminando, sabiendo perfectamente que la alicornio oscura la seguía, y no fue hasta después de unos minutos de caminata que pregunto.

Armonía: ¿Por qué me sigues?

Pregunto la yegua con seriedad. La yegua oscura acercándose un poco respondió.

Dark: Eres la primera que se da cuenta de que existo. Para todos no soy más que una leyenda, y pensé que tal vez podríamos ser amigas.

Respondió la alicornio con seriedad, aunque un poco sonrojada. La alicornio blanca está sorprendida de que una yegua que fue creada con magia oscura, quiera ser su amiga.

Armonía: No lo entiendo. Fuiste creada con magia oscura, porque te interesaría hacer amigos.

Pregunto confundida la alicornio blanca, mirando fijamente a la yegua oscura. Esta le respondió.

Dark: Porque me siento sola.

Respondió la alicornio con tristeza, mientras que una pequeña lágrima salió de su ojo. Armonía se sorprendió de lo dicho por la yegua oscura. Y lo pensó un poco. Dark Moon solo quería un amigo, por eso la había seguido. La alicornio blanca se empezó a sentir culpable. Estaba juzgan mal a la alicornio por sus prejuicios con al magia oscura, y prácticamente le estaba echando en cara el por qué no tenía amigos. La alicornio blanca supo lo que era mejor.

Armonía: Tal vez… Si puedo ser tu amiga.

Dijo la yegua con la mirada gacha. Dark Moon se sorprendió por esto.

Dark: ¿Enserio?

Pregunto sorprendida la alicornio, mirando a la pony blanca.

Armonía: Si.

Respondió esta con una sonrisa. La alicornio oscura sonrió alegremente, y le dio un fuerte abrazo a la yegua blanca. Cuando Dark Moon se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, se separó de Armonía con un ligero sonrojo.

Dark: Perdón.

Se disculpó la alicornio negra. La pony blanca soltó unas pequeñas risas por esto. Las dos yeguas siguieron explorando el castillo. Dark Moon conocía prácticamente todos los sitios ocultos que tenía el castillo, así que se dedicó a darle un recorrido a la alicornio blanca. En el camino se encontraron con Soul, Estela, Snow Frost y Lucy. Estos al principio se sorprendieron al ver a la yegua oscura, pero después de una explicación de parte de Armonía, estos entendieron la situación de Dark Moon. Aun así no se fiaban del todo de ella.

La alicornio negra los llevo hasta la sala del trono, la alicornio se acercó al trono que antes perteneció a luna, y lo movió a un lado con su magia. Cuando lo aparto totalmente, saco una caja de un pequeño espacio que había debajo del trono, para luego volver a colocar el trono en su lugar. La yegua cubrió con su magia la caja y esta desapareció.

Estela: ¿Qué era eso?

Pregunto la fénix curiosa por la caja que había desaparecido la alicornio. Esta con su característica sonrisa malvada le respondió.

Dark: Solo una cosa que no quiero perder.

Respondió la yegua oscura. Los 6 siguieron explorando el castillo por un rato más. Soul pensó que ya era momento de irse, a lo que todas accedieron. Todos partieron de regreso a la mansión. Cuando llegaron, Soul le dio una habitación a Armonía y a Dark Moon. Estas no se opusieron a compartir habitación.

Soul dejo a las chicas en la mansión mientras que él y Estela fueron a caminar un rato por el pueblo, el pony y la fénix, llegaron a un parque y se sentaron en una banca que había allí. Los dos amantes se relajaron un rato observando a los ponys pasar, mientras ellos solo se hacían caricias el uno al otro. Y por suerte para los dos, todos los que los miraban, solo veían a un pony con su fénix mascota. Solo alguien con un buen ojo, notaria las caricias de una pareja a otra.

Aunque la tranquilidad para ambos duro poco. Ya que sintieron varias presencias malignas en el pueblo. Los dos fueron a donde se encontraban las presencia que era en la alcaldía, y hay los vieron.

Eran 3 grandes dragones, uno de ellos era rojo, el otro era azul, y el último era verde. Estos tres dragones no parecía que tuvieran nada especial, excepto por una cosa.

Ninguno de ellos tenía sombra.

Los tres dragones iban de un lado a otro buscando algo, destrozando todo lo que se cruzara en su camino. Soul y Estela los observaban desde de la distancia. Ambos sabían bien que hacían esos dragones en el pueblo.

Estela: Tenemos que detener a esos dragones, pero ¿Cómo lo hacemos sin revelar quiénes somos?

Preguntaba Estela mirando a Soul. El semental pensó en una solución.

Soul: Juntos.

Respondió el semental con una sonrisa. Mientras, los dragones seguían buscan.

Dragón rojo: El guardián tiene que estar en este pueblo, pero ¿Dónde?

Decía el dragón mientras iba de un lado a otro. Pero tuvo que moverse rápido para esquivar una esfera que iba hacia él. La esfera no choco contra nada, solo desapareció. Cuando el dragón se giró hacia donde vino el ataque, su vista se centró una híbrida, que estaba parada a unos metros de él. El dragón estaba extraño por la aparición de la híbrida, y su extraña aparición.

Dragón rojo: ¿Y tú quién eres?

Pregunto el dragón rojo mirando con curiosidad a la híbrida. Esta puso una sonrisa confiada y le respondió

Aura: Me llamo Aura. Y soy quien va a acabar contigo y con tus amigos.

Respondió Aura con su sonrisa confiada. Mientras que los otros dragones se ponían a su alrededor. El dragón rojo se empezó a reír.

Dragón rojo: ¿Y crees que podrás contra nosotros tres tú sola?

Pregunto el dragón con una sonrisa perversa. Aura sin dejar su sonrisa confiada respondió.

Aura: No lo creo. Estoy segura.

Respondió la híbrida tocando el suelo dos veces con su garra. En ese momento Fusión (La espada de Soul), apareció de la nada y le dio un tajo al dragón azul. Pero en lugar de salir sangre de su herida, lo que salió fueron sombras. La espada luego de esto volvió con Aura. Los dragones miraron furiosos a la híbrida, y se lanzaron a atacarla.

El dragón rojo intento pisar a la híbrida. Esta detuvo el gran pie del dragón con su garra, el dragón intentaba con todas sus fuerzas aplastar a la yegua, esta se teletransportó de ahí, dejando en su lugar una aguja de magia. El dragón piso la aguja soltando un grito de dolor. Aura apareciendo al frente del dragón azul y le atravesó el corazón con su espada. El dragón soltó un grito de dolor para luego desaparecer en sombras.

La híbrida ahora fue hacia el dragón verde, este intento atraparla con su garra, pero la híbrida era muy rápida para este. Aura le dio un golpe en la garganta que lo hizo gritar de dolor. La híbrida formo una pequeña esfera de energía, y la arrojo dentro de la boca del dragón. Unos segundos después el dragón exploto en sombras.

El dragón rojo se levantó luego de sacarse la aguja del pie. Y miro a la híbrida que estaba mirándolo de forma burlona, sin rastro de los otros dragones.

Dragón rojo: ¿Qué le hiciste a mis aliados?

Pregunto furioso el dragón. La yegua mientras caminaba lentamente hacia él, le respondió.

Aura: Simplemente me encargue de ellos.

Respondió estaba cada vez más cerca del dragón rojo. Este al escuchar que la híbrida había acabado con sus compañeros, se lanzó a por esta furioso.

Dragón rojo: Maldita.

El dragón le lanzo una bola de fuego, Aura usando el Escudo Guardián bloqueo el ataque. El dragón trato de atravesarla con su garra, pero esta lo esquivo saltando. Aura golpeo al dragón en la cara con su puño cubierto de fuego azul tirándolo al suelo. El dragón iba a levantarse, pero se dio cuenta de que Aura estaba volando sobre el con una esfera de energía en su garra.

Aura: Habla. ¿Por qué tú y tus amigos vinieron a este pueblo?

Pregunto Aura con seriedad, sin dejar de apuntarle al dragón con la esfera. El dragón empezó a reírse, para extrañeza de la híbrida.

Dragón rojo: Puedo que hayas ganado, pero mi amo te atrapara cueste lo que cueste.

Respondió el dragón. Aura le disparo la esfera, atravesándole la cabeza al dragón que luego desapareció en sombras. La híbrida volvió al suelo, y miro hacia atrás viendo a las manes 6. Estas llegaron cuando escucharon que había unos dragones causando destrozos en el pueblo. Pero ahora estaban observando con caras sorprendidas a la híbrida que acabo con aquellos dragones sin esfuerzo. Aura sin prestarles mucha atención a las 6 yeguas. Extendió sus alas y voló a una gran velocidad, mientras se alejaba del pueblo.

Las manes 6 estaban sorprendidas por la aparición de la híbrida. Twilight que fue la primera en recuperarse de la sorpresa dijo con seriedad.

Twilight: Hay que comunicarle esto a la princesa Celestia.

Dijo la alicornio con seriedad. Mientras Aura que ya había salido del pueblo. Empezó a brillar, separándose en Soul y Estela. Esta última empezó a hablar con Soul.

Estela: ¿Crees que fue buena idea dejar que nos vieran las chicas?

Pregunto la fénix, mientras ambos volaban de regreso a la mansión. El semental con tranquilidad le respondió.

Soul: Tal vez no, pero ya no sirve de nada arrepentirse.

Respondió el semental. Luego de unos minutos de vuelo los dos llegaron a la mansión. Cuando entraron, encontraron a Snow y a Lucy esperándolos. Esta había sentido el poder de Aura, por lo que lo primero que hicieron fue preguntar a ambos la razón de haberse fusionado. Estos le explicaron el ataque de los dragones. Snow y Lucy escucharon atentas la historia. Cuando Soul y Estela terminaron de contar la historia, Snow y Lucy tenían una expresión de seriedad.

Snow: Parece que ya nos encontró.

Dijo la unicornio blanca con seriedad. El alicornio le dio la razón.

Soul: Cierto, y creo que será mejor que le expliquemos la situación a Armonía y a Dark Moon.

Dijo el semental con seriedad. Cuando una vos se escuchó.

Armonía: ¿Explicarnos qué?

Hablo la alicornio blanca, la cual estaba junto a Dark Moon. Soul les explico a ambas sobre el ataque de los dragones y de la razón de este. Las dos escucharon atentas al alicornio. Cuando termino, estas dos estaban serias.

Armonía: Al parecer todavía no se ha rendido.

Dijo la yegua con seriedad. El semental se sorprendió de que la yegua conociera a quien los perseguía.

Soul: ¿Lo conoces?

Pregunto el semental con curiosidad. La yegua recordando el pasado le respondió.

Armonía: Si, hace mucho el anterior guardián acabo con él, pero pensé que ya no volvería.

Respondió la yegua con seriedad, luego miro a Soul.

Armonía: Y créeme que es muy fuerte, así que tendrás que entrenar el poder espiritual para poder derrotarlo.

Dijo la yegua mirando al semental, este le dijo.

Soul: Lo sé, pero me costara. Teniendo en cuenta lo difícil que es controlar el poder espiritual.

Dijo el semental con seriedad. Hay su hermana le hablo.

Snow: Entonces ¿Qué planeas hacer?

Pregunto la yegua mirando al semental. Este mirando a la nada le respondió.

Soul: Si te digo la verdad, no estoy seguro. Ayer y hoy pude comprobar que para que pueda usar el poder espiritual, tengo que ser mucho más poderoso de lo que soy ahora.

Respondió el alicornio sin dejar de mirar a la nada.

Snow: Pero no tienes de que preocuparte ¿No? Fusionándote con Estela lo pudiste controlar muy bien. Si entrenas más seguro podrás controlarlo por completo.

Dijo la unicornio con optimismo. El semental soltó unas pequeñas risas.

Soul: No lo entiendes Snow. Pude sentir el límite del poder espiritual, y lo que consiguió controlar Aura, no fue más que un 25% de todo el poder espiritual.

Decía el semental de forma seria sin dejar de mirar al vacío. Snow Frost se sorprendió de lo que dijo el semental.

Snow: ¿Solo 25%? Si es así, usando el 100% serias capaz de destruirlo todo.

Dijo la unicornio preocupada de que a su hermano lo pueda enloquecer el poder, y acabe haciendo un daño irreparable.

Soul: No te asustes, el 100% no se usa para destruir cosas.

Dijo el semental sabiendo bien lo que su hermana estaba pensando

Snow: ¿Entonces?

Pregunto la yegua confundida.

Soul: El 100% no se usa para algo tan insignificante como atacar o defender algo. Cuando llega al 90% deja de ser un poder que se pueda usar de esa forma.

Dijo el semental haciendo aparecer en su casco una pequeña flama azul.

Soul: El último 10% supera por mucho el resto del poder espiritual. Tanto que resulta absurda la diferencia.

Dijo el semental haciendo desaparecer la flama azul. Dark Moon que había estado en silencio todo este tiempo pregunto.

Dark: ¿Entonces qué hace?

Pregunto la yegua con curiosidad. El semental le respondió.

Soul: Eso no lo sé. No fui capaz saber qué es lo que podía hacer.

Respondió el semental ahora con una sonrisa. Los 6 dejaron el tema de lado y simplemente empezaron a conversar de otras cosas.

* * *

Mientras en el páramo oscuro. En el castillo estaba King Sombra hablando con su amo.

Sombra: lamento decirle amo, que el mensajero que enviamos fue destruido por le guardián.

Dijo el semental al esqueleto. Este sin mucho interés respondió.

¿?: No me sorprende. Esos dragones eran unos novatos. No tenían nada que hacer contra el guardián.

Respondió con tono aburrido, levantándose de su trono y caminando hasta la ventana. Ahí le pregunto al unicornio

¿?: Dime ¿Tienes a alguien que pueda durarle un poco más de tiempo al guardián?

Pregunto este al semental sombrío, mientras miraba por la ventana. El unicornio pensó un poco y respondió.

Sombra: Creo que tengo a alguien, que podría hacer algo más de lo que hicieron esos tres dragones juntos.

Respondió este. El esqueleto se giró, y con una sonrisa un tanto escalofriante le dijo.

¿?: Pues que estas esperando para enviarlo.

Ordeno este. El semental hizo una reverencia.

Sombra: Como ordene Death Lord.

Dijo el unicornio mencionando el nombre del esqueleto. Este volvió a mirar hacia la ventana, mientras que el unicornio se retiraba. Y empezó a hablar a la nada.

Death: Espero que este le dure más. Tengo que saber que tan fuerte es el guardián.

Decía el esqueleto conocido como Death Lord mientras miraba por la ventana.

Continuara…


	3. 3º Cap Entrenamiento

**Capítulo 3:**

 **Entrenamiento**

Era de madrugada en Equestria, todos los ponys dormían tranquilamente, pero había un alicornio blanco que no estaba en la cama a estas horas. Soul estaba sentado en el techo de su mansión. El semental tenía los ojos cerrados, a la vez que su cuerpo era rodeado por un aura de color azul celeste. El alicornio intentaba aumentar su poder base para controlar mejor la energía del poder espiritual. Mientras el alicornio estaba concentrado, Estela que había notado que Soul no estaba durmiendo, salió a ver que hacia el alicornio. Cuando lo encontró en el tejado, se extrañó un poco, El alicornio sin dejar de concentrarse, le dijo lo que hacía. Esta al entender que era lo que intentaba, lo dejo tranquilo y volvió a su habitación a seguir durmiendo.

Unas horas después, cuando el sol salió. En la habitación de Armonía y Dark Moon. La alicornio blanca estaba durmiendo tranquilamente, cuando la luz del sol le dio en cara. La pony blanca empezó a abrir los ojos mientras bostezaba, cuando abrió los ojos por completo, se dio cuenta de algo.

Dark Moon estaba dormida a su lado, abrazándola.

La alicornio blanca se sonrojo por la cercanía con la yegua oscura, pero Armonía la dejo donde estaba, ya que no quería despertarla.

Armonía: _"¿Por qué me está abrazando? "_

Pensaba la yegua confundida. Mientras miraba a la alicornio oscura, que dormía plácidamente abrazada a ella.

Armonía: _Aunque... Se ve linda durmiendo_

Dijo Armonía para sí misma. La alicornio blanca se sonrojo al darse de lo que dijo. La pony blanca volvió a dormir, y esta entre sueños también abrazo a Dark Moon. En ese momento, Soul entro a la habitación. Este al ver a las yeguas tan cerca una de otra, se sonrojo, para luego cerrar la puerta, aparentando no haber visto nada.

Más tarde. Devuelta en la cueva donde estaba el Árbol de la Armonía. Estaban Soul y Armonía, delante del árbol. El semental miraba a la alicornio con algo de impaciencia.

Soul: ¿Ya me puedes decir por qué estamos aquí?

Pregunto el semental impacientado, ya que la pony blanca lo había arrastrado hasta allí, sin decirle para que. La yegua se giró hacia él y le respondió.

Armonía: Necesito que me dejes usar tu poder espiritual.

Respondió la yegua con una sonrisa. El semental le extraño la petición de la alicornio. La yegua extendió su casco hacia el alicornio. Soul cubrió su casco de fuego azul, y tomo el casco de Armonía. Esta empezó a absorber el fuego azul. Luego de unos minutos la yegua se separó de Soul. La yegua con su casco cubierto del fuego azul camino hasta el árbol de la armonía.

Cuando lo tuvo a su alcance, la yegua toco el Árbol de la Armonía. Soul no sabía que era lo que intentaba la pony blanca, pero se extrañó cuando vio que los elementos de la armonía empezaron a brillar. Y sintió que enfrente del árbol surgían 6 concentraciones de poder espiritual. Soul entendió lo que quería hacer la alicornio blanca.

Soul: _Primero el árbol de la armonía cobra vida, y ahora también los elementos de la armonía._

Dijo para sí mismo el alicornio blanco, mientras veía como aparecían 6 concentraciones de fuego azul en medio del espacio. Estas empezaron a tomar forma, algunas más grandes que otras. Cuando desaparecieron, Soul pudo ver a quienes el suponía, eran los elementos de la armonía.

Armonía: Soul, te presento a los portadores originales de los elementos de la armonía.

Dijo la alicornio con felicidad, señalando a las 6 figuras enfrente de ella.

El primero era un changeling, pero con algunas diferencias a otros. Su piel era color blanco, tenía melena, cola y alas color naranja, sus ojos eran color azul celeste con reflejo (Como los de Chrysalis), y no tenía agujeros en sus patas y alas. Este se veía confuso por el lugar en el que se encontraba.

El segundo era un grifo. De pelaje negro, plumas blancas, garras grises, y tenía ojos color rojo carmesí. Este al igual que el changeling, estaba confuso al no saber dónde se encontraba.

El tercero era una draconequus. Tenía cabeza de pony color azul con melena azul oscuro, dos cuernos de dragón, el pelaje de su cuerpo era color morado, sus patas delanteras eran una garra de grifo, y otra de tigre, sus patas traseras eran una de pony y la otra de reptil, tenía cola de dragón rosada, sus alas eran una de murciélago, y la otra de fénix. Esta draconequus, miraba de un lado a otro la cueva con una sonrisa.

El cuarto era un dragón. De color blanco, vientre azul celeste, garras y picos negros, ojos color amarillo. El dragón tenía expresión de tranquilidad mientras miraba curioso el sitio en el que apareció.

El quinto era un timberwolf. Este no era muy diferencia a otros, su única diferencia era que el brillo de sus ojos era blanco en lugar de verde. Este miraba la cueva sin ninguna expresión.

Y el sexto y último era una alicornio del tamaño de Celestia. Su pelaje era color azul, melena y cola color negro, ojos color morado, no tenia cutie mark, sus alas y su cuerno estaban hechos de pura luz. Esta estaba extrañada mirando a su alrededor.

Los 6 se empezaron a levantar del suelo, y miraron a Soul y Armonía. Esta última se veía alegre.

Armonía: Chicos, que alegría volver a verlos.

Dijo la pony blanca con alegría, acercándose a estos. Los 6 también fueron hacia la alicornio. La alicornio azul fue la primera en hablar.

Alicornio: Armonía ¿Dónde estamos?

Pregunto la yegua con preocupación. Luego el changeling se acercó.

Changeling: Si ¿Qué paso? Recuerdo que después de que derrotáramos a los destructores, nuestros elementos empezaron a brillar, y después de eso, ya no recuerdo nada.

Dijo el changeling de la misma forma que la alicornio azul. Armonía intentó tranquilizar a ambos.

Armonía: Tranquilos chicos, ya todo acabo.

Dijo la yegua con tranquilidad, esto extraño a los dos.

Ambos: ¿Cómo?

Preguntaron estos extrañados por las palabras de la alicornio. Esta les respondió la duda.

Armonía: Ya no hay ninguna amenaza, Death Lord fue derrotado.

Dijo la yegua con una sonrisa. Entonces el timberwolf se acercó.

Timberwolf: Pero eso no responde porqué, después de acabar con los destructores desaparecimos.

Hablo el timberwolf con seriedad. Soul se sorprendió al escuchar al lobo hablar. Armonía pensó un poco y respondió.

Armonía: Creo que es porque, cuando sobrecargaron los elementos para derrotar a los destructores, estos terminaron tan desgastados, que los absorbieron para no ser destruidos por el desgaste.

Dijo la alicornio al lobo, este no dijo nada más. El grifo que está ahora solo se limitaba a escuchar, miro a Soul. Una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara del grifo.

Grifo: Spirit Light.

Exclamo el grifo yendo hacia el alicornio, y dándole un abrazo. Soul se extrañó por como lo llamo el grifo. Este dejo de abrazar al alicornio.

Grifo: Me alegro de volver a verte.

Le dijo de forma alegre. Soul, estaba por preguntar porque lo llamaba así, pero de repente, a su lado apareció la draconequus, y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

Draconequus: Que feliz estoy de verte Spirit.

Dijo la draconequus con una gran alegría, abrazando al semental con fuerza. A Soul le costaba respirar por la fuerza con la que lo estaba abrazando. Por suerte para el semental, Armonía se acercó y con su magia separa a la draconequus del semental, dejando a este ultimo respirar.

Armonía: Chicos. Tengo que decirles algo importante.

Dijo la yegua con tristeza, a los 6 les extraño el tono de tristeza de la alicornio, así que le prestaron atención.

Armonía: Él no es Spirit… Spirit Light murió…

Dijo la alicornio con pesar, los 6 se sorprendieron por esto, ya que no se esperaban algo así. Pero el dragón blanco se empezó a reír.

Dragón: Ja ja ja si de verdad está muerto, ¿Cómo es que está aquí?

Dijo el dragón con una sonrisa, mientras señalaba a Soul, pensando que era solo una broma. Armonía negó con la cabeza.

Armonía: Él no es Spirit, solo se parece a él.

Dijo la yegua con pesar. El dragón estaba por hablar, pero se dio cuenta de una cosa. El changeling estaba llorando. Al dragón le extraño el repentino llanto de su amigo.

Dragón: ¿Por qué lloras?

Pregunto este confundido mirando al changeling. Este entre lágrimas respondió.

Changeling: Porque Armonía está diciendo la verdad.

Respondió este con tristeza mientras lloraba. Entonces el dragón se dio cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba, su amigo nunca mentía, entonces, lo que decía la alicornio blanca era verdad.

Spirit Light estaba muerto.

Ninguno sabía bien como reaccionar a esto, que uno de sus mejores amigos estuviera muerto, era algo que los puso verdaderamente tristes. El timberwolf que seguía con su expresión de seriedad, pregunto.

Timberwolf: ¿Y cómo murió?

Armonía: No lo sé. Ni siquiera estaba allí, solo pude sentir como su vida desaparecía junto con la de Death Lord, y luego de eso ya no lo volví a ver más.

Respondió esta con lágrimas en sus ojos, al recordar el momento en que su amado desapareció. Luego de unos minutos, la alicornio se limpió las lágrimas. Y les hablo con seriedad.

Armonía: Han pasado muchos años desde que ustedes fueron absorbidos por los elementos. Pero ahora no es momento para pensar en eso. Necesito su ayuda para algo.

Alicornio: ¿Qué necesitas?

Armonía camino hasta Soul. Y señalo al semental.

Armonía: Él es el nuevo portador del poder espiritual. Y necesito que lo entrenen.

A los 6 les extraño la petición de la alicornio blanca.

Grifo: Y ¿Por qué necesitas que lo entrenemos?

Alicornio: Si hay alguna amenaza, nosotros podemos encargarnos.

Dijo la alicornio con confianza, Armonía bajo de la nube a la alicornio azul

Armonía: Créanme, esta es una amenaza que nosotros no podemos enfrentar.

Más tarde, en el castillo de las dos hermanas. Estaban los 6 portadores originales de los elementos en la sala del trono, junto a ellos estaba Soul. El alicornio blanco estaba parado en frente de estos. La alicornio azul se acercó a este.

Alicornio: Bien chico, como sabes, Armonía nos pidió entrenarte para que puedas enfrentarte a Death Lord. Así que prepárate, porque este entrenamiento será el peor que hayas experimentado en tu vida.

Dijo la alicornio con malicia. El semental trago saliva por las palabras de la yegua. El changeling se acercó a Soul y le hablo con calma.

Changeling: ¿Y cómo te llamas?

Soul: Soul Keeper.

Se presentó el alicornio. El changeling sonrió e hizo lo mismo.

Changeling: Mucho gusto Soul, mi nombre es Cedric, elemento de la honestidad.

Se presentó el changeling, los otros portadores se acercaron para presentarse.

Grifo: Me llamo Claw, elemento de la amabilidad, un placer.

Draconequus: Hola, soy Kaira, elemento de la risa.

Dragón: Yo soy Zeon, elemento de la generosidad, un placer conocerte.

Timberwolf: Ender, elemento de la armonía de la lealtad.

Alicornio: Y por último yo, me llamo Six, elemento de la magia.

Se presentaron los 6. Cedric soltó unas risas y de forma burlona comento.

Cedric: Oye Six, se te olvido decirle que tú y Ender son novios.

Dijo el changeling con una sonrisa burlona. La alicornio y el timberwolf lo miraron feo.

Six y Ender: ¡Él/ella no me gusta!

Exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo, luego se miraron mutuamente de forma seria, y voltearon hacia otro lado. El changeling se rió.

Cedric: Je je je los dos están mintiendo.

Dijo este entre risas. Mientras que los demás también se reían. Six con cara molesta los hizo callar.

Six: Cállense y dejen de distraerse, tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Exclamo esta con molestia por las risas del grupo. Más tarde en el patio del castillo, estaba Soul con Cedric. El changeling estaba en la rama de un árbol mientras que Soul estaba en el suelo mirándolo.

Cedric: Bien, tu primer entrenamiento será algo sencillo. Recuerda que no podrás usar magia.

Dijo el changeling, sus ojos brillaron, y alrededor de Soul aparecieron muchas copias de Cedric, cuya única diferencia con el original era que estos tenían los ojos como los changeling normales, el semental miro confundido las copias. Cedric que seguía en el árbol le dijo.

Cedric: Destruye todas mis copias.

Las copias del changeling se lanzaron a por Soul. Este golpeo a la que tenía más cerca, esta se convirtió en una nube de humo al recibir el golpe. Otra copia intento atacarlo por detrás. Este se agacho para esquivarlo, y le dio una patada que lo hizo desaparecer. Dos copias que venían de frente, le lanzaron ambos un puñetazo, este bloqueo ambos ataques con sus cascos, pero no pudo evitar que una tercera copia le saltara encima por la espalda, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio, y cayera, permitiendo a las dos copias golpearlo. Soul intento levantarse, pero muchas copias empezaron tirarse encima de él, inmovilizándolo. Soul saco su cabeza de entre el montón de copias, y miro a Cedric, el cual se estaba riendo al ver al semental debajo de todas las copias. El semental lo miro con molestia, el changeling estuvo unos minutos riéndose, mientras que el semental intentaba salir del montón de copias. Cuando el changeling se dejó de reír, sus copias desaparecieron. Cedric bajo de la rama y ayudo a Soul a levantarse.

Cedric: ¿Te divertiste?

Dijo el changeling riéndose un poco, el semental lo miro molesto.

Soul: No.

Respondió de forma tajante el semental. Cedric se volvió a reír un poco.

Cedric: Aunque no lograste destruirlas todas, pude darme cuenta de algunas cosas. Primero, que tienes que dejar de atacar solo a un enemigo a la vez. Segundo, no debes dejar que te hagan bajar la guardia. Y tercero… Bueno no hay tercero je je.

Dijo el changeling riéndose un poco al final.

Cedric: Te voy a dar un consejo. Y presta atención. Usa a tu enemigo para acabar con tu enemigo.

Esto confundió al semental, que no entendió a que se refería el changeling. Unos minutos después, Cedric estaba de nuevo en la rama del árbol, mientras que Soul, estaba rodeado de copias del changeling.

Cedric ordeno a las copias que atacaran, estas fueron hacia el alicornio, este atacaba a las copias que venían hacia él, mientras pensaba en el consejo que le dio Cedric. Una copia intento atacarlo por la espalda, Soul lo esquivo echándose a un lado, el golpe le dio a otra copia, haciéndola desaparecer. Soul se dio cuenta de eso, y comprendió las palabras del changeling.

Una copia intento atacarlo de frente con un puñetazo, Soul detuvo el puñetazo con sus cascos, otros dos intentaron atacarlo por la espalda, Soul tomo a la copia que tenía delante, y con ella golpe a los dos que intentaban atacarlo por la espalda, haciéndolos desaparecer, Soul lanzo a la copia que sostenía contra un grupo de copias, haciéndolas desaparecer a todas. Después de algunos minutos de combate, ya no quedaban copias. Soul recuperaba el aire, mientras que Cedric bajaba del árbol. Este se acercó a felicitarlo.

Cedric: Bien hecho Soul, conseguiste acabar con todas las copias.

Le felicito el changeling, Soul soltando un suspiro, hablo con cansancio.

Soul: Costo, pero pude hacerlo.

Dijo este mientras se sentaba en el suelo. Cedric sonrió, y dejo descansar al semental.

Una hora después, Soul estaba en lo alto del castillo junto con Claw. Ambos estaban volando sobre la punta de una torre.

Claw: Bien, Tu siguiente entrenamiento será, alcanzarme.

El grifo empezó a volar lejos del alicornio, este empezó a seguirlo. Ambos volaban a alta velocidad alrededor del castillo. Soul volaba lo más rápido que podía, sin poder alcanzar al grifo. Ambos le dieron varias vueltas al castillo. Claw y Soul volvieron a la torre donde comenzaron. Claw se veía algo decepcionado.

Claw: Tienes mucho que mejorar Soul.

Dijo el grifo con decepción es su voz. El alicornio y el grifo estuvieron practicando por unas horas. Durante este tiempo Soul mejoro mucho su velocidad, aunque aún le faltaba mucho para igualar la velocidad del grifo.

Durante el resto del día, El semental estuvo entrenado con los demás portadores. Kaira le enseño al semental a usar la magia del caos. Zeon le enseño a mantenerse en calma siempre y tener la cabeza fría. Ender entreno los instintos del semental. Y Six practico magia con Soul.

Cuando ya estaba anocheciendo. Todos fueron a la mansión de Soul, para descansar. El semental le dio habitaciones a los portadores, aunque le causo curiosidad el que Cedric y Claw insistieron en que querían compartir, cuando el semental pregunto porque. El changeling se lo susurro al oído, Soul comprendió las razones de ambos y los dejo compartir habitación.

Ya era de noche en la mansión. Y todos estaban reunidos en la sala conversando animadamente, los portadores contaban las aventuras que tuvieron hace mucho tiempo. En cierto momento, Soul salió de la mansión, y se sentó a mirar las estrellas, luego de algunos minutos, Estela salió a ver al semental, este miro a la fénix, y le hizo señas para que se acercara, este se acercó hasta estar al lado de Soul, El alicornio empezó a acariciar la cabeza de la fénix, esta acepto con gusto la caricia.

Soul: Sabes Estela. Cuando compre esta mansión, pensaba que solo la compartiría contigo.

Dijo el semental con una sonrisa, mirando por la ventana a su hermana y a Lucy, a Dark Moon y Armonía, a los portadores. Viendo como todos conversaban alegremente y reían. El semental y la fénix miraban esto con una sonrisa. Soul siguió hablando.

Soul: Pero ahora, viendo a todos los nuevos amigos que hemos hecho, veo lo equivocado que estaba.

Dijo el semental volteando a ver a Estela, y le dio un beso a la fénix. Esta se sonrojo por el repentino beso, pero lo correspondió con gusto. Cuando cortaron el beso, ambos se recostaron en la hierba a seguir viendo las estrellas. Mientras estos seguían mirando las estrellas. King Sombra los observaba a ambos desde la distancia.

Sombra: Es hora de comenzar el ataque.

Dijo el semental sonriendo malignamente mientras que su cuerno brillaba, y detrás de él, se empezaba a mover el suelo, entonces una mano hecha de piedra surgía del sitio.

Luego de algunos minutos. El semental y la fénix se levantaron, ambos caminaban hasta la mansión, pero a mitad de camino empezaron a sentir pequeños temblores, ambos no sabían que podían estar causándolos. Los temblores se hacían cada vez más fuertes, mientras pasaba el tiempo. Soul y Estela escucharon que algo se movía detrás de ellos, cuando voltearon, vieron que era lo que causaba los temblores.

Delante de ellos haba un gran golem que caminaba hacia ellos. El golem estaba completamente hecho de piedra, tenía grandes manos, y piernas cortas, caminaba usando sus dos manos y piernas. Tenía dos ojos que brillaban con luz morada, el golem camino hasta estar a unos metros del semental y la fénix. Ambos estaban sorprendidos por la aparición del golem.

Soul: ¿Un golem?

Estela: ¿Qué hace esa cosa aquí?

Se preguntaron ambos. El golem los miro fijamente, luego lanzo un rugido, para acto seguido empezar a correr hacia ellos, estos volaron para evitar la embestida del golem. El golem fue a por Soul, que estaba más cerca. El golem pego un salto, e intento golpear al alicornio con su gran mano. Este lo esquivo con facilidad, Soul le lanzo un Rayo Estelar, el golem recibió de lleno el ataque, pero este no le hizo casi nada.

Soul: Este golem tiene una resistencia increíble.

Dijo el semental impresionado por la resistencia a los ataques que tenía el golem. Este volvió a intentar golpearlo con su puño, Soul volvió a esquivarlo, y esta vez intento algo diferente.

Soul: Golpe Infernal.

Exclamo el alicornio. Su casco se cubrió de fuego azul, que luego paso a ser rojo, el semental se lanzó de frente hacia el golem, este intento aplastarlo con sus dos manos, pero cuando lanzo el golpe, el semental se teletransportó sobre el golem, y lo golpeo en la cabeza causándole una notable grieta en ella. El golem gruño de dolor al recibir el potente ataque del semental, pero aguantando el dolor, tomo al semental con su mano, y lo azoto contra el suelo, para luego darle un golpe con la misma mano. Soul hizo una mueca de dolor, pero, aguanto lo suficiente como para esquivar un pisotón de parte del golem.

Soul respiraba agitadamente, el golem solo lo había golpeado una vez, y eso basto para poder sentir la descomunal fuerza que tenía su enemigo. Soul sabía que tenía que acabar con su enemigo rápido, antes de que pudiera golpearlo de nuevo. El alicornio pensó rápidamente en una solución, esta que le ocurrió algo.

El alicornio fue hacia el golem, este también hizo lo mismo. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, el golem lanzó un ataque, el semental lo esquivo y rápidamente se colocó en la espalda del golem. El cuerno del semental empezó a brillar, y ambos desaparecieron del lugar.

A unos cuantos kilómetros sobre el bosque Everfree. Aparecieron Soul y el golem, ambos empezaron a caer a gran velocidad. El golem no podía hacer nada para evitar su caída. Soul también estaba cayendo rápidamente. Cuando estuvieron a pocos metros del suelo, el alicornio extendió sus alas para dejar de caer, mientras veía como el golem, caía al suelo y se estrellaba contra el mismo. Soul bajo a donde cayó el golem, para ver que tanto quedaba de su enemigo, el semental no podía ver mucho, ya que una nube de polvo se lo impedía. Cuando la nube se fue, Soul vio el cuerpo del golem enterrado en el suelo. Pensando que había acabado con él, empezó a retirarse, en ese momento el cuerpo del golem empezó a moverse, mientras extendía su mano casi destrozada, para intentar alcanzar al semental. Soul se puso en guardia, para seguir luchando, pero entonces el cuerpo del golem volvió a caer al suelo, mientras que el brillo de sus ojos desaparecía. El semental mirando al golem comento.

Soul: Usar a mi enemigo, para acabar con mi enemigo, un buen consejo.

Soul soltó un suspiro al ver que había acabado con su enemigo. En ese momento Estela apareció volando, la fénix llego hasta donde estaba Soul y le dio una abrazo. El semental abrazo también a la fénix. Mientras observándolos a lo lejos, estaba King Sombra, el unicornio veía como su golem fue derrotado, pero estaba sonriendo malignamente. Haciendo brillar su cuerno apareció un pequeño cristal, que desprecia un aura oscura. El unicornio sombrío, lanzo el pequeño cristal contra los restos del golem, clavándose en la espalda de este.

En ese momento, los ojos del golem volvieron a brillar con luz morada, mientras su cuerpo se iba reparando, y haciendo más grande, en su espalda surgieron muchos cristales como el que le lanzo sombra, y en sus nudillos surgían picos del mismo material, la roca de la que estaba hecho el golem se tiño de color morado. El semental y la fénix veían como el golem volvía a la vida, más fuerte que antes.

Soul: Esto no ha acabado.

Dijo el semental con seriedad. El golem miro al semental, y soltó un potente rugido de furia. Y se lanzó hacia el semental a una gran velocidad, muy superior a la que tenía antes. El golem mando un puñetazo contra el alicornio, este lo esquivo con dificultad por la velocidad del mismo. El puñetazo choco contra el suelo, generando un gran cráter en el lugar. Soul miro esto con impresión. El golem no se detuvo hay, siguió intentando golpear al pony blanco, una y otra vez. Mientras el semental seguía esquivando los ataques del golem. Unas figuras alejadas de estos los observaban.

Claw: ¿No deberíamos ayudarlo?

Pregunto el grifo a Snow Frost, este sin mostrar signos de preocupación por su hermano respondió.

Snow: Soul no necesita ayuda, de quien deberías preocuparte es del golem.

El grifo y los demás portadores no entendían la tranquilidad de la unicornio. Soul, que seguía esquivando los ataques del golem, se teletransportó lejos de este, mientras que Estela se paraba en su lomo. Ambos sonrieron mientras que el golem se acercaba a estos, cuando estuvo bastante cerca, se formó un destello delante del golem, aun así este ataco hacia donde estaba el semental y la fénix. Pero su puño fue detenido por una garra que salió del destello, cuando este desapareció, El golem pudo ver a quien detuvo su ataque, la fusión Aura.

La híbrida sonrió, y cubrió su garra con fuego azul, y golpeo al golem en el pecho, una grieta se generó en el lugar que golpeo, luego de unos segundos el golem salió disparado hacia atrás. La híbrida empezó a golpear al golem con sus garras cubiertas de fuego azul. El golem recibía todos los golpes sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

Los portadores estaban sorprendidos por la repentina aparición de la híbrida. Aura seguía golpeando al golem, este cansado de que lo golpearan, soltó un potente rugido que hizo que la hibrida retrocediera. El golem fue hacia está lanzándole un puñetazo, la híbrida también lanzo un puñetazo cubierto de fuego azul. Los dos puñetazos chocaron provocando una onda expansiva, los dos estuvieron en la misma posición por unos segundos, cuando de repente el brazo del golem exploto. Este rugió de dolor por la pérdida de su brazo.

Aura ya queriendo acabar con esto, extendió su garra hacia el aire, invocando a su espada, fusión. La híbrida tomo la espada, y se lanzó hacia el golem. Este intentaba moverse, pero debido a la pérdida de su brazo esto se le dificultaba, Aura alzo su espada, y con esta le corto el otro brazo al golem. Quedo parado en sus piernas sin tener mucho equilibrio, la híbrida corrió hacia el golem, y le hizo un corte vertical, luego de eso el golem cayó al suelo partido por la mitad, acabando definitivamente con él. King Sombra gruño de frustración, viendo como su golem fue derrotado, su cuerpo se convirtió en humo, y se retiró de ahí.

Los portadores vieron sorprendidos como la híbrida acabo con el golem. Estos se acercaron a Aura.

Kaira: Eso fue increíble.

Dijo la draconequus con un brillo en sus ojos, impresionada por lo que hizo la híbrida.

Zeon: Cierto, eso fue muy impresionante Soul.

Dijo el dragón de la misma forma que su amiga. Aura corrigió al dragón.

Aura: Perdón, pero yo no soy Soul, mi nombre es Aura.

Le dijo la híbrida al dragón, los portadores se sorprendieron al escucharlo que dijo la híbrida.

Six: ¿Qué? ¿Y dónde está Soul?

Pregunto la alicornio azul. El cuerpo de Aura empezó a brillar, separándose en Soul y Estela. Los portadores se sorprendieron al ver que la híbrida era una fusión.

Soul: Hola chicos.

Saludo el semental, a los sorprendidos portadores. Más tarde devuelta en la mansión. Soul les estaba explicando a los portadores, los poderes que tenía Estela.

Soul: Uno de los poderes que tiene Estela, es el de fusionarse conmigo, y multiplicar mi poder base por 50. Por eso es que derrotar a ese golem no fue tan difícil.

Los portadores estaban impresionados por lo poderosa que era la fusión. El semental estuvo explicándoles un poco más el poder de la fusión. Cuando termino el semental ya tenía algo de sueño, los demás estaban igual, así que cada uno fue a su habitación.

En la habitación de Cedric y Claw. Este último estaba cerrando la puerta de su habitación, cuando se giró, recibió un abrazo de parte del changeling, este correspondió el abrazo, pero de una forma diferente.

Ya que le dio un beso.

El changeling le devolvió el beso, estos estuvieron así por varios minutos, hasta que se separaron por falta de aire.

Claw: ¿Sabes? Me costó bastante no besarte antes.

Cedric: A mí también, pero ahora que estamos solos ya no importa.

Los dos se acostaron en la cama, mientras seguían besándose. Y el resto es privado.

* * *

Mientras en el castillo de Canterlot. Estaban Celestia y Luna, en la habitación de la princesa del sol. Esta estaba leyendo un mensaje de Twilight.

Celestia: Ya sabemos de quién es ese poder, ahora tenemos que averiguar si es buena o no.

Dijo la princesa mirando seriamente la carta, Luna le pregunto a su hermana.

Luna: Pero ¿Cómo la encontraremos?

Pregunto la princesa de la noche, mirando a su hermana. Esta le respondió.

Celestia: Tendremos que estar atentas, y cuando vuelva a aparecer, ir de inmediato.

Dijo la princesa con la misma seriedad.

* * *

En el páramo oscuro, King Sombra le estaba informando del resultado de la misión a Death Lord. El unicornio se esperaba que su amo estuviera molesto, pero extrañamente este estaba feliz.

Death: Bien parece, que el guardián es si fuerte.

Dijo este con felicidad. Luego fue hasta la ventana. Y miro por esta, y empezó a hablar con Sombra.

Death: Quiero que sigas enviándole enemigos al guardián. Tengo que ver su máximo poder.

Dijo el esqueleto con una sonrisa, mirando por la ventana. El unicornio obedeció y fue a buscar a más bestias. Mientras que Death Lord seguía viendo por la ventana con una sonrisa psicótica.

Continuara…


	4. 4º Cap Ataque

**Capítulo 4:**

 **Ataque**

Soul estaba descansando tranquilamente en su cama junto con Estela, la pelea con el golem los dejo a ambos agotados, así que el semental y la fénix estaban durmiendo profundamente. Entonces la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando ver a Snow Frost, esta tenía una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara. El cuerno de la unicornio brillo por un momento, y un destello cubrió la habitación, cuando dejo de brillar, la yegua abandono la habitación, mientras reía entre dientes.

Más tarde, Soul empezó a despertar, mientras soltaba un bostezo. El alicornio fue hasta el baño de la habitación, pero, cuando se vio en el espejo, en toda la mansión se pudo escuchar un fuerte grito. Resulta que Soul, al verse al espejo, se vio así mismo, pero con una pequeña, e insignificante diferencia.

Ahora era una yegua.

El semental… digo la yegua miraba su reflejo incrédula, aunque estaba segura de quien había hecho esto. Mientras en otra habitación de la mansión, Snow Frost se estaba escondiendo en la habitación. Con ella estaba Lucy, las dos intentaban no reírse, y a la vez ocultar sus presencias, para que Soul no las encontrara.

Soul iba por toda la mansión intentando encontrar a su hermana. Por el camino se iba encontrando con sus amigos, que habían despertado cuando escucharon el grito. Estos al ver a Soul de esa forma, se sorprendieron, pero la sorpresa duro poco, y fue remplazada por risas, incluso Ender que casi nunca quitaba su expresión de seriedad, rió un poco al ver a Soul. Aunque las risas de estos fueron calladas gracias a la furiosa mirada de la yegua, a la única que no llego a intimidar fue a Dark Moon, la yegua oscura prácticamente ignoro por completo la mirada amenazante que le daba la alicornio, y solo se reía de esta.

Soul busco por largo rato a la bromista, sin resultados, no podía sentir su presencia, pero poco le importaba, aun así la iba a encontrar. Justo cuando pasaba por un pasillo, la yegua escucho risas que venían de dentro de una de las habitaciones, Soul entro a la habitación, encontrando a su objetivo. Snow Frost.

La unicornio que estaba en el suelo, paro de reír un momento, y se sentó, mirando a su hermana, mientras que esta la miraba con una cara de seriedad. Snow no sabía que podía hacerle Soul ahora que la encontró. La alicornio se acercó a su hermana sin quitar su expresión de seriedad, cuando estuvo a su lado, suspiro.

Soul: ¿Cuánto dura el hechizo?

Pregunto la yegua con expresión cansada, Soul se dio cuenta mientras buscaba a la unicornio de que el hechizo tenía tiempo límite, de nada serviría pedirle a Snow que lo regresara, hasta que no pasara el tiempo, no volvería a su estado normal. La unicornio le respondió.

Snow: El hechizo dura un día entero, y te lo coloque en la madrugada, así que hasta mañana no volverás a la normalidad.

Soul soltó un suspiro, ya se lo esperaba. A la alicornio no le quedo de otra que aceptar que estaría así por un día entero, luego de unos segundos miro a su hermana, que seguía en el mismo sitio sentada. Snow se preocupó, ya que Soul la miraba con una sonrisa perversa. Entonces paso algo que Snow Frost no se esperaría ni en mil años.

Soul se le tiro encima, dándole un beso en los labios.

La unicornio tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, viendo como su hermana que estaba sobre ella la besaba, Soul corto el beso y miro a Snow.

Soul: Que dices hermana ¿Nos divertimos un poco?

Dijo la alicornio con la misma sonrisa perversa, incluso podía notar algo de locura en sus ojos. Snow Frost estaba impactada, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Soul se acercó para darle otro beso, Snow estaba tan impactada que no hizo nada para evitarlo, pero la alicornio se detuvo a milímetros de los labios de esta.

Soul: Caíste.

La yegua se levantó de encima de su hermana, mientras que esta seguía en el suelo mirándola. Soul soltó unas risas.

Soul: Esto es por todas las bromas que me has hecho Snow.

Dijo la alicornio con la misma sonrisa perversa de antes. Snow estaba sorprendida, solo había sido una broma, una tan perversa que simplemente no le paso por la cabeza el que pudiera serlo. Soul empezó a salir de la habitación, siendo seguida por Lucy, que siempre estuvo hay observando. Snow seguía en el suelo, mirando al techo, en ese momento la unicornio fue rodeada por un aura morada.

Snow: Esta me las pagaras Soul.

Dijo la yegua con una furia asesina, al recordar lo fácil que le fue a su hermana engañarla. Mientras Soul por un pasillo conversando con Lucy.

Lucy: Soul ¿Te das cuenta que acabas de besar a tu hermana solo para jugarle una broma?

Pregunto la fénix que volaba al lado de la alicornio, esta le respondió calmadamente.

Soul: Snow me ha hecho muchas bromas peores que esa y lo sabes Lucy.

Contesto recordando todas las bromas que su hermana le ha hecho. Lucy tuvo que darle la razón a la yegua, sabía bien que Snow le había hecho cosas iguales o peores que esto a Soul.

Una hora después, en el bosque estaba Soul con los portadores de los elementos, Estos iban a darle otro entrenamiento.

Six: Bien Moon Star, hoy tendremos un entrenamiento diferente.

Dijo la alicornio azul, refiriéndose a Soul, que les había pedido que la llamaran así hasta que pasara el hechizo, ya que se le hacía raro que la llamaran por su verdadero nombre.

Six: Vas a luchar contra nosotros, para ganar tienes que dejarnos a todos inconscientes, o en el caso de Ender destruir su cuerpo.

Los portadores se colocaron en círculo alrededor de la alicornio blanca, esta estaba en posición de combate.

Six: ¡Ya!

Exclamo la alicornio azul. Cedric fue el primero en atacar, el changeling creo varias copias de sí mismo, que rodearon a la alicornio blanca, las copias atacaron a la alicornio, esta creo un escudo a su alrededor para defenderse, las copias golpeaban el escudo tratando de alcanzar a la alicornio, pero todas desaparecieron de golpe, ya que del escudo salieron muchos picos de magia que atravesaron a las copias haciéndolas desaparecer, Moon Star quito el escudo, y fue hacia Cedric dándole una patada en la cabeza que lo dejo inconsciente.

Zeon la intento atacar con un coletazo, pero la alicornio esquivo el ataque saltando. La yegua trato de golpearlo con su casco cubierto de fuego azul, el dragón bloqueo el ataque con su garra, y golpeo a la yegua, esta cayó al suelo, levantándose rápidamente para esquivar otro a taque del dragón. La alicornio se teletransportó al lado de la cabeza del dragón, y lo golpeo con su casco cubierto de fuego rojo. El dragón no pudo aguantar el golpe y cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Kaira usando su magia del caos, creo una pirámide de cupcakes, a la alicornio blanca le extraño esto, la draconequus tomo un cupcake de la pirámide, y se lo arrojo, la yegua esquivo el cupcake, haciendo que pasara de largo. El cupcake choco contra el suelo, causando una explosión. Moon Star vio esto con una gota de sudor en su frente, y luego se fijó un poco más en los cupcakes, y se dio cuenta de que estos tenían dinamita dentro. Kaira con su magia creo un cañón, y hecho todos los cupcakes dentro. La draconequus empezó a dispararle cupcakes con el cañón, Moon Star los esquivaba todos, sabía bien que no aguantaría la explosión. La alicornio se teletransportó detrás del cañón. Y cubriendo sus cascos con fuego azul, golpeo el cañón destruyéndolo, y luego golpeo a Kaira en la cabeza dejándola inconsciente.

Claw voló a gran velocidad contra la alicornio, tratando de atacarla con sus garras, está la esquivo con dificultad, pero el grifo era muy rápido y lograba hacerle cortes por todo el cuerpo. Moon Star resistió los ataques, esperando el momento indicado y cuando el grifo iba a atacarla, esta le dio un golpe en el ala que le hizo perder el equilibrio, provocando que chocara con un árbol, quedando inconsciente.

Ender fue de frente contra Moon Star, atacándola con sus garras, y aunque esquivaba los ataques del timberwolf, este la atacaba sin parar. La alicornio uso su hechizo de Escudo Guardián, Ender choco contra el escudo, Moon Star hizo una abertura en el escudo, y lanzo un golpe contra el lobo, este lo esquivo y aprovecho la cercanía y mordió el casco de la yegua, esta hizo una mueca de dolor, y usando su otro casco cubierto de fuego azul golpeo al timberwolf, destruyendo su cuerpo.

Moon Star se sujetaba el casco que mordió Ender, que estaba sangrando por la fuerte mordida. Six aprovecho la distracción de la yegua para atacarla con un fuerte rayo mágico, esta lo esquivo echándose a un lado, cayendo al suelo y lastimando más su casco, la yegua usando su casco bueno, uso su ataque de Light Star, la pequeña estrella cubierta de fuego azul fue hacia Six. Esta intentaba esquivarla, pero la pequeña estrella termino pegándose a su cuerpo. La estrella comenzó a brillar con intensidad causando un gran destello. Cuando desapareció la alicornio azul estaba tirada en el suelo inconsciente.

Moon Star suspiro al ver que pudo derrotar a todos los elementos. La yegua cerró los ojos concentrándose. Las heridas que tenía en su cuerpo empezaron a cubrirse con fuego azul, y este empezó a curar las heridas poco a poco. La alicornio soltó un suspiro de alivio al ya no sentir tanto dolor por la mordida de Ender. Moon Star estaba cansada, así que se hecho a dormir mientras sus heridas se curaban.

Más tarde en la mansión, Moon Star empezó a despertar, la yegua se levantó mientras miraba confundida a su alrededor, dándose cuenta que sus heridas se habían curado, y de que se encontraba en su habitación. A su lado se encontraba Estela durmiendo, aunque su movimiento al levantarse hizo que la fénix comenzara a despertar. Moon Star miro como la fénix negra se levantaba. Cuando estuvo totalmente despierta, Estela miro a la alicornio blanca por un momento, para luego soltar unas pequeñas risas.

Estela: Me alegro de que despertaras.

Dijo Estela a la vez que bostezaba un poco.

Estela: Lucy me dijo lo del hechizo, pero aun así será raro tener una novia por un día… Aunque te ves linda de esa forma.

Comento Estela con una sonrisa. Moon Star se sonrojo un poco, y aumento cuando la fénix negra se acercó a ella y le dio un beso. La alicornio lo correspondió, la fénix corto el beso y la miro.

Estela: ¿Sabes? Siempre me pregunte como sería hacerlo con otra chica.

Dijo la fénix con una mirada lujuriosa, Moon Star entendió la indirecta. Empezando a besar a Estela con pasión, al igual que está a ella. Mientras ambas se acostaban de nuevo en la cama.

* * *

Mientras en el páramo oscuro. Sombra estaba hablando con Death Lord en la sala del trono.

Sombra: Amo logre reunir a 10 golems, ¿Quiere que los mande a atacar al guardián?

Pregunto el unicornio, el esqueleto puso cara pensativa mientras miraba el techo. Luego de algunos minutos que estuvo pensando, finalmente respondió.

Death: enviarlos contra el guardián sería una tontería, los destruiría como hizo con el último… Ya sé, mándalos al pueblo que está cerca de donde mandaste el otro golem... Poniville creo que se llamaba el pueblo. Además, quiero que tú dirijas el ataque.

Ordeno el esqueleto con simpleza. Sombra hizo una reverencia a su amo.

Sombra: Como ordene amo.

El esqueleto se levantó del trono, haciéndole señas al unicornio para que lo siguiera. Los dos caminaron por algunos pasillos, hasta llegar a una puerta que estaba cerrada con llave, Death Lord tomo su espada aún en la funda, y acerco el mango a la cerradura, los ojos de cabra de la espada brillaron, y apareció una llave dentro de la cerradura. Se escuchó el sonido de la cerradura abriéndose, Death Lord empujo la puerta entrando a la habitación, siendo seguido por sombra.

La habitación estaba llena de cofres viejos tirados por todos lados, Death Lord miro todos los cofres, hasta que su vista dio con uno en específico, que estaba sobre un montón de cofres más. Era un simple cofre de madera de bordes plateados. Death Lord fue hacia el cofre, abriéndolo y sacando del una pequeña bolsa de tela. El esqueleto volvió a cerrar el cofre, y fue hacia sombra entregándole la pequeña bolsa.

Death: Dentro de esa bolsa hay cristales elementales, quiero que los uses en los golems para hacerlos más fuertes.

Explico el esqueleto. Sombra abrió la bolsa observando los cristales de diversos colores. Luego miro a Death lord.

Sombra: Claro amo.

Death: Bien, ahora vete.

Ordeno el esqueleto, Sombra obedeció a la vez que se teletranportaba lejos de ahí.

* * *

De vuelta en Poniville. Sus habitantes iban tranquilos de un lado al otro, en medio de la plaza del pueblo apareció King Sombra. Los habitantes del pueblo vieron al unicornio, y reconocieron casi al instante al pony sombrío. Todos se veían aterrados al verlo, Sombra con una mirada siniestra hizo brillar su cuerno. En la zona de empezó a sentir un fuerte temblor, y del suelo alrededor del unicornio, empezaron a salir manos de piedra del suelo, que le pertenecían a un total de 10 golems. Estos miraban amenazantemente a los habitantes del pueblo, estos al ver a los grandes golems, salieron corriendo en dirección contraria a donde estaban los gigantes de piedra.

En la mansión de Soul. Ender estaba descansando en el sofá de la sala, teniendo los ojos cerrados , cuando a sus oídos llego el sonido de gritos, el timberwolf escucho más atentamente los gritos y se dio cuenta que estos eran gritos de terror que venían de Poniville. El lobo de madera se levantó del sofá, y corrió por la mansión hasta llegar a la habitación de Six. El lobo abrió la puerta, encontrando a la alicornio azul que estaba por salir. La yegua miro al lobo con algo de molestia.

Six: ¡Ender! ¿Qué no sabes tocar?

Le reclamo la alicornio azul. Ender sin prestarle mucha atención al reclamo de esta. Le dijo con seriedad.

Ender: Ahora no es momento de eso Six. Esto es serio, escuche gritos de terror viniendo del pueblo.

La expresión molesta de la alicornio cambio por una de seriedad al escuchar lo que dijo el lobo.

Six: ¿Cuando?

Ender: Justo ahora.

Six cerró los ojos y se concentró, en su mente se veía una representación de Poniville, y justo en la plaza de este había una gran concentración de energía maligna. La yegua abrió los ojos, y con seriedad dijo.

Six tenemos que avisar a los demás.

La alicornio y el timberwolf fueron a las habitaciones de sus amigos para buscarlos. Six usando su magia sacaba a todos los demás elementos de sus habitaciones. Estos estaban algo exaltados por el repentino movimiento, Six les explico a todos la situación, estos se pusieron en marcha. La alicornio azul le pidió a Zeon que buscara a Armonía y a Dark Moon, a Claw que buscar a Snow Frost y Lucy, y por ultimo a Kaira que buscara a Moon Star y Estela. Los mencionados fueron a buscar a los ponys. Estos al escuchar que el pueblo estaba en peligro. Se prepararon rápidamente. Y todos salieron camino al pueblo.

El grupo mientras iba camino al pueblo, empezó a conversar.

Snow: Oigan ¿Qué será lo que está pasando en el pueblo?

Pregunto la yegua que iba al lado de Ender, Six le respondió.

Six: Nada bueno, pude sentir una fuerte energía maligna en la plaza del pueblo, así que hay que tener cuidado.

Respondió la yegua mientras volaba. Moon Star comento.

Moon: Entonces habrá que estar preparados. ¿Lista Estela?

Snow: ¿Y tú Lucy?

Preguntaron los dos ponys a sus fénix, estas le respondieron con una sonrisa.

Estela: Claro que sí.

Lucy: Siempre.

Los dos ponys miraron a sus compañeras, y exclamaron.

Moon: ¡Fusión Absoluta!

Snow: ¡Armadura Guerrera!

Las fénix se fusionaron con sus portadores. Aura y Rose se miraron y se dieron una sonrisa mutua. El grupo luego de unos minutos llegaron a Poniville. El normalmente feliz pueblo, ahora estaba solo y abandonado. Cuando llegaron a la plaza del pueblo, vieron al causante de todo esto. King Sombra los miraba con una sonrisa maligna, mientras los 10 golems se colocaban delante del grupo.

Sombra: Hola guardián, me alegro que aparecieras, pensaba que no te presentarías.

Dijo el unicornio hablando con Aura, la híbrida miro al pony sombrío. Y le dijo con seriedad

Aura: Habla Sombra ¿Qué haces aquí?

Pregunto la híbrida con expresión seria. El unicornio rió un poco.

Sombra: Mi amo me ordeno aterrorizar esta aldea, pero ahora que estas aquí eso puede esperar.

Dijo el semental con una sonrisa maligna. Aura sonrió de forma confiada.

Aura: Pues si crees que tú y esos golems podrán contra nosotros estas equivocado.

Dijo la híbrida con confianza. Sombra no respondió, el unicornio saco la pequeña bolsa que le dio Death Lord, y de ella saco 9 pequeños cristales que lanzo con su magia a los golems. Los cristales se clavaron en estos. Los gigantes de piedra empezaron a cambiar y a adoptar múltiples elementos, hubo uno solo que no se transformó. Sombra miro al grupo y luego le hablo a los golems

Sombra: Ataquen.

Ordeno el unicornio sombrío. Los golem se fueron hacia el grupo, este se dividió para encargarse de los golems.

Claw y Cedric pelearían con dos golems cuyo elemento era de fuego. Kaira y Zeon contra dos golems de hielo. Ender y Six lucharían contra dos golems de lava. Armonía y Dark Moon contra dos golems venenosos. Rose se enfrentaría contra un golem de oscuridad como el que se enfrentó Aura. Y esta se enfrentaría a ¿Un golem normal?

Aura veía al golem que quedaba el cual no tenía nada de especial, la híbrida estaba algo decepcionada de su rival. Entonces Sombra saco de la bolsa 5 cristales, y los lanzo contra el golem. Este soltó un poderoso rugido mientras que su cuerpo se hacía más grande, y muchos cristales de diversos colores surgían en su espalda. Aura vio al gigantesco golem que se alzaba delante de ella, con una sonrisa.

Aura: Esto sí que me gusta.

Aura puso una sonrisa desafiante. El grupo de lanzo contra los golems, estos hicieron lo mismo, dando comienzo a la batalla.

Kaira y Zeon fueron a por los golems de hielo. Estos los atacaron con sus grandes puños, el dragón y la draconequus lo esquivaron retrocediendo. Zeon le lanzo a uno de los golems una llamarada que lo hizo gruñir de dolor. El golem en respuesta le lanzo un aliento gélido, el dragón soltó un grito de dolor, ese aliento gélido tenía una temperatura tan baja que quemaba. Kaira con su magia del caos hizo aparecer frascos vacíos, la draconequus lanzo los frascos contra los golem, estos al chocar con ellos causaban grandes explosiones de fuego. Los golems gemían de dolor mientras intentaban cubrirse, pero las explosiones eran muchas y muy fuertes, Zeon se unió a la draconequus lanzado su aliento de fuego contra los enemigos. Estos poco a poco empezaron a derretirse, hasta que de ellos solo quedo agua que no tardó mucho en evaporarse.

Armonía y Dark Moon tenían delante a los dos golems venenosos, estos lanzaron una masa verde contra las yeguas, las dos esquivaron el ataque, la masa cayo en el suelo derritiéndolo. Lo que los golems lanzaron era ácido. Armonía contraataco con un ataque de energía que destruyo el brazo de un golem. Dark Moon uso un hechizo que hizo que su sombra se extendiera y de ella surgiera una gran garra de sombras. Esta fue hasta uno de los golem y lo atrapo, la garra empezó a apretar al golem hasta que este no resistió más y exploto. Armonía esquivo el ataque de ácido del otro golem, y le lanzo un gran rayo mágico que le atravesó la cabeza, matándolo.

Ender y Six se enfrentaban a los dos golems de lava. Estos escupieron un chorro de lava contra la alicornio y el timberwolf. Six genero un escudo que los protegió. Los ojos de Ender brillaron, y su cuerpo quedo cubierto por un aura roja, Ender se lanzó hacia al golem atacándolo con sus garras, el golem contraataco escupiendo lava, el ataque le dio de lleno al lobo de madera, cuando la lava cayó al suelo, Ender estaba intacto, el timberwolf uso un hechizo que lo hacía inmune a la lava. Las garras de Ender se cubrieron de energía roja y ataco al golem, el corte de las garras del lobo corto al golem en tres mitades. Six abrió un portal sobre el otro golem de lava, de este portal salió un torrente de agua que hizo que el golem se petrificara, la alicornio de acerco al golem y lo empujo con su casco haciendo que callera al suelo explotando en pedazos.

Cedric y Claw se enfrentaban a los de fuego. Los dos golems fueron hacia ellos con sus puños cubiertos de fuego, tratando de golpear al grifo y al changeling, Claw voló para esquivarlo, mientras que Cedric uso una de sus copias de distracción, el changeling creo muchas copias que fueron hacia el golem, este las golpeaba a todas, pero venían más y más, estaba tan distraído con las copias que no se dio cuenta de que Cedric estaba cargando magia en su cuerno, cuando tuvo suficiente la disparo contra la cabeza del golem, esta al recibir el impacto exploto como un globo. Claw volaba de alrededor del golem, este intentaba golpearlo pero el grifo era muy rápido, en un momento el grifo se paró en la cabeza del golem, el golem lanzo un puñetazo tratando de aplastar al grifo, pero este moviéndose rápido esquivo el golpe, haciendo que el golem se golpeara en la cabeza, siendo destruida en el proceso.

Rose se tenía delante al golem de oscuridad, este la trato de golpear, pero la unicornio lo esquivo con un teletransporte, Rose golpe la cabeza del golem causándole unas grietas en esta, el golem pego un gran salto tratando de aplastar a la yegua, esta sonrió maliciosamente, y con su magia creo una estaca de magia, el golem cayó sobre la estaca siendo atravesado por completo, pero sobreviviendo. Rose uso su magia para hacer que la estaca se dividiera, partiendo en dos al golem.

Aura estaba con el último golem, este atacaba a la híbrida con todos los ataques que tenían los demás golems, Aura voló y le dio una patada al golem con sus cascos cubiertos de fuego rojo. La híbrida uso su ataque Light Star solo que creando muchas más estrellas. La híbrida disparo todas las estrellas contra el golem, este las recibió todas, un gran destello cubrió todo el pueblo, cuando desapareció, el golem tenía serios daños por todo su cuerpo. Aura concentro energía en su casco, y lo apunto contra el golem, disparando un gigantesco Láser Estelar que desintegro al golem.

Con todos los golem acabados, el grupo se colocó alrededor de King Sombra, el unicornio no se veía preocupado, aun estando rodeado. Aura dio un paso adelante, y le hablo al unicornio con seriedad.

Aura: Bien Sombra ¿Te rendirás? ¿O tenemos que darte una paliza para que lo hagas?

Pregunto la híbrida con expresión seria. El unicornio seguía sonriendo malignamente, y miro hacia atrás de la híbrida, Aura se giro y vio a quien menos se esperaba. Volando detrás de ella estaban la princesa Celestia, la princesa Luna, y Twilight Sparkle. Aura miro esto con cara molesta por la aparición de las princesas. Sombra empezó a reírse, para luego teletransportarse. Dejando al grupo con las princesas. Estas miraban seriamente a todos, las tres descendieron. Hasta llegar al suelo. Mientras Armonía se acercó a Aura, y le dijo en voz baja.

Armonía: _Aura necesito el cristal que le di a Soul cuando nos conocimos._

Le dijo la alicornio en voz baja, la híbrida teletransportó la pirámide de cristal a su garra, mientras la princesa Celestia venia hacia ella.

Celestia: Soy la princesa Celestia y les ordeno que me digan quienes son.

Ordeno la princesa del sol, ninguno de los presentes le dijo nada. Armonía le susurro a Aura que lanzara el cristal al aire. La híbrida lanzo el cristal al aire, las princesas vieron esto extrañadas. Armonía disparo un rayo mágico contra el cristal, el cristal se detuvo en el aire, y disparo pequeños rayos de luz contra el grupo, estos fueron absorbidos por el cristal, la princesa Celestia trato de detenerlos, pero el cristal fue más rápido y cuando absorbió a todo el grupo, el cristal desapareció.

Devuelta en la mansión. El cristal apareció en el suelo de la sala, a su alrededor apareció todo el grupo, esto se levantaron mientras que el cristal volvió a las garras de Aura. Todos suspiraron aliviados al ver que estaban en casa. Aura y Rose se separaron en Moon Star, Estela, Snow Frost y Lucy.

Armonía: Eso estuvo cerca.

Comento la alicornio. Moon Star se sacudió un poco la cabeza, ese teletranporte la dejo mareada.

Moon: Creo que es mejor que todos nos vallamos a dormir, ya es tarde.

Dijo la yegua. Los demás le dieron la razón a la alicornio y cada uno se fue a su habitación. Para descansar después de este loco día.

* * *

Mientras en Poniville las princesas estaban discutiendo sobre lo que acababan de ver.

Celestia: Esto es muy frustrante, los teníamos delante y se nos escaparon.

Comento la princesa con frustración, su hermana intento calmarla.

Luna; Tranquila hermana, además no parecían malos, incluso estaban por detener a Sombra.

Le dijo Luna a su hermana, la princesa del sol suspiro para calmarse.

Celestia: Aun así no hay que bajar la guardia, no sabemos de qué es capaz ese grupo.

Dijo la princesa Celestia mirando con seriedad el sitio donde estaba el grupo antes de desaparecer.

Continuara…


	5. 5º Cap Lugar lejano y problemas

**Capítulo 5:**

 **Lugar lejano y problemas**

En la mansión. Soul despertó luego de una larga noche, ya habiendo vuelto a la normalidad. El alicornio se levantó de la cama para prepararse para salir. Algunos minutos después, el semental estaba delante de la mansión con sus ropas puestas a excepción de su capa, Soul estaba practicando con su espada, Fusión. El alicornio hacia algunos movimientos con la espada, cuando Six apareció teletransportandose a su lado.

Six: Hola Soul.

Saludo la alicornio azul, Soul se sorprendió un poco por la repentina aparición de la yegua, pero le devolvió el saludo

Soul: Hola Six, ¿Pasa algo?

Pregunto el alicornio mientras hacía desaparecer su espada. La yegua le respondió con una sonrisa.

Six: Soul necesito que vengas conmigo para tu siguiente entrenamiento. Vamos a ir a un sitio muy lejano

Respondió la alicornio. El semental la miro confundido, y pregunto.

Soul: ¿Los demás no vendrán?

Pregunto el semental con duda. Six con la misma sonrisa le respondió.

Six: Por ahora solo iremos los dos.

Contesto la yegua. El alicornio aunque dudoso, acepto. La yegua se acercó a este, y puso su casco en el hombro de Soul. El cuerno de luz de la alicornio fue rodeado por un aura mágica de color azul, y teletransportó a ambos lejos de ahí.

En otro lugar del planeta, en un sitio muy alejado de Equestria. Aparecieron los dos alicornios en una plaza muy bien decorada. Soul se sacudió un poco la cabeza, el teletransporte lo dejo mareado. El semental miro a su alrededor, sorprendiéndose por el sitio en el que se encontraba.

Lo que Soul veía era una gran ciudad súper tecnológica, con naves volando de un lado a otro, grandes edificios, y ponys que caminaban cerca de ellos. Estos ponys tenían una particularidad, y era que tenían alas o cuernos hechos completamente de luz de diversos colores, no había ponys normales. Soul estaba muy sorprendido por todo esto, lo que se notaba en su cara. Six soltó unas risas mientras miraba al semental. Este se sacudió la cabeza y miro a la alicornio.

Soul: ¿Dónde estamos?

Pregunto el alicornio aun sorprendido, la yegua le respondió con una sonrisa.

Six: Estamos en el imperio de la luz, mi hogar.

Respondió la yegua con felicidad. Soul miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de algo extraño.

Soul: ¿Y cómo es que jamás escuche de este sitio?

Pregunto Soul todavía sorprendido, ya que jamás había escuchado de un sitio como este. Six le respondió mientras lo miraba.

Six: El imperio está totalmente oculto del resto del mundo, son pocos los que saben de nuestra existencia, es normal que jamás hayas escuchado de él ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

Contesto la yegua, mientras que Soul intentaba procesar lo que estaba viendo a su alrededor, pero entonces se dio cuenta de una cosa.

Soul: Si una mas ¿Por qué todos nos miran?

Preguntó el alicornio, ya que efectivamente, todos los ponys a su alrededor se habían detenido, y los miraban a ambos con expresiones sorprendidas. Six sonrió algo nerviosa mientras respondía.

Six: Pues… Tal vez hay otra cosa que no te he contado.

Dijo la alicornio mientras reía nerviosamente. Entonces un pony de la multitud exclamo.

Pony 1: Miren es la princesa perdida.

Pony 2: Cierto es ella.

Pony 3: Ha vuelto.

Uno a uno todos los ponys fueron exclamando lo mismo, mientras señalaban a Six. La alicornio fue hacia Soul, y le susurró al oído.

Six: _Mejor nos movemos antes de que llamemos más la atención. Aunque dudo que eso sea posible._

Le dijo al oído la alicornio, el semental le hizo caso. La yegua empezó a caminar hacia la multitud, mientras que es se apartaba para dejarla pasar. Soul seguía a la alicornio, estos caminaron por varios minutos viendo toda la ciudad, sobra decir que Soul estaba maravillado por la grandeza que tenía dicha ciudad, los dos caminaron por unos minutos más hasta que llegaron a un inmenso castillo hecho completamente de platino, que era incluso más grande que el castillo de Canterlot. Soul miro el castillo con un brillo en sus ojos, admirando el imponente que era. En la entrada había dos corpulentos guardias con armaduras doradas, y expresiones serias, estos tenían alas hechas totalmente de luz de color gris. Los dos guardias sostenían unas grandes hachas dobles con mango de hierro y hoja de hecha de energía azul. Los dos guardias vieron a Six y se sorprendieron al verla. Sus alas cambiaron a color naranja. Los dos rápidamente abrieron las puertas de entrada, dejando pasar a Six y a Soul.

Dentro del castillo, en la sala del trono del mismo. Sentada en un gran trono de oro, estaba una yegua alicornio como Six, de pelaje azul, melena y cola roja, ojos verdes, no tenía cutie mark. Vestía ropas reales y tenía una corona con 5 gemas de diversos colores. Era la emperatriz.

La pony estaba mirando unos papeles, hasta que una guardia unicornio entro a la sala, su cuerno hecho de luz estaba de color naranja. La guardia camino hasta estar frente de la emperatriz. La yegua hizo un saludo militar, mientras les decía.

Guardia: Emperatriz tengo noticias importantes.

Decía la yegua con algo de impresión en su voz. La pony dejo de leer los papeles y la miro.

Yegua: ¿Qué noticias soldado?

Pregunto la emperatriz con tranquilidad. La guardia bajo su casco mientras le respondía.

Guardia: Tiene visitas.

Respondió la guardia de la misma forma que antes, la pony se extrañó por esto.

Yegua: No recuerdo que tuviera visitas programadas.

Dijo la emperatriz, la guardia negó con la cabeza.

Guardia: No tiene, pero creo le interesara mucho esta.

Dijo la yegua con seriedad. La guardia fue hasta las puertas de la sala del trono y con su magia las abrió, del otro lado de las grandes puertas estaban Six y Soul. Los dos alicornios entraron a la sala. La emperatriz miro primero a Soul, y luego su vista se centró en Six. Cuando la emperatriz vio a la alicornio azul, sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

La yegua camino lentamente hasta la alicornio, cuando llego hasta donde estaba esta, alzo su casco y toco la mejilla de la alicornio azul, como si no creyera lo que estaba viendo. La pony dijo una pequeña palabra.

Yegua: _Hija…_

Dijo la yegua en un débil susurro. Six asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa. La yegua le dio un fuerte abrazo a la alicornio azul.

Yegua: _Has vuelto…_

La alicornio azul también abrazo a su madre con felicidad. Las dos estuvieron abrazadas un rato. Soul y la guardia miraban el reencuentro familiar con una sonrisa. La emperatriz derramaba lágrimas de felicidad al ver de nuevo a su hija.

Yegua: Pensé que nunca te volvería a ver.

Le dijo la yegua a su hija mientras seguía llorando. Six se separó de ella y la miro con una sonrisa.

Six: Tengo mucho que contarte madre.

Six estuvo varios minutos contándole a su madre el motivo de su desaparición, y como Soul ayudo a liberarla del elemento de la magia. La emperatriz le dio un gran abrazo al semental por haberle devuelto a su hija. La mencionada fue hacia el alicornio blanco, este estaba en el suelo, ya que el abrazo de la emperatriz lo dejo algo adolorido, Six ayudo al semental a levantarse, y le dijo.

Six: Soul te presento a mi madre, Selena, la emperatriz.

Dijo la yegua señalando a su madre, el semental hizo una reverencia a la emperatriz. La alicornio azul se dirigía a su madre, y le dijo.

Six: Madre, necesito llevar a Soul a la Arena de las Leyendas, así que me tengo que retirar.

Dijo la alicornio azul, la emperatriz le respondió con una sonrisa.

Selena: Claro hija, pediré que preparen un transporte para ustedes.

Six: Gracias madre.

Más tarde, en una nave de transporte. Estaban Soul y Six en dicha nave que iba en dirección a la Arena de las Leyendas. Soul miraba por una ventana de la nave la gran ciudad, el semental esta impresionado por la grandeza de dicha ciudad. Six se paro a su lado mirando también por la ventana.

Soul: Este sitio es increíble.

Dijo el semental con un brillo en sus ojos, sin dejar de mirar por la ventana. Six rió un poco por lo emocionado que se veía el alicornio.

Six: Espera a ver la arena, sin duda te impresionara.

Dijo la alicornio, Soul la miro y le hizo una pregunta.

Soul: Por cierto ¿Qué clase de ponys son ustedes? Pensaba que eras una pony terrestre que tenía alas y cuerno hechos de luz, pero ahora no se realmente que clase de pony eres.

Pregunto el alicornio blanco, mientras señalaba las alas y el cuerno de luz de Six, esta le respondió con tranquilidad.

Six: Nuestra raza son llamados ponys de la luz, la diferencia que tenemos con otros ponys, es que nuestras alas o cuernos están completamente hechos de luz sólida.

Contesto la alicornio mientras miraba por la ventana la gran ciudad que había debajo de ellos. La pony siguió hablando.

Six: Nuestras alas y cuernos expresan lo que sentimos en el momento, cambiando de color.

Dijo la yegua mirando a tres potros jugando dos de ellos pegasos y uno unicornio, y cuyas alas de luz y cuerno estaban de color verde, estaban felices. Soul miro lo mismo y luego volteo a ver a Six.

Soul: Pero ¿Por qué las tuyas no cambian?

Pregunto el alicornio blanco, dándose cuenta de ese pequeño detalle. Six respondió sin dejar de mirar por la ventana.

Six: Mis alas y cuerno no cambian. Siempre se mantienen de un mismo color, blanco. Eso solo pasa con los alicornios de la luz.

Respondió la yegua viendo a Soul. El alicornio comprendió lo que decía la yegua. Esta volvió a mirar por la ventana, y puso una sonrisa.

Six: Parece que ya llegamos.

Dijo la alicornio con la misma sonrisa. Soul miro por la ventana, viendo que la nave estaba descendiendo. Cuando llego al suelo, los dos ponys bajaron de la nave. Six guió a Soul por un corto camino, hasta que llegaron.

Delante de los dos ponys había una imponente arena, con una forma rectangular, tenía torres de diferentes colores como si de un castillo se tratase, y en las puntas de estas había banderas de los mismos colores de las torres. Cuando entraron, vieron el campo de batalla. Era un gran campo de batalla, con el suelo hecho de piedras negras y grises colocadas como un tablero de ajedrez. Había una cascada de agua en los dos lados largos del campo, que caían a un rió que rodeaba todo el campo. Alrededor del campo de batalla estaban las gradas, las cuales estaban vacías.

Soul fue hasta el centro del campo, mirando cada lugar de la gran arena, el brillo en los ojos del semental aumento bastante mientras miraba la arena. Soul empezó a dar pequeños saltos como si fuera un potro, mientras decía emocionado.

Soul: Esto es increíble

Decía el alicornio con voz emocionada. Six miro curiosa al semental, que actuaba como un potro emocionado. La yegua se acercó a Soul y le dio un fuerte coscorrón para que se calmara. El semental le hizo caso a la alicornio, mientras se sobaba la cabeza por el duro golpe.

Soul: Por cierto ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Pregunto el semental con tono adolorido, aun sobándose la cabeza con sus cascos. La yegua le respondió.

Six: Aquí sera tu entrenamiento. Pero ahora, estamos esperando a alguien, que si no me equivoco no deben tardar mucho en llegar.

Contesto la yegua mirando un reloj que había por ahí. En ese momento una nave como la que trajo a los dos ponys aquí, descendió hasta la arena. Antes de que la nave llegara al suelo, de esta saltaron cuatro figuras que cayeron en el suelo de la arena, mientras que la nave que los trajo se fue.

Los cuatro ponys caminaron hasta los dos alicornio. Soul pudo ver la apariencia de estas figuras.

El primero era un semental unicornio de la luz, de pelaje rojo oscuro, melena y cola amarilla, un gran bigote también amarillo, ojos de color azul celeste, no tenía cutie mark. El semental tenía una hombrera con picos, en su cabeza estaba una corona de oro, y en su espalda cargaba una espada gigante incluso más grande que él. La espada se veía algo desgastada, pero aun así se notaba que conservaba muy bien su filo.

La segunda figura era una yegua pegaso de la luz, de pelaje color verde, melena y cola violeta, ojos color rojo, no tenía cutie mark. Llevaba un carcaj en la espalda junto a una gran ballesta hecha de hierro, tenía una corona hecha de platino, y traía una capa con capucha negra.

El tercero era un pony unicornio de la luz, su pelaje era color gris, melena y cola color morado claro, tenía barba del mismo color, ojos verde esmeralda, no tenía cutie mark. Traía en su espalda un gran libro de bordes dorados y un reloj de arena en el centro, en su casco tenía un bastón de madera con una piedra naranja que brillaba incrustada en la punta.

El cuarto y último era un semental unicornio de la luz, de pelaje marrón, melena y cola naranja, barba y bigote naranja, ojos color azul oscuro, no tenía cutie mark. Tenía un gorro azul en la cabeza, y un la lápiz detrás de la oreja, llevaba una alforja de la que sobresalía un martillo aparentemente normal, junto a unos planos enrollados.

Los cuatro ponys se acercaron a Six y a Soul. Este último los miraba preguntándose quienes eran esos extraños ponys. Six dio unos pasos al frente. Los cuatro ponys pusieron expresión de sorpresa al ver a la alicornio azul, que luego cambio por una expresión de felicidad. El semental de pelaje rojo fue el primero en hablar.

Semental rojo: Era cierto, has vuelto Six.

Dijo el semental rojo con alegría. La yegua de pelaje verde se acercó y le dio un abrazo a la alicornio.

Yegua verde: Me alegro de que hayas vuelto amiga.

Dijo la yegua alegre. El semental de pelaje gris, camino hasta ella, y le dijo con expresión tranquila.

Semental gris: Sabia que volverías, nunca lo dude.

Le dijo el semental con tono sabio, El semental de pelaje marrón también saludo a la alicornio, mientras soltaba un bostezo.

Semental marrón: Me alegro de verte.

Dijo el semental mientras bostezaba. Los cuatro ponys luego se fijaron en Soul. El alicornio blanco se extrañó por las miradas de los ponys. Los cuatro ponys se giraron mirando a Six, haciéndole la misma pregunta ¿Quién era el alicornio blanco?

Six les explico quién era Soul, y que hacia aquí. Los cuatro ponys escucharon atentamente a la alicornio azul. Cuando termino de hablar, el semental rojo se acercó a Soul, y le dijo.

Semental rojo: Escucha novato, Six quiere que combatamos contra ti, para ayudarte a mejorar. Así que prepárate, porque no te lo pondremos nada fácil.

Dijo el semental rojo con una sonrisa, tomando la espada gigante que tenía en la espalda con tu magia, mientras que los otros ponys se acercaron.

Semental rojo: Me llamo Barbarian King, novato.

Yegua verde: Soy Archer Queen, un placer conocerte.

Semental Gris: Yo soy Great Sentinel, joven guerrero.

Semental marrón: Hola, soy Master Builder, ¿Qué tal?

Los cuatro ponys se presentaron con el alicornio blanco. Este hizo lo mismo.

Soul: Mucho gusto, yo me llamo…

Pero no pudo terminar la frase, ya que Barbarian King lo interrumpió.

King: Aun no nos digas tu nombre, solo si nos ganas en combate seras digno de que te llamemos por tu nombre.

Dijo el guerrero apuntándole con su espada, Soul puso cara de molestia, y extendió su casco al aire, haciendo aparecer su espada, Fusión. El alicornio choco su espada con la del semental rojo. Soul lo miro con cara desafiante.

Soul: Pues que así sea.

Dijo el alicornio blanco desafiante. El semental rojo lo miro de la misma manera. Unos minutos más tarde, Soul y Barbarian King estaban cada uno en un lado de la arena, listos para luchar. Los demás estaban sentados en las gradas observando.

Soul y King se lanzaron a por el otro. El semental rojo lanzo un golpe con su espada gigante. Soul uso su espada para bloquear el ataque. Las dos espadas impactaron, creando una onda expansiva. Ambos sementales empezaron un forcejeo tratando de superar al otro. Al principio Soul estaba ganándole al unicornio, pero King puso una sonrisa confiada, y uso más fuerza superando al alicornio, este intento igualarlo, sin éxito. King aparto la espada de Soul, y le dio un golpe al pony blanco con la parte plana de su espada lanzándolo hacia atrás. El alicornio estando en el aire se estabilizo con sus alas, para luego volver a lanzarse hacia King.

Soul lanzo una estocada con su espada, King Lo esquivo apartándose, El alicornio espero esto y lanzo un puñetazo tratando de golpearlo en la cara, El unicornio sin mucho esfuerzo bloqueo el puñetazo con su espada, dejando adolorido al alicornio. King aprovecho el momento, y ataco a Soul con un puñetazo, logrando golpearlo en el estómago, y sacándole todo el aire. El unicornio le dio una patada a Soul, tirándolo al suelo, El alicornio blanco intento levantarse, pero King apunto su espada a su cuello, deteniendo al semental, y ganando el combate.

King ayudo al semental a levantarse, los cuatro ponys que estaban de espectadores bajaron al campo de batalla. Six se acercó al alicornio blanco mientras le decía con una sonrisa burlona.

Six: Sabia que durarías poco, pero al parecer fue menos de lo que esperaba.

Dijo la yegua riéndose del alicornio. Soul la miro con molestia, mientras esta seguía riéndose. Cuando dejo de reírse, siguió hablando.

Six: Barbarian King es uno de los campeones del imperio. Los campeones son los guerreros más poderosos que hay aquí. Además, King tiene más de 30.000 años protegiendo el imperio, era muy poco probable que pudieras derrotarlo.

Dijo la yegua con tono tranquilo. Soul se sorprendió por lo dicho por la yegua.

Soul: ¡30.000! ¿Cómo puede haber vivido tantos años sin ser un alicornio?

Pregunto el sorprendido semental. Great Sentinel fue quien hablo.

Sentinel: Yo puedo responder a eso.

Dijo el unicornio gris con su tono de sabiduría. Soul escuchó atentamente al semental, este empezó a hablar.

Sentinel: Todo es gracias al poder de los objetos legendarios.

Dijo el semental. Soul lo miro con expresión confundida. Sentinel viendo la cara de confusión del semental, siguió hablando.

Sentinel: Los objetos legendarios, son artefactos que dan un gran poder a su portador. Cuando alguien consigue un objeto legendario, este se vincula por siempre a su portador, y solo este puede usar el objeto. Si alguien más lo intentara usar, sería totalmente inútil, ya que ni siquiera lo podría levantar.

Sentinel miro a Master Builder. El semental marrón saco el martillo que tenía en su alforja con su magia, y lo dejo de cabeza en el suelo. Sentinel le hizo una señal a Soul para que lo intentara levantar, el alicornio lo tomo con su casco, e intento levantarlo, pero no pudo. El semental trataba con toda su fuerza de levantar el martillo, pero le era totalmente imposible. Cuando Soul dejo de intentarlo, Builder se acercó, y tomo el martillo con su casco sin ningún esfuerzo, para luego ponerlo en su alforja. Soul miro esto con incredulidad, para luego volver mirar a Sentinel.

Soul: Pero esto no responde porque son inmortales.

Dijo el semental con duda. Sentinel siguió hablando.

Sentinel: Como dije, cuando alguien toma un objeto legendario, este se vincula a su portador. Al hacerlo el portador adquiere inmortalidad. Y solo puede morir si el objeto legendario es destruido, o si se separa del objeto.

Termino de explicar el semental, Soul hizo otra pregunta.

Soul: ¿Y qué objetos legendarios tienen ustedes?

Pregunto el semental con curiosidad. Estos le respondieron mientras sacaban dichos objetos.

Barbarian King tenía la Espada Muralla. Una espada capaz de parar cualquier ataque, no importa que tan fuerte sea. También tenía la Corona del Rey. Una corona que le daba una habilidad especial, aunque no dijo cuál era dicha habilidad. Archer Queen portaba la Ballesta del Cazador, una ballesta capaz de disparar una lluvia de flechas rápidamente sin hacer ni el mínimo ruido, y El Manto, tampoco dijo que era lo que hacía. Great Sentinel tenía el Bastón del Guardián, un bastón que potenciaba sus poderes mágicos, y el libro dorado, no dijo que hacía. Master Builder llevaba el martillo del constructor, el martillo hacia que pudiera construir cualquier cosa casi al instante. Aunque comento que tenía otro objeto legendario, pero que no estaba aquí.

Soul estaba maravillado por los objetos que tenían estos, y les pregunto dónde podía conseguir uno, Sentinel le contesto.

Sentinel: Tú también tienes un objeto legendario.

Dijo el semental señalando a la espada de Soul que estaba flotando a su lado. El alicornio tomo la espada azul y la miro con sorpresa, Sentinel le comento.

Sentinel: Aunque si no me equivoco. Si tienes la espada Fusión. Deberías tener a sus dos hermanas.

Comento el unicornio mientras miraba la espada de Soul, este le respondió.

Soul: Cuando encontré esta espada, recuerdo que estaban dos más con esta. Dos de ellas las puedo aparecer cuando quiero, pero la otro no la he vuelto a ver desde la primera vez que la empuñe.

Decía el semental mirando el reflejo de su rostro en la espada, Sentinel puso cara pensativa, mientras decía.

Sentinel: Creo saber por qué no has vuelto a ver la Holy Blade desde que la empuñaste. Esa espada se vinculó a ti, pero solo aparecerá cuando demuestres ser digno de portarla.

Decía el semental con seriedad, mirando a Soul. Soul Mientras seguía mirando su reflejo, pregunto.

Soul: Una pregunta Sentinel ¿Estos objetos legendarios tienen conciencia?

Pregunto el semental dejando de mirar su reflejo, y volteando hacia Sentinel, este le respondió con su tono de sabiduría.

Sentinel: La respuesta es sí joven guerrero, los objetos legendarios están vivos, y tienen conciencia, ellos te escuchan. Y tienen habilidades que algún día descubrirás.

Contesto el unicornio con una sonrisa. Soul no hizo más preguntas. Los cuatro campeones estuvieron enseñándole algunas cosas al alicornio. Este agradeció la ayuda de los campeones. Cuando fue mediodía, Six y Soul volvieron a la mansión de este último. Los dos ponys aparecieron en el patio de la mansión.

Six: Bueno Soul, yo volveré al imperio por unos horas, luego vendré a buscarte ¿Ok?

Dijo la alicornio azul. Soul asintió con la cabeza, la yegua volvió a teletransportarse al imperio de la luz. El semental entro a la mansión, siendo recibido por Estela en su forma alicornio, que lo miraba con cara seria. La alicornio le hablo con un tono algo sombrío.

Estela: Más te vale tener una buena explicación para haberte ido con Six desde la mañana sin decirme nada, o te juro que te convertiré en yegua, y no usare un hechizo para hacerlo.

Dijo la alicornio negra con expresión sombría, y un aura asesina a su alrededor. Soul trago saliva, y empezó a contar todo lo que paso en la mañana. Luego de algunos minutos de explicación, y algunas suplicas de Soul estando arrodillado, la yegua dejo de mirar al semental con expresión sombría, y solo lo miraba seria.

Estela: Aunque cueste creer lo que me estás diciendo, puedo notar que no es mentira, así que te salvas de esta Soul.

El mencionado suspiro de alivio, al ver que Estela no le haría daño. La alicornio negra hizo brillar su cuerno, y miro a Soul con una sonrisa maliciosa. El semental se asustó por eso, y más cuando la yegua le disparo un rayo mágico, Soul cerró los ojos esperando el impacto. El rayo le dio al alicornio blanco, entonces su cuerpo empezó a brillar, y cambiar de forma. Soul no noto esto ya que tenía los ojos cerrados.

Soul esperaba sentir dolor por el rayo mágico, pero solo sintió el impacto, sin ningún dolor. Aunque por alguna extraña razón se sentía… diferente. El alicornio empezó a abrir los ojos viendo a Estela que lo miraba con la misma sonrisa. Soul se extrañó, ya que tenía que mirar hacia arriba para ver a la yegua. El pony se froto los ojos con sus alas… Entonces Soul se dio cuenta de que sus cascos ahora eran alas, y que su cuerpo había cambiado. El rayo que le lanzo Estela no era para hacerle daño, era para cambiarlo.

Soul ahora se había convertido en un fénix.

Delante de Estela había un fénix de plumas blancas, plumas azules debajo de las alas, pico gris, y ojos color rosa. Soul se miraba así mismo incrédulo. Estela se rió al ver la cara de Soul. Este miro a la alicornio con expresión molesta.

Soul: ¿Puedo saber porque me transformaste en un fénix?

Pregunto el fénix blanco con expresión molesta, la yegua siguió riéndose para molestia del fénix. Cuando paro de reír, volvió a su forma fénix, Estela miro a Soul con cara seria.

Estela: Me gustas más de esta forma, y te quedaras así hasta que yo lo diga ¿Quedo claro?

Dijo la fénix con tono serio, y con una mirada que intimidaba al fénix blanco, este asintió con la cabeza varias veces, no queriendo pensar en lo que la fénix negra le haría si la contradecía. Estela sonrió acercándose, y dándole un beso al fénix. Este lo correspondió. Snow Frost y Lucy que estaban pasando por ahí, vieron a los dos fénix besarse. Ambas reconocieron que el fénix blanco era Soul. Las dos chicas se alejaron para darles privacidad a los dos fénix.

Más tarde. Los dos fénix estaban volando por Poniville, ambos volaron por el pueblo, en cierto punto los dos llegaron a la casa de Fluttershy. La pegaso estaba dando de comer a los animales que había en su casa, los dos fénix se acercaron a la tímida pegaso, esta al verlos se sorprendió por su aparición. Llegando a reconocer a Estela, por el brillo que emitía la fénix negra.

Fluttershy: Estela, que gusto verte, aunque no esperaba que vinieras.

Decía la pegaso con felicidad, su vista se centró en el fénix blanco a su lado. Soul miro a la pegaso, mientras que esta le acaricio la cabeza con su casco.

Fluttershy: Que lindo fénix ¿Es tu pareja Estela?

Pregunto Fluttershy a la fénix negra, sin dejar de acariciar la cabeza de Soul. La fénix asintió con la cabeza, mirando a Soul que estaba disfrutando de la caricia de la pegaso. Esta sonrió por la respuesta de Estela.

Fluttershy: Me alegro que hayas encontrado pareja Estela. Soul debe estar feliz también.

Dijo la pegaso acariciando a la fénix negra con su otro casco. Ambos contuvieron una risa por el último comentario de la pegaso. Soul y Estela estuvieron un rato con Fluttershy para luego retirarse.

Los dos fénix volvieron a Poniville, y fueron al castillo de la princesa Twilight. Ambos se pararon en una ventana que daba a la sala del mapa. En dicha sala estaban Twilight y Spike junto con la princesa Celestia y Luna. Las tres princesas estaban conversando de algo importante.

Celestia: Tenemos que buscar por todo Poniville cualquier pista que pueda llevarnos al escondite de ese extraño grupo.

Decía la princesa del sol con seriedad estando sentada en el trono de Rarity. Twilight que estaba sentada en su trono pregunto a la princesa.

Twilight: Pero ¿Cómo lo haremos? Desaparecieron sin dejar rastro. Ni siquiera se puede sentir su energía mágica, es como si se hubieran desvanecido en el aire (Aunque literalmente lo hicieron).

Dijo Twilight con algo de molestia por no tener nada para poder buscar al grupo de Soul. Spike que estaba en su propio trono, se distraía mirando a los lados, cuando su vista se fijó en los dos fénix que estaban en la ventana, el pequeño dragón se levantó de su trono para ver mejor a ambas aves. Soul y Estela miraron al bebe dragón, este los saludo a ambos.

Spike: Hola pequeños.

Saludo Spike a los dos fénix. Las princesas voltearon a ver al bebe dragón, y luego a los dos fénix. Luna comento con tono curioso.

Luna: Es extraño ver a dos fénix aquí.

Comento la princesa de la noche mirando a los dos fénix. Twilight vio a la fénix negra y la reconoció.

Twilight: Reconozco a la fénix negra, es Estela, la fénix de Soul.

Dijo la alicornio mirando a la fénix negra. Luna pregunto con curiosidad.

Luna. ¿Y quien es Soul?

Twilight: Un pony que llego hace poco al pueblo. Y esa fénix estaba con él. Aunque no sé quién será el fénix blanco.

Dijo Twilight recordando a la curiosa fénix de Soul que brillaba con luz propia. Celestia miraba a ambos fénix seriamente, sintiendo una magia extrañamente conocida en ellos. La alicornio abrió la ventana con su magia. Soul y Estela entraron y ambos se pararon encima del trono de Spike. El pequeño dragón se acercó a los dos fénix, y acaricio la cabeza de Soul. Las princesas dejaron al pequeño dragón jugando con los fénix. Mientras siguieron buscando una forma de encontrar al extraño grupo. Aunque Celestia estaba más atenta a los dos fénix que a la conversación.

Spike jugaba tranquilamente con Soul y Estela. Los dos fénix le hacían recordar a su amigo Peewee, y del momento en que tuvo que devolvérselo a sus padres. El pequeño dragón soltó una lágrima al recordar ese momento. Aunque en el fondo estaba feliz de que su amigo volviera con sus padres, también estaba triste por separarse de él. Spike sacudió su cabeza para olvidarse de eso, y siguió jugando con Soul y Estela.

Las tres princesas seguían conversando. Celestia estaba mirando a los dos fénix, sobre todo al blanco, sintiendo una magia extraña en el fénix. Luna dándose cuenta de las miradas que le daba a ambos fénix, pregunto.

Luna: ¿Pasa algo hermana?

Pregunto Luna a su hermana. Está mirándola le respondió.

Celestia: No lo sé Luna. Siento una extraña magia viniendo de esos fénix que me es familiar.

Respondió la princesa del sol. Soul y Estela no las llegaron a escuchar al estar distraídos con Spike. La princesa estuvo mirando a los dos fénix por unos minutos, hasta que decidió comprobar algo. Celestia le pidió a Spike que trajera a los dos fénix. El dragón con ambos fénix sobre su cabeza, fue hasta la princesa. Celestia vio a los fénix más de cerca. Soul y Estela miraban a la princesa, preguntándose por que los miraba de esa forma. Celestia fijándose mejor reconoció en el fénix blanco un tipo de magia.

Magia de transformación

Celestia le lanzo un rayo mágico al fénix, este debido a la cercanía no pudo evitarlo dándole de lleno. Su cuerpo empezó a brillar mientras caía al suelo, Estela fue hacia Soul para ver si estaba bien. El rayo que Celestia lanzo era un hechizo que anulaba trasformaciones. Soul empezó a cambiar de forma hasta volver a ser un semental. El pony blanco se sacudió la cabeza dándose cuenta de que había vuelto a la normalidad. Y de que no tenía su capa. Soul miro hacia adelante dándose cuenta de que las princesas, y el dragón lo miraban con expresiones sorprendidas. Soul solo pudo decir una cosa.

Soul: oh oh.

Dijo el semental al darse cuenta que lo habían descubierto. Mientras él y Estela se preparaban para lo que venia.

Continuara…


	6. 6º Cap Revelaciones, Luna y Amor

**Capítulo 6:**

 **Revelaciones, Luna y Amor**

Soul estaba en un problema. Luego de que Estela lo convirtiera en un fénix. Los dos estuvieron explorando Poniville, hasta que llegaron al castillo de la princesa Twilight. Hay pudieron escuchar a las princesas buscando una forma de encontrar a su grupo. Soul y Estela escuchan atentamente la conversación, sin darse cuenta de que la princesa Celestia sospechaba de los dos. La princesa del sol se dio cuenta de que Soul no era un fénix, sino que tenía un hechizo de transformación. La alicornio uso un hechizo que cancelo la transformación de Soul. Las princesas habían descubierto que Soul era un alicornio, y el semental no sabía que hacer ahora que lo habían descubierto.

Twilight, Luna, Celestia y Spike estaban impactados. Delante de ellos había un alicornio macho. Los cuatro no sabían que decir. Soul intentaba pensar en una solución, pero el semental sabía que nada serviría, lo habían descubierto. Unos minutos más tarde, Soul estaba sentado en el trono de Pinkie Pie, con Estela a su lado. Las princesas y el dragón estaban en los tronos mismos tronos de antes.

Soul estaba nervioso. Tenía que pensar bien lo que diría, o las princesas podrían sospechar. La princesa Celestia fue la primera en hablar.

Celestia: Antes que nada un gusto en conocerte Soul. Soy la princesa Celestia.

Dijo la alicornio blanca con tono maternal. Luna hizo lo mismo.

Luna: Para mí también es un gusto conocerte. Soy la princesa Luna.

Dijo la princesa Luna con un tono tranquilo. Celestia siguió hablando.

Celestia: ¿Podrías contarnos algo sobre ti?

Soul: ¿Que quieren saber?

Pregunto el semental. Luna hizo la primera pregunta.

Luna: ¿Siempre fuiste un alicornio?

Soul: No.

Respondió el alicornio con tranquilidad sin dar más detalles. Celestia se dio cuenta de que el semental solo respondería a lo que le preguntaran, y no diría más de lo necesario.

Celestia: ¿Cómo fue que te convertiste en alicornio?

Pregunto la pony blanca.

Soul: Encontré algo que hizo que me convirtiera en alicornio.

Respondió Soul de la misma forma que antes. Lamentablemente para el alicornio. Twilight hizo una de las preguntas que Soul esperaba evitar.

Twilight: ¿Y que hacías convertido en un fénix?

Pregunto Twilight con curiosidad. Soul se puso algo nervioso por esto, cosa que no pasó desapercibido para las princesas. El semental respondió tratando de aparentar calma.

Soul: Alguien me transformo en fénix.

Respondió este tratando de sonar tranquilo, pero con algunos nervios. Luna siguió preguntando.

Luna: ¿Y quién fue que te transformo en fénix?

Pregunto la princesa de la noche mirando al semental con duda. Soul y Estela sudaron en frio por esa pregunta. El alicornio no sabía que responder. Mentir con los nervios que tenía no serviría, notarían al instante que no era verdad. En la cabeza del semental se formaba un dilema. Primero pensó en escapar… no serviría, lo alcanzarían fácilmente. Teletransportarse terminaría en lo mismo. Fusionarse con Estela… era lo peor que podía hacer. Estos y más intentos de soluciones cruzaron por la cabeza del semental en unos pocos segundos. Finalmente Soul puso una bandera blanca en su mente. Se rindió. Tendría que decir la verdad. Soul tardo unos segundos en responder.

Soul: Pues… Estela fue la que me convirtió en fénix…

Respondió el semental tratando de sonar lo más tranquilo que podía. Las princesas lo miraron extrañadas. Incluso Spike se extrañó por esto. Twilight fue la que hablo.

Twilight: Eso es imposible. ¿Cómo Estela va a transformarte en fénix?

Dijo Twilight mirando extrañada a Soul al igual que Luna, Celestia y Spike. El alicornio miro a Estela sin saber que decir ahora. La fénix negra voló hasta estar en el centro de la mesa.

Estela: Porque yo no soy una fénix normal.

Dijo la fénix con tono serio. Las princesas y Spike se sorprendieron al escuchar a la fénix negra hablar. De todos quien más sorprendida estaba era Twilight. La alicornio tenía la boca abierta, mirando con sus ojos abiertos como platos a Estela. Twilight empezó a decir con voz sorprendida.

Twilight: Pero ¿Cómo es posible que esta fénix pueda hablar? Jamás he leído que los fénix puedan hablar. Esto tiene que ser algún tipo de hechizo, o magia que desconozco.

Dijo la yegua mientras se sujetaba la cabeza con sus cascos, sin querer aceptar que la fénix negra había hablado. Estela mirándola siguió diciendo.

Estela: Esto no es ningún hechizo. Soy una fénix estelar, o simplemente una estelar. Ya que puedo cambiar a la forma que quiera

Dijo Estela con el mismo tono de antes. Celestia recuperándose un poco de la sorpresa pregunto.

Celestia: ¿Una estelar? Jamás escuche de la existencia de un ser así.

Pregunto la princesa con duda a la fénix. Esta siguió hablando.

Estela: Un estelar en un ser hecho completamente de energía cósmica. Con un poder más allá de la comprensión. Y que no viven en ningún planeta, sino en el espacio.

Respondió Estela mirando a la princesa. La alicornio escuchó atentamente las palabras de la fénix, ya habiendo asimilado un poco más el que Estela pudiera hablar. La princesa Celestia le hizo otra pregunta.

Celestia: Pero ¿Quién te creo? Por lo que dices, esa energía cósmica tiene que ser muy poderosa, y me intriga saber quién pudo controlarla para poder crearte.

Pregunto la princesa con intriga por lo que le respondería la fénix. Estela le respondió mientras cerraba los ojos.

Estela: Fue mi madre y creadora la que me dio vida. La propia energía cósmica.

Dijo la fénix abriendo los ojos, y poniendo una sonrisa. Celestia se sorprendió por la respuesta de la fénix negra, ya que no se esperaba que la misma energía cósmica fuera quien la creara. Luna también habiéndose recuperado de la sorpresa, hablo.

Luna: Tengo una duda. Dices tener poderes más allá de la comprensión, pero no siento que tengas tanto poder. Siento que tienes bastante, pero no tanto.

Dijo la princesa de la noche dándose cuenta de ese detalle. Estela le respondió la duda.

Estela: Es debido a esta forma física que tengo. Mi madre antes de enviarme aquí. Creo este cuerpo para bloquear casi todo mi poder. Aunque no me gusto que lo hiciera. Al principio quería volver con ella, y así recuperar todo el poder que antes tuve, pero… hay una sola razón por la que no he vuelto con mi madre.

Decía la fénix con una sonrisa de felicidad. Spike que había estado callado todo este tiempo fue quien pregunto.

Spike: ¿Y cuál es?

Pregunto él bebe dragón, con mucha curiosidad por cual era la razón que decía Estela. Estela se acercó a Soul, que solo se limitaba a escuchar. Cuando la fénix negra estuvo enfrente del semental, le dio un tierno y dulce beso, lleno de pasión, y sobre todo de amor. Sobra decir que el alicornio lo correspondió de la misma manera. Luna y Celestia quedaron impactadas y muy sonrojadas por la acción de la fénix. Spike también se sonrojo, solo que en menor medida. Twilight que mientras la fénix hablaba se recuperó de la sorpresa inicial, volvió a sorprenderse de la misma manera, añadiéndole esta vez un sonrojo a su rostro.

Luego de algunos minutos en los cuales Soul y Estela estuvieron compartiendo un beso. Y las princesas y el dragón mirando esto sonrojadas. El alicornio y la fénix se separaron por falta de aire. Estela luego de recuperar el aire, hablo.

Estela: Por mi amor hacia este semental.

Respondió la fénix mirando a Soul con una sonrisa, el alicornio la miro de la misma manera. Luego ambos voltearon a ver a las princesas y al dragón, los cuales seguían en la misma posición de antes. Ambos rieron al verlos de esa manera.

Soul: Creo que los dejamos algo impresionados je je je.

Dijo el semental riendo, mientras miraba a las tres ponys y al dragón. Estela lo miro con cara curiosa.

Estela: ¿Tú crees que nos pasamos?

Soul: Mmm… no creo. Estoy seguro de que nos pasamos.

Ambos rieron mientras esperaban a que las princesas y el dragón se recuperaran de la sorpresa. Luego de algunos minutos. Celestia fue la primera en recuperarse.

Celestia: Creo que… ya fueron suficientes sorpresas por hoy. Soul, Estela pueden retirarse.

Dijo la princesa Celestia sin haberse recuperado del todo de la sorpresa, cosa que se notaba por el sonrojo en su rostro. Luna que estaba igual que Celestia, le dio la razón a su hermana.

Luna: Estoy de acuerdo con eso, ya pueden irse.

Dijo la princesa de la noche. Soul y Estela se miraron, y ambos empezaron a salir del castillo. Las princesas y él bebe dragón se quedaron solos. Celestia y Luna se miraron mientras decían.

Celestia: En todos los años que he vivido, nunca pensé que vería una relación entre un pony y una fénix.

Dijo la princesa del sol a su hermana. Todavía estando impresionada por haber visto a un pony y una fénix besándose. Luna que pensaba lo mismo que su hermana le dijo.

Luna: Yo tampoco. Aunque que dudo que a ellos les importen sus diferencias. Se aman incluso siendo tan diferentes. Y si lo que dijo sobre que podría cambiar de forma es cierto, estoy casi totalmente segura de que esos dos han llegado a más.

Dijo la princesa Luna. Celestia la miro incrédula, mientras decía.

Celestia: Te refieres a que ellos tal vez han tenido…?

Luna: Exactamente.

Ambas se sonrojaron al pensar en esa posibilidad, sin saber que es más real de lo que creen. Mientras Soul y Estela que ya habían abandonado el castillo se dirigían al pueblo.

Estela: ¿Vas a ir al pueblo sin tener tu capa para ocultar tus alas?

Pregunto la fénix a Soul. Viendo que el semental caminaba hacia el pueblo sin su capa. El alicornio le respondió con tranquilidad.

Soul: Las princesas nos descubrieron, ya no importa que alguien más descubra que soy un alicornio. Y espero que tú tampoco ocultes lo que eres.

Respondió el semental con una sonrisa. Estela le respondió con una sonrisa. El pony y la fénix fueron por el pueblo conversando con tranquilidad sin prestarle atención a las sorprendidas miradas de los habitantes del pueblo. Los cuales quedaban impresionados al ver a un alicornio macho caminando tan tranquilamente, y si esto no los dejaba totalmente impresionados. El ver a Estela hablando con el semental si que era suficiente para que quedaran totalmente impresionados.

Soul y Estela llegaron a la alcaldía donde estaban las manes 5 (Twilight no estaba con ellas). El semental se acercó a las 5 yeguas que conversaban con tranquilidad.

Soul: Hola chicas.

Saludo el semental a las chicas. Estas le devolvieron el saludo, sin percatarse de las blancas alas del alicornio. Pinkie se acercó a Soul y Estela dándoles un fuerte abrazo que les saco un poco el aire a ambos, mientras les decía lo alegre que estaba por volver a verlos. La pony rosa soltó a ambos dejándolos respirar. Y volvió con las otras. Soul se extrañó de que ninguna de las chicas se halla dado cuenta de que era un alicornio.

Soul: Chicas tengo algo que decirles…

Dijo el semental pensando decirles que era un alicornio, y también que Estela no era una fénix normal. Pero Pinkie se lo impidió.

Pinkie: Realmente eres un alicornio con poderes increíbles. Estela no es una fénix normal, sino una fénix estelar o simplemente una estelar. Además de que puede hablar. Ambos están muy enamorados del otro. Y como la princesa Celestia, la princesa Luna, y nuestra amiga Twilight lo descubrieron, ahora ya no tienen motivos para seguir ocultando lo que realmente son. Y por esa razón ya no tienes tu capa, y todos los ponys detrás de ustedes están con caras sorprendidas.

Dijo la pony rosa sin parar, y con una gran sonrisa al final. Las otras manes la miraron con caras confundidas sin creer lo que dijo Pinkie. Luego de eso Rainbow Dash hablo.

Rainbow: Estoy segura de que eso no es lo que nos iba a decir.

Dijo la pegaso sin creer las palabras de Pinkie. Estela le dijo lo contrario.

Estela: La verdad es que es exactamente lo que dijo Pinkie.

Decía Estela que estaba en el lomo de Soul. Las manes a excepción de Pinkie Pie se sorprendieron al escuchar a la fénix hablar, y más cuando Soul extendió sus alas, demostrando que si era un alicornio. Soul le pregunto a Pinkie mirándola con cara extrañada.

Soul: ¿Cómo fue que supiste todo eso?

Pregunto el semental que no entendía como la pony rosa supo todo eso. Esta le respondió con la misma sonrisa de antes.

Pinkie: Lo presentí.

Dijo la pony rosa con su sonrisa. Soul miro a Estela con cara de duda. La fénix negra le dijo.

Estela: Sorprendentemente no está mintiendo.

Dijo la fénix mirando a Pinkie. En ese momento, Fluttershy puso una sonrisa, y rápidamente se acercó a Estela.

Fluttershy: Increíble. Una fénix que habla. Dime ¿Qué estás pensando?

Pregunto la pegaso invadiendo el espacio personal de la fénix. Está un poco extrañada respondió.

Estela: Pues… en pedirte que te alejes un poco por favor.

Dijo la fénix que estaba algo incomoda por la cercanía con la pegaso. Esta se sonrojo un poco mientras se alejaba y se disculpaba. Luego Soul y Estela miraron a las otras manes, las cuales seguían mirándolos. Luego de unos minutos, Applejack fue la siguiente en reaccionar.

Applejack: Por mis manzanos. No puedo creer que en serio seas un alicornio.

Dijo la pony granjera. Rarity se acercó al semental y lo miro con cara seductora.

Rarity: Un guapo y fuerte semental, y que además es un alicornio. ¿No quisieras estar conmigo Soul?

Pregunto la yegua cerrado los ojos intentando besar al alicornio. Soul retrocedió instintivamente para evitar que la unicornio lo besara. Rarity al no sentir los labios de Soul, abrió sus ojos dándose cuenta de que el semental había retrocedido. Estela voló hasta estar en frente de la alicornio y le dijo con una mirada intimidante.

Estela: Aléjate de él.

Dijo la fénix negra siendo rodeada por un aura asesina. Rarity retrocedió intimidada, mientras Estela volvía al lomo de Soul.

Estela: Soul es mi semental. Así que no te acerques a él.

Dijo con tono amenazante. Soul miro a la fénix negra soltando unas risas. Fluttershy se acercó un poco al semental y la fénix mientras decía.

Fluttershy: Pero Estela ¿Tu pareja no era aquel fénix que estaba contigo?

Pregunto la pegaso recordando cuando Soul transformado en fénix y Estela fueron a su casa. Estela le respondió.

Estela: Ese fénix que estaba conmigo era Soul. Lo transforme en un fénix. Me atrae mucho más de esa forma.

Dijo la fénix viendo a Soul con una sonrisa maliciosa. Soul al ver esa sonrisa, pensó que Estela lo convertiría de nuevo en fénix, así que cerró los ojos esperando que la fénix lo transformara, pero lo que sintió fue un contacto muy conocido para el en sus labios. Soul correspondió el beso que le estaba dando la fénix negra. Rarity miraba esto incrédula, sin poder creer que Soul prefiera a una fénix antes que a ella. Estela se separó de Soul, y miro a la unicornio con una sonrisa de victoria, que molesto a Rarity.

Soul y Estela se despidieron de las chicas, para luego empezar a caminar de regreso a la mansión. Mientras conversaban sobre todo lo que había pasado en unas pocas horas.

Soul: Me alegro de que ya no tengamos que ocultar lo que somos.

Estela: Estoy de acuerdo.

Dijeron los alegres de poder ser como son sin importar quien se de cuenta. Soul siguió hablando.

Soul: Y gracias a ti nos libramos de que descubrieran algunas cosas.

Dijo el alicornio recordando como gracias Estela las princesas no preguntaron qué hacían ambos en el castillo. Y las manes no preguntaron cómo era que las princesas los habían descubiertos. Soul y Estela siguieron conversando hasta llegar a la mansión. En la entrada de la misma estaba Six que había regresado hace poco. La alicornio de la luz se acercó al semental y la fénix mientras les decía.

Six: Que bueno que volvieron chicos.

Dijo la yegua alegre de volverlos a ver. Soul y Estela correspondieron el saludo. La alicornio siguió hablando.

Six: Soul vamos. Tenemos que volver al imperio quiero mostrarte algo. Tú también puedes venir Estela.

Dijo la alicornio. Soul y Estela accedieron. Six puso su casco en el hombro de Soul, luego hizo brillar su cuerno de luz, y los tres se teletransportaron de vuelta al imperio. Cuando llegaron Esta vez fue Estela la que quedo sorprendida por la majestuosa ciudad. Luego de un rato los tres volaban camino al castillo. Soul le hizo una pregunta a la alicornio de la luz.

Soul: Six una pregunta ¿De verdad te gusta Ender?

Pregunto el semental con curiosidad. Esta pregunta tomo por sorpresa a la alicornio azul, que no esperaba que Soul preguntara algo así. Six estuvo callada unos segundos hasta que finalmente hablo.

Six: ¿Prometen no decirle nada a nadie ninguno de los dos?

Pregunto la yegua mirándolos sin dejar de volar. Soul y Estela asintieron con la cabeza. Six suspiro mientras decía.

Six: La verdad es que si… estoy enamorada de Ender.

Dijo la alicornio con un sonrojo en su rostro. Soul y Estela la miraron con curiosidad.

Soul: ¿Y por qué no se lo has dicho?

Estela: Si lo amas deberías decirle.

Le dijeron el semental y la fénix con una sonrisa. Six los miro mientras les decía.

Six: No es tan fácil como parece. Sé que él también me ama, pero… Ender y yo somos de especies muy distintas. No creo que pueda existir una relación entre seres tan diferentes.

Dijo la yegua con algo de tristeza en sus palabras. Soul y Estela miraron a la alicornio azul, y luego se miraron entre los dos. Ambos sabían una forma de hacerle entender a Six que algo como eso no era importante. Soul y Estela volaron hasta estar a ambos lados de Six. La alicornio los miro un tanto extrañada. Soul empezó a hablar.

Soul: Six. El que Ender y tú sean de especies diferentes, no tendría que ser una razón para que no puedas amarlo.

Estela: Cierto. Aunque Ender sea un timberwolf y tu una pony, ambos pueden amarse.

Le dijeron ambos con una sonrisa. Six aun con tristeza pregunto.

Six: ¿Cómo pueden estar tan seguros de eso?

Pregunto la alicornio azul sintiéndose sin esperanza, mientras una lágrima salía de su ojo. Soul le respondió.

Soul: Si puede haber una relación entre un pony y una fénix. También puede haberla entre una pony y un timberwolf.

Respondió Soul con una sonrisa mirando a Estela, la fénix le devolvió la sonrisa. Six comprendió a lo que se refería el alicornio, y puso una sonrisa. Ahora la yegua sentía que podría expresarle a Ender sus sentimientos, y nada se lo impediría.

Luego de algunos minutos de vuelo, los tres llegaron al castillo, pero en lugar de entrar, Six los llevo hasta la punta del mismo. Cuando estuvieron allí. Soul y Estela pudieron ver la torre más alta del castillo que a diferencia del resto del castillo esta no estaba hecha de platino sino de cristal blanco. La torre estaba rodeada por una esfera de color amarillo y en dicha torre había una ventana por la que se podía entrar. Los dos ponys y la fénix se acercaron a la esfera. Six se acercó hasta estar al lado de la esfera que la rodeaba, y la toco con su casco. En la esfera se abrió una abertura lo suficientemente grande para que pudieran entrar. Los tres entraron en la torre, mientras que la abertura en la esfera se volvía a cerrar. Estando dentro pudieron ver una sala hecha de platino con una extraña plataforma circular hecha de cristal color azul claro en medio de la sala. Soul y Estela estaban extrañados, ya que en la sala no había otra cosa aparte de la plataforma hecha de cristal.

Soul: Six ¿Dónde estamos?

Pregunto el semental viendo la habitación vacía, sin nada en absoluto a excepción de la plataforma de cristal. Six le respondió mientras se subía a la plataforma.

Six: Este es la torre de cristal. Pero eso no importa ahora. Solo súbanse a la plataforma.

Respondió la alicornio mientras les hacía señas con el casco para que se acercaran. El pony blanco y la fénix se subieron en la plataforma de cristal. Cuando estuvieron sobre la plataforma. Six les dijo con una sonrisa.

Six: No se muevan durante el viaje.

Dijo la alicornio azul con la misma sonrisa. Soul y Estela no entendieron las palabras de la yegua.

Soul: A que te refieres con…

Pero Soul no pudo terminar la frase, ya que en ese momento la plataforma emitió un haz cilíndrico de luz blanca que se extendió hacia arriba. En un instante Soul y Estela se vieron flotando dentro del haz de luz junto con Six. El semental y la fénix no sabían que estaba pasando, pero al ver la tranquilidad de la alicornio azul no se preocuparon. Luego de algunos segundos en los que estuvieron en el haz de luz. Los tres aterrizaron en una plataforma de cristal igual a la anterior. Cuando el haz de luz desapareció, Soul y Estela se dieron cuenta que ya no estaban en la torre.

Los dos ponys y la fénix se encontraban en una gran plataforma circular de cristal color azul marino ubicada en medio del mar. Alrededor de la plataforma había cinco grandes pilares que se inclinaban un poco hacia el centro de dicha plataforma. En el mar rodeando el lugar estaban algunas rocas grandes y pequeñas sobresaliendo del agua. Y sobre la plataforma había portales de cristal como en la que llegaron colocados en círculo, y en medio había uno que estaba en una base a un par de metros sobre el suelo que tenía encima otro portal más grande que el resto, y que además estaba rodeado de escaleras. Soul y Estela estaban confundidos por el sitio en el que se encontraban. Six viendo las caras del pony y la fénix supo que era mejor dar algunas explicaciones.

Resulta que la plataforma de cristal azul celeste en la que viajaron era una Warp Pad o Plataforma de Teletransportación. Un dispositivo que solo podían activar los ponys de la luz el cual servía para teletransportarse a cualquier lugar en el que hubiera otra Warp Pad. Incluso en la ciudad había Warp Pads con las que se podía viajar a algunos sitios dentro de la ciudad e incluso a otras ciudades del imperio. Entonces Soul hizo una pregunta.

Soul: ¿Y porque no usamos uno de los portales que hay en la ciudad para venir aquí?

Pregunto el semental que no entendía porque usar el portal en la torre de cristal y no alguno que estuviera en la ciudad. Six le contesto la duda.

Six: Ha este lugar solo se puede acceder con el Warp Pad de la torre de cristal. La ubicación en la que nos encontramos está totalmente bloqueada para el resto de portales.

Respondió la alicornio para luego seguir explicando.

Y el sitio donde se encontraban ahora era la Zona de Distorsión. Una gran plataforma de cristal en medio del mar que tenía Warp Pads con las que se podía viajar a sitios únicos. Y que tenía el portal más importante de todos que era el que estaba en el centro. El Galaxy Warp. Un portal capaz de viajar a cualquier sitio donde hubiera algún Warp Pad sin importar que tan lejos este, y que solo podían activar los ponys de la luz que fueran alicornios.

Six subió hasta la plataforma en la que estaba el Galaxy Warp, y se paró sobre dicho portal. Soul y Estela también subieron y se pararon en el portal. El Galaxy Warp se activó emitiendo un haz de luz de color azul. Y los tres desaparecieron junto con el haz de luz.

Cuando Soul, Estela y Six reaparecieron, estaban en un extraño sitio lleno de ponys de la luz que iban de un lado a otro. El sitio se veía que era bajo tierra por las rocas que había en algunos sitios. Six empezó a caminar siendo seguida por Soul y Estela. Los tres estuvieron caminando por el lugar. Algunos ponys le hacían un saludo militar a Six ya que sabían de su regreso. La yegua no les prestaba mucha atención a estos y solo seguía su camino. Luego de algunos minutos de caminata por ese cuartel subterráneo, los tres llegaron a unas escaleras en forma de caracol que iba hacia arriba. Six empezó a subir las escaleras con tranquilidad al igual que sus dos acompañantes.

Cuando llegaron arriba vieron que había una habitación sin ventanas, y que prácticamente no estaba iluminada por lo que no sabían que forma tenia. Lo único que emitía un brillo eran dos botones ubicados a un lado de la habitación. Uno azul y el otro rojo. Soul encendió su cuerno para iluminar un poco la habitación. Estela en su forma pony hizo lo mismo. Six se acercó a los dos botones mientras hablaba con Soul y Estela.

Six: Chicos ¿Quieren ver algo increíble?

Pregunto la alicornio azul con una sonrisa. Los dos ponys la miraron con duda.

Soul: Después de todo lo que me has mostrado, ya dudo que algo más me pueda sorprender.

Dijo el semental recordando todo lo que había visto en el imperio de la luz. Estela lo miro con molestia.

Estela: Dilo por ti. Yo si quiero ver algo impresionante.

Dijo la yegua emocionada por ver lo que les mostraría la alicornio azul. Esta puso su casco sobre el botón azul mientras decía.

Six: Aun no les he dicho dónde estamos ¿verdad?

Pregunto la alicornio. Soul y Estela negaron con la cabeza. Six entonces presiono el botón azul. Entonces las paredes empezaron moverse hacia abajo, dejando ver que la habitación tenia forma de cúpula, y apreciándose un hermoso cielo nocturno. Cuando las paredes bajaron totalmente, bueno… Soul y Estela quedaron "algo" impresionados.

Six: Chicos. Bienvenidos a la base lunar del imperio de la luz.

Lo que veían los dos alicornios era la gran superficie de la luna junto a una perfecta vista de la tierra y el espacio. Alrededor de donde se encontraba la cúpula que estaba en un sitio muy alto había todo un complejo en el que había cientos de ponys de la luz. Soul y Estela miraban esto impresionados. Cuando Soul reacciono miro a la alicornio azul.

Soul: ¿Todo el tiempo estuvimos debajo de la luna?

Pregunto el alicornio mirando a Six. Esta le respondió.

Six: Exacto. Quería que esto fuera una sorpresa, así que no les dije nada.

Dijo la alicornio con una sonrisa. Soul volteo a ver a Estela que seguía mirando impresionada todo lo que la rodeaba. El alicornio se acercó a la pony, haciéndole señas para que reaccionara. La alicornio negra se sacudió la cabeza para recuperarse un poco de la sorpresa. Luego miro a Soul con una sonrisa. Los tres ponys estuvieron un rato más por la base lunar. Hasta que decidieron irse.

Devuelta en la tierra. Ya estaba anocheciendo. Los tres ponys llegaron a la mansión de Soul. Estando en la sala Los tres conversaban.

Soul: Si que tuvimos sorpresas hoy. Me duele la cara de tanto hacer esto.

Dijo el semental poniendo una cara de impresión. Estela y Six rieron un poco por esto. Luego Soul y Estela empezaron a caminar hacia su habitación, pero Six los detuvo antes.

Six: Chicos. Antes de que se vallan quiero darles las gracias.

Dijo la alicornio. Soul y Estela la miraron confundidos.

Soul: ¿Agradecernos?

Estela: ¿Por qué?

Preguntaron estos sin entender por qué la yegua les daba las gracias. Six sonrió mientras les decía.

Six: Por ayudarme a reunir el valor necesario para expresar mis sentimientos.

Dijo la alicornio azul con una sonrisa. Soul y Estela entendieron a que se refería la pony, y le desearon suerte. El alicornio y Estela fueron a su habitación. Cuando llegaron la alicornio negra se acostó en la cama. Soul se detuvo un momento a bostezar, fue allí cuando recibió un rayo de parte de Estela que lo transformo de nuevo en un fénix. Soul miro confundido a la alicornio la cual volvió a su forma fénix.

Estela: ¿No recuerdas que te dije que te quedarías así hasta que yo lo diga?

Dijo la fénix negra con un tono un poco malicioso. Soul voló hasta la cama y miro a Estela con una sonrisa.

Soul: ¿Y qué tengo que hacer para que me regreses a la normalidad?

Pregunto el fénix blanco sabiendo que era lo que Estela le diría. La fénix beso a Soul mientras que ambos se acostaban en la cama. Cuando la fénix negra corto el beso, le dijo al oído.

Estela: Complacerme.

Dijo la fénix con una sonrisa. El fénix blanco también sonrió mientras que besaba a la fénix empezando su acto de amor.

* * *

Ajeno a esto. Six estaba caminando tranquilamente por los pasillos de la mansión. La alicornio dejo de caminar cuando estuvo frente a una puerta. Six toco un par de veces la puerta con su casco. Luego de unos segundos la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un timberwolf. Este miro a la alicornio con extrañeza.

Ender: ¿Pasa algo Six?

Pregunto el lobo con la misma seriedad de siempre. La yegua le respondió con toda la tranquilidad que pudo.

Six: Necesito que vengas conmigo Ender.

Respondió la alicornio azul extendiendo su casco hacia el timberwolf. Ender puso su garro sobre el casco de la yegua. El cuerno de Six brillo, y ambos se teletransportaron de ahí. La alicornio y El timberwolf reaparecieron en la torre de cristal. Six y Ender se subieron en el Warp Pad el cual se activó llevando a los dos a la Zona de Distorsión. Ender se extrañó al estar en este lugar que solo visito unas pocas veces. Six lo guió hasta uno de los portales que rodeaban al Galaxy Warp. Cuando ambos estuvieron en dicho portal Six lo activo siendo ambos teletransportados a otro lugar.

En un sitio en medio del océano aparecieron Six y Ender. Los dos estaban sobre una torre tan alta que llegaba desde el fondo del océano, hasta arriba del mar. La torre tenía unas escaleras que iban alrededor de la misma en forma de espiral. El agua del mar que rodeaba la estructura se mantenía lejos de la misma, cayendo en cascada hasta el fondo del océano. El nombre de este sitio era la Torre del Mar Lunar.

Six miraba el cielo nocturno lleno de estrellas junto con la hermosa luna. Ender en cambio no sabía que hacia allí y solo miraba a la alicornio azul, mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos.

Ender: _"¿Para qué habrá hecho que venga aquí? Aunque no me molesta, se ve hermosa con la luz de la luna… concéntrate Ender, es poco probable que ella te mire de esa forma"._

Pensaba el timberwolf sin dejar de mirar a la alicornio azul. Esta volteo hacia el lobo y le pidió que se acercara. Ender fue hacia donde estaba la yegua. Six se sentó cerca del borde de la torre. Ender hizo lo mismo. Ambos solo estaban hay mirando las estrellas. Six miro a Ender al igual que este a ella. La alicornio empezó a hablar con tono algo avergonzado.

Six: Ender… quiero hacer una pregunta…

Dijo la yegua mientras un sonrojo aparecía en su rostro. Ender le respondió cambiando su expresión seria por una de tranquilidad.

Ender: ¿Qué quieres preguntarme?

Pregunto el timberwolf. Six tardo unos segundos en responder.

Six: ¿Qué es lo que sientes por mí?

Pregunto la alicornio con un sonrojo en su rostro. Ender mirando a la luna le respondió.

Ender: La verdad es que… estoy enamorado de ti Six.

Confeso el timberwolf aun con tono tranquilo. Six lo miro sonrojándose más, mientras le decía.

Six: Y ¿Por qué nunca me lo habías dicho?

Pregunto la alicornio azul. Ender le respondió con un tono un poco más triste.

Ender: Siempre pensé que si te confesaba lo que sentía me rechazarías. Y no te preocupes si quieres rechazarme ahora. No me molestare.

Respondió el timberwolf con tono triste mientras miraba a la alicornio azul. Six sabía que era ahora o nunca. La alicornio no sabía qué hacer, así que hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió. Six se lanzó sobre Ender dándole un profundo beso al timberwolf. Este se sorprendió, pero no tardó mucho en corresponder el beso. Los dos estuvieron así por unos segundos hasta que se separaron.

Six: Te amo Ender.

Ender: Y yo a ti Six.

Ambos volvieron a besar con igual que antes, mientras empezaban a consumar su amor.

* * *

Devuelta en el páramo oscuro. En el castillo de Death Lord. Por los pasillos iba una figura alta caminando sin pausa pero sin prisa. Esta se detuvo enfrente de una puerta. La figura abrió la puerta entrando a la habitación. En la cama que había allí, estaba King Sombra durmiendo tranquilamente. La figura miro al pony sombrío, que dormía sin percatarse de la presencia que había en su habitación. En ese momento la figura le arrojo algo que llevaba en sus esqueléticas manos al unicornio.

Sombra despertó exaltado al sentir una gran cantidad de agua cayendo sobre él. El pony sombrío sin abrir los ojos empezó a gritar.

Sombra: ¡Quien fue el suicida que se atrevió a arrojarme agua mientras dormía!

Grito el sombrío abriendo los ojos, viendo a quien le arrojo el agua.

Death: Fui yo.

Dijo el esqueleto con tranquilidad mientras sostenía en sus manos un cubo que antes había tenido agua. Sombra al ver que era su amo quien lo había despertado empezó a disculparse.

Sombra: Perdóneme amo. No sabía que era usted.

Se disculpó el unicornio. Death Lord no le presto mucha atención a la disculpa de Sombra y solo le dijo.

Death: Levántate, tenemos que prepararnos.

Dijo el esqueleto con una sonrisa, arrojando el cubo que tenía en las manos hacia atrás suyo. Sombra con curiosidad pregunto.

Sombra: ¿Y adonde iremos amo?

Pregunto Sombra levantándose de la cama. Death le respondió con una sonrisa.

Death: Tú y yo vamos a Equestria a visitar al guardián.

Respondió Death Lord con una sonrisa, para acto seguido empezar a reírse de forma psicótica.

Continuara…


	7. 7º Cap Encuentros Extraños

**Capítulo 7:**

 **Encuentros Extraños**

Ya era de mañana. Y en la Torre del Mar Lunar. Estaban Six y Ender sobre dicha torre. Los dos dormían abrazados muy amorosamente después de la placentera noche que tuvieron. La alicornio azul empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente. Soltando un bostezo mientras se levantaba del suelo. Six miro al timberwolf que seguía durmiendo. La yegua se sonrojo un poco al recordar lo que ambos hicieron la noche anterior. Sin que la alicornio lo notara, en las escaleras que subían a lo alto de la torre, había una figura oculta mirándola desde dichas escaleras. La figura soltó unas risas apenas audibles, para luego retirarse del lugar.

Más tarde. Devuelta en la mansión de Soul. Estaban Six y Ender caminando por los pasillos de dicha mansión. Entonces delante de ellos apareció Kaira la draconequus. Esta miraba a la alicornio y al timberwolf con una sonrisa. Estos se extrañaron por la repentina aparición de la draconequus.

Kaira: Hola chicos.

Saludo la draconequus con felicidad. La pony y el lobo le devolvieron el saludo. Kaira apareció en medio de Six y Ender y les dio a ambos un fuerte abrazo. La alicornio y el lobo sentían que les faltaba el aire por la fuerza del abrazo. Kaira volvió a hablar.

Kaira: Estoy muy feliz porque los dos ya sean pareja.

Dijo la draconequus con una gran sonrisa abrazando a Six y a Ender más fuerte. Estos en débiles susurros le pidieron que los soltara. Kaira lo hizo. La alicornio y el timberwolf cayeron al suelo recuperando el aire. Six que fue la primera en recuperarse, pregunto.

Six: ¿Cómo fue que lo supiste?

Pregunto la pony de la luz,la draconequus le respondió. Resulta que Kaira estaba cerca cuando Six fue a hablar con Ender la noche anterior. La draconequus escucho que iban a algún lado, y no pudo resistir la curiosidad de saber a dónde. Así que los estuvo siguiendo hasta llegar a la Torre del Mar Lunar. Y alcanzo a ver como Six besaba a Ender, aunque dijo que no supo que paso después ya que se retiró de ahí para darles privacidad.

Six y Ender la miraron feo por haberlos estado espiando. La draconequus se disculpó por esto. Los dos aceptaron la disculpa para luego seguir caminando. Cuando ya no estuvieron a la vista la draconequus, esta rió de forma traviesa.

Kaira: ji ji ji Que bueno que se creyeron lo de que me fui de la torre después de que se besaran ji ji ji.

Dijo la draconequus sin dejar de reírse de la misma forma. Kaira camino unos minutos por los pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación de Armonía y Dark Moon. Kaira miro la puerta de la habitación con curiosidad por unos segundos. La draconequus cerró los ojos y camino de frente hacia la puerta, pero en lugar de chocarse contra dicha puerta, la atravesó.

Estando dentro de la habitación. Kaira pudo ver a Dark Moon y Armonía durmiendo. La draconequus se hizo invisible con su magia y voló sobre ambas yeguas viéndolas dormir. Luego usando su garra de grifo toco la frente de Dark Moon. Los ojos de Kaira se iluminaron de repente. Lo que hizo la draconequus fue entrar en los sueños de Dark Moon.

Dentro del sueño de la yegua oscura. La draconequus se dio cuenta de que estaba en el antiguo castillo de Luna y Celestia. Kaira recorrió los pasillos del antiguo castillo todavía estando invisible. Cuando llego a la sala del trono. La draconequus se encontró con Dark Moon y Armonía en frente de los tronos de las princesas. Dark Moon tenía una expresión avergonzada mientras que Armonía la miraba curiosa. La alicornio oscura empezó a hablar.

Dark: Armonía. Quiero decirte algo.

Decía la yegua oscura con algo de vergüenza en su voz. Armonía sin dejar de mirarla de forma curiosa pregunto.

Armonía: ¿Qué quieres decirme?

Pregunto la yegua con curiosidad. En el rostro de Dark Moon apareció un ligero sonrojo.

Dark: Veras yo… yo… te amo…

Dijo la alicornio oscura mirando sonrojada a Armonía. Esta al principio se sorprendió, pero luego puso una cara de crueldad.

Armonía: Ja ja ja ¿En serio crees que voy a amarte? Eres una maldita yegua creada de energía oscura. Jamás amaría a alguien así ja ja ja.

Dijo Armonía riéndose de manera cruel. Dark Moon empezó a derramar lágrimas al escuchar las crueles palabras de la alicornio blanca. Armonía se dio la vuelta y empezó a alejarse de Dark Moon. Esta extendió su casco tratando de alcanzarla, pero Armonía desapareció dejando a la alicornio negra sola. Dark Moon cayó al suelo mientras seguía llorando. En todo el castillo solo se podía escuchar el desgarrador llanto de Dark Moon. La alicornio una vez más sentía la soledad que estuvo con ella por tanto tiempo. Lo que hacía que su llanto fuera más fuerte.

Kaira miraba como la yegua oscura lloraba. Por una vez la draconequus no tenía ganas de sonreír. Kaira chasqueo los dedos de su garra de grifo. En ese momento el castillo comenzó temblar. Kaira hizo que Dark Moon empezara a despertar. La draconequus salió rápidamente del sueño. Los ojos del cuerpo real de Kaira dejaron de brillar. Cuando la draconequus recupero la conciencia, separo su garra de la frente de Dark Moon, ya que la yegua oscura estaba a punto de despertar.

Cuando Dark Moon despertó, vio hacia los lados confusa. Tardo unos segundos en darse cuenta de que todo había sido un sueño… no eso no fue un sueño, fue una pesadilla. La yegua se dio cuenta de que en sus ojos había lágrimas. Dark Moon limpio sus lágrimas con su casco mientras ponía una cara de tristeza. La alicornio oscura volteo a ver a Armonía que seguía durmiendo. Dark veía a la alicornio blanca con cara de tristeza. Aunque todo haya sido una pesadilla, le dolieron las palabras de Armonía.

Dark Moon seguía mirando a Armonía que todavía dormía, luego puso una cara de vergüenza cuando una idea cruzo su mente. La alicornio oscura miro hacia los lados, como si buscara a alguien, no notando a Kaira al estar esta invisible. La draconequus solo se limitaba a observar. Dark Moon miro de nuevo a Armonía. La yegua se acercando poco a poco a la alicornio blanca. Y cuando estuvo cerca del rostro de la yegua…

Se detuvo.

Dark Moon empezó a dudar. Lo que intentaba hacer era algo muy arriesgado. Armonía podría despertar, y explicar algo como eso era simplemente muy difícil. La alicornio oscura no sabía qué hacer. Entonces en su mente sonó una voz.

Voz: _Hazlo…_

Dijo la voz en la cabeza de Dark Moon. Esta miro confundida a su alrededor no encontrando a nadie en la habitación aparte de ella y Armonía.

Voz: _Hazlo…_

Volvió a decir la misteriosa voz. Dark Moon dejo de mirar a su alrededor y centro su vista en la alicornio blanca. La voz seguía diciéndole lo mismo una y otra vez. Dark Moon guiada por la voz se fue acercando más y más al rostro de la alicornio. Y esta vez sí.

La beso.

Solo fue un pequeño y corto beso, pero para Dark Moon fue lo mejor. La yegua oscura se separó de la alicornio blanca muy sonrojada. Armonía no se enteró de nada, solo seguía hay durmiendo, aunque con una sonrisa. Dark Moon se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación. En ese momento el cuerpo de Kaira hizo aparición. La draconequus soltó unas risas mientras miraba la puerta de la habitación. Ella había sido la que provoco que Dark Moon escuchara la misteriosa voz en su mente. Kaira metió su pata de tigre en su melena. De ahí saco una foto. Lo que mostraba la foto era el momento en que Dark Moon beso a Armonía.

Kaira rió un poco dejando la foto de nuevo en su melena. La draconequus a camino hasta la puerta para salir de la habitación, pero se detuvo a medio camino. Kaira volteo a ver a la alicornio blanca. Luego se fue acercando, y cuando estuvo al lado de la alicornio hizo lo mismo que con Dark Moon y entro al sueño de la pony blanca.

Pocos segundos después, Kaira volvió a la realidad. La cara de la draconequus no expresaba nada que pudiera dar una pista de lo que vio en el sueño de Armonía. Kaira solo camino hasta salir de la habitación, dejando a la alicornio blanca dormir aun con una sonrisa.

En otra habitación de la mansión. Un fénix blanco empezaba a despertar después de una larga noche de sueño. Soul abrió los ojos y soltó un bostezo, luego miro a Estela que seguía durmiendo con una cara de felicidad. El fénix se levanto de la cama y fue al baño para darse una ducha. Algunos minutos después. Soul estaba parado en el techo de la mansión. El fénix blanco miro en dirección a donde estaba el bosque Everfree por unos segundos. Soul extendió sus alas y empezó a volar hacia el bosque.

El fénix blanco voló sobre el tenebroso bosque por unos minutos. Soul llego al castillo de las hermanas nobles. Estando hay empezó a explorarlo un poco, no tenía nada mejor que hacer. El fénix volaba por los pasillos del castillo de Luna y Celestia. Sin encontrar nada muy interesante ni diferente a la última vez. Luego de algunos minutos de comprobar que en el castillo no había cambiado nada. Soul salió de dicho castillo pensando volver a la mansión para descansar un rato.

El fénix blanco le dio un último vistazo al antiguo castillo, observando algunos escombros que había en el suelo, paredes y columnas agrietadas que no se caían de milagro, una gata antropomórfica mirándolo por una ventana, algunas plantas creciendo por ahí… espera un momento ¿Una gata antropomórfica mirándolo por una ventana? Soul regreso su vista a donde vio a la gata antropomórfica, pensando que había sido una alucinación, pero al contrario, la gata seguía hay, mirándolo. Solo fueron unos segundos en los que el fénix y la gata se estuvieron mirando, luego de eso esta última se apartó de la ventana.

Soul miraba la ventana confundido. Jamás había visto o escuchado de que existieran gatos antropomórficos, por lo que haber visto uno le generaba confusión, pero sobre todo curiosidad. Soul voló lo más rápido que pudo hasta la ventana. No quería perder a la gata. Cuando llego a la ventana entro en el castillo. El fénix volteo hacia la dirección por donde se fue la gata antropomórfica, pero solo alcanzo a ver una cola peluda cruzando a otro pasillo. Soul fue por el mismo pasillo por el que fue la gata. Esta siguió caminando por los pasillos del castillo siendo seguida por el fénix blanco. Soul intentaba alcanzarla, pero la gata era más rápida que él. En cierto punto el fénix la perdió. Soul estaba en una intersección, mirando los caminos con algo de frustración. El fénix blanco soltó un suspiro por haber perdido a la gata.

Soul se giró para volver por donde vino y salir del castillo, pero cuando se giró se llevó una sorpresa. La gata antropomórfica estaba parada detrás de él, mirándolo de forma seria. Gracias a la cercanía, Soul pudo ver la apariencia de la gata. Era una hermosa gata de pelaje gris claro, la punta de sus orejas era de un color más oscuro, tenía un mechón de pelo en la cabeza de color naranja, ojos azules, era un poco más alta que la princesa Celestia, traía puesto un abrigo color naranja. El fénix blanco trago saliva al sentir la penetrante mirada que le dirigía la gata que lo superaba por mucho en tamaño. Esta se agacho para estar más cerca del fénix. Y le hablo.

Gata: ¿Por qué me sigues?

Pregunto esta sin dejar de mirar de forma seria al fénix. Soul abrió los ojos impresionado al escuchar a la gata hablar, pero aun así le respondió.

Soul: Pues… quería saber quién eras y que hacías aquí.

Respondió el fénix con algo de nerviosismo en su voz. La gata siguió mirándolo de forma seria por un rato, hasta que finalmente le respondió.

Gata: Kaely, me llamo Kaely.

Se presentó la gata con un tono más amable. Soul hizo lo mismo. Kaely se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar, mientras le hacia una seña al fénix blanco para que la siguiera. Soul la siguió volando. La gata camino por algunos pasillos llevando al fénix a un sitio que no encontró las dos veces que estuvo aquí. El cuarto de las hermanas.

Soul miro el cuarto con curiosidad, no había estado hay antes. El fénix siguió mirando la habitación, pero su vista se centró en una pequeña gata antropomórfica de pelaje blanco, la punta de sus orejas era gris, tenía algunas partes de su pelaje de un color más oscuro, ojos amarillos. La pequeña estaba sentada en una almohada leyendo un libro, aunque dicho libro estaba de cabeza. Soul miro a la pequeña gata con curiosidad. Esta al darse cuenta de que no estaba sola, dejo de mirar el libro y lo dejo a un lado, y centro su vista en Kaely. La pequeña puso una sonrisa y fue hacia la gata dándole un abrazo.

Gata pequeña: ¡Mami! Qué bueno que volviste.

Exclamo la niña dándole un abrazo a Kaely. Esta se agacho y le devolvió abrazo a la pequeña.

Kaely: Hola hija, ya mami volvió.

Le dijo Kaely a su hija con una sonrisa maternal. La pequeña dejo de abrazar a su madre, y centro su vista en el fénix blanco. La pequeña al ver al fénix, se ocultó detrás de su madre con una cara de timidez. La pequeña miro a su madre y le pregunto.

Gata pequeña: Mami ¿Quién es él?

Pregunto la pequeña con timidez. Su madre con una sonrisa le respondió.

Kaely: Él es Soul hija. Salúdalo.

Le pidió su madre a la pequeña. Esta con notable timidez se acercó al fénix blanco.

Gata pequeña: Hola se… señor.

Saludo la pequeña con más timidez que antes. Soul con voz calmada le devolvió el saludo.

Soul: Hola pequeña ¿Cómo te llamas?

Pregunto el fénix de la forma más calmada que pudo para no asustar a la pequeña.

Gata pequeña: Mi nombre es Claire.

Respondió la pequeña con menos timidez que antes. Claire luego de eso fue hacia donde dejo el libro que antes leía y lo tomo para luego enseñárselo a su madre.

Claire: Mami ¿Por qué no puedo leer este libro?

Pregunto la pequeña sosteniendo el libro al revés. Kaely tomo el libro y le dio la vuelta para luego devolvérselo a su hija. Esta lo abrió y sonrió al ver que ahora que si podía leerlo. Claire le agradeció a su madre y fue de nuevo a sentarse para seguir leyendo. Soul se acercó a Kaely y le dijo.

Soul: Es una pequeña muy linda. Pero, ¿Dónde está su pa…

El fénix blanco no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Kaely le cerró el pico con su garra. Luego miro a su hija y le dijo.

Kaely: Hija. Se buena niña y cúbrete los oídos.

Le pidió la gata con amabilidad a su hija. Esta obedeció usando sus patitas para cubrir sus orejas, mientras pasaba una página del libro que tenía usando su cola. Kaely sonrió para luego mirar al fénix blanco con una mirada de odio puro.

Kaely: Su padre es un maldito desgraciado que nos abandonó cuando ella nació. Jure que si lo volvía a ver, me aseguraría de dejarlo irreconocible. Así que ni se te ocurra volver a mencionar a ese maldito ¿Entendiste?

Dijo la gata antropomórfica con gran ira en su voz, y sobre todo odio. Soul asintió con la cabeza con algo de miedo. Kaely quito su garra del pico del fénix, mientras que este soltó un suspiro de alivio. Las palabras de odio de la gata gris no fueron hacia él, pero aun así se sintió intimidado.

Soul: Y ¿De dónde vienen?

Kaely: Venimos de Abyssinia, un lugar más allá de Equestria.

Respondió la gata mientras le hacía unas señas a su hija para que dejara de cubrirse las orejas. La pequeña le hizo caso mientras seguía leyendo, sin prestarle mucha atención a lo que conversaban su madre y el fénix.

Soul: ¿Por qué se fueron?

Volvió a preguntar el fénix. Kaely le respondió mientras miraba una estantería llena de libros.

Kaely: No me gustaba mucho estar en el lugar donde esta el que no quiero menciones. Pero ahora yo te quiero hacer una pregunta ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Pregunto la gata antropomórfica volteándose y mirando al fénix blanco con curiosidad. Este le respondió.

Soul: Estaba aburrido. Así que salí a volar un rato, y llegue aquí. Ahora te hago la misma pregunta a ti ¿Qué haces aquí?

Decía el fénix volando hasta estar en el hombro de Kaely. Esta le respondió mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

Kaely: Llegue aquí con mi hija hace unos días. Pensaba ir al pueblo que hay cerca para conseguir una casa, pero cuando trate de cruzar el bosque preferí quedarme aquí.

Respondió la gata mirando a su hija que seguía leyendo. Soul se bajó del hombre de Kaely y la miro con cara de duda. La felina se dio cuenta de esto y siguió hablando.

Kaely: Solo camine 3 pasos dentro del bosque y fue suficiente para sentir el peligro que había allí.

Dijo la gata mirando al fénix. Este entendió a lo que se refería la felina. Llego aquí sobrevolando el bosque, y pudo ver todos los peligros que había allí. El fénix puso cara pensativa, unos segundos después sobre la cabeza del fénix apareció una bombilla encendida.

Soul: Ya se. Yo puedo ayudarte a cruzar el bosque.

Dijo el fénix blanco con una sonrisa. Kaely lo miro por unos segundos, para luego soltar algunas risas.

Kaely: ja ja ja ¿Tu? Perdona mi comentario pero, dudo mucho que un pequeño fénix pueda ayudarnos a cruzar el bosque.

Dijo la felina mirando al fénix como si estuviera loco. Soul puso cara de molestia, mientras que la bombilla sobre su cabeza se agrieto y se rompió cayendo los trozos de vidrio sobre la cabeza del fénix blanco. Soul cambio su cara de molestia por una de confianza mientras le decía.

Soul: Claro que puedo. Solo confía en mí. Pero antes tengo que hacer algo importante.

Dijo el fénix con confianza. Para luego salir volando por la puerta dejando a Kaely sola con su hija.

Algunos minutos después. Soul estaba de vuelta en la mansión. El fénix voló por la mansión buscando a Estela. Finalmente encontró a la fénix negra en la habitación de Snow Frost y Lucy. La fénix negra estaba conversando tranquilamente con Lucy hasta que entro Soul a la habitación. Ambas fénix saludaron al fénix blanco. Soul les devolvió el saludo para luego hacerle una pregunta a Estela.

Soul: Estela ¿Podrías regresarme a mi forma normal?

Pregunto el fénix blanco a su pareja. Estela puso una cara de disgusto, le gustaba más que Soul estuviera de esa forma, pero aun así hizo que el fénix volviera a la normalidad. Soul se sintió feliz de volver a su forma de pony. Así que le agradeció a Estela para luego retirarse de la habitación.

Soul voló de vuelta al castillo de las hermanas nobles. Luego de unos minutos de vuelo, el semental llego al castillo. Soul fue por los pasillos del antiguo castillo, perdiéndose al no recordar donde estaba el cuarto de las hermanas. Luego de algunos minutos de estar perdido por fin encontró el cuarto.

Hay seguían Kaely y Claire. Las dos gatas estaban leyendo unos libros para pasar el rato. Soul toco con su casco el suelo para llamar la atención de las dos. Kaely volteo y lo miro con extrañeza y desconfianza. Mientras que Claire solo siguió leyendo.

Soul: Ya volví Kaely.

Dijo Soul con una sonrisa. La mencionada lo miro con más extrañeza que antes, mientras le decía.

Kaely: ¿Te conozco?

Pregunto la felina cerrando el libro que estaba leyendo y dejándolo a un lado. Soul siguió hablando.

Soul: Soy yo Soul.

Kaely: Soul es un fénix.

Soul: Realmente no soy un fénix, solo tenía un hechizo de transformación.

Dijo el semental acercándose un poco. Kaely se levantó y aun mirándolo con duda le dijo.

Kaely: Pruébalo.

Le dijo la gata antropomórfica al alicornio blanco. Este puso cara pensativa y luego se acercó a la gata y le susurro.

Soul: _Antes me dijiste algo que nunca querías que mencionara._

Dijo el alicornio en susurros demostrándole a la felina que si era él. Kaely miro más detenidamente al alicornio y luego pregunto.

Kaely: ¿Así que esto es lo que fuiste a hacer?

Soul: Exacto. Ahora vamos, dije que las ayudaría a cruzar el bosque y eso haré.

Dijo el semental con una sonrisa de confianza. Kaely le pidió a su hija que se acercara. Esta obedeció, pero al ver al semental se escondió detrás de las patas de su madre. Kaely le explico que el alicornio era el fénix que vino antes. Claire miro al semental con curiosidad. Mientras que es la miro con una sonrisa tranquila. Soul tomo la pata de Kaely, esta miro extrañada al semental y un poco sonrojada. Este le pidió a Claire que se sujetara de su madre. La pequeña tomo la mano de su madre. Soul cerró los ojos e hizo brillar su cuerno. Unos segundos después, el alicornio y las dos felinas desaparecieron de ahí.

En la plaza de Poniville. Se formó un destello del cual salieron un semental alicornio junto con dos gatas antropomórficas. Los habitantes de Poniville miraron entre extrañados y sorprendidos la repentina aparición de los 3 individuos. Kaely miro con sorpresa su alrededor al igual que Claire. Las dos gatas estaban sorprendidas, ya que hace un momento estaban en el castillo y ahora estaban en el pueblo. Kaely miro a Soul por un segundo. Y luego volteo a ver a su hija su miraba el colorido pueblo sorprendida.

Soul: Te dije que te ayudaría a cruzar el bosque y eso hice.

Dijo el alicornio con una sonrisa. Kaely lo miro y le agradeció.

Kaely: Gracias por traernos Soul. Tal vez sin ti no hubiéramos podido cruzar el bosque.

Le agradeció la felina. Soul puso una sonrisa presumida mientras decía.

Soul: Y tu dijiste que no podría traerlas aquí.

Dijo el semental con actitud presumida y los ojos cerrados. Kaely miro fastidiada al semental por la actitud presumida que tenía. Kaely se acercó al alicornio y saco las garras su su pata derecha, entonces usando una de ellas se la clavo ligeramente en el casco delantero derecho de Soul. El semental soltó un gemido de dolor y miro a la gata gris con molestia.

Soul: ¿Y eso por qué fue?

Pregunto el semental un poco molesto mirando su casco adolorido. La gata gris con una sonrisa le contesto.

Kaely: Para que dejaras esa actitud presumida.

Respondió la gata de forma burlona. Soul la miro con molestia. Kaely soltó unas risas por esto. Luego poniendo una cara más tranquila le pregunto al semental.

Kaely: Por cierto ¿Dónde está la alcaldía?

Pregunto la felina. Soul le dijo que lo siguiera. Kaely empezó a seguir al semental junto con su hija. Durante el camino muchos ponys los miraban con extrañeza y sorpresa, aunque ninguno de los tres le prestó atención a estas miradas. Unos minutos después ya se encontraban en la alcaldía. Kaely se acercó a Soul mientras le decía.

Kaely: Soul necesito pedirte un favor.

Dijo la felina mirando al semental. Este escucho atentamente a la felina.

Kaely: Necesito que cuides a Claire un rato.

Pidió la gata antropomórfica. Soul aunque extrañado, acepto. La gata se agacho y le susurró al oído.

Kaely: _Pero escúchame bien. Si algo le sucede a mi hija, te haré totalmente responsable, y no querrás verme furiosa._

Le susurro la felina con un tono sombrío. Soul sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda por la amenaza de Kaely. Esta se acercó a su hija y le dijo.

Kaely: Hija, mami tiene algo que hacer algo importante. Así que te quedaras con Soul un rato ¿Ok?

Le dijo Kaely estando agachada en frente de su hija. Esta asintió con la cabeza. Kaely miro a su hija con una sonrisa y le dio un beso en la frente.

Kaely: Te quiero.

Dijo la gata con una sonrisa. Claire fue hacia Soul y se subió en el lomo del semental. Kaely miro a Soul de forma intimidante, recordándole al semental la amenaza de la gata gris. Kaely se alejó del semental y su hija caminando hacia la alcaldía.

Soul miro a la pequeña Claire en su lomo y le pregunto.

Soul: ¿Quieres comer un cupcake?

Le pregunto el semental a la gata blanca. Esta puso una sonrisa y respondió.

Claire: ¡Sí!

Exclamo la pequeña con felicidad. Soul soltó unas risas y empezó a caminar hacia el Sugar Cup Corner. Tardaron unos pocos minutos en llegar. El semental entro y se sentó junto con Claire en una de las mesas. Solo paso un segundo aproximadamente, y enfrente de la mesa apareció Pinkie Pie. La pony rosa saludo alegremente a Soul y luego su vista se centró en la pequeña gata blanca al lado de Soul. La pony rosa miro con curiosidad a la felina. Luego volvió a mirar a Soul.

Pinkie: Soul ¿Qué hace esta pequeña gata aquí?

Pregunto la pony rosa con curiosidad. A Claire no le gusto que la yegua la llamara pequeña, así que le reclamo.

Claire: Yo no soy pequeña.

Le reclamo la gata a la pony rosa. Pinkie miro con mucha curiosidad a Claire luego de que esta hablase.

Pinkie: Una gata que habla, increíble.

Dijo la pony rosa con una sonrisa. Acercándose mucho a la felina. Claire retrocedió un poco incomoda por la cercanía con la pony rosa. Soul usando su magia alejo a Pinkie Pie de la gata blanca.

Soul: Pinkie basta, ella es algo tímida. Así la vas a terminar asustando.

Le reclamo el alicornio a la yegua. Esta con una sonrisa boba se disculpó.

Pinkie: Perdón.

Se disculpó la pony rosa. Soul soltó un suspiro mientras le decía.

Soul: Pinkie podrías darnos un par de cupcakes, por favor.

Pidió el semental a Pinkie. Este metió su casco en su melena y saco dos cupcakes, y le dio uno a Soul y el otro a Claire. El alicornio saco unos bits de su traje y se los dio a la pony rosa. Esta tomo los bits y los metió en su melena, para luego irse a atender a otros clientes.

Soul tomo su cupcake y empezó a comerlo con tranquilidad. Mientras Claire comía su cupcake con una sonrisa. Unos minutos más tarde Soul salió de Sugar Cup Corner con Claire en su lomo. Soul estuvo caminando por el pueblo un poco, hasta que se encontró con Kaely. La gata gris al ver al alicornio con su hija se acercó a ellos. Claire se bajó del lomo del semental y fue a abrazar a su madre. Esta se agacho y recibió el abrazo de su hija.

Claire: ¡Mami!

Exclamo la pequeña mientras abrazaba a su madre. Esta le devolvió le abrazo.

Kaely: Hola hija, ¿te portaste bien con Soul?

Pregunto Kaely a su hija. Esta asintió con la cabeza. La gata gris miro a Soul y este también asintió con la cabeza. Soul se acercó y pregunto.

Soul: ¿Conseguiste una casa?

Pregunto el semental. Kaely metió su pata en su abrigo y saco unas llaves. Soul tomo eso como un sí. La gata gris volvió a guardar las llaves en su abrigo y se levantó. Kaely fue hacia el semental. Y agachándose para estar a su altura dijo.

Kaely: Gracias por cuidar a mi hija.

Agradeció la felina. Soul puso una sonrisa. Mientras que la gata gris se acercó a su hija. Kaely volteo y le dijo al semental.

Kaely: Adiós Soul. Espero verte después.

Se despidió Kaely. Claire también se despidió. Soul hizo lo mismo. Las dos gatas empezaron a alejarse del semental. Soul extendió sus alas y empezó a volar de regreso a su mansión.

* * *

Mientras en el páramo oscuro. Death Lord y Sombra estaban en la sala del trono del castillo. Los dos estaban preparados y listos para viajar a Equestria.

Sombra: Bien amo voy a teletransportarnos a Equestria.

Dijo el sombrío haciendo brillar su cuerno. Pero antes de que terminara Death Lord lo detuvo.

Death: ¡Espera! Olvide algo.

El esqueleto fue hacia su trono y saco una caja que había detrás de dicho trono. De la caja saco una esfera negra y luego devolvió la caja a su sitio. Death Lord volvió con sombra mientras miraba la esfera. Sombra miro curioso a su amo.

Death: Necesitaremos apoyo para ir halla.

Dijo el esqueleto sin dejar de mirar la esfera. Sombra entendió lo que era la esfera. Así que ahora que estaban listos sombra cargo de magia su cuerno teletransportó a ambos a Equestria.

* * *

En la mansión de Soul. Este estaba en la sala descansando en el sofá. El alicornio estaba descansando después de este extraño día, pero el destino no dejaría en paz al semental. Soul mientras descansaba podía sentir mejor las energías mágicas que había alrededor. El alicornio en ese momento sintió una gran concentración de energía maligna. El alicornio abrió los ojos con una mirada seria, sabía bien a quien pertenecía esa energía maligna. Y por lo que podía sentir está yendo hacia Poniville. Soul fue rápidamente a llamar a todo el grupo.

Unos minutos más tarde todos estaban reunidos en la sala de la mansión. Soul les decía a todos lo que sintió y también lo que significaba.

Six: Que estamos esperando. Si Death Lord esta en Poniville tenemos que ir ahora.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con la alicornio azul. Así que todos salieron camino al pueblo.

* * *

Mientras con Death Lord y Sombra. Ambos caminaban tranquilamente hacia el pueblo. Cuando llegaron, todos miraron con miedo al unicornio sombrío y al esqueleto. Death Lord miraba a los asustados ponys con una sonrisa psicótica. El esqueleto empezó a hablar.

Death: Ciudadanos de este pequeño pueblo. Supongo que están asustados, y la verdad deberían estarlo, porque vengo a comérmelos.

Decía el esqueleto de forma psicótica. Los ciudadanos de Poniville miraron con terror al esqueleto cuando dijo que los comería. Todos los ponys que había, empezaron a correr en dirección contraria a donde estaban Death y Sombra. En pocos segundos el pueblo quedo desierto. El esqueleto miro al unicornio sombrío mientras le decía.

Death: Y así es como haces que todos abandonen un sitio ja ja ja.

Dijo el esqueleto riendo un poco. Sombra que miraba hacia todos lados dijo.

Sombra: Aunque no entiendo cómo se creyeron lo de que se los comería.

Comento el sombrío sin entender como creyeron ese parte. Death Lord pensando un poco le dijo.

Death: Creo que el miedo no los dejo pensar.

Comento el esqueleto mirado a su alrededor. En ese momento Death Lord pudo ver a lo lejos unas siluetas que se estaban acercando.

Soul y su grupo iba lo más rápido que podía. La magia maligna de Death Lord se sentía del otro lado del pueblo. En el camino al grupo se les unió alguien.

Soul: Kaely ¿Qué haces aquí?

Pregunto el semental a la felina sin dejar de correr. Esta le respondió.

Kaely: Voy a ayudarlos.

Dijo la gata corriendo al lado del alicornio. Soul la miro mientras le decía.

Soul: No puedes, es muy peligroso. Además tendrías que estar cuidando a Claire.

Le dijo Soul con seriedad. La felina con una cara seria le respondió.

Kaely: Le dije a Claire que se quedara en su cuarto. Además no dejare que ese extraño esqueleto y el unicornio sombrío le hagan daño.

Dijo la gata con firmeza. Soul con curiosidad le pregunto.

Soul: ¿Cómo sabes de Death Lord y de King Sombra?

Pregunto el semental mirando a su amiga con curiosidad.

Kaely: No importa.

Respondió está tratando de evitar la pregunta. Luego, de su abrigo saco el mango de una espada. Era negro y en medio tenía un cristal verde esmeralda. Soul miro esto extrañado.

Soul: ¿Qué haces con el mango de una espada?

Pregunto el semental. La felina no respondió, apunto el mango hacia adelante y presiono un botón que había aun lado del mango. Del mango que sostenía la gata salió una hoja hecha de plasma puro. Six que estaba cerca miro la espada con impresión.

Six: No puede ser, un objeto legendario. El Nano Saber. Pensé que se había perdido junto con su anterior portador.

Dijo la yegua mirando la espada. Kaely miro a la alicornio azul extraña. No entendía a qué se refería. Soul miro seriamente a la felina mientras le decía.

Soul: ¿Sabes cómo usar esa espada?

Pregunto el semental. Kaely le respondió con una sonrisa confiada.

Kaely: Tu espera y veras.

Dijo Kaely con confianza. Todos siguieron corriendo, y sin que ninguno se diera cuenta moviéndose por los tejados iba una pequeña sombra saltando por dichos tejados, escuchando la conversación del grupo. Unos minutos después todo el grupo estaba frente a frente con Death Lord y Sombra. El esqueleto y el pony sombrío miraban al grupo con seriedad. Mientras que la sombra que seguía al grupo antes, saco una especie de mando y empezó a presionar botones en él.

Death Lord se acercó al grupo. Estos se pusieron en guardia al ver al esqueleto acercarse. Death empezó a reír mientras decía.

Death: Hola chicos, que gusto volver a verlos.

Saludo el esqueleto de forma amigable. El grupo seguía mirando al esqueleto de forma seria. Death puso una cara de disgusto y siguió hablando.

Death: Que amargados son. Los saludo amablemente y ustedes con esas caras.

Decía el esqueleto con disgusto. Armonía dio un paso adelante y hablo.

Armonía: Déjate de juegos Death. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Pregunto la alicornio blanca mirando al esqueleto con odio. Este mirando a la alicornio.

Death: ¿Qué acaso no puedo pasar a ver a mis amigos?

Dijo el esqueleto con algo de locura en su voz. Six dio un paso al frente y le grito.

Six: ¡Tú no eres nuestro amigo maldito!

Grito la alicornio azul. Death puso una cara de locura y le dijo.

Death: Vamos Six. ¿Cómo puedes decir que no somos amigos? Después de todo lo que pasamos juntos.

Dijo Death con tristeza, pero con una cara de locura total. Cedric también dio un paso al frente y le grito.

Cedric: ¡Cállate! Tú no eres nuestro amigo, y mucho menos después de haber matado a Spirit Light.

Le grito el changeling. Death Lord lo miro con una cara neutral. Luego empezó a reír como un desquiciado.

Death: Ja ja ja ¿Enserio creen que yo mate a Spirit? Bueno no estuvieron hay así que lo entiendo.

Dijo el esqueleto. Kaely que estaba detrás del grupo observando comento.

Kaely: Este tipo tiene problemas serios.

Dijo la felina mirando al esqueleto. Death escucho a la gata y volteo a verla. Luego miro a Dark Moon, a Estela y finalmente a Soul.

Death: Aquí hay personajes nuevos.

Dijo mientras seguía mirando a los antes mencionados. Luego su vista se centró solo en Soul. El esqueleto lo miraba detenidamente, mientras decía.

Death: Al parecer te hiciste más fuerte Soul. Me alegro, así tal vez dures un poco más contra mí.

Dijo el esqueleto sin dejar de mirar al alicornio. Este le dijo a Death

Soul: No se cómo esperan derrotarnos. Ustedes son solo dos y nosotros somos un montón.

Dijo el alicornio con una sonrisa. Death Lord rió un poco mientras metía su mano entre sus huesos y sacaba la esfera negra que tenía antes.

Death: Si no tuviera esto te daría la razón, pero lo tengo así que no.

De la esfera negra empezó a brotar algo parecido al petróleo. Esta extraña sustancia empezó a caer al suelo y a moverse por el mismo. El extraño líquido empezó a tomar forma y color. Cuando termino en su lugar había un gran dragón de color amarillo. El dragón parecía normal, excepto por que carecía de sombra. Y no solo el dragón. Más y más de esa extraña sustancia empezó a brotar de la esfera y a tomar diferentes formas. Ponys, grifos, dragones, changelings, etc. Cuando la esfera dejo de brillar, ya no estaba negra, sino vacía. Death Lord volvió a dejar la esfera dentro de sus huesos. Y dijo.

Death: Parece que ahora esto es un poco más justo.

Dijo el esqueleto. El grupo ahora estaba rodeado de seres que carecían de sombras. Estos los superaban por mucho en número. Mientras, la sombra de antes dejo de presionar los botones de su mando, y presiono un botón que brillaba con luz verde. En ese momento del cielo callo un extraño cubo de metal. Este cubo empezó a moverse y transformarse. Todos miraban esto con curiosidad. El cubo tomo la forma de un gran robot dragón blanco. El dragón robot miro al grupo y dijo.

Robot dragón: Tal vez desconfíen de mí, pero no se preocupen, vengo a ayudarlos.

Dijo el robot con voz mecánica. Six miro al dragón con curiosidad.

Six: Este dragón me recuerda a un antiguo proyecto del imperio de la luz que no fue terminado. Tal vez sea el mismo.

Dijo la alicornio azul, el robot dragón no dijo nada más. Solo volteo hacia donde estaban las sombras. Death sin prestarle mucha atención al dragón robot exclamo.

Death: Me da igual cuantos sean. Solo hará esto más divertido

Dijo el esqueleto con una sonrisa. Al grupo le esperaba una dura y larga batalla.

Continuara…


	8. 8º Cap Combate y confesiones

**Capítulo 8:**

 **Combate y confesiones**

El grupo estaba en guardia. A su alrededor había cientos de enemigos. Ponys, grifos, dragones, changelings, minotauros, y otros seres estaban mirándolos de forma amenazante, había algunos que tenían armas desgastadas o algo rotas. Todos se prepararon para combatir. Six que miraba desafiante a los cientos de enemigos que tenía delante, le dijo a los portadores.

Six: Chicos. No se contengan y destrócenlos.

Dijo con emoción la alicornio azul. Los portadores asintieron. Soul miro a Estela y ambos asintieron.

Soul: ¡Fusión absoluta!

Exclamo Soul. El alicornio y Estela se fusionaron, trayendo a Aura. Snow Frost y Lucy hicieron los mismo, y Rose se unió al combate. Kaely miro esto con impresión.

Kaely: ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron?

Pregunto la felina con duda. Aura mirándola seriamente le respondió.

Aura: Luego te lo contamos. Ahora tenemos otros problemas. Espero que sepas usar bien esa espada, porque la necesitaras.

Le dijo la híbrida seriamente. Kaely con una sonrisa mientras sostenía la Nano Saber le contesto.

Kaely: No se quien seas, pero no te preocupes por mí. Yo se cuidarme sola.

Dijo la felina con confianza. Luego le pregunto.

Kaely: Una pregunta ¿Estos enemigos están vivos?

Pregunto la gata con curiosidad. Aura negó con la cabeza. Entonces Kaely sonrió.

Kaely: Perfecto.

Dijo la gata con tono tranquilo. Mientras Aura volteo a ver al gran robot dragón que llegó hace poco, este miraba a los enemigos con inexpresividad. Death Lord con su típica sonrisa psicótica dijo.

Death: Espero que estén listos, porque esto comienza ya. Mis leales esbirros ¡ATAQUEN!

Grito el esqueleto al final. Todos los esbirros de Death Lord soltaron gritos de furia y se lanzaron hacia el grupo. Estos hicieron lo mismo, preparados para el combate.

Dark Moon se enfrentaba a un gran grupo de esbirros. Un grifo trato de cortarle la cara con sus garras, pero la alicornio oscura lo esquivo, y creo unas garras hechas de magia oscura en sus cascos que uso para hacerle un gran corte en el pecho al grifo provocando que este gritara de dolor, para luego desaparecer. Otros grifos junto con algunos ponys fueron a atacarla. Dark fue hacia estos y volando entre ellos fue haciéndole certeros cortes en puntos vitales matándolos casi al instante. Aunque la alicornio los derrotaba con facilidad, había algunos que conseguían esquivar sus ataques y atacarla, causándole cortes o golpeándola.

Un par de dragones se pararon frente a la yegua oscura. Estos trataron de quemarla con su aliento de fuego. Dark Moon hizo brillar su cuerno y su sombra tomo forma de esfera a su alrededor que detuvo los ataques. La alicornio luego de desaparecer su protección, clavo sus dos garras en la tierra. El suelo debajo de los dos dragones empezó a temblar y del mismo salieron dos grandes garras hechas de sombras. Las garras atraparon a los dragones y lo apretaron con fuerza haciéndolos desaparecer. Las garras de sombras no se detuvieron hay, y empezaron a atacar a otros enemigos. Estos trataban de detenerlas, pero todos sus ataques no hacían más que atravesarlas.

Ender corría entre un montón de esbirros usando sus garras para acabar con ellos. Un minotauro fue hacia el tratando de darle un golpe con un martillo. Ender esquivo un martillazo del minotauro, pero el timberwolf no se esperó que luego el minotauro soltara el martillo y lo embistiera. Ender cayó al suelo mientras que el minotauro tomo de nuevo el martillo y lanzo un golpe contra el lobo. Este no se movió y recibió el martillazo que logro destruir su cuerpo.

El minotauro se alejó con una sonrisa victoriosa teniendo su martillo en el hombro. En ese momento el cuerpo del timberwolf se regenero en un instante y se lanzó hacia el minotauro. Este se giró sintiendo como algo se acercaba por detrás, solo para ver la garra del lobo delante de su cara. El cuerpo del minotauro cayó al suelo, para acto seguido desaparecer junto con el martillo que tenía. Luego de eso, Ender empezó a correr hacia un grupo de enemigos que venía a atacarlo. El timberwolf salto hacia los esbirros de Death Lord listo para acabar con ellos.

Rose estaba rodeada de algunos esbirros. Estos trataron de atacarla. La unicornio sonrió confiadamente y se rodeó a si misma con un escudo. Los esbirros corrieron para envestir el escudo, pero este desapareció cuando estuvieron a centímetros de dicho escudo, los esbirros miraron confundidos a su alrededor ya que la unicornio con armadura no estaba aquí. Repentinamente el escudo volvió a aparecer, los esbirros miraron esto confundidos.

Entonces se fijaron que Rose estaba fuera del escudo. Los esbirros trataron de llegar a ella, pero el escudo se los impido. Rose señalo detrás de ellos con una sonrisa maliciosa. Estos vieron que en el centro del escudo había una esfera brillante flotando. Dicha esfera empezó a brillar con intensidad, cubriendo el interior del escudo con luz blanca. Cuando la luz desapareció no había ni rastro de los esbirros de Death Lord.

Kaely estaba frente a varios esbirros. Un lobo trato de atacarla, pero la felina sin moverse del sitio, uso la Nano Saber para partirlo por la mitad con apenas un simple corte, haciéndolo desaparecer. Los demás esbirros se lanzaron hacia ella. Kaely les hacía cortes precisos que los hacia desaparecer al instante. La gata gris demostraba tener una gran habilidad con la espada, los esbirros de Death Lord no tenían ni las más mínima oportunidad contra la felina.

Un minotauro trato de cortarla con una espada. Kaely solo uso su propia espada para bloquear el ataque, aunque no llego a ser bloqueado, ya que la espada del minotauro al tocar la hoja de la Nano Saber fue cortada como mantequilla. La felina miro al sorprendido minotauro y le atravesó el corazón con su espada haciéndolo desaparecer. Death Lord miraba con atención a Kaely.

Death: Esa gata sí que es buena con la espada.

Reconoció el esqueleto mirando como Kaely acababa con más de sus esbirros. King Sombra le dijo al esqueleto.

Sombra: ¿Cree que pueda con usted amo?

Pregunto el semental mirando a su amo. Este con cara pensativa le respondió.

Death: Tal vez por un rato. Pero eso no importa. Quiero que vayas y acabes con ella.

Ordeno el Esqueleto señalando a Kaely con su mano esquelética. Sombra obedeció las órdenes de su amo y fue a enfrentar a la felina.

Death: No creo que Sombra tenga oportunidad contra esa minina, pero servirá para saber qué tan buena es con la espada.

Dijo el esqueleto para luego seguir mirando la batalla.

Six se enfrenta a 10 grandes dragones. Estos atacaron con bolas de fuego a la alicornio azul. Esta salto para esquivarlas y desde el aire disparo algunos rayos mágicos a los pies de los dragones. Es rieron pensando que la yegua había fallado, pero entonces varias explosiones se formaron donde impactaron los rayos mágicos. Los dragones gritaron de dolor para luego desaparecer. La alicornio volvió al suelo y esta vez fue ella quien rió.

Cedric generaba clones suyos que atacaban de frente a los esbirros. Estos trataban de acabar con todos los clones, pero eran demasiados. El changeling sonrió maliciosamente, mientras hacía brillar su cuerno. Todas sus copias brillaron por un momento. Los esbirros no entendieron que era lo que les hizo el changeling, pero aun así siguieron atacando. Un grifo ataco a uno de los clones. Este se quedó quieto y recibió el golpe. Para sorpresa del grifo, el clon brillo con intensidad por un segundo y luego exploto haciéndolo desaparecer. Lo que hizo el changeling fue hacer que los clones al ser dañados explotaran. Todos los esbirros se alejaron de las copias, pero estas fueron hacia ellos. Explotando incluso sin haberlos dañado. Acabando con muchos esbirros.

Kaira iba sobre un gran cañón con ruedas disparando pirotecnia contra los esbirros que se le ponían delante haciéndolos desaparecer. Un changeling trato de atacarla por detrás, pero la draconequus se giró y lo detuvo con su garra para luego entregarle un presente. El changeling miro el presente con ilusión. Al abrirlo, lo que encontró fue una bomba a punto de explotar. El changeling miro a la cámara con molestia y levanto un cartel que decía: "No me pagan lo suficiente". La bomba explotó haciendo desaparecer al changeling junto con su cartel. Kaira rió para luego seguir disparando pirotecnia a mas enemigos.

Volviendo con Kaely. La gata seguía acabando con más y más esbirros sin ninguna dificultad. Entonces los enemigos dejaron de venir para extrañeza de la gata, y frente a esta apareció King Sombra. El unicornio sombrío miraba con maldad a la gata gris, está en cambio lo miraba con inexpresividad.

Kaely: ¿Vienes a que te haga pedazos como a los otros?

Pregunto la gata con la misma inexpresividad, mientras hacía girar la Nano saber en su pata como si fuera una hélice. Sombra miro a la felina con malicia mientras le decía.

Sombra: Por órdenes de mi amo vengo a acabar contigo.

Dijo el unicornio con una sonrisa maligna. Kaely sin dejar de mirarlo con inexpresividad le dijo.

Kaely: Dudo mucho que le logres.

Dijo la gata con indiferencia. Sombra se molestó por no ser tomado en serio por Kaely. El unicornio sombrío usando su magia hizo aparecer una gran hacha. Era de mango de metal, y hoja de obsidiana. El semental hizo unos movimientos con el hacha que sostenía con magia, tratando de intimidar a la felina, pero esta seguía mirándolo con inexpresividad.

Sombra se lanzó hacia la gata tratando de darle un golpe con su hacha. Kaely lo esquivo y trato de hacerle un corte a Sombra en el pecho, pero el semental puso su hacha en medio bloqueando el ataque con el mango de dicha arma. La felina abrió ligeramente los ojos al ver que el hacha aguanto un corte de la Nano Saber.

Kaely: Curioso que un mango de hierro aguantara uno de mis ataques.

Dijo la felina con curiosidad mientras aun chocaba su espada con el hacha. Sombra le dijo con una sonrisa.

Sombra: Puede parecer que es de hierro, pero en realidad es de un material mucho más resistente.

Kaely: No parece que sea muy fuerte.

Dijo la gata gris poniendo un poco más de fuerza, logrando romper el mango en dos. Sombra miro las dos mitades de su hacha con sorpresa, para luego gritar de furia y tirar la mitad que no tenía la hoja al suelo. Sombra trataba de golpear a la felina, pero esta sin mucho esfuerzo esquivaba sus ataques, o los bloqueaba. Y lo que ponía realmente furioso al unicornio era que la felina lo seguía subestimando.

Sombra: ¡Deja de subestimarme!

Exclamo el unicornio sombrío con furia atacando a la gata gris. Kaely bloqueo el ataque de Sombra mientras lo miraba.

Kaely: …

La felina no respondió, solo siguió en silencio. Sombra lanzo otro golpe que Kaely esquivo saltando hacia atrás. La gata desactivo la hoja de plasma puro de la Nano Saber y le dijo a Sombra.

Kaely: Te voy a dar una mínima oportunidad de que me ataques. Así que vamos, usa lo que te queda de hacha y golpéame en el pecho.

Dijo la gata gris señalando su pecho. Sombra se puso más furioso y lanzo su hacha con fuerza. La felina no parecía que fuera a parar o esquivar el ataque. Aura que estaba combatiendo vio como el hacha se acercaba peligrosamente a la felina. La híbrida se preocupó por su amiga. Estaba apunto e ir a ayudar, pero unos esbirros le cortaron el paso impidiendo que pudiera ir.

Kaely seguía en el mismo sitio esperando el golpe con inexpresividad. El hacha todavía sostenida por la magia de Sombra llego hasta la gata y la golpeo en su pecho. En todo el pueblo pudo escucharse un fuerte sonido de metal siendo golpeado. El unicornio sombrío estaba impresionado. Kaely estaba allí sin ningún rasguño y el hacha a centímetros de ella, como si estuviera golpeando una barrera invisible que le impedía poder dañar a la felina con su arma. Kaely empezó a reír al ver la cara de impresión de Sombra.

Kaely: Ja ja ja ¿Impresionado?

Dijo la gata con una sonrisa, para luego tomar el hacha que estaba a centímetros de ella, y lanzársela de nuevo a Sombra. El unicornio sombrío atrapo el hacha con su magia, pero casi lo golpea. Aura que había logrado quitarse a los esbirros de encima, miraba esto con algo de impresión. Kaely siguió hablando.

Kaely: Supongo que te preguntaras como evite que el hacha me golpeara. Pues es gracias a esto. Prisma, desactiva el camuflaje.

Dijo la gata al aire con una sonrisa confiada. Pero recibiendo respuesta.

¿?: Como ordene señorita.

Respondió una voz robótica femenina. En el torso de Kaely, debajo de su abrigo apareció una armadura. Era de color gris metálico, y tenía a la altura de su pecho un núcleo circular que brillaba de color azul oscuro. La armadura solo le cubría el torso. Six que seguía combatiendo miro impresionada a la felina.

Six: No puede ser… la Gravity Armor ¿Cómo es posible que tengas ese objeto legendario? ¿Qué es lo siguiente? ¿El Quantum Suit?

Preguntaba la alicornio azul impresionada. Kaely la miro con una sonrisa.

Six: No es cierto…

Dijo la alicornio al entender el significado de esa sonrisa.

Kaely: Prisma. Activa mi traje por favor.

Prisma: Activando traje.

Dijo la voz de Prisma, el núcleo de la armadura de Kaely brillo un poco cuando hablo. Luego dicho núcleo volvió a brillar, pero con mucha mas fuerza. En el suelo alrededor de Kaely se formó un anillo hecho de energía. El anillo subió hasta la altura de las orejas de la felina para luego desaparecer.

Ahora la felina llevaba un traje por debajo de la Gravity Armor que cubría todo su cuerpo a excepción de su cabeza. Era totalmente blanco como la nieve, tenía cristales que brillaban de color verde en las rodillas y manos, la cola de la felina estaba rodeada por el mismo traje, llevaba unas botas grises oscuro con cristales verdes en los tobillos, un casco blanco con un par de orejas felinas en él, además de que tenía un visor azul y un cristal verde en la frente. Todo este traje junto con la Gravity Armor le daba a Kaely el aspecto de una gata antropomórfica robótica.

Six miro esto sin poder creérselo. En su mente aparecía el recuerdo de la capacidad de la Gravity Armor y del Quantum Suit. La Gravity Armor era una armadura que podía adaptarse a su portador y obtenía su energía de la propia gravedad. Mientras hubiera gravedad a su alrededor jamás se quedaría sin energía. Y el Quantum Suit. También tenia la capacidad de adaptarse a su portador, pero no tenía la capacidad de obtener energía de la misma forma que la Gravity Armor, pero podía tomar la energía de dicha armadura para mantenerse cargada. Y ambas al estar cargadas le daban a su portador habilidades muy poderosas.

Kaely miro a la alicornio azul con una sonrisa. Esta seguía mirándola con incredulidad. Su madre le dijo que la Gravity Armor, el Quantum Suit, y la Nano Saber han estado perdidas por siglos, y ahora descubre que los tres objetos legendarios que eran de los más poderosos, estaban todos en garras de Kaely.

Kaely: Acabemos con esto.

Dijo la felina con una sonrisa de confianza, guardando el mango apagado de la Nano Saber en su abrigo, el cual todavía tenía sobre la armadura y el traje. Luego la felina saco sus garras sin dañar el Quantum Suit, ya que este se adaptó para que Kaely pudiera usar sus garras. King Sombra trago saliva. Si antes no podía con la gata gris, ahora sentía que no tenía ninguna posibilidad.

Zeon se enfrentaba a algunos lobos. Estos trataban de dañar al dragón, pero sus duras escamas lo protegían. Zeon golpeo a los lobos con su cola lanzándolos contra otros esbirros, haciéndolos desaparecer a todos. Un dragón trato de atacarlo por la espalda. El dragón blanco lo esquivo y le hizo un corte en la garganta que lo hizo desaparecer. Un grupo de unicornios lo atacaba con rayos mágicos. Eran bastantes y los rayos mágicos aunque no le hacían mucho daño eran demasiados. Zeon lanzo una llamarada contra los unicornios, solo que esta llamarada estaba rodeada de electricidad. Los unicornios recibieron la poderosa llamarada eléctrica haciéndolos desaparecer a todos.

El dragón robot se enfrentaba a algunos pegasos. Estos lo intentaban golpear, pero solo conseguían dañarse a ellos mismos por la dura piel de metal del robot que evitaba que los pegasos le hicieran daño. El dragón robot cubrió sus garras de electricidad y ataco a los pegasos. Estos trataban de esquivar los ataques, pero la electricidad iba hacia ellos haciéndolos desaparecer. Unos minotauros se lanzaron sobre el robot. Este hizo brillar sus ojos y su cuerpo empezó a calentarse hasta estar al rojo vivo. Los minotauros sufrieron graves quemaduras cayendo al suelo y luego fueron rematados por otros ataques del robot dragón.

Claw iba de un lado a otro a una velocidad increíble. Ningún esbirro de Death Lord conseguía alcanzarlo. El grifo vio que unos esbirros trataban de atacar a Armonía por la espalda. Esta concentrada en acabar con algunos esbirros que no se daba cuenta que la iban a atacar por la espalda. Claw voló a gran velocidad, y le hizo cortes precisos a los esbirros provocando que todos desaparecieran. Armonía volteo pensando haber sentido algo, pero al no ver nada siguió disparando rayos de magia a otros esbirros.

Mientras con Kaely y Sombra. El unicornio sombrío cayó al suelo con heridas por todo su cuerpo. Sombra soltó un gemido de dolor apenas audible. Mientras que Kaely lo miraba con indiferencia. Moretones en su cuerpo y cara, cortadas por todos lados, y una de sus patas traseras estaba doblada de forma antinatural. Estas eran algunas de las heridas más notables en el cuerpo del semental. Death Lord vio la paliza que le dieron al unicornio. El esqueleto miro esto mientras pensaba.

Death: _"Esa minina es muy fuerte, y aunque odie admitirlo, dudo que pueda ganarle"._

Pensaba el esqueleto con seriedad. Pero no pudo seguir pensado, ya que tuvo que moverse para esquivar un puñetazo cubierto de fuego azul de parte de Aura. La híbrida miro al esqueleto con seriedad.

Aura: Ya es hora de que te vallas de aquí Death Lord.

Dijo la fusión con seriedad. El esqueleto la miro con su sonrisa psicótica.

Death: Pero todavía no me puedo ir. Aun no llega la mejor parte.

Aura: ¿Y esa cuál es?

Pregunto la híbrida con curiosidad. Death Lord rió un poco y respondió.

Death: En la que te obligo a revivirme y luego te hago sufrir emocional y físicamente de manera sádica y cruel.

Dijo el esqueleto con una sonrisa de felicidad, a la vez que en donde faltaban sus ojos brillaba un par de luces naranja que irradiaban locura pura. Aura lo miro con molestia.

Aura: Ni hablar. Sabes bien que jamás haré eso.

Dijo la fusión con seriedad. Death Lord entonces saco su espada de su funda y apunto a Aura con ella.

Death: Por eso dije que te obligaría a hacerlo.

Dijo con una sonrisa. Aura invoco su espada, Fusión. El esqueleto y la híbrida se lanzaron hacia el otro listos para el combate.

Death y Aura chocaron sus espadas generando chispas al impactar con la otra. Aura trato de golpear a Death con su casco cubierto de fuego azul. El esqueleto lo esquivo y la tomo del casco lanzándola hacia atrás. Aura se recuperó en el aire y uso sus alas para detenerse y lanzarse de nuevo hacia Death. Este se preparó para recibirla, pero a unos pocos metros la híbrida se teletransportó detrás de él y lo golpeo con su casco cubierto de fuego azul en la espalda. Death cayó al suelo por el fuerte golpe.

Death Lord cubrió su huesuda mano de energía oscura y se lanzó hacia la fusión. Esta cubrió su casco de fuego azul y también se lanzó hacia Death. Ambos lanzaron un puñetazo hacia el otro. Los puñetazos de ambos chocaron generando una gran onda expansiva que genero grietas alrededor de ambos. El esqueleto y la fusión trataban de superar al otro, pero estaban bastante igualados. Al ver que no podían superar a su contrincante, los dos retrocedieron y se posicionaron a algunos metros del otro.

Death Lord y Aura estaba a punto de lanzarse a por el otro de nuevo. Pero unos rayos mágicos impactaron en el suelo frente a ellos. El esqueleto y la híbrida voltearon a donde vinieron los rayos y hay pudieron ver a nada menos que a la princesa Celestia, la princesa Luna, y Twilight Sparkle volando a unos metros sobre ellos. Las tres princesas miraban a Death y a Aura con seriedad. Al igual que estos a ellas.

La princesa Celestia fue la primera en descender. Esta miraba con gran seriedad al esqueleto y la fusión. La princesa empezó a hablar.

Celestia: Les ordeno que detengan esta pelea ahora mismo.

Ordeno la princesa del sol con seriedad. Death Lord le dijo con una sonrisa.

Death: Princesa Celestia. Que gusto conocerla.

Dijo el esqueleto saludando con su huesuda mano. Celestia le disparo un rayo mágico que Death esquivo por poco. El rayo le termino dando a unos de sus esbirros haciéndolo desaparecer. Death Lord retrocedió unos pasos mientras decía.

Death: Cálmese princesa, no hace falta tanta hostilidad.

Dijo el esqueleto mirando a la monarca. Esta le dijo con la misma mirada seria.

Celestia: Silencio. Tú no tienes ningún derecho para dirigirte a mí de esa forma.

Dijo la princesa en tono amenazante. Death Lord puso una cara de fastidio y dejo de mirar a la princesa, empezando a caminar hacia donde estaba King Sombra.

Death: Yo me despido. Ahora que llegaron invitadas no deseadas a la pelea. Ya no será tan divertida.

Decía el esqueleto. Este sin dejar de caminar, saco de entre sus huesos la esfera que uso antes para invocar a sus esbirros. Esta estaba casi llena, signo de que la mayoría de los esbirros que invoco habían sido derrotados. Los que restaban empezaron a desaparecer hasta que no quedo ninguno, y la esfera estuvo totalmente negra de nuevo. Death Lord llego hasta el moribundo Sombra y toco su cuerno haciéndolo brillar. El esqueleto y el unicornio sombrío desaparecieron de hay en un instante.

Death Lord y King Sombra se habían ido, pero el grupo ahora tenía otro problema. Las princesas estaban hay delante de ellos. Usar el cristal de Armonía para escapar no serviría, a la distancia que estaban todos le daría tiempo a las princesas para detener el cristal. Celestia camino con tranquilidad hacia Aura, mientras que la híbrida estaba algo nerviosa. Celestia le hablo con voz calmada y tranquila.

Celestia: Tranquila solo quiero hablar, no tienen por qué huir.

Dijo la princesa tratando de que el grupo no se fuera otra vez. Celestia siguió hablando.

Celestia: No quiero problemas con ustedes solo quiero hablar.

Dijo la princesa estando frente de Aura y poniendo su casco en el hombro de la híbrida. Esta no sabía qué hacer. Si se oponía, las princesas pensarían que son malos, y si no lo hacía los descubrirían a todos. Aura soltó un suspiro y dijo.

Aura: Esta bien.

La princesa sonrió al ver que tenía la atención de la híbrida.

Celestia: Agradecería que todos vinieran conmigo a Canterlot.

Pidió la princesa con tranquilidad observando a todo el grupo. Aura miro a sus amigos y estos asintieron, la fusión volvió a mirar a la princesa y acepto.

Aura: Esta bien, iremos con usted.

Dijo Aura. La princesa Celestia sonrió por esto.

Celestia: Perfecto. ¿Podríamos salir ya?

Pregunto la princesa del sol. Aura asintió. Kaely se acercó a la princesa y le dijo.

Kaely: Disculpe princesa. Pero no puedo ir con usted. Mi hija se quedó en casa y no puedo irme y dejarla sola.

Dijo la felina quitándose el casco del Quantum Suit. La princesa la miro y con tranquilidad le dijo.

Celestia: Tu hija también puede venir.

Kaely: Esta bien.

La felina volvió a ponerse el casco y empezó a caminar de regreso a casa para buscar a su hija Claire. Luna se acercó a la gata y le pregunto.

Luna: ¿Puedo acompañarte?

Pregunto la princesa de la noche. Kaely la miro y asintió. La felina junto con la yegua comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa de Kaely. Mientras los demás irían a la estación del tren. Rose volteo buscando con la vista al dragón robot, pero este ya no se encontraba allí. Aunque vio algo más interesante.

La sombra que siguió al grupo y que controlaba al dragón robot se disponía a irse, pero al girarse se encontró a Rose enfrente suya. La unicornio lo miraba con una sonrisa.

Rose: ¿Creíste que podrías largarte sin despedirte?

Dijo la yegua sonriente. La sombra bajo sus orejas y trago saliva al ver que lo habían descubierto.

* * *

En el páramo oscuro. Aparecieron Sombra y Death Lord en la sala del trono del castillo. El semental seguía tal como lo dejo Kaely, solo que ahora estaba inconsciente. Death Lord miro el terrible estado del unicornio sombrío. El esqueleto fue detrás del trono y volvió a sacar la caja de la que tenía la esfera negra. Death volvió a dejar dicha esfera en la caja y saco un frasco con una sustancia color rojo carmesí dentro.

Death Lord fue hacia Sombra. El esqueleto abrió el frasco, y hecho una pequeña gota del líquido rojo en la boca del semental, luego volvió a cerrar el frasco. Las heridas en el cuerpo de Sombra empezaron a curarse. Las cortadas se cerraron y los moretones desaparecieron. Su pata empezó a acomodarse, mientras se escuchaba como su hueso se regeneraba. Era una suerte que el unicornio estuviera inconsciente, ya que si no, hubiera sufrido un intenso dolor.

Luego de unos minutos. El unicornio sombrío, volvía a estar recuperado. Death Lord luego de guardar el frasco, fue a sentarse en su trono a esperar que Sombra despertara. Pasaron unos pocos minutos hasta que el unicornio despertó. El semental miro extrañado su alrededor, dándose cuenta donde se encontraba. Trato de levantarse, pero sintió un fuerte dolor en su pata trasera. Death sin mucho interés le dijo.

Death: No te recomiendo levantarte todavía. La sangre de hada que te di ayudo a regenerarte, pero aun así tu hueso tardara unos minutos más en recuperarse por completo.

A Sombra no le quedo de otra que quedarse en el suelo, a esperar a que su hueso se recuperara para poder levantarse.

* * *

De vuelta en Poniville. Luna y Kaely llegaron a la casa de esta última. Kaely antes de abrir la puerta le pidió a Prisma que desactivara el Quantum Suit, y volviera a activar el camuflaje de la Gravity Armor. La IA obedeció la orden. Un anillo de energía volvió a aparecer a los pies de la felina, para luego subir y desaparecer el Quantum Suit, mientras que la Gravity Armor se camuflo de nuevo. A Luna le sorprendió esto, ya que no se esperaba que la gata pudiera hacer desaparecer el traje y la armadura de esa forma que parecía mágica.

Kaely saco sus llaves de su abrigo y abrió la puerta. La gata y la yegua entraron, encontrando a la pequeña Claire en la sala leyendo un libro. Esta estaba tan concentrada en su lectura que no noto cuando Kaely y la princesa Luna entraron.

Kaely se acercó a su hija. Esta seguía sin notar a su madre y a la princesa. Kaely le acaricio la cabeza a su hija. Claire con expresión curiosa dejo de leer y miro a su madre. La gata blanca puso una cara de felicidad y dejo su libro a un lado para abrazar a su madre.

Claire: ¡Mami!

Exclamo la pequeña con felicidad mientras abrazaba a Kaely. Esta le devolvió el abrazo a su hija. Cuando cortaron el abrazo, Claire se fijó en la princesa Luna. La pequeña se escondió detrás de su madre y le pregunto.

Claire: Mami, ¿Quién es ella?

Pregunto Claire mirando a la princesa. Esta se acercó un poco y saludo a la gata blanca.

Luna: Hola pequeña. Soy la princesa Luna.

Saludo la princesa con amabilidad. Claire miro a la princesa con curiosidad.

Claire: Nunca había visto a una princesa.

Dijo la pequeña con curiosidad acercándose a la princesa. Luna le acaricio la cabeza a la pequeña, esta acepto el gesto con gusto.

Luna: Que linda eres.

Dijo la princesa con una sonrisa. Kaely se acercó a su hija y le pregunto.

Kaely: Hija ¿Quieres viajar en tren?

Claire: ¡Sí!

Exclamo Claire con emoción. Kaely soltó unos pequeñas risas. Luego las dos felinas junto con la alicornio salieron camino a la estación de tren.

En dicha estación estaba todo el grupo esperando. Aura miraba de un lado a otro buscando a su hermana. La híbrida no sabía a donde había ido la unicornio, ya que pensaba que estaba con ellos cuando venían a la estación.

Rose acababa de llegar a la estación. La unicornio tenía una sonrisa en el rostro. Aura que seguía buscando, vio a su hermana llegando a la estación. La híbrida se acercó y le dijo con alegría.

Aura: ¡Rose! Qué bueno que estas bien, me preocupe cuando no te encontré a aquí.

Dijo la fusión con una sonrisa. Entonces se dio cuenta de un detalle.

Aura: Hermana ¿Qué haces cargando a ese potro?

Dijo Aura con cara confundida. Y era cierto. Rose tenia atrapado con su magia a un potro terrestre de pelaje marrón, melena y cola color tangelo, ojos color naranja amarillo, no tenía cutie mark, y traía puesta una gorra con una hélice.

Era Button Mash.

El potro tenía una expresión de estar molesto, mientras era sujetado por la magia de la unicornio blanca. Rose rió un poco mientras le respondía a su hermana.

Rose: Sucede Aura que este pequeño es el que controlaba al dragón que nos ayudó antes.

Respondió la yegua con una sonrisa. Aura confundida le dijo.

Aura: Pero Rose, ¿Cómo un potro sería capaz de controlar a ese robot dragón?

Pregunto la híbrida mirando a su hermana como si estuviera loca. Esta no respondió. Rose miro al potro con una sonrisa. Este aun con cara molesta y estando sujetado por la magia de la unicornio, tomo su gorra. Debajo de esta había varios botones que brillaban con luces de diversos colores, Button empezó a presionar algunos botones, y luego presiono un botón que brillaba con luz verde.

Del cielo cayo un gran cubo de metal. Este empezó a moverse y a cambiar de forma hasta adoptar la forma del robot dragón. Button empezó a presionar mas botones en su gorra-mando y el dragón camino hasta estar frente del potro y las dos hermanas. Aura miro esto impresionada dándose cuenta de que su hermana tenía razón.

Celestia que vio como el cubo de hierro cayó al suelo, así que fue a revisar que pasaba, encontrándose con Rose sujetando con su magia a un potro, y al robot dragón. La princesa se preocupó pensando que el dragón los atacaría. Así que voló hasta estar entre Aura, Rose, Button y el dragón. Celestia miraba al dragón esperando que hiciera algún movimiento. Button mirando esto le dijo a la princesa.

Button: Tranquila princesa. El robot no nos hará nada.

Dijo el potro con tranquilidad mezclada con molestia por seguir estando atrapado por la magia de la unicornio. Celestia miro al potro confusa. Este empezó a pulsar botones. Haciendo que el dragón se arrodillara frente a Celestia. Este miro incrédula como el potro controlo al dragón. Button miro a Rose mientras le decía.

Button: ¿Podrías soltarme, por favor?

Pidió el potro con expresión de querer dejar de estar atrapado. La unicornio blanca soltó unas pequeñas risas mientras dejaba al potro en el suelo. Button se sintió aliviado al estar libre del agarre mágico de Rose. Celestia camino hasta estar frente al potro y le pregunto.

Celestia: Pequeño ¿Cómo es que puedes controlar a este dragón?

Pregunto con curiosidad la alicornio. Button estuvo a punto de responder, pero una voz detrás de él se lo impidió.

Six: A mi me gustaría saber de donde lo saco.

Dijo la alicornio azul mirando de forma seria al potro. Este rió nervioso por la mirada que le daba la yegua. Y con voz temblorosa le dijo.

Button: Se los diré cuando estemos en Canterlot.

Dijo el potro marrón con algunos nervios.

Celestia: Pero ¿Tus padres no se preocuparan por ti?

Button: Mi mama en esta en Canterlot, así que no hay problema con eso.

Respondió el potro con algo más tranquilo. El grupo estuvo algunos minutos esperando a que llegaran Kaely, Luna y Claire. Las tres tardaron unos minutos en llegar. Luna fue con su hermana. Claire se escondió detrás de su madre por el gran grupo de extraños que había delante de ella. Y sobre todo porque le daban miedo las apariencias intimidantes de Ender, Zeon y el dragón robot.

Unos minutos después, el tren a Canterlot llego. Todos empezaron a subir a dicho tren. Button al ver que su robot era muy grande para entrar, empezó a presionar botones en su mando. Las piezas del dragón robot empezaron a moverse y cambiar de forma, hasta que el robot se convirtió en un pequeño cubo de metal del tamaño de un dado. El potro guardo el cubo de metal en su melena y abordo el tren.

Todos a excepción de las princesas Celestia, Luna, y Twilight, estaban en un mismo vagón. Aura y Rose se separaron ahora que las princesas no estaban. Soul pego la cabeza de una pared mientras decía.

Soul: Tanto esfuerzo que nos costó mantenernos ocultos, ¿Y de que sirvió? Ahora tendremos que decir la verdad.

Decía el semental empezando a golpear repetidas veces su frente contra la misma pared. Estela lo miraba sin saber muy bien que decir para que su pareja dejara de golpearse la cabeza. Snow Frost se acercó a su hermano. La unicornio usando su magia, alejo al alicornio de la pared y le dio una cachetada para que dejara de golpearse la cabeza contra dicha pared. Soul dejo de golpearse la cabeza para no recibir otra cachetada de parte de su hermana.

Kaely estaba sentada al lado de su hija. Esta estaba mirando con curiosidad por la ventana del tren. Soul que ya se había recuperado del golpe que le dio Snow, se acercó a la gata gris y le pregunto.

Soul: Kaely ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? Es sobre lo que paso en la pelea contra los esbirros de Death Lord.

Pregunto el alicornio blanco. Kaely miro a su hija que estaba muy distraída mirando por la ventana sin darse cuenta de nada más. La gata gris y el alicornio fueron aun vagón vacío por petición de Kaely. Esta se sentó en un asiento frente a Soul y le pregunto.

Kaely: ¿De qué me querías hablar?

Pregunto la felina con seriedad. Soul le respondió.

Soul: Es que tengo curiosidad por saber. Si tienes esos objetos legendarios que usaste antes en la pelea. ¿Por qué no los usaste para salir del bosque? Por lo que pude ver, derrotaste a King Sombra con facilidad, y no hubieras tenido ningún problema para cruzar el bosque junto con tu hija.

Dijo el semental con algo de duda. Kaely soltó un suspiro, ya se esperaba eso. La felina cerró los ojos y empezó a mover sus orejas de un lado a otro, para comprobar que no hubiera nadie escuchando. Al darse cuenta de que no había nadie escuchando, le dijo al alicornio.

Kaely: Soul ¿Puedes guardar un secreto?

Le pregunto la felina al alicornio. Este la miro confundido, pero asintió.

Kaely: Promételo.

Soul: Lo prometo.

Prometió el alicornio con seriedad. Kaely suspiro y empezó a hablar.

Kaely: Tienes razón. Con esos "objetos legendarios" me hubiera sido muy sencillo salir del bosque junto con Claire. Pero hay una razón por la que no los utilice.

Decía la felina con un tono más triste al final mientras bajaba sus orejas.

Kaely: En el pasado. Mucho antes de que Claire naciera, encontré la armadura junto con el traje y la espada. Con ellos hice cosas… cosas de las cuales no me siento orgullosa. Fue el día que vi mis patas cubiertas de rojo, cuando me di cuenta de que lo que hacía no estaba bien. Claire no sabe que llevo esos objetos conmigo. Y tengo la esperanza de que si no sabe de ellos, tampoco sepa de las cosas que hice.

Decía la gata al borde de las lágrimas sintiendo una culpa que pensaba no sentiría de nuevo.

Kaely: Por eso no luche en serio contra ese unicornio, sabía que si lo hacía terminaría matándolo, y no quería tener la sangre de nadie más en mis patas.

Dijo la gata gris con gran culpa cerrando sus ojos. Soul miro a su amiga con pena, la estaba haciendo recordar una parte de su pasado el cual podía notar que odiaba, pero sabía bien que hacer.

Soul: Kaely dime una cosa. Cuándo usaste esos objetos para pelear contra los esbirros de Death Lord y contra Sombra ¿Por qué los usaste?

Pregunto el alicornio. Kaely mirándolo le respondió.

Kaely: Los use porque no quería que ninguno de ellos lastimara a mi hija.

Respondió la felina soltando unas lágrimas. Soul se sentó a su lado y le dijo.

Soul: Exacto. Los usaste para proteger a tu hija. No para hacer nada malo.

Dijo el semental poniendo su casco en el hombro de Kaely. Esta seguía mirándolo mientras derramaba más lágrimas.

Soul: No sé qué hallas hecho en el pasado, pero si se algo. No puedes cambiar el pasado, ni olvidarlo, pero puedes aprender de el para mejorar el futuro. Como estás haciendo ahora. Luchas para proteger a Claire, y no para nada malo. Y eso es algo de lo que deberías estar orgullosa.

Dijo el alicornio con una sonrisa. Kaely abrazo al alicornio sin dejar de llorar. Soul le devolvió el abrazo.

Kaely: Gracias Soul…

Agradeció la felina con una sonrisa abrazando más fuerte al alicornio. Este aunque un poco sofocado por el abrazo le dijo.

Soul: De nada.

Dijo Soul. El alicornio y la felina estuvieron abrazados un rato hasta que Kaely se sintió mejor.

Kaely: Por favor. No le digas a nadie esto que te dije. No quiero que sepan de mi pasado.

Le pidió la felina a Soul. Este sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. El semental y la gata regresaron al vagón donde estaban sus amigos. Kaely volvió con su hija, la cual ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que su madre se fue por un rato. Soul fue a sentarse con Estela, Snow Frost y Lucy. Cuando llego lo primero que vio fue a Estela rodeada de un aura asesina, y una mirada seria e intimidante dirigida a él. Soul trago saliva al ver esto.

Unas horas después. Llegaron a Canterlot. El grupo empezó a bajar del tren. La primera en bajar fue Estela en su forma pony que arrastraba a un alicornio blanco con su magia. Soul tenía un chichón en la cabeza, un par de espirales en los ojos y expresión de haber estado inconsciente por algunas horas, mientras que Estela con expresión seria lo arrastraba por el suelo jalándolo por la cola con su magia.

El grupo siguió a las princesas hasta el castillo. El grupo recorrió todo Canterlot hasta llegar a dicho castillo. Todo el camino Estela estuvo arrastrando a Soul. Extrañamente ninguna de las tres princesas notó la presencia de Soul y Estela, ni tampoco la de Snow y Lucy. No fue esta que llegaron a la sala del trono del castillo, que la princesa Celestia se dio cuenta de que Aura y Rose no estaban. Soul que ya había recuperado la conciencia dio un paso al frente teniendo a Estela en su forma fénix parada en su lomo. Celestia se extrañó de ver al alicornio y la fénix que conoció en Poniville ahí.

Celestia: ¿Soul? ¿Estela? ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Pregunto la princesa del sol confundida estando sentada en su trono. Soul con tranquilidad le respondió.

Soul: Usted nos pidió que viniéramos aquí princesa.

Respondió el alicornio blanco. Celestia siguió mirándolo confundida. Soul suspiro y dijo.

Soul: Fusión Absoluta.

Dijo el semental. El alicornio y la fénix negra se fusionaron apareciendo Aura en la sala. Las princesas miraron esto impresionadas. Celestia, Luna y Twilight estaban casi tan impresionadas como cuando conocieron a Soul y Estela. Snow Frost con Lucy parada en su lomo se acercó a la híbrida y le dijo.

Snow: Sabes Aura, hace tiempo que no te veía siendo yo.

Dijo la unicornio con una sonrisa. Aura mirándola le dijo.

Aura: Recuerdo que la única vez fue cuando me conociste.

Comento la híbrida.

Aura: Y si no te importa, ¿Podrías traer a mi hermana?

Snow: Sin problemas. Lucy, Armadura Guerrera.

Luego de un destello apareció Rose. La yegua miro a su hermana y la abrazo. Las princesas quedaron más sorprendidas que antes. Button mirando esto pregunto.

Button: ¿Esto pasa muy seguido?

Pregunto el potro con curiosidad. Armonía pensándolo un poco respondió.

Armonía: Si.

Respondió la alicornio blanca. Luego de unos minutos las princesas se recuperaron de la impresión. La princesa Celestia les dijo.

Celestia: Dejemos eso de lado, ahora quisiera hacerles unas preguntas si no les importa.

Pregunto la princesa. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Fueron unas horas cuantas horas en las cuales las princesas estuvieron haciendo preguntas al grupo. Cuando terminaron ya era de noche. La princesa Celestia les pidió a todos que se pasaran la noche en el castillo. Estos aceptaron con gusto. Todos fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Soul se acostó en su cama junto con Estela. El alicornio estaba muy cansado después de ese largo día. Soul no tardó mucho en caer dormido al igual que Estela.

En otra habitación estaba Button. El potro estaba solo en su habitación, recostado en su cama. Pensando en todo lo que tuvo que revelar en solo unas horas. Revelo como encontró un extraño cubo de metal en el bosque, al principio no sabía que era, ni que hacía, así que iba a diario a tratar de averiguarlo. Un día consiguió hacer que reaccionara luego de golpear su cabeza contra el por pura frustración.

Button saco de su melena el pequeño cubo de metal, este seguía tal como lo dejo. Recordó como después de que reaccionara este empezó a seguir todas sus órdenes, transformándose en cualquier cosa que quisiera. Six le dijo que estaba creado para hacer eso, y ahora que era su dueño seria suyo por siempre. Button dejo de pensar en eso y volvió a guardar el cubo en su melena, para luego irse a dormir.

* * *

Devuelta en el páramo oscuro. Death y Sombra caminaban por el desolado páramo. Sombra no sabía dónde lo llevaba su amo. Ambos estuvieron unos minutos caminando hasta que llegaron a un templo. Ambos entraron en dicho templo. Dentro de esta había una sola habitación con un Warp Pad. Este era diferente a los otros ya que no estaba hecho de cristal sino de obsidiana.

Sombra: ¿Que hacemos aquí amo?

Pregunto el unicornio mirando la habitación. Death Lord le respondió mientras subía al Warp Pad.

Death: Vamos a buscar a alguien. Ahora sube.

Ordeno el esqueleto. Sombra obedeció. Cuando estuvo arriba, Death Lord activo el Warp Pad y ambos desaparecieron en el haz de luz.

Continuara…


	9. 9º Cap Día de calma momentanea

**Capítulo 9:**

 **Día de calma momentánea**

Dark Moon seguía durmiendo tranquilamente en la habitación que le dio la princesa Celestia, La alicornio oscura repentinamente se despertó cuando sintió que ya no estaba en su cama. La yegua oscura ahora se encontraba en una superficie rocosa llena de cráteres, con un gran cielo estrellado. Dark Moon miro hacia alrededor, confirmando sus sospechas cuando tuvo una perfecta vista de la tierra.

Ahora se encontraba en la luna.

La alicornio negra estaba confundida. Ella recordaba haberse ido a dormir hace relativamente poco, y ahora se encontraba en la superficie lunar. Extrañamente sentía como si recordara este sitio, aunque nunca estuvo aquí. Mientras seguía mirando la superficie vacía de la luna, logro ver algo a lo lejos, o mejor dicho a alguien. Dark Moon se fue acercando lentamente hacia esa figura que estaba a la distancia. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca logro ver que se trataba de una pony alicornio. Una yegua que sentía que conocía, pero no entendía porque.

Esta yegua era Nightmare Moon.

La yegua miraba la tierra a lo lejos sin expresión alguna. Dark Moon se acercó a ella en silencio. Cuando estuvo a su lado, Nightmare Moon volteo a verla. Dark Moon seguía sintiendo que la conocía, pero aun no sabía por qué. La yegua puso una sonrisa y le hablo con voz calmada.

Nightmare: Bienvenida, mi pequeña. Me alegro de verte.

Dijo la alicornio con felicidad. Dark Moon la miro extrañada ya que esta parecía conocerla. Nightmare la miro por un segundo y pregunto.

Nightmare: No sabes quién soy ¿Cierto?

Pregunto mientras la miraba. Dark Moon negó con la cabeza. Nightmare Moon soltó un suspiro y volvió a preguntar.

Nightmare: ¿Sabes quién eres?

Pregunto la alicornio con seriedad. Dark Moon con extrañeza respondió.

Dark: Soy Dark Moon y yo...

La alicornio luego de decir eso se quedó callada, no sabía mucho más que su propio nombre. Nightmare con expresión seria volvió a preguntar.

Nightmare: ¿Sabes cómo naciste?

Dark: …

Dark Moon no respondió. Lo que le pregunto la yegua era algo que ella desconocía totalmente. Nightmare soltó un suspiro. Luego se acercó un poco a Dark Moon y toco con su cuerno el de la yegua. Necesitaba ver sus recuerdos. Luego de un par de segundos se separó de ella. Nightmare sabía que tenía que explicarle algunas cosas a Dark Moon.

Nightmare: Escucha Dark Moon. Hay algunas cosas que tienes que saber.

Dijo la yegua empezando a caminar por la superficie lunar. Dark Moon la siguió caminando a su lado. Nightmare siguió hablando.

Nightmare: En primer lugar tienes que saber que tú fuiste creada gracias a mi magia oscura. Una parte de ella se separó de mí y tomo forma dándote vida.

Decía la yegua con seriedad sin dejar de caminar. Dark Moon la escuchaba con atención. Estando algo impresionada al saber esa parte de su origen.

Nightmare: Tal vez te preguntes que hace aquí. Y te seré sincera, necesito que despiertes y hagas algo importante.

Dijo Nightmare deteniéndose y girándose a ver a Dark Moon. Esta la miro confundida y dijo.

Dark: ¿Estoy dormida?

Pregunto la yegua confundida. Nightmare rió un poco mientras decía.

Nightmare: Je je je me sorprende que no te hayas dado cuenta antes. Sobre todo porque estamos en el espacio hablando aunque aquí no puede producirse ningún sonido, y no hay aire que respirar.

Dijo la alicornio con una sonrisa. Dark Moon se sonrojo un poco por no haberse fijado en algo así, pero dejando eso de lado volvió a preguntar.

Dark: Y ¿Qué quieres que haga?

Pregunto la yegua. Nightmare la miro el planeta a la distancia y respondió.

Nightmare: Necesito que vallas con la princesa Luna. Hay algo importante que hacer y tiene que ver con las tres.

Respondió la alicornio haciendo brillar su cuerno. Todo el espacio a su alrededor empezó a tornarse oscuro hasta desaparecer. Dark Moon despertó en su habitación a medianoche. La yegua oscura tardo unos segundos en recordar lo que le dijo Nightmare. La alicornio negra se levantó de su cama y salió de la habitación para cumplir lo que le pidieron.

La alicornio negra fue por los pasillos del castillo evitando a los guardias, extrañamente sentía a donde tenía que ir, Luego de algunos minutos evitando a los guardias, la alicornio oscura llego a una de las torres del castillo, en dicha torre se encontraba la princesa Luna admirando el cielo nocturno. Dark Moon se acercó con cuidado. Luna sintiendo que había alguien detrás de ella, se giró encontrándose a la alicornio oscura a un par de metros de ella. Luna miro con seriedad a la yegua y pregunto.

Luna: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Pregunto la princesa de la noche con seriedad. El día anterior había podido sentir la magia de Dark Moon, y logro reconocer que era la misma de Nightmare Moon. Celestia también lo noto, pero al ver que el grupo confiaba en ella, ambas le dieron el beneficio de la duda a la alicornio negra. Dark Moon le respondió con tranquilidad.

Dark: Me dijeron que tenía que venir a verte.

Respondió. Luna la miro confundida, iba a preguntar quién fue, cuando una voz que no escuchaba en mucho tiempo sonó en su cabeza.

Nightmare: _"Yo le dije que viniera"._

La princesa Luna escucho la voz de Nightmare Moon en su cabeza. La princesa se extrañó por esto y empezó a hablar al aire.

Luna: ¿Y por qué le pediste que viniera a verme?

Pregunto la yegua al aire. Dark Moon la miro confundida. Nightmare respondió.

Nightmare: _"Voy a hacer algo, y la necesito a ella aquí contigo"._

Nightmare uso el poco control que tenía sobre el cuerpo de Luna y lo acercó a Dark Moon, haciendo chocar el cuerno de la princesa con el de la alicornio oscura. Una neblina mágica morada empezó a fluir por el cuerno de ambas. Luna sentía como una magia que ella odiaba y que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que se alejara de ella, empezaba a separarse de su cuerpo.

La magia oscura de Nightmare Moon.

La magia de Nightmare salía del cuerpo de la princesa y entraba en el de Dark Moon. Esta última podía sentir un gran aumento en su poder base. Su melena y cola dejaron de ser moradas y pasaron a ser iguales a las de Luna y Nightmare Moon. Uno de sus ojos cambio de color amarillo a color turquesa, en su flanco apareció una cutie mark, que era una luna llena con una estrella morada en medio.

Luego de uno segundos, Luna se separó de Dark Moon al sentir que la magia oscura salió totalmente de su cuerpo. Luna miro a la alicornio negra con sorpresa, ya que la yegua ahora tenía un gran parecido con Nightmare Moon. Dark Moon miraba extrañada a su alrededor, ella aún no se había dado cuenta de su repentino cambio de apariencia.

Entonces sin previo aviso las dos alicornios empezaron a sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Dark Moon repentinamente comenzó sentir una gran tristeza acompañada de envidia comenzando a derramar lágrimas por esto, mientras que Luna empezó a sentir una soledad pura que solo sintió cuando estuvo atrapada en la luna por mil años. Ambas yeguas estuvieron así por unos segundos y luego esos sentimientos fueron cambiados por otros. Felicidad, emoción, amor. Cuando estos sentimientos se detuvieron las dos alicornios empezaron a experimentar memorias. Dark Moon veía cada recuerdo de la princesa Luna y viceversa.

Ninguna entendía lo que pasaba. Cuando las memorias y sentimientos se detuvieron, ambas yeguas respiraban cansadas. Sentir tantas cosas en unos pocos segundos las dejo a ambas agotadas. Cuando ambas se tranquilizaron, Luna miro con seriedad a Dark Moon.

Luna: Vamos a mi habitación.

Dijo la princesa con seriedad haciendo brillar su cuerno y teletransportando a ambas a su habitación. Unos instantes después las dos yeguas aparecieron en la habitación de Luna. Era una espaciosa habitación algo oscura con objetos relacionados con el espacio y las estrellas, pero lo que sorprendió a Dark Moon fue el techo, y no por que tuviera algo en él, sino por la falta del mismo.

En lugar de techo había un gran cielo nocturno lleno de estrellas junto con una luna en el centro. Dark Moon miraba esto muy impresionada, pero su atención se desvió a un espejo que había en la pared. La yegua se acercó al espejo mirando su reflejo en el notando su nueva apariencia. Dark Moon se sorprendió al ver como su melena y cola con parecido al cielo nocturno brillaba y ondulaba, su nueva cutie mark, y sus ojos de diferente color.

La princesa Luna fue hacia ella, colocándose a su lado, mirando el reflejo de la alicornio negra. Dark Moon seguía mirando su reflejo cuando escucho una voz.

Luna: _"Es casi igual a ella"._

Dark Moon escucho la voz de la princesa Luna. La yegua volteo a ver a la princesa y pregunto.

Dark: ¿Dijiste algo?

Luna: No.

Dark: ¿Entonces porque te escuche decir "Es casi igual a ella"?

Pregunto la yegua oscura. Luna miro a la alicornio negra sorprendida. Y le dijo.

Luna: Pero si yo dije eso en mi mente.

Dijo con sorpresa. Dark Moon la miro extrañada y le dijo.

Dark: ¿Ahora puedo escuchar pensamientos?

Pregunto la yegua muy extrañada. Entonces una voz se escuchó en la mente de ambas.

Nightmare: _"Solo puedes escuchar los míos y los de Luna"._

Dijo la voz de Nightmare en la cabeza de ambas yeguas. Luna con seriedad pregunto.

Luna: ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

Pregunto Luna. Nightmare con tranquilidad respondió.

Nightmare: _"Saque toda la magia oscura de tu cuerpo y la deje en el cuerpo Dark Moon, sé que odiabas tenerla así que por eso se la di a ella"._

Respondió con tranquilidad. Luna y Dark Moon prestaban atención a la voz de Nightmare que seguía escuchándose en sus cabezas.

Nightmare: _"Pero no creí que al hacerlo las mentes de ustedes dos y la mía se fusionarían. Por esa razón aquellos sentimientos y recuerdos aparecieron en ustedes. Ambas sintieron y recordaron todo lo que experimento la otra a lo largo de su vida en unos pocos segundos. Y si no me equivoco, desde ahora podremos sentir los sentimientos que las otras dos tengan, y ver lo que recuerdan"._

Dijo Nightmare. Dark Moon con algo de duda pregunto.

Dark: ¿Lo puedes revertir?

Pregunto la yegua oscura con incomodidad en su voz. Nightmare Moon tardo unos segundos en responder.

Nightmare: _"No"._

Respondió con simpleza. Luna algo incomoda pregunto.

Luna: ¿Entonces estaremos así por el resto de nuestras vidas?

Nightmare: _"En pocas palabras, sí"._

Luna y Dark Moon se miraron de manera incomoda, llegando a sentir esa incomodidad en la otra. Entonces otro sentimiento, uno de tristeza.

Nightmare: _"Siento decirles esto, pero me tengo que despedir"._

Dijo con tristeza. Luna y Dark Moon se extrañaron por esto. La alicornio oscura pregunto.

Dark: No lo entiendo ¿Por qué te despides?

Pregunto la alicornio con confusión. Nightmare con tono algo bajo dijo.

Nightmare: _"La magia oscura en el cuerpo de Luna es lo que me permitía comunicarme con ustedes, pero ahora que toda esta en tu cuerpo. En poco tiempo no tendré suficiente para seguir comunicándome con ambas"._

Respondió con tristeza. Luna y Dark Moon sintieron algo de pena por eso. Dark Moon le dijo.

Dark: Pero puedo devolverte tu magia. Así podrías seguir comunicándote.

Nightmare: _"Tranquila, quédatela, por algo te la di. No se preocupen por mí. Yo seguiré aquí, solo que no podrán escucharme"._

Dijo la voz de Nightmare aunque parecía un susurro.

Nightmare: _"Tal vez algún día me vuelvan a escuchar mi fantástica voz je je je"._

Dijo la yegua riéndose un poco, aunque no la llegaron a escuchar bien.

Nightmare: _"Adiós… por ahora"._

Dijo Nightmare Moon en un tono apenas audible. Luego no se le escucho más.

Ambas estaban algo tristes, pero recordaron que Nightmare seguía allí solo no podía hablar con ellas. Luna miro a Dark Moon y le dijo.

Luna: Creo que será mejor que nos vallamos a dormir.

Le dijo la princesa a la yegua oscura. Esta asintió empezando a salir de la habitación.

Dark: Buenas noches.

Dijo la yegua saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta. Luna fue a su cama y se acostó en ella. Sintiendo algo de incomodidad propia y ajena. Dark Moon llego a su habitación luego de volver a esquivar a los guardias. La alicornio negra se acostó en su cama. Cuando escucho es su mente.

Luna: _"Buenas noches"._

Le dijo la princesa. Dark Moon cerro lo ojos y no tardó mucho en quedarse dormida.

A la mañana siguiente la yegua oscura despertó. Dark Moon fue al baño de la habitación para darse una ducha. La yegua pensaba que todo había sido un extraño sueño, pero al verse en el espejo con su nuevo aspecto supo que todo había sido real. Mientras la yegua se duchaba, su rostro se sonrojo y empezó a sentir una fuerte vergüenza de la nada. Dark Moon no entendía que pasaba, en ese momento la voz de Luna se escuchó en su mente.

Luna: _"Perdón Dark Moon pero… tal vez sin querer vi uno de tus recuerdos en el que besabas a tu amiga Armonía"._

Confeso la princesa con vergüenza. La alicornio oscura se sonrojo mucho más que antes al escuchar esto. Dark Moon solo pudo pensar en una cosa.

Dark: _"Vivir con esto será muy extraño"._

Dijo la alicornio negra con tono avergonzado. Dark Moon se cubrió la cara con sus cascos por lo avergonzada que se sentía. Unos minutos más tarde la yegua estaba caminando por los pasillos, encontrándose con Luna. Esta la miro con algo de incomodidad, pero ninguna dijo nada. Ambas caminaron hasta llegar a los jardines del castillo. Las dos yeguas caminaron por ellos un rato cuando se encontraron con la princesa Celestia junto con Armonía. Estas estaban sentadas debajo de un árbol que había allí conversando.

Luna y Dark Moon se acercaron a las dos alicornios. Estas todavía no habían notado la presencia de la princesa Luna y de Dark Moon. La princesa se acercó a su hermana y la saludo.

Luna: Buenos días hermana.

Saludo Luna. Celestia miro a su hermana con una sonrisa y le devolvió el saludo.

Celestia: Buenos días Luna.

Dijo la princesa del sol mirando a su hermana, luego su vista se centró en la yegua a su lado con un gran parecido a Nightmare Moon. Celestia apunto su cuerno hacia Dark Moon mientras decía.

Celestia: Nightmare Moon. ¿Cómo fue que volviste?

Dijo la princesa con tono serio cargando su cuerno con magia. Luna se acercó a su hermana para tratar de calmarla.

Luna: Hermana espere. Ella no es Nightmare Moon.

Le dijo Luna a su hermana. Esta la miro de con extrañeza, pero sin dejar de apuntar a Dark Moon con su cuerno.

Luna: Además. Recuerda que soy Nightmare Moon, no puede ser ella si yo estoy aquí.

Dijo la princesa de la noche con una sonrisa al final. Celestia dejo de apuntar con su cuerno a la alicornio negra y puso una cara de vergüenza. Armonía de acerco a la yegua oscura y mirándola bien se dio cuenta de quién era.

Armonía: ¿Dark Moon? ¿Eres tú?

Pregunto la alicornio blanca con incredulidad. Dark Moon asintió con la cabeza. Armonía la miro sorprendida por su cambio de apariencia.

Armonía: ¿Por qué ahora estas tan diferente?

Pregunto la yegua con mucha curiosidad. Celestia se acercó y dijo.

Celestia: A mí también me gustaría saberlo.

Dijo la princesa del sol. Dark Moon estuvo unos minutos contando lo que pasó la noche anterior. Lo único que no llego a contar fue sobre su nuevo vínculo con Luna. Celestia mirando con atención a Dark Moon le dijo.

Celestia: Curioso que Nightmare te haya entregado sus poderes, es algo que no me esperaría de ella.

Dijo la alicornio mirando a la yegua oscura. Luna mirando a su hermana le dijo.

Luna: Desde que los elementos de la armonía borraron la maldad que había en ella y en mí, nunca volvió a actuar de forma malvada.

Comento la princesa Luna. Las cuatro yeguas se sentaron debajo del árbol a conversar por un rato.

En otro lado el castillo. Kaira con un disfraz de soldado se movía por los pasillos con un cañón cargado con pastel en sus brazos, lista para dispararle al primero que se le cruzara. La draconequus volaba de forma sigilosa, entonces pudo sentir una presencia que emanaba caos cerca de ella. Kaira se hizo invisible y oculto lo mejor que pudo su presencia. Entonces en el pasillo en el que estaba, apareció el dios del caos Discord.

El draconequus miraba hacia todas direcciones buscando a quien tenía magia del caos como él. Kaira se acercó sigilosamente por detrás del draconequus y preparo su cañón. Discord todavía no había notado a la draconequus al estar oculta. Kaira apunto su cañón contra el dios del caos, y disparo. Discord al escuchar el sonido de un cañón siendo disparado detrás de suyo volteo (Mala idea) Encontrándose con un gran pastel que amenazaba con chocar con él. El draconequus no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar recibiendo el pastel en toda la cara. Kaira volvió a ser visible y dijo.

Kaira: ¡Tiro perfecto!

Exclamo la draconequus dejando caer su cañón, el cual rodó hasta chocar con las patas del señor del caos. Este sin ser capaz de ver nada por el pastel que todavía cubría su cara, tomo el cañón sin saber que era. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que era, lo cargo con tres pasteles, el draconequus apunto hacia la dirección de la que venían las celebraciones y disparo los tres pasteles. Kaira al escuchar las tres explosiones miro hacia dónde venían los tres pasteles. La draconequus alcanzo a aparecer una barrera para cubrirse de los tres grandes pasteles. Estos chocaron con dicha barrera cubriéndola totalmente.

Discord se quitó el pastel de su cara y miro a donde disparo los pasteles. Kaira suspiro al ver que se salvó de quedar cubierta de pastel, luego quito la barrera. El dios del caos miro con curiosidad a la draconequus. Empezando a volar a su alrededor mirándola con una lupa. Kaira lo seguía con la mirada. Discord se detuvo delante de la draconequus mirando muy de cerca su rostro con la lupa.

Discord: Jamás había visto a otro draconequus aparte de mí.

Dijo el señor del caos acercando más la lupa al rostro de Kaira. Está un poco incomoda alejo al draconequus con su magia. Por un pasillo aparecieron Luna y Dark Moon. Ambas vieron con extrañeza a los dos draconequus y el pastel que había en todas partes. Discord miro nervioso a la princesa y haciendo aparecer un bote con un par de remos dijo.

Discord: Yo no fui.

Dijo el draconequus empezando a remar en el suelo desapareciendo detrás de una esquina. Luna y Dark Moon rieron al ver esto. Kaira miro el desastre que había en pasillo. Lo iba a desaparecer con su magia, cuando por el pasillo por el que se había ido Discord apareció el mejor pony, el más noble, y el más perfecto.

El príncipe Blueblood.

 **Cambio de plano dimensional. Ubicación actual: ?**

En una habitación muy bien decorada. Había una fénix de plumas rojas y plumas doradas debajo de sus alas que estaba frente a un súper ordenador. Esta fénix miraba con asco lo que acababa de escribir.

Fénix: Esto que acabo de escribir da un asco indescriptible. No entiendo como mi ordenador es capaz de resistir tal cosa. Mejor lo cambio antes de que mi pobre ordenador no pueda aguantar más y explote junto conmigo.

Dijo la fénix con asco haciendo aparecer un par de manos hechas de magia, empezando a teclear en el ordenador. Dispuesta a corregir el error que escribió.

 **Volviendo al plano dimensional en el que desarrolla este fanfic.**

Por el pasillo por el que se fue Discord. Apareció el peor pony, el más cretino, el que todos odian, el peor pony (¿Repetí esto último? No importa, realmente se lo merece).

El príncipe Blueblood.

El príncipe tenía la cabeza en alto mientras caminaba. Blueblood miro a la draconequus y con molestia le dijo.

Blueblood: No puede ser que mi tía Celestia haya dejado a otro fenómeno como el bobo del caos estar en el castillo. Sin duda mi tía Celestia debería echarlos a la calle a ambos.

Dijo el maldi… el príncipe con molestia. Kaira lo miro seriamente, pero no dijo nada. Blueblood uso su magia para quitar el pastel que había en su camino y siguió caminando cruzando al pasillo por el que llegaron Luna y Dark Moon. Kaira puso una sonrisa maliciosa. La draconequus con su magia tomo todo el pastel que había en el suelo y lo junto todo haciendo una bola de pastel gigante. Luego señalo con su garra de tigre el pasillo por el que se fue Blueblood. La bola de pastel fue hacia la misma dirección pasando entre Luna y Dark Moon. Las tres chicas miraron el pasillo por el que se fue la bola de pastel. No tardó mucho en escucharse el sonido de la bola impactando seguido de un grito.

Blueblood: ¡Mi hermoso pelaje!

Se escuchó el grito del príncipe al recibir la bola de pastel. Kaira miro a la dos alicornios con una sonrisa y dijo.

Kaira: Limpieza hecha.

Dijo la draconequus para chasquear los dedos de su garra de grifo. Delante de la chica apareció una gran roca. Kaira se subió en ella, para luego mover una palanca inexistente. La roca hizo el sonido de un motor arrancando y se empezó a mover. La draconequus sujeto un volante inexistente e hizo que la roca se moviera en dirección al mismo pasillo por el que se fue Blueblood. Segundos después se escuchó el sonido de algo siendo aplastado junto con un grito de dolor del príncipe.

Luna y Dark Moon miraron esto con una gota de sudor estilo anime en su frente. Luna sin dejar de mirar el pasillo por donde se fue la draconequus pregunto.

Luna: _"¿Ella siempre es así?"_

Pregunto la princesa a la única que podía escuchar sus pensamientos. Dark Moon que también miraba el pasillo respondió.

Dark: _"La conozco desde hace poco, pero creo que sí"._

Respondió la yegua oscura. Ambas siguieron caminando por los pasillos sin decir nada más, luego de algunos minutos llegaron al comedor del castillo. Luna pidió que trajeran algo de comer para ambas. Mientras esperaban las dos yeguas conversaban.

Luna: _"_ _Entonces… ¿Tu amas a Armonía?"_

Pregunto la yegua algo avergonzada. Dark Moon con un ligero sonrojo respondió.

Dark: _"Si. Al principio pensaba que solo la quería como amiga, pero luego de algunos días estando con ella, me di cuenta de que realmente era amor"._

Respondió la yegua oscura. Luna pudo sentir sinceridad en sus palabras junto con un sentimiento de amor hacia Armonía, aunque logro darse cuenta de que no era suyo. Dark Moon soltó una pequeña risa y le dijo.

Dark: _"Aunque cuando estuvimos cerca de ese draconequus pude notar que no soy la única enamorada"._

Dijo la alicornio negra con una sonrisa. Luna se sonrojo por esto. Dark Moon logro notar cuando estuvieron cerca de Discord un sentimiento de amor hacia el draconequus que venía de la princesa Luna. El rostro de la alicornio oscura adquirió un tono rojizo debido a la vergüenza que sentía de la princesa de la noche. Unos cocineros entraron al comedor trayendo consigo algo de comer para ambas yeguas. Ambas empezaron a comer conversando sobre cualquier cosa, incluso de temas privados. Ya ninguna tenía nada que ocultar, podían sentir todo lo que sentía la otra, y saber todo lo que la otra sabia.

Ahora ambas estaban juntas por siempre.

En otro lugar del castillo Soul caminaba junto con Estela. Ambos conversaban animadamente. Entonces se cruzaron con Kaira que iba sobre una roca que se movía. El alicornio y la fénix miraron como la draconequus pasaba a su lado sobre la roca sin prestarle mucha atención a ambos. Soul y estela ignoraron lo que acaban de ver y siguieron caminando hasta llegar a los jardines del castillo.

Los dos encontraron una fuente en dichos jardines, en esta se encontraba dos gatas antropomórficas, una sentada en el borde de la fuente, y la otra miraba su reflejo en el agua. Soul se acercó a Kaely y a Claire. Estas miraron al pony y a la fénix, Soul se sentó al lado de la gata gris, mientras que Estela se paró al lado de la gata blanca. Kaely y Soul empezaron a conversar mientras que Estela y Claire jugaban.

Soul: Oye Kaely, lo que hiciste ayer fue arriesgado, si Claire no hubiese estado distraída con ese libró que le diste, hubiese descubierto tus objetos legendarios.

Dijo el alicornio blanco recordando como el día anterior Claire casi descubre los objetos legendarios de Kaely. Ya que el pequeña estaba con ellos en la sala del trono el día anterior. La princesa Celestia le pregunto a Kaely sobre los objetos que tenía, y Claire hubiera escuchado esto si no hubiera estado muy concentrada leyendo un libro que le dio su madre. La gata gris suspiro y le dijo.

Kaely: Lo sé, pero tenía que decirle la verdad a la princesa.

Respondió la felina mirando como su hija trataba de atrapar a Estela. Kaely puso su mano sobre su pecho, el núcleo de la Gravity Armor brillo por un segundo para luego volver a apagarse. La felina metió su pata en su abrigo y saco una foto de ella junto con una pequeña gata blanca en sus brazos, esa era una foto de ella hace un par de años junto con Claire. La gata gris miro la foto con una sonrisa, Soul miro la foto con curiosidad. Kaely sin dejar de mirar la foto le dijo al alicornio.

Kaely: Esta foto fue es del día que nació Claire. El día más feliz de mi vida.

Dijo la felina con una sonrisa. Soul la miro también con una sonrisa.

Kaely: Aunque me parece extraño que no e envejecido nada después de dos años.

Comento la gata gris. Incluso teniendo pelaje blanco, la cara de Soul se puso pálida al escuchar eso. En su mente se escucharon las palabras de Great Sentinel.

 **Flashback**

"Sentinel: Como dije, cuando alguien toma un objeto legendario, este se vincula a su portador. Al hacerlo el portador adquiere inmortalidad. Y solo puede morir si el objeto legendario es destruido, o si se separa de dicho objeto."

 **Fin del Flashback**

Esas palabras se escucharon en su mente por algunos segundos. Kaely no llego a darse cuenta del rostro pálido de Soul, ya que estaba distraída mirando la foto. El alicornio blanco no sabía qué hacer, si decirle la razón de por qué no ha envejecido, o mantenerse en silencio. Estaba por hablar pero la voz de la felina se lo impidió.

Kaely: ¿Dónde están Claire y Estela?

Pregunto la gata gris mirando a su alrededor sin encontrar señales de su hija y la fénix negra. Soul también miro a su alrededor confundido. El alicornio cerró los ojos y logro localizar la energía de Estela y Claire. Soul abrió los ojos y le dijo a la felina.

Soul: Sígueme. Sé dónde están.

El semental empezó a correr siendo seguido por la felina. Minutos después ambos estaban en la entrada del laberinto del castillo. Soul cerró los ojos para buscar la energía de la fénix y la gata blanca. Soul la se dio cuenta de que estaban casi en el centro del laberinto. Soul desplegó sus alas y empezó a volar dispuesto a encontrarlas. Kaely miro como el semental empezaba a volar dentro del laberinto.

Kaely: Prisma, activa el Quantum Suit.

Le ordeno la felina a la IA. Esta obedeció la orden e hizo aparecer el traje, pero sin la Gravity Armor.

Kaely: Prisma ¿Tienes un mapa de este laberinto?

Pregunto la felina. En el visor que tenía su casco, apareció un mapa completo del laberinto. Dentro del mismo había 5 puntos rojos moviéndose. La gata miro esto con duda y dijo.

Kaely: Hay 5 seres en el laberinto. Dos de ellos tienen que ser mi hija y Estela. El otro punto tiene que ser Soul, pero… ¿Quiénes son los últimos dos?

Pregunto la felina confundida. Prisma no tenía respuesta a eso. Kaely mirando un poco el mapa suspiro.

Kaely: Cruzar este laberinto será difícil incluso con el mapa.

Dijo la felina mirando el mapa del gran laberinto. Prisma le dijo a la felina.

Prisma: Podría usar el módulo de salto del Quantum Suit señorita Kaely.

Le dijo la IA a la felina. Está pensándolo bien respondió.

Kaely: Buena idea Prisma. Así podre llegar a donde está mi hija más rápido. Activa el módulo de salto por favor.

Pidió la gata gris. Los cristales verdes en las botas del Quantum Suit empezaron a brillar con intensidad. La felina corrió hacia el laberinto y salto logrando cruzar el muro de arbustos del laberinto. Kaely mientras saltaba miraba el mapa que seguía en su visor saltando hacia los puntos más cercanos.

* * *

En otro lugar de Equestria. Un esqueleto y un unicornio aparecieron en una plataforma de obsidiana. Death Lord y King Sombra se encontraban en medio del bosque Everfree. El unicornio sombrío miro extrañado el sitio en el que se encontraba y le pregunto a su amo.

Sombra: Amo ¿Qué hacemos en medio de este bosque?

Pregunto el pony sombrío sin entender que hacia allí. Death Lord bajando de la plataforma le respondió.

Death: Como te dije antes, vamos a buscar a alguien. Así que deja de preguntar y muévete.

Contesto el esqueleto empezando a caminar. Sombra siguió a su amo. Estuvieron caminando por unos pocos minutos, en el camino Sombra logró ver que se dirigían a una montaña. Cuando llegaron a la base de la montaña, entraron en una gran cueva que había allí. El pony y el esqueleto se adentraron en la cueva. Esta estaba casi totalmente oscura. Luego de algunos minutos de caminar en la oscuridad lograron ver una luz a lo lejos, estos caminaron hacia ella. Cuando llegaron vieron una gran caverna, lo primero que vieron al entrar en esta fue a un gigantesco perro de tres cabezas.

Sombra miro con curiosidad al perro de tres cabezas. Y en voz baja para que Cerbero no lo escuchara dijo.

Sombra: _Si Cerbero está aquí significa que estamos en el Tártaro._

Dijo con voz sorprendida. Death Lord miro a Cerbero y le dijo a Sombra.

Death: Vamos a sacar a alguien de aquí, pero primero tenemos que quitarnos a ese perro de en medio.

Dijo el esqueleto. Cerbero escucho su voz y se puso en alerta mirando con sus tres cabezas a todas direcciones. Tratando de encontrar a quien hablo. Death estuvo pensando por unos cuantos minutos hasta que se le ocurrió un plan.

Cerbero seguía buscando con la mirada a cualquier intruso que intente acercarse. Entonces a unos cuantos metros delante suya apareció King Sombra. El perro de tres cabezas miro de forma amenazante al semental. Sombra no se movió de donde estaba. Cerbero empezó a correr contra el unicornio sombrío. Este seguía sin moverse. El unicornio mientras veía como el perro gigante de tres cabezas venia hacia él, pensó.

Sombra: _"Si esto no funciona me convertiré en el almuerzo de ese perro"._

Pensó el semental sin moverse. Cuando Cerbero estuvo a un par de metros de Sombra, Death Lord cayó del techo sobre el perro de tres cabezas. Este trato de quitarse al esqueleto de encima, pero antes de que pudiera tirarlo Death cubrió su mano esquelética con energía maligna y toco el cuerpo del perro con ella. Cerbero empezó a sentirse mareado y cayó al suelo inconsciente. Sombra soltó un largo suspiro al ver que se salvó de ser comido por el perro de tres cabezas. Death Lord se bajó del perro y fue hacia Sombra.

Death: Muévete, el hechizo que le aplique para que quedara inconsciente no durara mucho.

Dijo el esqueleto con seriedad. Ambos empezaron a caminar dentro del Tártaro. El esqueleto y el unicornio sombrío iban por un camino de roca que los llevo hasta uno de los prisioneros que había encerrado aquí.

Lord Tirek.

El centauro rojo estaba tirado en el suelo durmiendo. Death se acercó a Tirek y le dio una patada para que despertara. El roba magia despertó, volteando a ver quién fue el que lo pateo. Tirek miro al esqueleto que tenía delante con sorpresa de que alguien lograra superan a Cerbero y entrar ahí. Death Lord mirándolo con su sonrisa psicótica le dijo.

Death: Dime ¿Quieres salir de aquí? Por qué yo puedo sacarte.

Pregunto el esqueleto sin dejar su sonrisa psicótica. Tirek lo miro con molestia y le dijo.

Tirek: Claro que quiero salir de aquí, pero lo hare por mi cuenta y no con tu ayuda.

Dijo el centauro rojo, su vista se centró en King Sombra que estaba a unos metros detrás de Death Lord. Tirek puso una sonrisa maliciosa y dijo.

Tirek: Y ya tengo como.

Dijo el roba magia con malicia. Tirek empezó a absorber la magia de Sombra, pero antes de que la magia entrara en su boca. Death Lord le pego una patada en el estómago al centauro sacándole todo el aire. Tirek dejo de absorber la magia del unicornio y cayó al suelo adolorido tratando de recuperar el aire. Death Lord sin quitar su sonrisa psicótica le dijo.

Death: Lo siento, pero no te dejare absorber su magia. Pero puedes absorber la mía.

Dijo el esqueleto cubriendo su mano con magia maligna. Tirek vio esto con una sonrisa y empezó a absorber la magia de Death Lord. El centauro empezó hacerse más grande hasta tener un gran tamaño (El mismo que tenía después de absorber la magia de Discord). El esqueleto quito la magia maligna de su mano provocando que el centauro rojo dejara de crecer. Tirek miro su nuevo tamaño y dijo.

Tirek: Si. Al fin vuelvo a ser poderoso.

Dijo el roba magia. Luego volvió a mirar a Death Lord y lo dijo.

Tirek: Pero aun quiero más.

Dijo con malicia el centauro rojo. Tratando de tomar con su mano al esqueleto, pero cuando estuvo a menos de un metro de atraparlo su mano se detuvo. Tirek trababa de mover su mano, pero esta no respondía. Death Lord se movió hacia un lado para que el centauro pudiera verlo y le hablo con su sonrisa psicótica.

Death: Eres muy tonto si creías que te daría mi magia sin tener una forma de asegurarme de que no me traicionarías.

Dijo el esqueleto con su característica sonrisa. Tirek miraba al Death Lord con furia. El mencionado siguió hablando.

Death: Solo yo puedo controlar mi magia maligna. Y ahora que está en tu cuerpo, puedo controlarte a ti.

Dijo Death Lord señalando al centauro con su mano esquelética. Tirek lo miro más furioso que antes. El esqueleto empezó a caminar hacia la salida de la cueva, siendo seguido por Sombra. Tirek en contra de su voluntad empezó a seguir al Death Lord. Los tres salieron de la cueva. Estando afuera Death Lord le dijo al centauro.

Death: Bien. Esto es lo que vas a hacer. Iras a Canterlot y causaras todo el daño que puedas, y luego quiero que busques a un alicornio llamado Soul Keeper, y absorbas su magia ¿Entendido?

Pregunto el esqueleto. Tirek no hizo ningún movimiento. Death Lord alzo su mano y la apretó. El roba magia empezó a gritar de dolor, ya que sentía un intenso dolor en todo su cuerpo. Death Lord sin dejar de apretar su mano volvió a preguntar.

Death: Pregunte que si entendiste.

Dijo el esqueleto con voz sádica. Tirek sin dejar de sufrir ese intenso dolor en su cuerpo asintió con la cabeza. Death Lord abrió su mano haciendo que el centauro rojo dejara de gritar de dolor. Luego miro a Sombra. El semental cubrió su cuerno con magia y teletransportó al centauro a Canterlot. Luego el unicornio sombrío miro a su amo y pregunto.

Sombra: ¿Cree que ese centauro pueda lograrlo?

Pregunto el semental. El esqueleto con tranquilidad respondió.

Death: Hay una baja probabilidad de que lo consiga, pero no confiaría mucho en eso.

Respondió el esqueleto tranquilamente. Luego empezó a caminar en dirección al Warp Pad de obsidiana para volver al páramo oscuro.

* * *

Devuelta en Canterlot. En una plaza por la que pasaban muchos ponys apareció de la nada Tirek después de un destello. El centauro miro a su alrededor observando a todos los ponys que lo miraban con miedo. Tirek sonrió maliciosamente y empezó a absorber la magia de todos. Los pocos ponys que se salvaron de que el centauro absorbiera su magia empezaron a gritar y a correr en dirección contraria. Unos guardias reales aparecieron tratando de detener al centauro rojo, pero esto solo les robo su magia dejándolos en el suelo sin fuerzas y sin posibilidad de levantarse.

En la sala del trono del castillo, Celestia estaba sentada en su trono mirando unos documentos, cuando entro un guardia corriendo a toda prisa. El guardia hizo un saludo militar a la princesa y le dijo.

Guardia: Princesa Celestia, tenemos problemas graves.

Dijo el guardia con preocupación y miedo. Celestia dejo los documentos que leía a un lado y pregunto.

Celestia: ¿Qué pasa?

Pregunto la princesa con preocupación. El guardia bajo su casco y le respondió.

Guardia: Es Lord Tirek. Está atacando la ciudad y robándole su magia a todos los ponys.

Celestia puso una cara de preocupación al escuchar eso. La princesa se levantó de su trono con una mirada seria.

Celestia: Quiero que evacuen a todos los ponys que hay en la ciudad. Mi hermana y yo nos encargaremos de Tirek.

Ordeno la princesa del sol. El guardia hizo otro saludo militar y salió tan deprisa como entro. Celestia hizo brillar su cuerno y se teletransportó para buscar a su hermana.

Caminando por la biblioteca del castillo, estaba Luna buscando algún libro que leer. Entonces un destello se formó delante de ella segándola por un momento. Del destello salió la princesa Celestia con una cara de seriedad. Luna miro con curiosidad a su hermana ya que pocas veces la ha visto con esa cara de seriedad.

Luna: ¿Pasa algo hermana?

Pregunto la yegua con curiosidad. Celestia sin cambiar su seriedad le respondió.

Celestia: Luna necesito tu ayuda. Tirek ha vuelto y está atacando Canterlot.

Dijo la alicornio con seriedad. Luna ser sorprendió por esto, y con seriedad dijo.

Luna: Tenemos que ir a ayudar, pero necesitaremos mas ayuda.

Dijo Luna. Celestia hizo brillar su cuerno y ambas desaparecieron de allí. En otro lugar del castillo iban Dark Moon y Armonía conversando tranquilamente. Delante de ellas aparecieron Celestia y Luna. Ambas les explicaron rápidamente la situación y las cuatro fueron a tratar de detener a Lord Tirek.

En la ciudad. El centauro roba magia caminaba tranquilamente buscando a algún pony para absorber su magia. Mientras el centauro caminaba sintió magia detrás de él. Cuando se giró recibió un potente rayo mágico que lo lanzo fuera de Canterlot. El centauro rojo cayó de la montaña estrellándose contra un duro suelo de roca. Tirek se levantó adolorido por la caída. Y miro la autora del ataque que lo tiro de la montaña.

Dark Moon volaba unos metros sobre Tirek. El centauro miro furioso a la alicornio oscura y preparo un ataque, cuando lo iba a lanzar del cielo surgió un gran láser que lo enterró en la roca sobre la que estaba. Armonía voló hasta estar al lado de Dark Moon. Tirek se levantó y antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa, un par de rayos mágicos que venían de su izquierda y derecha impactaron contra él. Luna y Celestia miraban el cuerpo humeante de Tirek con seriedad.

El centauro rojo se levantó bastante adolorido por los poderosos ataques que recibió en ese corto tiempo. Tirek miro furioso a las cuatro alicornios que estaban volando sobre él. Celestia mirándolo con seriedad le dijo.

Celestia: Ríndete Tirek. No puedes contra todas al mismo tiempo.

Dijo la princesa con seriedad. El roba magia con furia le grito.

Tirek: ¡Jamás me rendiré! ¡No pienso volver al Tártaro otra vez!

Grito el centauro furioso. Dark Moon miro seriamente al centauro. La alicornio bajo al suelo y creo una garra de magia oscuro en su casco, luego la yegua enterró la garra en el suelo. Tirek no entendía que hacia la alicornio oscura. En ese momento del suelo surgió una gigantesca garra hecha de sombras. La garra tomo al centauro y lanzo al aire.

La garra se elevó y golpeo a Tirek enviándolo a gran velocidad de vuelta al suelo. La garra no se detuvo hay y golpeo al centauro estando este tirado en el suelo. Tirek se veía aturdido por el golpe. La garra volvió a golpear al centauro, esta vez dejándolo inconsciente. La garra desapareció y Dark Moon saco su casco de la roca, y miro a las otras yeguas que estaban con ella que la observaban sorprendidas. Celestia, Luna y Armonía bajaron al suelo y le dijeron.

Armonía: ¿No crees que te pasaste un poco?

Celestia: Había que detenerlo, pero casi lo matas.

Luna: Fue una suerte que no lo mataras con ese ataque.

Le dijeron las tres yeguas. Dark Moon mirando el cuerpo inconsciente de Tirek, respondió.

Dark: Tal vez si me pase, pero esta era la forma más rápida de derrotarlo.

Dijo la alicornio oscura. Entonces de Tirek empezó a salir la magia que robo, mientras que su cuerpo empezó a hacerse más pequeño hasta tener su tamaño normal. La princesa Celestia fue hacia el inconsciente centauro y lo levanto con su magia. Mientras le decía.

Celestia: Mejor llevo a Tirek devuelta al Tártaro antes de que despierte.

Dijo la princesa para acto seguido teletransportarse. Las tres alicornios volaron hasta Canterlot para volver al castillo.

Mientras en el laberinto Soul seguía buscando por el aire a Estela y Claire, el alicornio bajo al suelo para darle un descanso a sus alas después de volar tanto tiempo. El alicornio empezó a caminar por el laberinto. El semental fue por un camino con forma de T. El semental miro a un lado viendo que no tenía salida, luego miro al otro. El semental se escondió detrás de la esquina con un sonrojo en su rostro. El semental se quedó hay sentado en el suelo. Entonces a su lado cayo una gata antropomórfica con una traje blanco. Kaely miro extrañada al semental y le dijo.

Kaely: ¿Soul? ¿Qué haces aquí sentado? Tenemos que buscar a mi hija y a Estela.

Dijo la gata caminando hacia el pasillo que Soul miro, el alicornio trato de detenerla, pero la felina miro hacia el pasillo. Kaely se sentó al lado de Soul con un rubor adornando su rostro. La felina mirando a Soul le dijo.

Kaely: Ya entiendo que haces aquí sentado.

Dijo la gata gris con tono avergonzado. En el pasillo que miraron Soul y Kaely estaban Claw y Cedric abrazados muy amorosamente dándose un tierno beso. El alicornio blanco y la gata gris se movieron sigilosamente lejos de los dos novios para que no los escucharan. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos Soul empezó a volar hacia donde sentía que estaban Estela y Claire. Kaely siguió al semental saltando los muros de arbustos.

Tardaron unos minutos en llegar a donde estaban la fénix y la gata blanca. Kaely le pidió a Prisma que desactivara su traje. La felina se acercó a su hija que estaba sentada en el suelo junto con Estela, ambas estaban cansadas después de esa persecución. Soul al ver lo cansadas que estaban cargo su cuerno con magia, pero antes de teletransportar a los cuatro, Soul se golpeó la cara con su casco, pudo haberse teletransportado al lado de Estela en cualquier momento. Soul no dijo nada y se teletransportó junto con las tres chicas de vuelta al castillo.

Unas horas más tarde Soul y Estela estaban en su habitación durmiendo. Estela mientras dormía estaba teniendo un sueño.

* * *

La fénix negra se encontraba en un campo en el que no había nada más que pasto y un árbol. La fénix miraba a su alrededor sin entender que hacia allí. Estela miro al cielo fijándose que era de noche. La fénix miro las estrellas que había, extrañándose cuando estas empezaron a brillar cada vez más fuerte. Estela se cubrió los ojos con sus alas. Cuando el brillo desapareció, delante de Estela había una fénix de plumas rojas y plumas doradas debajo de sus alas, su cuerpo desprendía un brillo mágico.

Estela miro a la fénix que tenía delante de ella con sorpresa, y unos segundos después fue hacia la fénix roja y la abrazo.

Estela: Madre, eres tú. Me alegra mucho verte.

Dijo la fénix negra abrazando a la otra fénix. Esta le devolvió el abrazo.

Fénix: A mí también me alegra verte hija.

Dijo la fénix sin mover su pico, siendo su voz escuchada en todo el campo. Estela se separó de la fénix roja y le dijo.

Estela: Madre ¿Qué haces aquí?

Pregunto la fénix con curiosidad. La fénix con una sonrisa le respondió.

Fénix: Me entere de que en el planeta en el que estas hay problemas con un esqueleto llamado Death Lord.

Dijo la fénix con tranquilidad. Estela puso una cara de molestia mientras decía.

Estela: Si, Death Lord a estado molestando a mí y a Soul.

Dijo Estela. Su madre escucho atentamente esto y le dijo.

Fénix: Tranquila mi pequeña, mañana iré con unos amigos para ayudarlos a ti y a Soul.

Dijo la fénix roja con una sonrisa. Estela rió un poco mientras decía.

Estela: Siempre me pareció curioso los nombre tan parecidos que tienen ustedes dos. Él se llama Soul Keeper y tu Soul Cosmic.

Dijo Estela mencionando el nombre de su madre. Esta la miro y rió un poco.

Soul Cosmic: Es solo una coincidencia.

Dijo su madre con una sonrisa. Entonces la fénix negra empezó a sentirse mareada. Su madre la miro y le dijo.

Soul Cosmic: Parece que ya no puedes seguir estando en este espacio, será mejor que te saque de aquí.

Soul Cosmic se acercó a su hija y puso su ala sobre la cabeza de la fénix negra. La fénix negra desapareció del campo en un instante. La fénix roja miro el árbol que estaba en el campo y hablo.

Soul Cosmic: Ya pueden salir.

Dijo la fénix mirando el árbol. Del árbol cayeron dos seres muy curiosos.

El primero era un ser de forma humanoide. Su piel era color gris. Tenía el pelo blanco. El iris de sus ojos era color dorado, mientras que sus pupilas eran una de color rojo carmesí y la otra de color azul zafiro. Traía puestas ropas enteramente negras, una camisa, y pantalón, junto con una gabardina abierta del mismo color que le llegaba a los talones. Tenía unos zapatos que parecían hechos de acero, y con suela gris. En su muñeca derecha tenía un brazalete con forma de dragón enrollado que sujetaba su cola y que parecía de oro, y en la izquierda tenía otro brazalete de aspecto tecnológico. Y finalmente en su cabeza tenía un sombrero de copa blanco con una cinta negra.

El otro ser era una gran zorro de pelaje totalmente blanco como la nieve, en su cara tenía una marca de color naranja, el cuerpo del zorro era transparente, sus ojos eran color platino, a su alrededor había un ahora mística de color blanco. Su presencia hacia que las flores apareciera a su alrededor.

Estos dos seres caminaron hacia la fénix roja, el ser de piel gris la miro y le dijo.

Peliblanco: Sabes que ir a ese planeta es arriesgado ¿Verdad?

Dijo el peliblanco con una sonrisa. Soul Cosmic lo miro con tranquilidad y le respondió.

Soul Cosmic: Claro que lo sé.

Respondió la fénix. El zorro blanco le dijo con voz calmada.

Zorro: ¿Entonces por qué vamos a ese planeta si sabes que es mala idea?

Soul Cosmic: Quiero ayudar a mi hija. Esa es una buena razón para ir halla aunque sea mala idea.

Respondió está mirando al espacio. El peliblanco soltó una pequeña risa.

Peliblanco: Y qué hay de ese alicornio que tiene un nombre extrañamente parecido al tuyo ¿No lo quieres ayudar?

Pregunto el ser de piel gris. Soul Cosmic puso una cara de disgusto y le respondió.

Soul Cosmic: No me importa lo que le pase a ese semental aunque sea novio de mi hija.

Dijo la fénix con molestia. El zorro rió mientras decía.

Zorro: Creo que es debido a tus celos de madre sobreprotectora.

Dijo el zorro blanco. La fénix solo lo miro con molestia. El peliblanco con una sonrisa dijo.

Peliblanco: Mejor dejamos de hablar y nos preparamos para ir a ese planeta.

Dijo el ser de piel gris con los brazos cruzados. La fénix y el zorro estuvieron de acuerdo con el peliblanco. Todo el campo a su alrededor desapareció dando paso a una oscuridad total.

Continuara…


	10. 10º Cap Seres de nivel superior

**Capítulo 10:**

 **Seres de nivel superior**

Estela despertó algo exaltada después del sueño que tuvo. La fénix negra miro por la ventana de la habitación apreciando la luna en el cielo nocturno. Apenas era de madrugada. Estela soltó un bostezo de cansancio y volvió a dormir.

En otro lugar lejos de Equestria. Un portal en medio del espacio se abrió. De este portal salió Soul Cosmic acompañada del ser de piel gris y el zorro blanco. El portal que los trajo aquí se cerró detrás de ellos. Los tres miraron el sitio en el que se encontraban, era un bosque tranquilo y silencioso. La fénix miro al peliblanco y le pregunto.

Cosmic: ¿Dónde estamos?

Pregunto la fénix roja. El ser de piel gris miro su brazalete de aspecto tecnológico. Luego deslizo dos de sus dedos sobre dicho brazalete. Delante del peliblanco apareció una pantalla holográfica. El ser de piel gris empezó a mover su mano delante de la pantalla generando cambios en ella. El peliblanco miro atentamente unas coordenadas que había marcadas en la pantalla holográfica mientras decía.

Peliblanco: Si no me equivoco, estamos en el lado opuesto de donde deberíamos estar. Básicamente Estela esta exactamente del otro lado del mundo.

Respondió el peliblanco mostrando una versión holográfica del planeta entero en el que había 4 puntos rojos, y uno de ellos estaba exactamente del otro lado del planeta. La fénix roja soltó un suspiro al ver esto. El zorro observándola le dijo.

Zorro: Tranquila Soul. No va a ser muy complicado cruzar el mundo.

Dijo el zorro con una sonrisa tratando de animar a su amiga. Esta sonrió y miro al peliblanco.

Cosmic: ¿Tienes alguna idea para poder cruzar el mundo rápidamente?

El peliblanco cerro los ojos y puso cara pensativa. Unos segundos después saco una pala de solo Celestia sabe dónde y dijo.

Peliblanco: Puedo cavar un túnel que atraviese todo el planeta.

Dijo el ser de piel gris sonriendo a la vez que clavaba la pala en la tierra. El zorro lo miro con seriedad cuando sugirió esto.

Zorro: No puedes hacer eso. Vas a destruir el núcleo del planeta si lo haces.

Le dijo el zorro blanco con seriedad. El peliblanco lo miro con fastidio y guardo la pala dentro de su gabardina.

¿?: Creo que deberías ver esto amigo.

Dijo una voz que venia del brazalete. El ser de piel gris miro la pantalla holográfica que todavía flotaba a su lado, notando algo.

Peliblanco: Curioso. En este mundo hay una red de comunicación, lo cual resulta muy extraño teniendo en cuenta que este planeta tiene un nivel tecnológico muy bajo ¿Podrías tratar de averiguar algo sobre esta red de comunicación Azrael?

Azrael: Puedo hacerlo, pero necesitare acercarme más a la señal

Respondió la voz del brazalete. Soul Cosmic recordando algo comento.

Cosmic: Recuerdo que mientras observaba a Estela, esta llego a un imperio oculto súper tecnológico. Tal vez sea de allí de donde recibes la señal.

Le comento la fénix roja. El peliblanco deslizo sus dedos sobre el brazalete haciendo desaparecer la pantalla holográfica. El brazalete tecnológico salió de su muñeca y se convirtió en un robot, era humanoide, tenía una armadura de color negro con detalles naranjas sobre su esqueleto de metal, sus ojos brillaban con luz azul, llevaba un casco que desprendía fuego que parecía cabello.

Azrael: Nos vemos luego.

De la espalda del robot surgieron unas alas parecidas a las de un jet supersónico. Antes de que se pudiera irse, el otro brazalete con forma de dragón que tenía el peliblanco cobro vida, siendo ahora un pequeño dragón alado de escamas totalmente doradas y que brillaban con luz propia. El pequeño dragón subió al hombro del ser de piel gris y hablo.

Dragón: No crees que te iras sin mi Azrael.

Dijo el pequeño dragón con voz femenina revelando ser hembra. El robot soltó una risa y le dijo.

Azrael: Pues entonces prepárate o si me iré sin ti Alma.

Le dijo a la pequeña dragona. Esta bajo del hombro del peliblanco, haciendo crecer su cuerpo hasta tener un tamaño parecido al del robot. Este ultimo encendió las alas de jet que tenía y empezó a volar. La dragona bufo molesta y dijo.

Alma: No creas que te me escaparas

La dragona dorada extendió sus alas y empezó a volar siguiendo al robot. El peliblanco, el zorro y la fénix miraron esto y luego volvieron a mirarse entre ellos.

Peliblanco: Ignoremos esto por ahora. Tenemos que llegar al otro lado del planeta.

Dijo con una actitud más seria que luego cambio por una aburrida.

Peliblanco: Mejor descansamos un rato y luego seguimos. Saldremos en la mañana.

Dijo el peliblanco tumbándose en el suelo y cerrando los ojos. El zorro lo miro molesto y cargo una pequeña esfera de energía en su boca del tamaño de una pelota de golf. El zorro la lanzo contra el peliblanco, pero antes de que chocara contra este, el ser de piel gris la atrapo en su mano. Sin levantarse ni abrir los ojos, lanzo la esfera hacia arriba. La pequeña esfera subió hasta las nubes y exploto, provocando una supernova en miniatura que pudo verse a gran distancia, y genero una onda expansiva que doblo los arboles del bosque llegando a romper algunos de ellos. El peliblanco que seguía en la misma posición le dijo al zorro.

Peliblanco: Gracias por darnos una demostración de tu poder a nosotros y a todos los que son capaces de sentir energía.

Dijo el peliblanco con voz tranquila poniendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza usándolas de almohada. El zorro solo suspiro con molestia. Soul Cosmic miro molesta a ambos.

Cosmic: Ya dejen de pelear. Y muévanse que tenemos que cruzar medio mundo.

El peliblanco sin decir nada, chasqueo sus dedos. El ser de piel gris, junto con el zorro y la fénix se teletransportaron, apareciendo instantáneamente en las calles vacías de Canterlot. El ser de piel gris que en ningún momento cambio de posición les dijo a sus compañeros.

Peliblanco: Los tres podemos hacer esto. No entendiendo por qué no lo hicimos antes.

Dijo el peliblanco sentándose en el suelo y abriendo los ojos. El zorro blanco se acercó al ser de piel gris y le di una fuerte patada con sus patas traseras que lanzo al peliblanco contra un árbol enterrándolo en dicho árbol. El zorro con molestia le dijo.

Zorro: Sabes muy bien por qué no lo hicimos, pero aun así no te importo y nos teletransportaste aquí.

Dijo el zorro con molestia. El peliblanco salió del árbol sin ninguna señal de heridas o dolor. Moviéndose a una velocidad imperceptible, se posiciono al frente el zorro, y con una sonrisa le dijo.

Peliblanco: Buena patada.

Le dijo el peliblanco, para luego pasar por el lado del zorro. Este puso una cara de dolor. Cuando el ser de piel gris pasó a su lado, lo golpeo con su puño en el pecho.

Peliblanco: Lo siento se me resbalo el brazo.

Dijo con una sonrisa que luego cambio por una mueca de dolor. El zorro blanco sonrió algo adolorido.

Zorro: Se me resbalo la pata.

Dijo el zorro teniendo si pata en el vientre del ser de piel gris. Este también sonrió adolorido. Ambos se separaron, el zorro con tranquilidad le dijo.

Zorro: No vuelvas a hacer una estupidez.

Peliblanco: Solo si tu no haces otra tontería.

Ambas se dieron una sonrisa mutua. Soul Cosmic miraba esto con inexpresividad, mientras decía.

Cosmic: Si no fuera porque los conozco bien a los dos esto me parecería muy extraño.

Comento la fénix roja. En otro lugar lejos de estos tres seres. En el imperio de la luz unos científicos miraban unas pantallas llenas de gráficos y otros datos. Con ellos estaba la emperatriz Selena. La alicornio de la luz hablaba con uno de los científicos que había allí.

Selena: ¿Está seguro de lo que dice?

Le pregunto la emperatriz con mucha seriedad al científico. Este asintió mientras decía.

Científico: Completamente mi emperatriz. Hace apenas unos minutos los sensores detectaron una explosión con la fuerza de una supernova en miniatura, y luego una teletransportación con incluso más energía de la que tenía la supernova.

Respondió el científico con mucha seriedad. Selena puso cara pensativa y luego de unos segundos miro a un guardia que había allí.

Selena: Quiero que le informen a Archer Queen que tiene que ir donde llego el que realizo la teletransportación y descubrir quién fue el que la realizo.

Ordeno la alicornio con seriedad. El guardia obedeció la orden de la emperatriz y fue a buscar a la campeona.

Devuelta en Canterlot. Los tres seres seguían en el mismo sitio, esperando a que amaneciera. A unos kilómetros lejos de Canterlot, una nave se detenía sobre una montaña. De la nave bajo Archer Queen. La pegaso de la luz miro seriamente al piloto de la nave. Este entendió y se retiró de ahí. La campeona miro la ciudad de Canterlot y empezó a volar en dirección a dicha ciudad.

La pegaso no tardo más de unos minutos en llegar, aunque estuviera a varios kilómetros de la ciudad. La pegaso evito con facilidad a algunos guardias reales que había por la ciudad. Queen trataba de encontrar a cualquier ser con un gran poder que pudiera realizar un ataque con la fuerza de una supernova, o que tuviera más energía que la supernova, pero no importaba cuanto buscara, no lograba sentir a nadie con energía suficiente. Mientras exploraba la ciudad, se encontró con Soul Cosmic junto con el zorro y el peliblanco. La arquera miro al grupo con curiosidad estando sobre un tejado.

La arquera se colocó la capucha de El Manto. La campeona se hizo invisible. Esta bajo del tejado sin hacer ningún ruido y se acercó a los tres seres tratando de escuchar su conversación. Soul Cosmic conversaba tranquilamente con el zorro blanco, mientras el ser de piel gris estaba sentado en el suelo a unos metros de ellos. La campeona se acercó a la fénix y al zorro. Estos no hablaban de nada que le interesara a la pegaso. El peliblanco se levantó del suelo y fue hacia sus compañeros. Cuando estuvo a su lado, el ser de piel gris dio un golpe al aire con su mano. Se escuchó como algo caía al suelo. El peliblanco se agacho y le quito la capucha a la yegua inconsciente, haciendo que volviera a ser visible. Los tres seres miraron a la campeona inconsciente con curiosidad.

Peliblanco: Esto le pasa por espiarnos.

Dijo con tranquilidad. Soul Cosmic mirándola bien la reconoció.

Cosmic: Reconozco a esta yegua. Si no recuerdo mal es una guerrera del imperio que mencione antes.

Comento la fénix. El zorro se fijó que la yegua llevaba una ballesta en su espalda. Este la tomo con sus patas y la inspecciono, pero sin querer apretó el gatillo de la ballesta disparando una flecha. Esta se clavó en la zona del corazón del cuerpo del peliblanco. Este miro la flecha y luego al zorro con cara de fastidio y con tranquilidad saco la flecha de donde estaba. La flecha sorprendentemente no tenía sangre, y la herida que dejo se regenero junto con la ropa del ser de piel gris. Este tiro la flecha y le dijo al zorro.

Peliblanco: Gracias por dispararme una flecha Kitsune.

Dijo el peliblanco con sarcasmo. El zorro lo miro avergonzado por esto.

Kitsune: Lo siento.

Se disculpó el zorro. Soul Cosmic le dijo con voz seria a ambos.

Cosmic: Eso no importa ahora ¿Qué hacemos con esta yegua?

Pregunto la fénix roja. El zorro y el peliblanco miraron a la yegua un momento, tratando de pensar en una idea. En un segundo Archer Queen abrió los ojos y rodó por el suelo lejos de los tres seres. La arquera trato de sacar su ballesta, pero no la encontró en su espalda, entonces se fijó que su ballesta seguía en las patas del zorro blanco. Esta se sorprendió por esto.

Queen: ¿Cómo es posible que tengas mi ballesta? Solo yo puedo levantarla.

Pregunto sorprendida la arquera. El zorro la miro extrañado y le dijo.

Kitsune: Solo la levante. No fue muy difícil.

Respondió el zorro blanco con tranquilidad. La campeona voló a gran velocidad tratando de recuperar su ballesta, pero cuando llego al zorro se chocó contra una barrera de cristal color azul que apareció de la nada. Kitsune miro a la yegua en el suelo aturdida.

Kitsune: Si quieres tu ballesta solo pídemela.

Le dijo el zorro blanco con tranquilidad. La arquera con molestia se levantó y se la pidió sin mucha amabilidad. El zorro se la dio. La arquera volvió a poner la ballesta es su espalda.

Queen: No sé cómo es que pudiste levantar mi ballesta, o como me descubrieron, pero no me quedare para averiguarlo.

La yegua empezó a retirarse volando a gran velocidad. Ninguno de los tres seres la detuvo, cuando desapareció de su vista, el zorro y el peliblanco miraron a la fénix roja.

Kitsune: ¿Que quería esa yegua?

Pregunto el zorro. La fénix pensativa respondió.

Cosmic: Por lo que pude ver en su mente. La enviaron aquí para averiguar quién lanzo el ataque que provoco una supernova en miniatura y realizo un teletransporte con más energía que la supernova. Y en el momento que levantaste la barrera para que no llegara a ti, lo descubrió. Ahora volverá al imperio para informárselo a la emperatriz.

Le dijo la fénix roja al zorro con tranquilidad. Este último puso una cara de disgusto.

Kitsune: Llevamos unas horas aquí y ya nos descubrieron.

Comento el zorro con molestia. El peliblanco lo miro y le dijo.

Peliblanco: Y tu decías que nos descubrirían por mi culpa.

Le dijo el ser de piel gris de forma burlona. Kitsune lo miro molesto.

Kitsune: Cállate Zephyr. Además tú también tienes parte de la culpa, porque yo no nos teletransporte aquí.

Dijo el zorro con una sonrisa. El mencionado lo miro molesto y luego con fastidio.

Zephyr: Tal vez si, tal vez no, eso nadie lo sabe.

Kitsune: A excepción de nosotros.

Zephyr: …

El peliblanco no dijo nada más, solo siguió mirando al zorro con molestia. Mientras, Archer Queen volaba por el cielo a kilómetros de Canterlot. La yegua tenía una expresión seria. Cuando chocó contra la barrera que apareció el zorro blanco, logro notar lo poderosa que era. La campeona saco de dentro de su capucha una especia de perla de color verde con una energía negra en el centro. La arquera rompió la perla con sus cascos. En un instante Archer Queen desapareció.

Volviendo con Soul Cosmic, Kitsune y Zephyr. El robot Azrael y la dragona Alma habían vuelto hace poco, luego de descubrir la ubicación de la ciudad principal del Imperio de la Luz. El peliblanco y la fénix roja estaban jugando al ajedrez mientras el zorro blanco, el robot y la dragona los miraban jugar. Soul Cosmic puso una sonrisa maliciosa y movió su reina. Zephyr bufo molesto al ver esto.

Cosmic: Jaque mate.

Dijo la fénix sonriendo. El ser de piel gris no dijo nada. Cosmic lo miro y le dijo.

Cosmic: Te confiaste demasiado y terminaste perdiendo.

Zephyr siguió en silencio sabiendo bien que la fénix roja tenía razón. Entonces en su mente se escuchó una voz.

¿?: _"Si sabes que tiene razón admítelo"._

Se escuchó una voz femenina en la mente del peliblanco. Este no le respondió, y miro a la fénix roja.

Zephyr: Tienes razón, me confié y termine perdiendo.

Admitió a regañadientes el ser de piel gris. Luego tomo su sombrero de copa y le hablo.

Zephyr: ¿Contenta?

Pregunto mirando su sombrero con molestia. El sombrero empezó desprender energía la cual tomo la forma de una fénix blanca, y de ojos color negro. La fénix miro al peliblanco y le dijo.

Fénix: Si.

Respondió la fénix con una sonrisa estando parada sobre el sombrero de copa. El peliblanco volvió a colocarse el sombrero y le dijo a la fénix.

Zephyr: Me alegro Danna.

Comento el ser de piel gris con una sonrisa. La fénix soltó una pequeña risa y voló hasta el hombro del peliblanco. Kitsune soltó un suspiro y les dijo.

Kitsune: Deberíamos movernos ya.

Dijo el zorro con seriedad. Soul Cosmic, Zephyr, Danna, Azrael y Alma lo miraron extrañados.

Zephyr, Danna, Azrael, Alma y Cosmic: ¿Por qué?

El zorro señalo a unos ponys que estaban caminando a unos cuantos metros de ellos. Los 6 rápidamente subieron a un tejado para esconderse. Entonces se fijaron que ya estaba amaneciendo y muchos ponys comenzaban a salir de sus casas. En pocos minutos, las calles de Canterlot se llenaron de ponys. Cosmic mirando esto pregunto.

Cosmic: ¿Cómo cruzaremos a todos estos ponys para llegar al castillo? Y no nos vuelvas a teletransportar Zephyr.

Le dijo la fénix rojo con seriedad al ser de piel gris que estaba a punto de chasquear sus dedos para teletransportarlos. El peliblanco la miro con fastidio y bajo su mano. Luego miro a Azrael y a Alma, estos entendieron lo que quería el peliblanco y volvieron a convertirse en brazaletes en las muñecas de Zephyr. Este puso una sonrisa y bajo del tejado empezando a correr por la calle en dirección al castillo. Kitsune lo miro molesto y le grito.

Kitsune: ¡Que haces idiota!

Le grito el zorro molesto. El peliblanco sin detenerse le dijo.

Zephyr: ¡Corriendo hacia el castillo! ¡Y te recomiendo hacer lo mismo!

El peliblanco tenía razón, ya que todos los ponys que había en la calle los miraban sorprendidos. El zorro lo miro con molestia y empezó a correr detrás de Zephyr. Las dos fénix se miraron y empezaron a volar para no perder al zorro y al peliblanco.

Zephyr corría por las calles de Canterlot esquivando a los ponys que caminaban por dichas calles. Delante del ser de piel gris había un gran grupo de ponys que no podía esquivar. Zephyr salto hacia una pared corriendo por ella y logrando pasar al grupo de ponys. Kitsune al ver al grupo de pony hizo brillar sus ojos. Delante de Kitsune se abrió un portal en el que entro. Del otro lado del grupo de ponys se abrió un portal igual por el que salió el zorro.

Kitsune logro alcanzar al peliblanco. Delante de estos había una casa. El zorro entro a la casa por una ventana del primer piso. Paso por el lado izquierdo de un semental y una yegua, subió unas escaleras, salto sobre un potro que pasaba por ahí, esquivo una puerta abierta, intimido con la mirada a un perro que trato de morderlo y salto por una ventana del segundo piso saliendo de la casa. El peliblanco, también entro en la casa por la ventana, pero a diferencia de Kitsune no subió las escaleras. Zephyr paso por el lado derecho del semental y la yegua, entro en la sala, se deslizo debajo de una mesa, salto un sillón, llego a la cocina, tomo una manzana que había allí, y salió de la casa por una ventana, mientras comía la manzana.

Luego de que ambos salieron de la casa, siguieron corriendo por Canterlot. Una carroza se cruzo en medio de ambos. Kitsune salto sobre ella, y Zephyr se deslizo debajo de la carroza. Ambos entraron en un callejón. Frente a esto había un gran muro de ladrillo. Zephyr cerró los ojos por un segundo. Cuando los abrió, las iris de sus ojos habían desaparecido y sus pupilas estaban dilatadas como las de una serpiente. El ser de piel gris atravesó el muro como si no existiera. Kitsune hizo brillar sus ojos desapareciendo del callejón. El zorro ahora se encontraba corriendo en un gran espacio negro sobre un camino de estrellas que brillaban con luz azul. Unos segundos después, los ojos del zorro volvieron a brillar y regreso a Canterlot, estando ahora del otro lado del muro.

Kitsune y Zephyr (Este último ya con sus ojos normales) subieron a un tejado para evitar a una gran cantidad de ponys. Estando sobre el tejado encontraron a Discord. El dios del caos tenía una bolsa de basura en sus garras y estaba listo para lanzársela a Blueblood que estaba en el suelo. Zephyr pasó al lado del draconequus tomando la bolsa de basura y lanzándosela al príncipe cubriéndolo de basura. Blueblood grito al verse cubierto de basura. El zorro y el peliblanco saltaron sobre la cabeza del príncipe evitando la basura, pero enterrando más al príncipe en dicha basura, ninguno de los dos miro atrás y siguieron corriendo.

A algunos metros de estos estaba el castillo de Canterlot. Los muros que rodeaban el castillo eran bastante alto, ademas de que la puerta estaba cerrada y cuidada por dos guardias. El peliblanco sonrió y cubrió sus manos de energía blanca y negra, luego hizo aparecer un cañón y un suelo de madera a unos metros de los guardias. Estos miraron extrañados el cañón y el suelo de madera. Zephyr salto dentro del cañón, dicho cañón apunto al castillo. El peliblanco fue disparado superando los muros. Kitsune se paró sobre el suelo de madera y esta se activó revelando ser una trampa con muelle que mando al zorro dentro de los muros del castillo. La trampa con muelle y el cañón desaparecieron, dejando muy confundidos a los guardias que no entendían que era lo que acababa de pasar.

El cañón y la trampa hicieron que Zephyr y Kitsune entraran al castillo por una ventana que estaba abierta. Por la misma ventana entraron las fénix Soul Cosmic y Danna. Estas miraron al zorro y al ser de piel gris, el zorro blanco había caído de pie, pero el peliblanco no tuvo esa misma suerte y estaba incrustado en una pared. Zephyr cayó de la pared que ahora tenía la marca de su cuerpo. Kitsune ayudo al peliblanco a levantarse. Zephyr miro a sus amigos y le dijo.

Zephyr: Llegamos al castillo.

Dijo el ser de piel gris con una sonrisa. Azrael y Alma se se transformaron volviendo a sus formas de robot y dragona respectivamente. Soul Cosmic lo miro, y le dijo.

Cosmic: Ahora tenemos que buscar a mi hija.

El peliblanco, la fénix blanca, el robot, la dragona y el zorro estuvieron de acuerdo con la fénix roja. Estos empezaron a moverse por el castillo. Soul Cosmic se paró sobre el lomo de Kitsune y cerró los ojos. La fénix busco la energía de su hija en todo el castillo. Encontrándola en su habitación junto con Soul Keeper. La fénix roja puso una mirada seria. En un segundo Soul Cosmic teletransportó a los 6 al frente de la habitación.

Zephyr abrió la puerta con cuidado y todos entraron en la habitación, dentro encontraron acostados en la cama a Soul Keeper y a Estela en su forma pony muy juntos y con sonrisas en sus rostros. Cosmic al ver a su hija tan cerca del semental, cambio su expresión seria por una inexpresiva. Su cuerpo fue rodeado energía blanca y sus ojos empezaron a brillar con intensidad. Kitsune hizo una mueca de dolor ya que la fénix roja clavo sus garras en el lomo del zorro blanco. Zephyr miro los brillantes ojos de Soul Cosmic notando una gran furia en ellos. De un segundo a otro la energía que cubría a la fénix y el brillo en sus ojos desapareció y la fénix puso una mirada más tranquila y dejo de clavar sus garras en el lomo de Kitsune, para alivio del zorro. Zephyr miro a la fénix roja y le pregunto.

Zephyr: ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Pregunto el ser de piel gris con tranquilidad. La fénix no dijo nada, solo soltó un suspiro. Luego se acercó a su hija mirándola con una sonrisa. La fénix roja empezó a mover el cuerpo de la yegua con su garra. Esta empezó a despertar. Estela al abrir sus ojos, miro su madre con sorpresa y luego la abrazo.

Estela: ¡Madre, estas aquí!

Exclamo la yegua abrazando a su madre, esta correspondió el abrazo. Soul Keeper empezó a despertar. El semental miro a su pareja abrazando a una fénix roja y luego vio a un zorro blanco, un ser de piel gris, una fénix blanca, una dragona y un robot en la habitación. Soul puso una expresión extrañada al ver a tan extraños personajes en su habitación. Estela dejo de abrazar a su madre y miro a Zephyr, Kitsune, Danna, Azrael y Alma. La yegua miro a su madre con curiosidad.

Estela: Madre ¿Estos son los amigos que dijiste que vendrían a ayudarnos?

Pregunto la alicornio con curiosidad. Soul abrió sus ojos sorprendido al escuchar a Estela llamar a aquella fénix madre. Esta con tranquilidad le respondió.

Cosmic: Así es hija.

Le respondió la fénix roja con una sonrisa. Estela volvió a su forma fénix. Soul que seguía con cara sorprendida miro a su pareja y le pregunto.

Soul: Estela ¿Esa es tu madre?

Pregunto sorprendido el alicornio. Estela miro al semental confundida.

Estela: Si ella es mi madre.

Respondió la fénix sin saber a qué quería llegar su pareja.

Soul: Pero ¿Tu madre no era la energía cósmica?

Pregunto el semental más sorprendido y confundido que antes. La fénix roja fue hacia el semental y con voz seria le dijo.

Cosmic: Y esa soy yo. Ahora tengo esta forma física para poder estar con mi hija.

Le dijo la fénix con seriedad y una mirada que intimidaba al alicornio. Cosmic se alejó y volvió al lomo de Kitsune. Zephyr dio un paso al frente y le dijo al alicornio.

Zephyr: Escucha, estamos aquí porque tienen un problema con un esqueleto llamado Death Lord.

Soul: Si ¿Nos ayudaran a luchar contra él?

Zephyr lo miro por unos segundos y luego empezó a reírse. El peliblanco estuvo varios minutos riéndose sin parar. Cuando dejo de reír. Se levantó y le dijo al alicornio.

Zephyr: No los vamos a ayudar a luchar contra Death Lord. Simplemente buscaremos al esqueleto ese., y acabaremos con él.

El alicornio lo miro al peliblanco con sorpresa.

Soul: Pero ¿Cómo lo harán? Death Lord es muy poderoso. Aunque sean más que él, no podrán derrotarlo.

Dijo el alicornio con seriedad. Zephyr, Kitsune, Soul Cosmic, Danna, Azrael y Alma lo miraron por un segundo y luego empezaron a reírse. Los 6 seres estuvieron riéndose por unos minutos. Cuando terminaron de reírse le dijeron.

Danna: Como se nota que no nos conoces.

Azrael: Cuanta ignorancia.

Kitsune: Por quien deberías preocuparte es de Death Lord.

Alma: No por nosotros.

Cosmic: Sin duda no conoces la capacidad de los seres de nivel superior como nosotros.

Zephyr: Mejor dejamos de hablar y vamos a darle una paliza a ese esqueleto. Solo pasamos a saludar,así que adiós.

El ser de piel gris junto con Kitsune, Cosmic, Danna, Azrael y Alma fueron hacia la puerta. Entonces Soul voló y se interpuso entre estos y la puerta.

Soul: Es enserio, no pueden ir solos.

Dijo con seriedad. Zephyr lo tomo de la cabeza con su mano y lo quito del medio, abrió la puerta saliendo por ella junto con sus compañeros. Cuando los 6 seres salieron, se vieron rodeados por la princesas Luna, Celestia, Cadence y el príncipe Shining Armor que habían venido de visita, las manes 6, los portadores originales de los elementos de la armonía, Button con su robot dragón, Kaely con su traje y armadura, Snow Frost, Lucy, Armonía, Dark Moon y finalmente Chuck Norris con un traje de karateca (O_O).

Luna: Quédense quietos.

Celestia: No hagan ningún movimiento.

Six: O si no atacaremos.

Dijeron las princesas con tono amenazante. Chuck Norris dio un paso al frente y les dijo.

Chuck Norris: Entréguense y prometo no hacerles daño.

Dijo el humano con seriedad estando en posición de combate. El grupo de Soul Cosmic miró a todos los que los rodeaban. Kitsune mirando a Zephyr le dijo.

Kitsune: Ahora es buen momento para que nos teletransportes lejos de aquí.

Le dijo el zorro al peliblanco. Este asintió y chasqueo sus dedos. Los 6 desaparecieron de ahí logrando escapar. Chuck Norris al ver que los seis seres se fueron, miro a Pinkie Pie.

Chuck Norris: Me prometiste un cupcake si te ayudaba, así que quiero mi cupcake.

Exigió el humano a la pony rosa. Esta saco un cupcake de su melena y se lo dio a Chuck Norris.

Pinkie: Ahora Chuck, vuelve a tu caja.

Le dijo la pony fiestera poniendo una caja en el suelo. El humano salto dentro la caja desapareciendo. Pinkie cerró la caja y la guardo afuera de la pantalla. Devuelta en la habitación de Soul y Estela. El alicornio seguía pensando en lo que dijeron los seis seres. Soul miro a la fénix negra y le pregunto.

Soul: Estela ¿A qué se refería tu madre con que eran seres de nivel superior?

Pregunto el semental con confusión. La fénix soltó un suspiro y empezó a contar.

Estela: Tu no los conoces, pero yo sí. Ellos son Zephyr Exe, Danna Exe, Azrael Exe, Alma Exe, Kitsune Stellar y Soul Cosmic. Son seres con un poder muy por encima del nuestro, a tal punto que son tan poderosos que no somos capaces de sentir tanto nivel de poder.

Soul: Entonces ¿Son algo así como dioses?

Pregunto el semental con curiosidad, ya que si fuera así, Estela sería una diosa. La fénix negra negó con la cabeza.

Estela: El termino dios es algo que usan los mortales para referirse a seres todopoderosos que los ayudaran si les rezan o les dan ofrendas, pero la verdad es que los dioses no existen. Solo existen seres de nivel superior que ayudan a quien quieran.

Soul: ¿Tu también eres un ser de nivel superior?

Estela: Si, pero mi poder está bloqueado así que ahora no soy tan poderosa. Y aunque tuviera mi poder de estelar, no podría compararme a ninguno de ellos.

* * *

En el páramo oscuro aparecieron los 6 seres. Estos miraron el sitio donde se encontraban. El cuerpo de Danna volvió a convertirse en energía que fue absorbida por el sombrero de copa del peliblanco. Mientras que Azrael y Alma se convirtieron de nuevo en brazaletes. Zephyr Exe junto con Kitsune Stellar y Soul Cosmic fueron por el páramo oscuro caminando con tranquilidad. Tardaron aproximadamente una hora en llegar al castillo de Death Lord. Cuando estuvieron en la entrada de dicho castillo. Detrás de estos aparecieron el grupo entero que estuvo del otro lado de la puerta (A excepción de Chuck Norris). Junto a estos estaban Soul y Estela. El grupo entero se acercó a los tres seres. Estos los miraron con tranquilidad.

Soul: No los vamos a dejar pelear esta batalla solos, así que vinimos a ayudarlos. Y no aceptaremos un no por respuesta.

Dijo el semental con convicción. Los tres seres de nivel superior no dijeron nada, solo entraron al castillo siendo seguidos por el grupo. Estos estuvieron varios minutos caminando hasta que llegaron a las puertas de la sala del trono. Zephyr, Kitsune y Soul Cosmic que seguían estando al frente del grupo fueron los primeros en entrar. Cuando entraron a la sala los ojos de Kitsune brillaron por un momento. El resto del grupo los siguió, pero al tratar de cruzar la puerta una barrera de cristal azul se los impidió. El autor de la barrera fue Kitsune para impedir que los demás entraran. Zephyr cubrió sus manos con energía blanca y negra y las puertas de la sala del trono se cerraron y sobre estas apareció una pantalla donde se podía ver lo que pasaba dentro.

El peliblanco, el zorro y la fénix roja caminaron hasta estar frente a Death Lord y Sombra. El esqueleto y el semental miraron a los tres seres con extrañeza. Death se levantó de su trono y camino hacia esto.

Death: Valla no esperaba que hubiera visitas inesperadas.

Dijo el esqueleto con su sonrisa psicótica. Kitsune con tranquilidad le dijo.

Kitsune: Te lo diré de forma simple Death Lord. Vinimos a acabar con tu existencia.

Le dijo con tranquilidad el zorro. El esqueleto lo miro y empezó a reírse como un demente. Ninguno los tres seres de nivel superior se inmuto por la risa del esqueleto. Este fue hacia detrás de su trono y saco la caja que guardaba ahí. De ella saco la esfera negra. De la esfera salieron los esbirros que atacaron a Soul y a sus amigos en Poniville. La sala quedo llena de cientos de esbirros de Death Lord. Este se sentó en su trono y le dijo a sus esbirros con aburrimiento.

Death: Acaben con ellos.

Todos los esbirros se lanzaron para acabar con los tres seres de nivel superior, pero ¿Qué podrían hacer cientos de seres que son destruidos con un golpe contra tres seres todopoderosos? Simplemente, nada. Zephyr hizo aparecer una pequeña esfera de energía en su mano. La esfera fue absorbiendo energía que había a su alrededor haciéndose más grande. Los esbirros estaban cada vez más cerca. El peliblanco lanzo la esfera al aire. Esta se dividió en miles de agujas hechas de energía. Estas fueron disparadas como balas hacia todos los esbirros atravesándolos en puntos vitales. Solo fueron unos pocos segundos que las agujas estuvieron en el aire y ya no quedaban más esbirros.

Death Lord miro con impresión como el peliblanco acabo con todos sus esbirros en unos pocos segundos sin esfuerzo alguno. El esqueleto se levantó de su trono y fue hacia estos. Mientras empezó a hablar.

Death: Saben me sorprende un poco que mis esbirros hayan durado tan poco contra ustedes y quisiera saber si quieren unirse a…

Pero el esqueleto no pudo terminar la frase, ya que Kitsune salto hacia el dándole una patada con sus patas traseras que lo estrello contra una pared. El esqueleto salió de la pared algo aturdido.

Death: Creo que… eso es un…

Otra vez no pudo terminar la frase, ya que Soul Cosmic junto sus alas creando una esfera de energía roja que lanzo contra Death Lord. La esfera impacto contra el esqueleto rodeándolo totalmente. Death Lord gritaba de dolor al sentir un dolor indescriptible en todo su cuerpo, la esfera brillo con intensidad y exploto destruyendo parte de la sala del trono.

Sombra trato de atacar por la espala a Kitsune. El zorro sin voltearse hizo brillar sus ojos y el unicornio sombrío quedo encerrado en una esfera de cristal azul. Sombra trataba por todos los medios que conocía de salir de la esfera, pero ni transformándose en niebla podía atravesar dicha esfera.

El grupo que seguía afuera de la sala del trono veía con impresión lo poderosos que eran el peliblanco, el zorro y la fénix. Death Lord ni Sombra tenían la más mínima oportunidad contra ellos. Algunos miraban esto miedo ya que si algún día esos tres estuvieran en su contra, solo serían hormigas contra ellos.

Death Lord salió del agujero que género la explosión. Sus huesos estaban negros, además de que la mitad de su torso había sido carbonizado quedándole solo un brazo. Su espada también había sido carbonizada por la explosión. El esqueleto se levantó como pudo y con su sonrisa psicótica miro a los tres seres de nivel superior.

Death: Bueno mátenme. Estoy esperando.

Dijo el esqueleto con su típica sonrisa psicótica. Zephyr, Kitsune y Cosmic lo miraron y con sonrisas en su rostro le dijeron.

Zephyr: ¿Tan tontos nos crees?

Kitsune: Sabemos que eres un no muerto. Aunque te matemos puedes revivir.

Cosmic: Por eso aremos más que matarte.

Zephyr hizo aparecer una cadena de oro atada a su antebrazo. El peliblanco lanzo la cadena contra el esqueleto atándolo con ella. Este empezó a reírse con demencia.

Death: ¿Creen que encerrarme servirá de algo? Escapare, solo será cuestión de tiempo.

Dijo con una sonrisa de locura. Zephyr sonrió con malicia.

Zephyr: ¿Y quién dijo que te encerraríamos?

El ser de piel gris jalo la cadena, pero en lugar de atraer al esqueleto hacia él, atrajo otra cosa.

El alma de Death Lord.

La cadena tenía amarrada una esfera rojo sangre que desprendía rayos color negro. El cuerpo de Death Lord cayó sin vida al suelo. El peliblanco se acercó a la esfera y sonriendo le dijo.

Zephyr: Es momento de acabar contigo Death Lord.

El peliblanco abrió sus manos. El brazalete de Azrael y Alma se movieron hasta sus palmas y se transformaron en un par de espadas. El brazalete de Alma en una espada de mango dorado con hoja de color blanco, y el brazalete de Azrael en una espada totalmente negra con partes que se movían de un lado a otro y bordeando la hoja había una energía de color naranja parecida al plasma. El ser de piel gris sujetando ambas espadas empezó a hablar con la esfera.

Zephyr: Death Lord te presento a la Mega Arma (Dorada y blanca) y a la Tecno Arma (Negra y naranja). Las armas que acabaran con tu existencia.

El ser de piel gris le hizo un corte en forma de X a la esfera con ambas espada. Esta soltó un chillido tan agudo que hubiese hecho que a alguien normal le sangraran los oídos. La esfera desapareció acabando así con la existencia de Death Lord.

Zephyr hizo que las dos espadas que tenía volvieran a ser brazaletes. El ser de piel gris regreso con sus compañeros. El peliblanco paso entre ellos mirando la esfera en la que todavía seguía encerrado King Sombra. El unicornio sombrío ya había perdido la esperanza de poder salir de ahí. Zephyr se acercó y le dijo a Kitsune.

Zephyr: Entonces ¿Que me puedes decir de este unicornio?

Dijo el peliblanco mirando al pony sombrío. Kitsune se acercó al ser de piel gris mientras decía.

Kitsune: Fue corrompido por magia maligna. Por eso se volvió malvado.

Zephyr: ¿Lo podemos ayudar?

Kitsune: Creo que si sacamos todo la magia maligna de su cuerpo, y borramos los recuerdos de cuando fue malvado podrá volver a ser el que fue antes de corromperse.

Respondió el zorro blanco. Zephyr le pidió que sacara al semental se la esfera. Kitsune lo hizo. El semental al verse fuera de la esfera trato de escapar, pero Zephyr le disparo un rayo de energía que lo dejo paralizado. El peliblanco convoco la Mega Arma y con ella atravesó el corazón del unicornio. Del otro lado del cuerpo del sombrío salió la hoja de la espada que teniendo una esfera de energía morada y verde atravesada en ella. La esfera se desvaneció y el peliblanco saco la espada del semental el cual no tenía herida alguna. Sombra cayó al suelo inconsciente mientras que la Mega Arma volvió a ser un brazalete.

Zephyr miro a Sombra y puso su mano sobre la cabeza del semental. El peliblanco empezó a mirar los recuerdos de Sombra y a borrar los de su vida siendo malvado. En unos pocos minutos el unicornio ya no tenía los recuerdos de su tiempo siendo malvado. Zephyr le hizo una seña a Kitsune para que abriera la puerta de la sala del trono. Este lo hizo sin problemas. El grupo entro a la sala y se acercó a los tres seres de nivel superior. Estos los miraron con tranquilidad. Soul se acercó al peliblanco y le pregunto.

Soul: ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

Pregunto el alicornio con confusión. El peliblanco con tranquilidad respondió.

Zephyr: ¿A qué te refieres?

Soul: A Death Lord y a Sombra. Que les hiciste.

Zephyr: Simple, destruí el alma de Death Lord acabando con su existencia totalmente. Y reforme a Sombra.

Respondió con una tranquilidad el peliblanco. Sombra empezó a despertar. Todos se pusieron en guardia al ver al unicornio levantarse. El unicornio sombrío se sujetaba la cabeza con uno de sus cascos. Sombra miro todos los que estaban en la sala con confusión.

Sombra: ¿Hola?

Dijo el semental con confusión. La princesa Cadence se acerco con cuidado al unicornio y le pregunto.

Cadence: ¿Sabes quién eres?

Le pregunto con calma al unicornio. Este puso cara pensativa.

Sombra: Creo que mi nombre era… Sombra.

Dijo el semental con duda en su voz. Soul Cosmic se acercó a Zephyr y le susurro.

Cosmic: _¿No crees que te pasaste borrándole los recuerdos?_

Zephyr: _Tal vez un poco sí._

Soul miro a los tres seres de nivel superior y con algo de confusión pregunto.

Soul: Entonces ¿Se acabó?

Zephyr, Kitsune, y Cosmic: Si.

 ** _Fin_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Es broma XD. Esto aún no termina._**

Todos se empezaron a retirar de la sala del trono vigilando a Sombra el cual seguía estando muy confundido. Los últimos que quedaron fueron los tres seres de nivel superior. Estos estaban con Soul Keeper que observaba el cuerpo sin vida de Death Lord.

Soul: Es tan extraño que todo termine aquí.

Entonces repentinamente la cabeza del esqueleto lo miro, asustando al semental. El cuerpo de Death Lord se levantó como si fuera un muñeco. Zephyr, Kitsune y Cosmic se sorprendieron al ver esto. El cuerpo de Death Lord empezó a hablar.

Death?: Que tontito eres pequeño pony. Esto todavía no ha acabado.

Dijo el cuerpo del esqueleto, aunque las palabras que salían de su boca tenían la misma voz de Death Lord no parecían que fueran propias del esqueleto. Detrás este se formó un portal. No se podía ver lo que había del otro lado del portal. El cuerpo de Death Lord siguió hablando.

Death?: Este esqueleto solo era un peón. Y admito que me decepciono mucho. Por suerte tengo mucho más que solo no muertos inútiles.

Dijo el cuerpo del esqueleto. Todo el cuerpo de Death Lord se convirtió en energía que fue absorbida por el portal.

¿?: Pero dime pequeño pony ¿Qué enemigo quieres que mande a destruir tu dimensión? Tengo muchos. Villanos, no muertos, extraterrestres, maquinas, tú dime y yo lo mandare.

Dijo una voz infantil e inocente parecida a la de una niña que salía del portal. Soul no sabía quién era la que le estaba hablando, o por que le estaba pidiendo elegir a alguien para destruir su dimensión. Zephyr camino hacia el portal hasta estar frente a este.

Zephyr: ¿Otra vez destruyendo dimensiones Natsumi?

Dijo el peliblanco con inexpresividad. Entonces del portal salió una yegua, su apariencia no era algo que podría explicarse ya que sus colores y su raza de pony cambiaban constantemente sin orden de ningún tipo. La yegua fue hacia el ser de piel gris y le dio un abrazo.

Natsumi: ¡Zephyr!

Dijo la yegua con la misma voz que salía del portal abrazando al peliblanco. Este solo la miraba con inexpresividad. La yegua se separó de Zephyr y le dijo.

Natsumi: Me alegra mucho verte. Y sobre lo que me preguntaste, la respuesta es sí.

Respondió la yegua con inocencia. Kitsune y Cosmic se acercaron a la yegua. Esta los saludo de la misma manera que saludo al peliblanco. Natsumi en un instante apareció al lado de Soul y le dijo.

Natsumi: Entonces ¿Qué enemigo quieres que destruya tu dimensión?

Le pregunto la yegua siendo ahora una kirin. El alicornio la miro con molestia.

Soul: Ya basta de pedirme eso. No quiero que destruyas mi dimensión.

Le dijo con molestia el alicornio blanco. Natsumi lo miro por un segundo y luego le dijo.

Natsumi: ¿Es por qué no quieres morir? Si ese es el problema puedo llevarte conmigo. La única condición es que tienes que saber cómo complacerme en la cama.

Dijo Natsumi con inocencia pura. Soul la miro y perdiendo la paciencia le grito.

Soul: ¡¿Cómo me puedes pedir algo así con tanta inocencia?!

Le grito el semental. La kirin que ahora era una yegua pegaso le dijo.

Natsumi: Porque es divertido.

Dijo la yegua saltando alrededor del alicornio y sonriendo como si fuera una potra. Soul ya estaba perdiendo la cordura por todas las cosas que decía la yegua.

Soul: ¡Tu estas totalmente loca!

Natsumi: La locura también es divertida.

Le dijo la yegua sin dejar de saltar y sonreír a su alrededor. Soul Cosmic se acercó a la yegua y le dijo.

Cosmic: Natsumi ya es hora de irte.

Le dijo la fénix roja con seriedad. La yegua dejo de saltar y sonreír y miro a la fénix con tristeza.

Natsumi: Pero yo no me quiero ir.

Dijo la yegua que ahora era una pony terrestre al borde de las lágrimas. Kitsune también se acercó a Natsumi y con voz autoritaria le dijo.

Kitsune: No proteste y vuelve a tu dimensión.

Natsumi miro al zorro y a la fénix con molestia y sin decir nada más, camino hasta volver a entrar en el portal cerrándolo detrás de ella. Soul suspiro de alivio al ya no tener que escuchar las locuras de esa extraña yegua. Zephyr miro al zorro, a la fénix y al semental, luego con uno de sus dedos hizo un línea en el espacio, con sus manos jalo la línea hacia direcciones opuestas. La línea se abrió generando un portal dentro de ella.

Zephyr: Yo me despido. Así que adiós.

Dijo el peliblanco a punto de entrar al portal, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo la voz de Soul lo detuvo.

Soul: Espera ¿Adónde vas?

Zephyr: A cualquier sitio. Puedo abrir portales a cualquier dimensión, así que simplemente iré a la que me lleve este portal. Volveré mañana para hablar personalmente contigo.

El peliblanco no dijo nada más y solo entro al portal, el cual desapareció luego de que el ser de piel gris entrara en él. Soul miro a Kitsune y a Soul Cosmic y les pregunto.

Soul: ¿A dónde lo llevo ese portal?

Kitsune: Tu mismo escuchaste lo que dijo, ese portal lo llevo a cualquier sitio del omniverso.

Cosmic: Zephyr suele ir a cualquier dimensión a ayudar a quien sea que lo pida. No le importa si es bueno o malo, el solo ayuda.

Soul: Pero ¿Por qué ayuda a los malos?

Cosmic: Porque no tiene ninguna razón para no ayudarlos.

Soul: Ok. No lo conocí mucho, pero después de saber esto me parece un completo idiota. Aunque no se porque dijo que volvería mañana para hablar conmigo personalmente.

El zorro y la fénix miraron al semental con pena. Sabían porque Zephyr quería hablar con el mañana, y no iba ser para algo bueno precisamente. Soul, Kitsune y Cosmic fueron con el grupo que los estaban esperando afuera. Todos volvieron a Equestria. Mientras en el espacio entre dimensiones, Zephyr iba con los ojos cerrados escuchando las voces en su mente.

Danna: _"¿Estás seguro de esto?"._

Azrael: _"Que entrenes a ese semental para que pueda pelear con Natsumi es arriesgado"._

Alma: _"Además de que no es seguro de que pueda detenerla"._

Escuchaba el peliblanco en su mente. Este con voz neutra respondió.

Zephyr: Esa es la mejor opción que tengo. Saben que no me gusta ser el que tenga que encargarse de todo.

Dijo el peliblanco teniendo los ojos cerrados, mientras seguía en el espacio entre dimensiones.

Zephyr: Solo espero no estar equivocándome de pony.

Continuara…


	11. 11º Cap La verdadera amenaza

**Capítulo 11:**

 **La verdadera amenaza**

El sol de Celestia salía por el horizonte. Ya había pasado un día desde que Death Lord fue derrotado por completo. Soul seguía pensativo sobre lo ocurrido el día anterior. Pensaba en Natsumi, aquella loca yegua con la que tuvo la desgracia de hablar. Esa extraña yegua le dijo que traería a alguien para destruir su dimensión. Villanos, no muertos, extraterrestres, maquinas. El alicornio blanco estaba preocupado por lo que podía pasar de ahora en adelante.

Soul caminaba por los jardines del castillo de Canterlot por última vez. En unas horas volvería junto con sus amigos a Poniville. Durante su caminata se encontró con Button junto con su robot dragón. Con el potro también estaba Six. La alicornio de la luz miraba con atención al robot dragón. Soul por curiosidad se acercó a ambos saludándolos. Estos le devolvieron el saludo. La alicornio azul miro a Button con una sonrisa.

Six: Tu robot está bastante bien, pero creo que se le podrían hacer algunas mejoras.

Button: ¿Tú puedes hacerle esas mejoras?

Six: Lamentablemente no tengo tanto conocimiento de mecánica, pero se de alguien que sí. Aunque esta algo lejos de aquí.

Soul: ¿Lo llevaras a "ese" lugar?

Six: Exacto.

Button: ¿De qué están hablando?

Ninguno de los dos alicornio respondió. Six hizo brillar su cuerno de luz rodeando a los 4 con su magia. Unos segundos después ya no estaban ahí.

En el Imperio de la Luz. Aparecieron los dos alicornios junto con el potro y su robot. El potro se sorprendió al ver frente a él, una ciudad que parecía sacada de uno de sus videojuegos. Button se quedó quieto mirando la ciudad con gran sorpresa. Six al ver que el potro no se movería en un rato, lo tomo con su magia y empezó a caminar, siendo seguida por Soul y el robot dragón. Unos minutos más tarde, los cuatro se encontraban en una especie de base militar. Button ya había reaccionado para ese momento. El potro miro con curiosidad a un pony unicornio de la luz que estaba de espaldas soldando el pie de un gran robot bípedo.

Six junto con Button y el robot dragón se acercaron al pony. Mientras que Soul se fue por ahí mirando las maquinas que había en la base. La alicornio azul llamo la atención del pony. El unicornio se giró. Button soltó un grito de miedo cayendo al suelo, ya que el pony tenía una máscara de calavera negra con ojos rojos. El unicornio se quitó la máscara para soldar revelando ser Master Builder. Six miro al campeón con fastidio mientras le decía.

Six: Builder ¿Por qué todas tus mascaras de soldar siempre tienen un aspecto tan siniestro?

Pregunto la yegua con fastidio. El unicornio soltó una risa.

Builder: Tú sabes que es porque me gusta asustar a otros ponys con ellas.

Respondió el semental con una sonrisa. La alicornio azul lo siguió mirando con fastidio. Button se levantó del suelo ya habiéndose recuperado del susto. Builder miro con curiosidad al robot dragón que estaba detrás del potro. El unicornio inspecciono al robot más de cerca. Mientras miraba al robot empezó a hablar.

Builder: Recuerdo a este robot. Es un proyecto olvidado del imperio, el cual fue nombrado proyecto Omega. La idea era construir un robot capaz de tomar la forma que sea, para misiones de infiltración y espionaje, pero nunca se llegó a completar, ya que el prototipo que fue enviado a una misión, no dio los resultados esperados. Pensaba que para este punto ese robot era chatarra, pero estoy sorprendido de que este aquí frente a mí.

Dijo el unicornio estando frente al robot. Builder saco de su alforja un brazalete con una pirámide arriba. El semental lo coloco en su casco derecho. La pirámide se abrió y sobre ella apareció una pantalla holográfica. El unicornio apunto su casco al robot dragón. En la pantalla holográfica apareció una imagen del robot junto con muchos datos sobre dicho robot. El semental toco un botón que apago al robot y luego empezó a observar los datos con cuidado y su vista se centró en uno en específico.

Builder: _"¿Clasificado como objeto legendario? ¿Este robot lo crearon para ser un objeto legendario?"._

Pensó el campeón con curiosidad. Builder miro a Six que estaba parada a unos metros detrás suyo junto con Button, y le pregunto.

Builder: Six ¿A quién obedece este robot?

La alicornio azul señalo a Button. El potro asintió y le dijo.

Button: El robot me obedece a mi señor Builder. Por cierto me llamo Button Mash.

Dijo el potro. El campeón oculto una expresión de sorpresa, y le pregunto al potro.

Builder: Dime Button ¿Cuántos años tienes? Y ¿Hace cuánto tienes a este robot?

La pregunta del semental dejo confundido al potro, pero aun así respondió.

Button: Pues tengo 11 años y el robot lo tengo desde hace 3 años ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Builder: Simple curiosidad.

Six y Button miraron al unicornio confundidos. El campeón volvió a mirar al robot dragón. Soltando un suspiro de alivio que no fue notado por la yegua y el potro.

Builder: _"Tiene la apariencia de un potro de su edad, así que si ha envejecido. Supongo que como este robot es un objeto legendario no terminado necesita un vínculo más fuerte con ese potro para hacerlo inmortal"._

Pensaba el semental con alivio de que Button no se quedaría como un potro por siempre. El campeón siguió mirando los datos del robot por unos minutos, y sin dejar de mirarlos le dijo a Six.

Builder: Y dime Six ¿por qué vinieron a verme tú y este potro?

Six: Pues cuando observe mejor a este robot, logre ver que podía mejorarse, así que lo traje aquí para pedirte que lo mejoraras.

Builder miro con atención al robot. En su cabeza apareció la imagen del robot dragón con un montón de planos detrás. El semental estuvo así por unos minutos y después sonrió.

Builder: Puedo mejorarlo. No me llevara más de unos minutos, pero antes tengo que hacer algo.

El campeón apago su brazalete y saco de su sombreo un mando con un solo botón rojo. El semental presiono el botón. Sobre el robot dragón apareció un portal. Builder saco de su alforja el Martillo del Constructor. El semental arrojo el martillo al aire, estando en el aire el martillo brillo por un segundo. Cuando cayó Builder lo atrapo y sus ojos también brillaron. El unicornio puso una sonrisa, entonces del portal empezaron a caer materiales como piezas de metal, tuercas, y otras cosas, incluso cayeron algunos misiles. El campeón a una increíble velocidad atrapaba los materiales y los lanzaba al aire donde se generaba una especie de tornado de dichos materiales. Durante un minuto estuvo atrapando los materiales hasta que dejaron de caer y el portal se cerró. El unicornio empezó a moverse de un lado a otro tomando los materiales del tornado y colocándolos en el robot dragón a una gran velocidad. Six y Button no veían esto ya que el semental se movía demasiado rápido, solo podían escuchar sonidos de martillazos y ocasionalmente el de un taladro o un soplete. Fueron algunos minutos que Master Builder estuvo así, hasta que ya no quedaban más materiales.

El campeón se detuvo frente al robot respirando algo cansado. Six y Button miraron al semental con extrañeza.

Six: Builder, el robot esta exactamente igual.

Le dijo la yegua mirando al robot que no tenía ningún cambio. El unicornio con una sonrisa le dijo.

Builder: Solo hay que activarla.

El campeón miro la pantalla holográfica que acababa de desplegar su brazalete. En ella aparecieron los datos de antes, Builder presiono el botón con el que apago al robot. Los ojos rojos del robot dragón se encendieron y en ellos aparecieron un par de pupilas de dragón.

 **(Imagínense esto como si lo vieran desde los ojos del robot dragón)**

El robot miraba a su alrededor confundido. Su vista se centró en los tres ponys que estaban delante de ella.

Dragona: Hola…

Saludo la dragona con voz algo tímida. Builder le hizo una seña a Button para que se acercara. El potro se paró delante de la dragona.

Button: Mmm… hola.

Saludo el potro. La dragona que era mucho más grande que el potro. Se agacho para estar más cerca de Button.

Dragona: Perdón por molestarte, pero ¿Quién soy?

Pregunto la dragona con timidez. Button no sabía que contestar. Builder se acercó y le dijo a la dragona.

Builder: Tu nombre está en tu memoria. Solo trata de recordarlo.

Le dijo el campeón. La dragona cerró sus ojos tratando de buscar quien era. Luego de unos segundos volvió a abrir los ojos.

Dragona: Pues creo que… me llamo Omega.

Dijo la dragona Omega aun con timidez. Button la miro con una sonrisa y le dijo.

Button: Es un lindo nombre.

Le dijo Button. Omega sintió como la temperatura de su rostro subía. Y en el reflejo de los ojos del potro pudo ver que le pasaba. Estaba sonrojada. La dragona al darse cuenta que se había sonrojado, sintió vergüenza de que la estuvieran mirando estando sonrojada. La vergüenza solo hizo que el sonrojo en su rostro aumentara.

Omega: Gra… gracias…. Button…

Agradeció la tímida dragona. El potro mirándola con curiosidad le pregunto.

Button: ¿Sabes mi nombre?

Omega: Si. Poco a poco voy recordando los casi cuatro años que estuve a tu lado.

Confeso la dragona aun con timidez. El potro rió un poco y le dijo.

Button: Curioso… Mmm ¿Podrías hacerte más pequeña? Es raro estar hablando con alguien tan grande.

Pidió el potro ya que la dragona tenía un tamaño de al menos 5 metros. La dragona cerró los ojos y respondió.

Omega: Ok…

Partes del cuerpo de la dragona empezaron a moverse, empezando a hacerse más pequeña. La dragona termino con un tamaño de metro y medio.

 **(Aquí termina la vista desde los ojos de Omega)**

Mientras Button conversaba con Omega. Six se acercó a Master Builder.

Six: ¿Qué clase de mejoras le hiciste Builder?

Builder: Aparte de ponerle personalidad y arreglar algunas de sus partes que ya no funcionaban por el tiempo. Le puse armas de último modelo.

Cuando el campeón dijo esto último, la alicornio azul lo miro furiosa.

Six: ¿Me estás diciendo que le diste una súper arma a un potro?

Dijo con furia la yegua. Builder la miro un poco asustado por la expresión de furia con que Six lo miraba.

Builder: Tranquila Six. Le puse armas a Omega y mejore la que ya tenía, pero la programe para que solo las pueda utilizar cuando sienta que tiene que proteger a Button. El resto del tiempo estarán bloqueadas.

Dijo el semental marrón un poco asustado. Six cambio su expresión de furia por una de seriedad. Master Builder suspiro de alivio porque la alicornio azul no tratara de matarlo. Era inmortal, pero aun así sentía dolor. Mientras con Button y Omega, la dragona ya no estaba actuando de forma tan tímida con el potro. Six se acercó a Button y le dijo.

Six: Button, ya tenemos que volver a Equestria.

Button no protesto. La yegua iba a teletransportar a los tres devuelta a Equestria. Entonces recordó algo importante.

Six: ¿Dónde está Soul?

Soul: ¡AYUDAAA!

Grito el alicornio blanco mientras corría, siendo perseguido por un gran robot samurái de unos tres metros que portaba un par de espadas que desprendían humo. Six, Builder, Button y Omega miraron esto con sorpresa.

Six: ¡Soul! ¡¿Por qué te persigue una unidad P.E.K.K.A?! (Es como el P.E.K.K.A de nivel 6 del videojuego Clash of Clans, pueden buscarlo por Google).

Soul: ¡No lo sé, pero AYUDA!

Gritaba el semental mientras trataba de escapar del gran robot. Builder miro bien al P.E.K.K.A poniendo una expresión de preocupación al darse cuenta de cierto detalle sobre dicho robot.

Builder: Ese es un P.E.K.K.A de clase Y. Sus espadas tienen un hechizo que las hace estar tan calientes que pueden fundir acero en segundos. Si logra alcanzar a Soul no será bonito.

Dijo el campeón con preocupación. Button también miro como el robot corría detrás del alicornio. Luego miro a Omega con preocupación.

Button: Omega tienes que ayudar a Soul.

Omega: Pe… pero, no creo poder contra ese robot.

Dijo insegura la dragona mirando con miedo como el P.E.K.K.A seguía persiguiendo a Soul. El semental corría lo más rápido que podía, volar no era una opción ya que el robot podía saltar muy alto a gran velocidad, y si trataba de usar magia, disminuiría su velocidad para concentrarse en el hechizo y el robot lo alcanzaría. Lo único que podía hacer era correr. El alicornio pasó entre Button y Omega. El P.E.K.K.A miro a Button, sus ojos brillaron por un segundo y con una voz robótica dijo.

P.E.K.K.A: Cambio de objetivo. DESTRUIR.

El robot samurái empezó a correr hacia Button. El potro miro al P.E.K.K.A con terror. Si Soul no podía escapar de ese robot ¿Qué oportunidad tendría un pequeño potro como él? Button cerró los ojos y se cubrió la cabeza con sus cascos, mientras lloraba esperando que un milagro lo salvara. El robot samurái seguía corriendo hacia el potro, y cada vez estaba más cerca. Omega miro con miedo como el P.E.K.K.A se acercaba a Button. La dragona vio como el robot levanto su espada listo para atacar al potro. Entonces Omega sintió algo dentro de ella. Un sentimiento extraño que no llego a entender al instante, pero lo entendió al detener la espada del robot samurái.

Tenía que proteger a Button Mash…

Omega le dirigía una mirada furiosa al P.E.K.K.A mientras sostenía la hoja de la espada del robot con su garra cubierta de magia. Master Builder y Six miraban esto sorprendidos. Uno por que la dragona estuviera sosteniendo la espada del samurái robot sin pasarle nada y haciendo magia. Y la otra por la habilidad que demostró Omega, moviéndose a gran velocidad y deteniendo el arma con una facilidad aterradora.

La dragona seguía mirando con furia al robot samurái. Luego apretó su garra destruyendo la hoja de la espada del P.E.K.K.A. Acto seguido la dragona se hizo más grande triplicando el tamaño del robot. Omega con violencia toma al robot samurái con una de sus garras y con la otra le arranco la cabeza desconectándolo. Pero la dragona robot no se detuvo hay, con sus dos garras jalo el cuerpo del P.E.K.K.A en direcciones opuestas, partiéndolo por la mitad. Luego tiro las dos mitades al aire y le lanzo una bola de fuego azul que carbonizo los restos del robot. En la mente de Omega seguía escuchándose la misma idea de antes solo que con un pequeño cambio.

Tenía que proteger a Button Mash… el potro que amaba…

Omega volvió al tamaño que tenía antes. La dragona robot se acercó al potro que seguía con sus cascos en su cabeza mientras lloraban, tenía tanto miedo que no escucho todo lo que hizo la dragona robot. Omega tomo al potro en sus brazos y lo abrazo con cariño. Button abrió los ojos, extrañándose al darse cuenta de que estaba en los brazos de la dragona, pero al ver los restos carbonizados del P.E.K.K.A supo que Omega lo protegió. El potro abrazo a la dragona, y la miro con una sonrisa. Omega también sonrió. Dentro de ella surgía el deseo de decirle al potro cuanto lo quería, cuanto lo apreciaba… cuanto lo amaba, pero existía un problema.

Era un potro.

No importaba cuanto amor tuviera hacia Button. Este seguía siendo un potro, y recordaba lo mucho que odiaba el romance. Nunca la miraría de esa manera. No lo culpaba, era joven y esas cosas no le interesaban todavía, aunque eso no evitaba que tuviera deseos de confesarle lo que sentía por él. Omega prefirió callar sus sentimientos por ahora. Solo tenía que esperar que creciera, y podría confesárselo, era fácil ¿Verdad?

La dragona aun con Button en sus brazos, fue con Six y Builder que estaban junto a un cansado Soul. Button miro al alicornio con curiosidad y luego miro a Omega.

Button: ¿Podrías bajarme Omega?

La dragona al darse cuenta de lo que hacía, se sonrojo y bajo al potro, volviendo a ser la tímida dragona que era antes. Mientras el alicornio blanco se recuperaba después de todo lo que tuvo que correr para poder escapar del robot samurái.

Builder: ¿De verdad no sabes porque te perseguía esa unidad P.E.K.K.A?

Pregunto el campeón confundido. Soul con una sonrisa nerviosa le dijo.

Soul: Bueno… tal vez si puede haber una razón.

Resulta que mientras Soul exploraba la base se encontró con el robot samurái. Como no sabía lo que hacía se acercó para inspeccionarlo, y mientras inspeccionaba al robot, toco un botón que este tenía entre su armadura. Después de eso el robot se activó, y empezó a perseguirlo y a tratar de matarlo. Six miro al alicornio blanco furiosa.

Six: ¡Idiota! Activaste su modo de destrucción. Tenemos suerte de que fuera a tratar de matarte y no haya querido destruir todo la base.

Le grito la alicornio furiosa dándole muchos coscorrones al alicornio. Cuando paro, Soul estaba en el suelo con múltiples chichones en su cabeza de los cuales salía humo.

Soul: Au…

Gimió de dolor el alicornio blanco. Master Builder miro al adolorido alicornio mientras comentaba.

Builder: También tuvimos suerte de que Soul se encontrara con la unidad P.E.K.K.A de clase Y, por que si se hubiese encontrado con alguno de la clase X, ahora mismo tendríamos un serio problema.

Comento el unicornio todavía mirando al alicornio que estaba en el suelo adolorido. Six fue hacia donde estaban Button y Omega. Cuando estuvo a su lado arrastro a Soul esta estar en medio de los dos ponys y la dragona.

Six: Adiós Master Builder. Gracias por mejorar a Omega.

Dijo la alicornio de forma seria mientras miraba al alicornio blanco. Luego cubrió con su magia a Soul, Omega, Button y a ella. Acto seguido teletransportó a los cuatro de ahí. Builder miro los restos del P.E.K.K.A de clase Y que destruyo Omega, soltando un suspiro al ver a tan excelente robot destruido y carbonizado.

Devuelta en Canterlot. Los cuatro aparecieron en la sala del trono del castillo. Six miro la sala con confusión. Ella no los había teletransportado ahí. Soul se levantó del suelo ya recuperado. El alicornio miro la sala del trono con curiosidad, hasta que su vista se centró en un ser de piel gris y pelo blanco que lo miraba con inexpresividad.

Zephyr: Hola Soul, hace muchos años que no te veo.

Le dijo el peliblanco con tranquilidad mientras se acomodaba su sombrero. El alicornio blanco lo miro muy confundido.

Soul: Pero nos vimos ayer.

Dijo el confundido semental. El peliblanco mirándolo ahora con una sonrisa le dijo.

Zephyr: Tal vez para ti fue ayer, pero el tiempo corre de diferentes maneras en otras dimensiones. Para ti fue un día, para mi fueron 17.000 años.

Dijo el ser de piel gris sonriendo, y flotando de cabeza alrededor del semental. Este lo miro sorprendido. En ese momento las puertas de la sala del trono se abrieron. A la sala entraron Estela, Snow Frost y Lucy. Las tres chicas se acercaron a donde estaba Soul. Unos minutos después entraron Kitsune junto con Cosmic.

Zephyr: Bien. Ahora que estamos todos aquí, hay algunas cosas que tengo que explicar.

Dijo el peliblanco sentándose en el trono de Celestia, mientras que Kitsune y Soul Cosmic estaban cada uno a un lado del trono. Six, Button y Omega salieron de la sala por petición del ser de piel gris. Este empezó a hablar.

Zephyr: Como ya saben, ayer recibimos una visita de Natsumi.

Empezaba a decir el peliblanco. Snow Frost con una mirada molesta dijo.

Snow: Dudo que podamos olvidar a esa yegua tan loca.

Dijo la unicornio blanca recordando lo que le contó su hermano sobre Natsumi. Zephyr ignoro el comentario de la unicornio y siguió hablando.

Zephyr: Supongo que se preguntaran quien es ella. Bien, se los diré, pero les recomiendo que se preparen mentalmente, porque esto los impresionara, los sorprenderá, y tal vez los traume, esto último lo digo por ti Soul.

Dijo el peliblanco señalando al alicornio blanco. Soul solo lo miro confundido.

Zephyr: Natsumi Black es la guardiana del poder espiritual, y dicho de otra manera es Soul.

Soul, Snow, Estela y Lucy miraron al ser de piel gris sorprendidos. De todos el que más sorprendido estaba era Soul. El semental sujetándose la cabeza con sus cascos pregunto.

Soul: ¿Estás diciendo que esa loca yegua soy yo?

Pregunto el semental sin poder creer lo que Zephyr estaba diciendo. El peliblanco asintió con la cabeza mientras decía.

Zephyr: Exacto. Natsumi realmente eres tú mismo del futuro.

Soul: ¿Entonces en el futuro me convertiré en esa loca?

Preguntaba el semental con mucha preocupación por lo que pudiera pasarle. El peliblanco con calma le respondió.

Zephyr: Si, tú te convertirás en Natsumi.

Soul: ¡NOOOOO!

Gritaba el alicornio blanco con desesperación mientras se sujetaba la cabeza con sus cascos. Zephyr sin cambiar su tranquilidad le dijo.

Zephyr: Si no fuera por una cosa.

Soul dejo de gritar y miro al peliblanco confundido, Snow Frost, Estela y Lucy también lo miraron de la misma manera.

Zephyr: Escucha. En el futuro tú te enfrentabas a Death Lord. Usaste todos los medios que conocías para tratar de derrotarlo, pero luego de que reviviera, era demasiado poderoso. Death mato a todos tus amigos, a tu hermana, y a Estela.

Decía el peliblanco. Soul sintió una intensa furia en su interior al escuchar esto último. Zephyr siguió hablando.

Zephyr: Luego de ver morir a Estela frente a tus ojos, una locura y desesperación sin igual nacieron en ti. Tanta locura y desesperación despertaron el 100% del poder espiritual. Con ese poder lograste destruir el alma de Death Lord y las de todos los que lo seguían, la desesperación desapareció luego de conseguir venganza, pero la locura nunca se alejó de ti.

Explicaba el ser de piel gris. Los cuatro escuchaban muy atentamente lo que contaba Zephyr.

Zephyr: Usando el poder espiritual reviviste a Estela, a Snow Frost y a Lucy. Estas al ver lo loco que te volviste trataron de ayudarte, pero la locura simplemente no te dejaba pensar. Corrompiste sus almas, y las volviste locas como tú. Luego reviviste a tus amigos y también corrompiste sus almas. Tanta locura que había en ti, corrompió también el poder espiritual volviéndolo una energía negativa y totalmente inestable.

El peliblanco extendió sus manos. En una de ellas apareció un fuego de color azul con tonalidades doradas que desprendía partículas brillantes amarillas, la flama se movía de forma tranquila y controlada, esta representaba el poder espiritual de Soul. En la otra apareció un fuego de color rosa con tonos rojo carmesí y un núcleo violeta y purpura que desprendía partículas violetas, la flama se movía de forma errática y descontrolada, esta representaba el poder espiritual de Natsumi. Soul miro con curiosidad la flama azul.

Soul: No recuerdo que mi poder espiritual tuviera esos tonos dorados y desprendiera partículas amarillas.

Comento confundido el semental. Zephyr juntando un poco sus manos para poder mirar ambas flamas le dijo.

Zephyr: Estas flamas representan el poder espiritual al 100%. Tú no has perfeccionado el poder espiritual, por esa razón la flama azul no es igual a la tuya.

El peliblanco cerró sus manos haciendo desaparecer ambas flamas. Luego siguió hablando.

Zephyr: Luego de que el poder espiritual se corrompiera, tú mismo empezaste a cambiarte de forma drástica. No te gustaba tu apariencia. Así que con el poder espiritual hiciste que tus colores y raza de pony cambiaran constantemente, solo dejaban de cambiar cuando estabas feliz, además de que te convertiste en yegua y te cambiaste el nombre ¿Y por qué hiciste esto último? No tengo ni idea.

Decía el peliblanco mirando a Soul. Luego se levantó del trono de Celestia.

Zephyr: Pero ahora que destruimos el alma de ese Death Lord ya no hay tantas probabilidades de que te conviertas en Natsumi Black.

Soul: ¿A qué te refieres con que no hay tantas probabilidades de que me convierta en esa loca?

Pregunto el semental con duda en su voz. Kitsune que estaba sentado al lado del trono se levantó y le dijo.

Kitsune: Veo que no notaste una extraña parte de esa historia.

Dijo el zorro blanco confundiendo al alicornio.

Kitsune: Recuerda que luego de que derrotáramos a Death Lord, Natsumi dijo que solo era un peón.

Empezó a decir el zorro con seriedad. Cosmic continúo lo que decía Kitsune.

Cosmic: Ese Death Lord no era el original. Solo era una copia creada por ella para tratar de corromperte antes de tiempo.

Zephyr: Y habría funcionado si no hubiéramos intervenido. El verdadero Death Lord aparecerá en 20 años.

Kitsune: Por lo que todavía hay probabilidades de que la locura te consuma y te conviertas en Natsumi.

Soul: Bien. Solo tenemos que evitar que Death Lord aparezca en 20 años, y así no me volveré loco, y esa yegua loca nunca existirá.

Dijo el semental con una sonrisa, pensando que todo se podía resolver sin volver a ver a la loca de Natsumi Black. Zephyr lo bajo de su nube.

Zephyr: No es tan sencillo. Natsumi podrá estar totalmente loca, pero en muy inteligente y astuta. Ella modifico el espacio y el tiempo para que su futuro no pueda ser alterado cambiando el pasado. Ahora su futuro es un futuro alternativo. La única forma de derrotarla es que tú logres encerrarla.

Soul: ¿Y por qué hay que encerrarla? Sería mucho mejor matarla o destruir su alma.

Cosmic: Hay un problema con eso. Natsumi, como dijo Zephyr, es muy inteligente y astuta. Ella vinculo su alma con la tuya al igual que su mente. Si ella muere o su alma es destruida, tú sufrirás el mismo destino.

Kitsune: La única forma de detenerla sin que tu mueras, es encerrándola.

Terminaron de decir los tres seres de nivel superior. En ese momento Soul empezó a sufrir un intenso dolor de cabeza, y en su mente se empezó a escuchar una risa infantil que nunca podría olvidar.

Natsumi: _"Ji ji ji ellos tienen razón pequeño pony, si me matas, tú te mueres también ¿Verdad que es divertido? Y como también vincule tu mente con la mía, podre escuchar tus pensamientos, sentir todos tus sentimientos y ver tus recuerdos. Aunque tú también podrás hacer lo mismo. La única diferencia es que yo sé cómo bloquear mi mente ji ji ji"_

Le decía la yegua loca en su mente con inocencia. Soul se sujetaba la cabeza por el intenso dolor que sentía. La yegua seguía riéndose de forma infantil por el dolor de Soul, el cual ella también sentía. El alicornio estuvo así por algunos minutos, hasta que la risa de Natsumi ceso, al igual que el dolor de cabeza. Zephyr había hecho que todos en la sala escucharan a Natsumi, por lo que nadie se preguntó que le paso al alicornio, luego se acercó al semental y le dijo.

Zephyr: Escucha Soul. Natsumi quiere corromperte para que despiertes el 100% del poder espiritual. Luego de que lo consigas, planea absorberlo junto contigo, ya que si lo hace será imparable y podrá cambiar este y muchos otros multiversos para que todo esté tan loco como ella.

Le decía con seriedad el peliblanco. Soul escuchaba las palabras del ser de piel gris atentamente.

Zephyr: Lo que tienes que hacer ahora es lograr despertar todo el poder espiritual sin corromperte. Solo así serás capaz de igualar a Natsumi y encerrarla.

Soul: ¿Tengo otra opción?

Zephyr: La única es rendirte, convertirte en Natsumi y que ella conquiste todo.

Soul: Entonces acepto.

Acepto el semental con decisión. Zephyr sonrió y dijo.

Zephyr: Perfecto. Ahora tenemos que despertar el 100% de tu poder espiritual.

Soul: ¿Cómo lo haremos?

Pregunto el alicornio blanco con curiosidad. La sonrisa del peliblanco se borró. Kitsune y Cosmic lo miraron y rieron con nerviosismo mientras decían.

Zephyr, Kitsune y Cosmic: No tenemos ni idea.

Dijeron los tres seres de nivel superior. Soul, Estela, Snow Frost y Lucy los miraron con cara de "¿Enserio?".

* * *

 **Futuro alternativo**

Mientras en el futuro alternativo de Natsumi Black. Esta estaba en la sala del trono del castillo de las dos hermanas, el cual estaba en perfectas condiciones. La yegua está sentada en un trono cubierto por una sábana blanca. Algo curioso es que su apariencia no cambiaba constantemente. Ahora era una yegua alicornio de pelaje gris, melena y cola negra, ojos rojos, tenía la misma cutie mark de Soul, solo que con sus colores invertidos (Un escudo blanco de bordes negros y una flama morada en el centro). Delante de ella estaba una fénix de plumas moradas, plumas naranjas debajo de las alas, ojos verdes y que brillaba con luz propia. Natsumi besaba con mucha pasión y lujuria a la fénix y esta correspondía el beso de la misma manera.

En la sala se generó un destello, de este destello apareció una yegua unicornio de pelaje blanco con algunas líneas negras en su cuerpo, melena y cola color blanco con rojo, ojos azules, usaba un moño negro y tenía una cutie mark de un copo de nieve negro cubierto de sangre. Sobre su lomo estaba una fénix de plumas negras, plumas rojo sangre debajo de las alas, ojos color amarillo y al igual que la otra fénix brillaba con luz propia. La yegua se acercó a Natsumi que en ningún momento dejo de besar a la fénix. La unicornio se acercó a la alicornio y le dijo.

Yegua: Hola hermana.

Saludo la yegua con tranquilidad. Natsumi dejo de besar a la fénix y se acercó con felicidad a la unicornio.

Natsumi: White Lotus, que alegría verte.

Dijo la alicornio sin usar su voz infantil, pero saltando como una potrilla frente a la llamada White Lotus. La versión de Snow Frost el futuro alternativo. La unicornio con tranquilidad le dijo.

White: Sabes hermana, me entere de que fuiste al pasado a ver a tu yo de ese tiempo.

Le dijo la yegua con curiosidad. Natsumi sin dejar de saltar como potrilla le dijo.

Natsumi: Si, pero Soul no quiere que destruya su dimensión, aunque eso lo hará convertirse en mí. No entiendo ¿Por qué no quiere ser yo? Ser Natsumi Black es divertido, muy divertido.

Dijo la alicornio gris con inocencia saltando alrededor de su hermana mientras sonreía.

White: No lo sé hermana. Seguro que es un aburrido y no le gusta la diversión.

Le dijo la unicornio. Entonces Natsumi se arrojó contra White Lotus besándola en los labios y cayendo al suelo quedando sobre la unicornio. La alicornio gris cortó el beso y le dijo.

Natsumi: Yo quiero divertirme ahora contigo. Quiero que dejes de controlarte y te vuelvas la loca salvaje que me gusta que seas.

Dijo la yegua con inocencia. White la beso y cambio de posición quedando Natsumi boca arriba. White dejo de besar a la alicornio y la miro con lujuria.

White: Tus deseos son ordenes hermana.

La unicornio con una voz más lujuriosa, volviendo a besar a Natsumi. Empezando a tocar todo el cuerpo de la alicornio con sus cascos. Natsumi reía por el placer que sentía mientras hacía lo mismo que su hermana. Mientras esto pasaba las dos fénix que estaban con las yeguas, las miraban. La fénix morada le dijo a la otra fénix.

Fénix: Sabes Blood Dream, quisiera que tú y yo también tuviéramos algo de diversión hermanita.

Le dijo con actitud arrogante y presumida la fénix morada a su hermana Blood Dream. La versión de Lucy del futuro alternativo.

Blood: No tengo ningún problema Shadow Star.

Le dijo de forma sádica a la fénix morada. La versión de Estela del futuro alternativo.

Shadow se transformó en una yegua alicornio de pelaje morado, melena hecha de fuego negro, cola de color naranja, ojos color verde esmeralda y la cutie mark de Natsumi. Blood se transformó en una yegua unicornio de pelaje negro, melena y cola rojo sangre, ojos color amarillo y tenía la cutie mark de White Lotus.

Ambas empezaron a besarse con gran pasión, mientras se recostaban en el suelo sin dejar de besarse, quedando Blood sobre su hermana. La unicornio negra empezó a besar el cuerpo de Shadow, haciendo que esta gimiera de placer. Blood dejo de besar el cuerpo de la alicornio y le dijo.

Blood: Así que la arrogante Shadow Star está disfrutando del placer.

Dijo con voz sádica. La alicornio la miro con molestia.

Shadow: Cállate y sigue.

Le dijo la alicornio morada molesta. Blood rió de manera sádica y siguió besando el cuerpo de su hermana con lujuria, a la vez que masajeaba la feminidad de la alicornio con su casco, sacándole muchos gemidos de placer a la yegua morada.

Mientras, mirando por una ventana de la sala del trono, estaban Azrael y Alma. El robot y la dragona miraban la extraña escena con inexpresividad.

Alma: Llegamos en el mejor momento.

Dijo la dragona con sarcasmo. Azrael mirando a la dragona le dijo.

Azrael: Si no fuera porque he visto cosas peores, ahora mismo estaría muy perturbado.

Alma: Mejor volvemos al presente.

Azrael: Completamente de acuerdo.

El robot hizo una línea con su mano en el espacio, y la abrió generando un portal. Azrael y Alma entraron por el portal volviendo al presente.

* * *

 **Presente**

Devuelta en el presente. Un portal se abrió en la sala del trono, de este portal salieron Alma y Azrael. El robot y la dragona observaron una extraña escena que estaba ocurriendo ahora mismo. Soul estaba ahora mismo tirado en el suelo, con su cara roja como un tomate, con humo saliendo por su cabeza y boca, sangre saliendo por su nariz y sus ojos eran un par de espirales. Estela, Snow Frost y Lucy lo miraban con extrañeza. Azrael y Alma se acercaron a Zephyr, Kitsune y Cosmic.

Alma: ¿Podrían decirnos que le pasa a Soul?

Pregunto la dragona mirando con curiosidad al alicornio blanco.

Kitsune: Deberían saberlo si vienen del futuro alternativo.

Cosmic: Soul ahora mismo está experimentando el placer que está sintiendo Natsumi.

Zephyr: Y eso junto con las nítidas imágenes que aparecen es su cabeza de lo que está haciendo Natsumi en este momento.

Azrael: Básicamente está sufriendo un placer que no es suyo.

Zephyr, Kitsune y Cosmic: Si.

Azrael y alma no dijeron nada más y volvieron a convertirse en brazaletes que se colocaron en las muñecas de Zephyr. El peliblanco, el zorro, y la fénix roja se sentaron a esperar a que Soul fuera capaz de levantarse. Soul estuvo de la misma forma tirado en el suelo por casi una hora. Solo cuando Natsumi termino su acto de amor con su hermana White Lotus, es que el alicornio blanco pudo levantarse. El semental ya no echaba humo, y luego de levantarse limpio con su casco la sangre que salía de su nariz, pero aún seguía estando rojo como tomate, sintiendo una gran satisfacción que no era suya.

Soul: Eso fue horrible e increíble al mismo tiempo.

Dijo el alicornio blanco respirando agitadamente. Kitsune su acerco al semental y le dijo.

Kitsune: Creo que puedes hacerte una idea de lo loca que esta Natsumi después de ver eso.

Le dijo el zorro blanco. Snow Frost se acercó y pregunto.

Snow: No entiendo ¿Qué le paso a Soul?

Pregunto confundida la alicornio. Kitsune le susurró al oído la razón. Snow Frost se sonrojo al escuchar lo que había pasado en el futuro alternativo. Estela y Lucy fueron con su madre.

Lucy: Madre ¿Qué fue lo que le paso a Soul?

Estela: Cierto. Jamás lo había visto de esa forma.

Preguntaron ambas fénix a su madre. Está un poco sonrojada se los susurro al oído. Estela y Lucy miraron a la fénix roja con un sonrojo en su rostro.

Estela: No puedo creer que Natsumi esté tan loca como para hacer eso con su hermana.

Lucy: Sin duda, jamás haría algo así con Estela.

Dijeron ambas fénix sonrojadas. Zephyr se acercó, y les susurro algo. El sonrojo en el rostro de las hermanas aumento al escuchar lo que hacían sus versiones del futuro alternativo.

Unas horas más tarde, todos estaban devuelta en Poniville. Soul, Estela, Snow Frost, Lucy, Armonía, Dark Moon, los portadores originales de los elementos de la armonía, Kaely, Button y Omega estaban en la sala de la mansión del alicornio blanco. Con ellos estaban Zephyr Exe, Kitsune Stellar y Soul Cosmic. Los tres seres de nivel superior estaban explicándoles al grupo que iban a hacer.

Zephyr: Lo que vamos a hacer es entrenar.

Dijo con tono autoritario el ser de piel gris. Kitsune miro con seriedad a los dos ponys y a las fénix.

Kitsune: Soul y Snow Frost entrenaran con Zephyr. Y Estela y Lucy entrenaran conmigo.

Dijo con seriedad el zorro blanco. Lucy con curiosidad pregunto.

Lucy: ¿Por qué Estela y yo entrenaremos contigo y no con Zephyr?

Kitsune: Tú y tu hermana tienen que aprender a controlar sus poderes de estelares. También soy un estelar como ustedes, y su madre estuvo de acuerdo en que las entrenara.

Cosmic: Mientras, yo ayudare a los demás a entrenar.

Dijo la fénix roja señalando al resto del grupo. Zephyr floto a un metro del suelo y les dijo

Zephyr: Créanme que esto no será fácil. Natsumi Black corrompió a todos y cada uno de ustedes, por lo que tendrán que prepararse para luchar contra sus propias versiones futuras.

Kitsune: Según la información que consiguieron Azrael y Alma. Natsumi no vendrá aquí en un tiempo, será cuando el Death Lord original vuelva en 20 años que la volveremos a ver. Hasta entonces tenemos que prepararnos para ese momento.

Cosmic: Ahora vallan afuera de la mansión para empezar el entrenamiento.

Todo el grupo salió de la mansión. Los únicos que quedaron dentro fueron los tres seres de nivel superior. Estos empezaron a hablar.

Kitsune: ¿Quien más cree que esto que estamos haciendo es arriesgado?

El ser de piel gris y la fénix roja levantaron su mano/ala. Zephyr soltó un suspiro mientras decía.

Zephyr: Es muy arriesgado, pero no podemos dejar que Natsumi corrompa multiversos por diversión.

Dijo el peliblanco cruzando los brazos. Cosmic con tristeza dijo.

Cosmic: Yo tampoco quiero que Natsumi corrompa los multiverso. Fui yo quien los creo después de todo. Lo que más me preocupa es lo que les pase a mis hijos.

Dijo la fénix con tristeza. Zephyr con seriedad dijo.

Zephyr: Ninguno quiere que pase eso. Esa es la razón de que hayamos intervenido en esta línea temporal. Si no lo hubiéramos hecho, la historia seria exactamente como tenía que ser. Terminando con Natsumi gobernando este y muchos otros multiversos.

Dijo el peliblanco con seriedad. Kitsune miro al ser de piel gris y le pregunto.

Kitsune: Zephyr, tú tienes el poder del conocimiento infinito, sabes todo lo que paso, pasa y pasara. Dime ¿Cómo terminara esto?

Pregunto el estelar. Zephyr lo miro con una sonrisa y respondió.

Zephyr: Sabes que no me gusta usar el poder del conocimiento infinito para ver el futuro. Prefiero ver lo que pasara por mí mismo.

Dijo el peliblanco sonriendo. Kitsune soltó un suspiro, ya se esperaba que el peliblanco respondiera eso.

Cosmic: Espero que Natsumi no gane. Mis hijos y todo lo que he creado no merece terminar corrompido por culpa de esa loca.

Dijo la fénix roja derramando lágrimas plateadas. Zephyr le acaricio la cabeza y le dijo.

Zephyr: Tranquila Soul. Eso no pasara.

Cosmic: Sabes que existe la posibilidad de que pase. Y también sabes lo que tendré que hacer si pasa.

El peliblanco no dijo nada más, sabía que la fénix tenía razón. Kitsune mirando con una sonrisa a la fénix le dijo.

Kitsune: Amiga sabes que para eso estamos aquí. Para evitar que tengas que hacer eso. Ya no llores y muestra una sonrisa en tu rostro.

Dijo el zorro blanco con una sonrisa tratando de animar a su amiga. La fénix roja se limpió las lágrimas con su ala y sonrió.

Cosmic: Gracias Kitsune.

Dijo la fénix dándole un beso en la mejilla al zorro. Este soltó una pequeña risa. Zephyr caminando hacia la puerta les dijo.

Zephyr: Mejor vamos con los demás que tienen que estas esperándonos.

Dijo el peliblanco con una sonrisa. El zorro y la fénix estuvieron de acuerdo. Los tres seres de nivel superior salieron de la mansión para empezar a entrenar con el grupo.

* * *

En un instante pasaron 5 años. El grupo mejoro mucho en este tiempo. Ganaron mucha experiencia entrenando con Zephyr, Kitsune y Cosmic. Soul fue el que más se esforzó por mejorar. Llegando a dominar el 50% del poder espiritual. En los 5 años que pasaron nunca volvió a fusionarse con Estela. Snow Frost y Lucy tampoco se volvieron a fusionar. Zephyr se los prohibió. Tenían que aprender que no podían depender siempre de sus fénix. Soul aprendió a bloquear su mente, para que Natsumi no pudiera escuchar sus pensamientos, ni sentir sus sentimientos. Ahora mismo los dos hermanos estaban cargando un par de bloques de acero de algunas toneladas, mientras subían una montaña, teniendo amarrados en sus cascos bloques de plomo. Zephyr estaba sentado sobre el bloque de Soul, sosteniendo con una de sus manos un reloj de arena que le faltaba poco para que toda la arena cayera. El peliblanco les gritaba a los dos hermanos que se dieran prisa, porque se les acababa el tiempo.

Estela y Lucy también estaban entrenando en ese momento. Las dos fénix volaban sobre las nubes con una par de bloques de plomo amarrados a sus patas. En ese momento apareció Kitsune saltando a gran velocidad sobre las nubes. El zorro cargo una esfera de energía en su boca y la disparo en forma de rayo azul cubierto de estrellas. Las fénix se movieron rápidamente para esquivarlos. Incluso teniendo los bloques de plomo en sus patas les era fácil esquivar ese ataque. El zorro blanco no se detuvo hay, empezando a disparar gran cantidad de ataques desde muchas direcciones contra ambas fénix. A estas les costaba un poco esquivar tantos ataques, y si no podían esquivarlos, los bloqueaban con barreras de cristal generadas por su poder de estelares.

En la luna. Armonía junto con Dark Moon estaban entrenando en una arena de combate de la base lunar del Imperio de la Luz. Las dos yeguas se lanzaban poderosos, los cuales les costaba esquivar por la falta de gravedad, teniendo que usar sus alas para poder moverse. Dark Moon también aprendió a bloquear su mente para que la princesa Luna no escuchara sus pensamientos, aunque casi nunca lo hacía. Dark Moon se transformó en niebla morada y se acercó a gran velocidad a Armonía. La niebla tomo la forma de Dark Moon, esta creo una garra de sombras en su casco y trato de atacar a la alicornio blanca con ella. La alicornio blanca genero una barrera de magia que la protegió del ataque. Usando sus poderes de la armonía. Hizo surgir raíces de cristal del suelo lunar que atacaron a Dark Moon. La yegua oscura creo un escudo de sombras que la protegió de las raíces. Cuando el ataque ceso. Dark Moon volvió a lanzarse contra Armonía. Esta hizo lo mismo, reanudando el combate.

En el imperio de la luz. Six estaba es una extraña habitación blanca. Las paredes de dicha habitación se abrieron y de ellas surgieron ponys ninja. Los ninjas se lanzaron a gran velocidad contra la alicornio azul. La yegua los esquivo con dificultad. La habitación estaba programada para aumentar la gravedad 100 veces más de lo normal. La alicornio ataco a los ninjas con guadañas hechas de magia. Algunos fueron partidos por la mitad revelando ser robots. Otros lograron esquivar los ataques y sacaron katanas para atacar a la alicornio. Esta apareció más guadañas y ataco a todos los robots. Estaba vez no pudieron esquivarlos ataques siendo todos destruidos. La cosa no se detuvo ahí. De las paredes aparecieron más robots ninjas. La alicornio azul apareció dos guadañas en sus cascos y se lanzó al combate.

En las montañas heladas del Imperio de Cristal se encontraba Zeon. El dragón estaba luchando contra dragones de hielo que eran invocados por un mago unicornio de larga barba y un sombrero con cascabeles. Uno de los dragones de hielo trato de morder a Zeon. Este le dio un coletazo destruyéndolo. Otro dragón de hielo le lanzo un aliento de humo azul. Este lo esquivo saltando hacia atrás, y le lanzo una llamarada eléctrica que el dragón de hielo no pudo resistir. Zeon fue cubierto por una gran sombra. El dragón blanco se giró teniendo a unos metros delante, a un dragón de hielo de unos 10 metros. Este dragón le lanzo una llamarada helada. Zeon contraataco con su llamarada eléctrica. La llamarada del dragón blanco termino superando a la del dragón de hielo destruyéndolo.

En Chaosville (La dimensión donde vive Discord). Estaba el dios del caos junto con Kaira. Ambos estaban teniendo una batalla de caos. Kaira le lanzo desde un cañón cientos de cupcakes con dinamita. Discord contraataco con aviones de papel que llevaban bombas encima. Los cupcakes y los aviones no impactaron entre ellos, y le dieron a Discord y a Kaira respectivamente, explotando al chocar con los draconequus, generando una nube de humo rosa y blanco. Cuando ambas nubes desaparecieron. Discord estaba sobre un cerdo volador llevando puesta una armadura de cartón y una lanza hecha de globos. Kaira estaba sobre una tabla de surf de chocolate que estaba sobre una ola de crema batida, llevando un paracaídas junto con una espada de plástico. Ambos draconequus se lanzaron a por el otro listo para seguir con la batalla.

Ender corría por el bosque Everfree. Detrás del timberwolf aparecieron un par de lobos grises. Estos trataron de atacar al lobo de madera, pero este lo esquivo con agilidad. Ender se lanzó encima de uno de los lobos grises tirándolo al suelo. El otro lobo lo ataco por la espalda tirando al timberwolf al suelo. El cuerpo de Ender se destruyó en un instante, reconstruyéndose en el aire sobre el lobo que lo consiguió tirar. El timberwolf cayó sobre dicho lobo tirándolo al suelo. Lugo de tirar a ambos lobos al suelo, Ender siguió corriendo, mientras más lobos grises lo perseguían.

Cedric estaba ahora mismo en el reino changeling con Chrysalis. La reina estaba rodeada de muchos clones del changeling blanco. Del cielo apareció Thorax. El changeling reformado se colocó al lado de Chrysalis. Ambos se dieron una sonrisa mutua. El verdadero Cedric que estaba entre sus clones se lanzó contra los dos changelings. Thorax lo ataco con un rayo mágico. Los ojos de Cedric perdieron su reflejo y el rayo impacto contra el changeling blanco explotando. Los ojos de uno de los clones que rodeaban a Thorax y a Chrysalis adquirieron reflejo. Cedric descubrió la habilidad para cambiar de cuerpo con sus clones. Todos los clones se lanzaron sobre la reina y el rey changeling. Un solo clon se quedó atrás, adquiriendo ojos con reflejo, mientras el que antes era Cedric perdió el reflejo en sus ojos. El changeling blanco miraba con tranquilidad como Chrysalis y Thorax luchaban contra sus clones.

Claw estaba ahora mismo teniendo una competencia aérea con Rainbow Dash. El grifo volaba a gran velocidad. La pegaso trataba de alcanzarlo, pero Claw era demasiado rápido. Rainbow empezó a volar hacia arriba. La pegaso empezó a bajar en picado a gran velocidad. En unos pocos segundos logro romper la barrera del sonido realizando un Sonic Rainboom. La pegaso pasó a gran velocidad al lado del grifo. Claw miro a la pegaso con una sonrisa confiada. El grifo aumento su velocidad logrando superar a Rainbow Dash, esta miro con frustración como el grifo paso a su lado. Unos segundos después ambos se detuvieron en una montaña a unos cuantos kilómetros de Poniville. Rainbow miro con molestia al grifo pidiéndole la revancha. Este acepto con gusto, empezando a volar siendo seguido por la yegua.

Devuelta en el Imperio de la Luz, específicamente en la Arena de las Leyendas. Kaely con la Gravity Armor, el Quantum Suit y la Nano Saber estaba teniendo un intenso combate contra Barbarian King. El campeón lanzo un ataque con su Espada Muralla. La gata gris bloqueo el ataque con su propia espada, y con su garra libre golpeo al semental en la cara. King salió disparado hacia atrás cayendo una de las cascadas de la arena. El campeón salió de la cascada atacando a la felina con la parte plana de su espada logrando golpearla. Kaely fue lanzada hacia atrás, pero se sujetó con sus garras en el suelo de la arena, logrando detenerse. Luego se lanzó de nuevo contra el campeón.

En Poniville. Button estaba entrenando. El pony terrestre había crecido mucho. Ahora era todo un semental. El terrestre estaba corriendo por todo el pueblo. Detrás del semental estaba Omega. La robot miraba con amor a Button. La dragona blanca seguía enamorada del terrestre, pero su propia inseguridad le impedía confesarle sus sentimientos. Aunque a veces tratara de llamar su atención, pero Button no parecía notarla nunca. Así que Omega solo se limitaba a observarlo y esperar a que sea el momento indicado para confesarle lo que sentía. Button dejo de correr para descansar. El semental se acomodó su gorra con hélice. Siempre se negó a quitársela ya que le gustaba mucho. El terrestre miro a Omega con una sonrisa. Esta le devolvió la sonrisa. Luego de unos minutos descansando el semental volvió a empezar a correr.

Mientras todos entrenaban eran observados por Soul Cosmic. La fénix miraba el progreso que tenía todo el grupo en los sitios a los que los envió a entrenar. Observando sobre todo a Soul y a Estela. Estos tenían una miraba de determinación al entrenar. Ninguno estaba dispuesto a rendirse no importaba lo difíciles que fueran los entrenamientos. Ambos tenían que mejorar al máximo. No solo para derrotar a Natsumi. Ambos ahora tenían algo que los motiva a seguir y a superarse. Una motivación que no les permitía rendirse. Luego de terminar el entrenamiento de hoy. El alicornio y la fénix negra volvieron a la mansión, donde encontraron esperando a lo que los motivaba a nunca rendirse.

.

.

.

.

.

¿?: ¡Mama! ¡Papa!

A su hija.

El alicornio y la fénix abrazaron a su hija con cariño. Esta les devolvió el abrazo. Fue un año después que empezaron a entrenar que nació su pequeño tesoro. Oculto detrás de una esquina estaba Zephyr. El peliblanco no los miraba directamente pero aun así veía como el alicornio y la fénix abrazaban a su hija, mientras los miraba empezó a recordar.

 **Flashback**

Un año después de que empezaran a entrenar, el grupo se encontraba en la sala de la mansión de Soul. Todos estaban esperando a Zephyr, Kitsune y Cosmic para empezar con el entrenamiento. Los tres seres de nivel superior aparecieron en un haz de luz. El peliblanco dio un paso al frente con una sonrisa.

Zephyr: Chicos, tengo buenas y malas noticias. ¿Quieren escuchar primero, la buena o la mala?

Dijo el peliblanco sonriendo. El grupo discutió un poco y eligieron la mala primero.

Zephyr: La mala noticia es que hoy no tendrán entrenamiento, y podrán descansar todo el día.

Dijo el ser de piel gris con molestia. Todos lo celebraron. Kitsune tuvo que poner orden. Luego de que todos se calmaran, el peliblanco volvió a hablar.

Zephyr: Y la buena noticia es que mañana tendrán el entrenamiento de ese día y el de hoy.

Dijo Zephyr con una sonrisa de felicidad. Algunos hicieron muecas de cansancio, otros gimieron de tristeza, pero todos suspiraron cansados al escuchar lo dicho por el ser de piel gris.

Zephyr: Ahora vallan a descansar, mientras puedan. Mañana me asegurare de que no se puedan mover al final del día.

Todos se retiraron entre felices y tristes. Soul y Estela aprovecharon ese tiempo de descanso para tener un momento íntimo. Mientras esto pasaba Zephyr, Kitsune y Cosmic hablaban entre ellos en la sala de la mansión.

Kitsune: ¿Era necesario que los miraras con esa sonrisa de felicidad cuando les dijiste la buena noticia?

Zephyr: Si.

Respondió el ser de piel gris sonriente. Luego el peliblanco y el zorro miraron a su amiga Cosmic. Esta estaba cabizbaja y con cara de tristeza. Kitsune se acercó a ella y le pregunto.

Kitsune: ¿Estas bien, amiga?

Cosmic: Claro Kitsune. Esta es la cara que pongo cuando estoy totalmente feliz.

Dijo la fénix roja con sarcasmo. Kitsune la miro por un segundo y le dijo.

Kitsune: Es por lo que están haciendo Soul y Estela, ¿Verdad?

Pregunto el estelar. Para cualquier ser normal no se podía escuchar lo que hacían el alicornio y la fénix, pero ellos no eran seres normales. Cosmic soltó un suspiro y asintió con la cabeza.

Cosmic: Si. Todavía no acepto el que mi hija este con ese alicornio.

Kitsune: Sabes muy bien que no puedes hacer nada para impedir que Estela ame a Soul. Con el amor es mejor no meterse, si lo haces, las cosas suelen salir muy mal.

Cosmic: Lo sé, pero aun así no me gusta.

Sin decir nada más, la fénix voló saliendo por la ventana. Zephyr y Kitsune no hicieron nada para detenerla, tenía que desahogarse a solas. El zorro blanco se sentó en un sofá mientras decía.

Kitsune: Tenemos que hacer algo para que Cosmic acepte la relación de Estela con Soul, pero… no sé qué podría funcionar.

Decía el zorro blanco desanimado por no poder ayudar a su amiga. Zephyr miro al estelar, y empezó a pensar. Entonces se le ocurrió algo. El peliblanco saco de su gabardina una pequeña esfera de cristal totalmente vacía. Kitsune miro con sorpresa la esfera que el peliblanco tenía en su mano.

Kitsune: ¿Vas a romper el sello?

El ser de piel gris sostenía la esfera entre dos de sus dedos, y mientras la miraba de cerca le respondió.

Zephyr: No totalmente. Solo lo suficiente para lo que quiero hacer.

Kitsune: Por favor no me digas que planeas alterar la opinión de Soul Cosmic.

Dijo el zorro con preocupación pensado que era lo que el peliblanco quería hacer. Este puso la esfera en su palma y le dijo.

Zephyr: Tranquilo, lo que planeo no será eso, pero si servirá para cambiar la opinión de nuestra amiga.

El ser de piel gris golpeo tres veces la esfera con su dedo. En la esfera de cristal aparecieron tres grietas. Zephyr guardo la esfera en su bolsillo. En sus manos apareció un aura de energía blanca y negra, cada una en una mano diferente. Este miro con cuidado las puntas de sus dedos, notando que estas desaparecían. El peliblanco con seriedad dijo.

Zephyr: Tengo tiempo límite antes de que mi propio poder destruya mi cuerpo, y no tengo ganas de crear otro, así que mejor hago lo que quiero hacer rápido.

El ser de piel gris cerró sus ojos. Al abrirlos se encontraba en la habitación de Soul y Estela. El pony y la fénix estaban dormidos después la diversión que tuvieron. El peliblanco se acercó a la pareja. Cuando estuvo al lado de la cama de Soul y Estela, miro a la fénix negra, y acerco su mano a esta, pero al ver su mano se dio cuenta de que esta había desaparecido como también parte de su antebrazo y la manga de su gabardina. El peliblanco levanto su brazo y le dio vueltas viendo que lo único que tenía ahora eran líneas de energía de color dorado en 2D que tenían la forma de los contornos de su mano y muñeca, además de la parte faltante de su antebrazo y gabardina. Estas líneas tenían a su alrededor energía blanca cubriéndolas.

Zephyr dejo de pensar en esto. Con sus de brazos de esta forma, apunto sus manos a la fénix. La energía blanca y negra empezó a flotar hacia la fénix cubriendo su cuerpo por unos segundos. Luego de estos segundos la energía volvió a sus manos. El ser de piel gris cerró los ojos, y al abrirlos estaba de nuevo con Kitsune.

El peliblanco ya le faltaban los brazos, que habían sido remplazados por líneas doradas. Zephyr usando su magia, saco la pequeña esfera de su bolsillo. Con sus manos desaparecidas trato de tomarla, pero sola la atravesaba. Concentrando la energía blanca y negra en las grietas de la esfera, estas se repararon en segundos. El aura que cubría sus manos desapareció y su cuerpo ya no se desvanecía. Sus brazos y parte de su torso que también había desaparecido, se empezaron a regeneran con rapidez. Lo raro era que dentro del cuerpo del peliblanco no había huesos, ni tampoco carne o nervios, tampoco tenía ni una gota de sangre.

Kitsune luego de ver que el peliblanco ya se había regenerado le pregunto.

Kitsune: ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

Pregunto con seriedad el zorro estelar. El ser de piel gris con tranquilidad respondió.

Zephyr: Tal vez veamos el resultado en una semana.

Contesto el peliblanco mientras se sentaba en el sofá y guardaba la esfera de cristal en su gabardina. Kitsune lo miro con curiosidad, su amigo era impredecible, pero confiaba en que no había hecho nada malo.

Paso una semana, durante la cual no había pasado nada nuevo, a excepción de ese mismo día. Soul estaba en su habitación mirando con los ojos abiertos como platos y con expresión sorprendida a Estela en su forma fénix, la cual sostenía entre sus alas un huevo blanco y con detalles negros. El alicornio blanco no sabía que decir a esto, y tampoco sabía cómo reaccionar.

Estela: De verdad no entiendo como paso esto. Se supone que soy totalmente estéril.

Dijo la fénix mirando su huevo. Soul no respondió, solo seguía ahí, mirándola de la misma manera. Estela lo miro molesta y le grito.

Estela: ¡Deja de mirarme así, y dime algo!

Le grito la fénix a su pareja con molestia y preocupación. Se suponía que era totalmente estéril. No lograba entender por qué de la nada ya no lo era. Estaba preocupada. Jamás pensó en la posibilidad de ser madre. No sabía si sería una buena madre ¿Y si no era buena madre? No quería que la vida que tenía entre sus alas sufriera por su culpa. La fénix negra empezó a llorar al pensar en que su hijo podría sufrir por su culpa. Soul al ver a su pareja llorar, reacciono y se acercó a esta, abrazándola junto con el huevo que tenía entre sus alas.

Unos minutos más tarde. Los tres seres de nivel superior aparecieron en la escena. Zephyr, Kitsune y Cosmic estaban junto al alicornio y la fénix. De los tres la que más estaba sorprendida era Soul Cosmic. No podía creerlo ¿Cómo era posible? Los estelares eran totalmente estériles, ella aunque lo intentara no podía cambiar eso. Solo conocía un poder que podía volver fértil a un estelar.

En ese momento, Cosmic fue rodeada de un aura blanca y sus ojos empezaron a brillar con intensidad. La fénix roja miro a Zephyr con furia.

Cosmic: ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste, Zephyr?

Pregunto la fénix con gran furia en su voz, pero manteniendo la compostura. El peliblanco con tranquilidad le dijo.

Zephyr: No hace falta que te responda. Tú ya viste el resultado de mi decisión.

Dijo con tranquilidad el ser de piel gris. Kitsune lo rodeo de una energía azul cargándolo con su poder y salió de la habitación junto con Zephyr. El estelar tiro al peliblanco en el suelo y lo miro con seriedad.

Kitsune: Esto fue lo que hiciste la semana pasada, ¿Verdad?

Pregunto el zorro blanco. Zephyr con tranquilidad se levantó del suelo y le respondió.

Zephyr: Si.

Respondió con simpleza el ser de piel gris. Kitsune lo miro molesto y creo un domo de cristal a su alrededor que impedía que los ruidos salieran.

Kitsune: ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Zephyr: Esta es la mejor solución que se me ocurrió para que Cosmic acepte la relación de su hija. Además le di a Soul y a Estela la posibilidad de ser padres. Cuando volví fértil a tu querida esposa Starlight no protestaste ¿Verdad, Kitsune?

Le dijo con inexpresividad el peliblanco al zorro estelar. Este no respondió. Zephyr siguió hablando.

Zephyr: Recuerdo que cuando tuviste a tu hijo en tus patas no podías contener la alegría e incluso empezaste a llorar. Y para agradecérmelo me pediste que eligiera un nombre para él. Lo llame Stardust ¿Lo recuerdas?

Decía el peliblanco con una inexpresividad aterradora. Kitsune simplemente bajo la cabeza. No podía negar nada de lo que Zephyr decía. Ni pensaba hacerlo.

Kitsune: Ya deja de usar mis propios sentimientos en mi contra, idiota.

El peliblanco cambio su inexpresividad por una cara de felicidad al instante.

Zephyr: Ok. Ahora entremos. Esto no ha terminado todavía.

Dijo el peliblanco sonriente, luego toco el domo de cristal haciéndolo desaparecer. El ser de piel gris junto con el zorro blanco entraron a la habitación. Cosmic seguía de la misma manera mirando a Zephyr. Este solo la ignoro y se acercó a Estela, y tomo con cuidado el huevo que la fénix tenía entre sus alas. Estela estaba distraída por lo que no pudo evitar que el ser de piel gris tomara a su hijo. El peliblanco con tranquilidad observo a la fénix y al alicornio que lo miraban confundidos.

Zephyr: Escucha Estela. Tú eres la madre de este huevo, y el padre es Soul.

Dijo el ser de piel gris señalando al alicornio blanco. Este se sorprendió al escuchar esto.

Zephyr: Ustedes tienen que decidir, ser sus padres o no.

Dijo el peliblanco con seriedad sosteniendo el huevo. Estela al escuchar esto, miro furiosa al peliblanco.

Estela: Cállate y devuélveme a mi hijo.

Dijo con furia la fénix negra. Zephyr la miro con una sonrisa.

Zephyr: Tú quieres ser su madre, pero ¿Qué decide el padre?

Pregunto el peliblanco sosteniendo el huevo en su mano frente a Soul. Este lo miro con duda. No sabía qué hacer. No se sentía listo para ser padre, jamás pensó que lo seria. En su mente surgían dudas parecidas a las que tenía Estela. El alicornio no sabía que elegir. Entonces en su mente empezó escucho una voz.

Zephyr: _"Nadie nace sabiendo ser padre Soul, pero eso no es algo que deba preocuparte. Tienes a Estela contigo. Tienes amigos que te apoyan. No te lo pienses más y acepta, idiota"._

El peliblanco le guiño el ojo. Soul puso una cara de determinación y tomo el huevo con sus cascos.

Soul: Acepto ser su padre.

Dijo el alicornio abrazando con cuidado el huevo. Estela se acercó a su pareja y lo abrazo mientras lloraba. Zephyr sonrió.

Zephyr: Perfecto, porque ya va a nacer.

El huevo empezó a moverse y a agrietarse. Unos segundos después se abrió mostrando a una pequeña potrilla, tenía el pelaje blanco como la nieve, melena y cola negra, ojos color rojo carmesí, era una alicornio con la diferencia de que sus alas parecían de fénix, había plumas por casi todo su cuerpo, aunque se confundían con su pelaje y la mitad de sus patas delanteras eran garras, como las de un grifo. La pequeña potrilla miro a Soul y a Estela con curiosidad y luego sonrió. Estos miraron con gran felicidad a su hija.

Soul: Es hermosa.

Dijo el alicornio blanco derramando lágrimas de felicidad. Estela no decía nada, pero se notaba que estaba feliz por la sonrisa en su rostro, y sus lágrimas de felicidad.

Zephyr: Felicidades. Es una pequeña mmm… si no recuerdo mal, es una… alifénix… si esa es su raza, ya que es más alicornio que fénix. Aunque también es parte estelar.

Decía el peliblanco mientras flotaba alrededor de Soul y Estela. La pequeña alifénix miro como el peliblanco flotaba, sonriendo y soltando una risa. A Zephyr le brillaron los ojos y se acercó a la pequeña.

Zephyr: Que tierna es…

Dijo el peliblanco con un brillo en sus ojos. Entonces se dio cuenta de algo.

Zephyr: Aunque es más pequeña que otros potrillos recién nacidos. Supongo que es por nacer de un huevo. Lo puedo solucionar.

Dijo Zephyr mirando bien a la potra que era bastante pequeña. El peliblanco chasqueo sus dedos, una pequeña luz salió de su mano y fue hasta la alifénix, esta miro la pequeña luz con curiosidad, la luz se chocó contra su frente. La pequeña empezó a crecer, alcanzando el tamaño de una potra recién nacida normal. Entonces Kitsune que estaba observando, se acercó y pregunto.

Kitsune: Y ¿Cómo la van a llamar?

Pregunto el zorro blanco. Soul y Estela se miraron con duda.

Estela: La verdad, no sabemos.

Soul: Nunca pensamos que tendríamos una hija. No sabemos qué nombre ponerle.

Dijeron ambos padres algo avergonzados. Zephyr soltó una risa.

Zephyr: ¿Puedo hacer una sugerencia?

Pregunto el peliblanco. El alicornio y la fénix asintieron. Zephyr volvió al suelo mientras decía.

Zephyr: ¿Qué tal Stellar Moon? Me perece un nombre adecuado, para esta adorable alifénix estelar.

Dijo el ser de piel gris chasqueando sus dedos. Sobre la pequeña apareció una versión de la luna del tamaño de una pelota de golf. La alifénix tomo el astro nocturno con sus cascos, soltándolo por un momento, y riendo ya que este empezó a flotar. Soul y Estela lo pensaron un momento y asintieron.

Estela: Me gusta ese nombre.

Soul: A mí también me gusta.

Zephyr: Perfecto, esta pequeña se llamara Stellar Moon.

Dijo con una sonrisa el peliblanco. Zephyr miro con curiosidad la diminuta luna flotando a su lado, para luego atraparla con su mano.

Zephyr: Cuiden bien esta luna. Es real.

Pidió el peliblanco. Haciendo aparecer un collar negro y puso la pequeña luna en un gancho que tenía dicho collar, luego se lo coloco a Stellar Moon en el cuello. Esta sonrió mientras miraba su collar con la luna. Soul Cosmic miraba esto con seriedad mezclada con felicidad. El aura blanca a su alrededor se había desvanecido al igual que el brillo en sus ojos. La fénix roja miro al ser de piel gris. Este la miro con una sonrisa. Cosmic también puso una sonrisa y se acercó a Estela y a Soul para ver a su nieta.

 **Fin del Flashback**

El ser de piel gris miro con una sonrisa como Soul y Estela jugaban con Stellar Moon. Una lagrima de felicidad cayo por su mejilla. Antes de que la lágrima cayera al suelo, el peliblanco desapareció, dejando a solas a la familia. Luego de que Zephyr desapareciera, la lágrima impacto contra el suelo.

Continuara….


	12. 12º Cap Aliada Temporal

**Capítulo 12:**

 **Aliada Temporal**

Era una hermosa mañana. Celestia ya había levantado el sol. Una potra de pelaje blanco estaba durmiendo cómodamente en su cama. Parecía que nada podría interrumpir su sueño. Excepto una cosa. El sonido de un despertador hizo que la potra abriera cansadamente sus ojos. La joven tomo el despertador con su garra y le escondió debajo de su almohada. Dicha almohada lograba callar el ruido del dichoso despertador que no la dejaba dormir. Luego, la potro volvió a cerrar los ojos, tratando de volver a sus dulces sueños. Entonces, la puerta de su habitación se abrió, entrando por ella un alicornio blanco. El alicornio se acercó a la potra y le dijo.

Soul: Levántate Stellar Moon. Tienes que ir a la escuela.

Le dijo Soul a su hija. La alifénix miro a su padre de forma cansada.

Stellar: ¿Por qué tengo que ir a la escuela tan temprano?

Pregunto la potra metiendo la cabeza debajo de su almohada. Unos segundos después, Stellar se encontraba aturdida por el ruido del despertador que seguía debajo de su almohada. Soul soltó una pequeña risa y le dijo.

Soul: Así es la escuela. Ahora levántate y prepárate.

Dijo el semental con una sonrisa saliendo de la habitación. La alifénix suspiro resignada, mientras se cubría la cara con su almohada y apagaba el molesto despertador.

Minutos más tarde. Stellar junto con Soul estaban caminando por Poniville. El semental estaba llevando a su hija a la escuela. La alifénix tenía en su cuello el collar con la luna que le regalaron hace años cuando nació. En el camino a la escuela se encontraron con la mejor amiga de la potra, Claire. La gata blanca que iba con su madre saludo a la potra, y se acercó a ella.

Claire: Hola Stellar.

Saludo la felina con una sonrisa. La potra le devolvió el saludo.

Stellar: Hola Claire ¿Adónde vas?

Claire: Ahora voy camino a la escuela.

Respondió la gata blanca. Stellar se fijó que la felina llevaba una mochila en su espalda, luego soltó un suspiro, recordando que también tenía que ir a la escuela. La felina miro a su amiga extrañada.

Claire: ¿Algún problema Stellar?

Pregunto la gata blanca mirando a la potra confundida. La alifénix respondió con fastidio.

Stellar: Es que también tengo que ir a la escuela.

Claire soltó una risa por la aptitud de su amiga. La potra la miro molesta. Ambas empezaron a caminar hacia la escuela junto con Soul y Kaely, los cuales solamente soltaron unas pequeñas risas.

Una hora después, en un desierto. Soul, Estela, Snow Frost y Lucy estaban frente a Zephyr y Kitsune. El peliblanco y el zorro iban a hacer algo especial hoy.

Kitsune: Escuchen, Zephyr y yo estuvimos hablando y pensamos que es hora de que hagan algo nuevo.

Dijo el estelar con tranquilidad. Los dos ponys y las fénix miraron curiosos a los dos seres de nivel superior. Zephyr les pidió que se colocaran frente a frente con sus compañeros. Estos aunque extrañados, cumplieron. Kitsune con su garra dibujo un círculo en la arena alrededor de Soul, Estela, Snow Frost y Lucy.

Zephyr: No quiero que salgan de ese círculo, ¿Escucharon?

Dijo el peliblanco con seriedad, mientras que una leve brisa movía su pelo y gabardina. Los dos ponys y las fénix asintieron.

El ser de piel gris toco el círculo que rodeaban a los cuatro. Dicho círculo fue cubierto de cristal azul. Este cristal comenzó a brillar. Zephyr cerró los ojos, observando en su mente cuatro luces de colores frente a él. Azul, blanca, roja y finalmente gris. Estos eran los colores de las cuatro luces, el peliblanco se mantuvo así por unos segundos mientras que las luces en su mente estaban inmóviles, pero abrió los ojos con curiosidad, ya que la leve brisa de antes aumento de gran manera.

El ser de piel gris volteo, observando que muy cerca de ellos había una gran tormenta de arena. El ser de piel gris y el zorro blanco miraron con sorpresa la tormenta. Esta no tardo más de unos segundos en llegar a donde estaban los dos, empujándolos a gran distancia, y sacando a Soul, Estela, Snow Frost y Lucy del círculo.

En el suelo del desierto, un par de orejas blancas sobresalían de la arena. Estas orejas empezaron a moverse, y de la arena salió Kitsune. El zorro luego de salir de ahí, miro a los lados tratando de buscar alguna señal que le dijera donde estaban los demás, y a unos pocos metros logro ver un sombrero de copa blanco con una cinta negra parcialmente enterrado en la arena. Kitsune se acercó al sombrero. Este empezó a moverse y de la arena salió Zephyr. Ninguno dijo nada y empezaron a buscar a Soul, Estela, Snow y Lucy.

Estuvieron casi una hora buscando, entonces encontraron a Soul junto con las tres chicas inconscientes en la arena. El peliblanco y el zorro fueron hasta donde estaban. Zephyr cubrió sus manos con energía blanca y negra que luego rodeo a los 6. Unos segundos después. Todos se encontraban en la sala de la mansión de Soul. Kitsune se acercó al ser de piel gris y le pregunto.

Kitsune: ¿Qué crees que les haya pasado?

Zephyr: Tengo la ligera sospecha de lo que puede ser, y espero que no sea eso.

Respondió el peliblanco con una sonrisa nerviosa. El primero que empezó a levantarse fue el alicornio blanco. Este abrió los ojos mirando a Estela, luego a Lucy y finalmente a Snow Frost. Soul abrió los ojos como platos y su vista se centró en un espejo. En toda la mansión pudo escucharse un fuerte grito.

Zephyr: Si es lo que pensaba.

Dijo el peliblanco. Soul se acercó al ser de piel gris y le dijo.

¿Soul?: ¡Zephyr! ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué ahora estoy en el cuerpo de mi hermano?

Pregunto el alicornio revelando ser en realidad Snow Frost, mientras zarandeaba rápidamente al peliblanco. Este sin dejar de ser zarandeado por Snow, le respondió.

Zephyr: Esto paso por salir del círculo, si te paso a ti, seguramente les paso lo mismo a los otros. Ahora deja de zarandearme…

Pidió el ser de piel gris. El alicornio dejo de zarandearlo, pero el peliblanco seguía moviéndose como si siguiera zarandeándolo. Kitsune lo toco con su pata y Zephyr se detuvo. Estela, Soul y Lucy empezaron a despertar. Ocurriendo una escena parecida a la que paso con Snow. Soul estaba en el cuerpo de Lucy, Estela en el cuerpo de Snow, y Lucy en el cuerpo de Estela. Estos junto con Snow empezaron a zarandear al ser de piel gris para que buscara una solución. Este no dijo nada y empezó a zarandearlos a ellos como venganza.

Zephyr: ¡Dejen de zarandearme!

Exclamo el peliblanco zarandeándolos a los 4 con unos brazos de energía blanca que surgían de su espalda. Otro brazo empezó a zarandear a Kitsune. El zorro sin entender porque era zarandeado, pregunto.

Kitsune: ¿Y que hice para merecer esto?

Zephyr: ¡Nada! ¡Lo hago por que quiero!

Fueron varios minutos que estuvieron así hasta que Zephyr los dejo libres. El ser de piel gris puso cara pensativa mientras miraba a Soul, Snow, Estela y Lucy. Los cuales estaban en el suelo, mareados y con espirales en sus ojos. El peliblanco trataba de pensar en una solución para regresar a los cuatro a sus cuerpos.

Zephyr: Creo saber una forma de devolverlos a sus cuerpos.

Los dos ponys y las fénix se levantaron para escuchar atentamente lo que decía el ser de piel gris.

Zephyr: Pero tendrán que esperar unas horas.

Termino de decir el peliblanco. Los cuatro lo miraron feo.

Kitsune: Tranquilos solo serán unas horas, han resistido cosas peores.

Les dijo el zorro tratando de tranquilizar a los dos ponys y a las fénix. Estos se calmaron un poco.

Zephyr: Soul, Estela le diré a Cosmic que busque a Stellar Moon, no creo que ustedes puedan estando de esa forma.

El peliblanco no dijo nada más. Zephyr abrió un portal en medio del espacio y entro por dicho portal. Luego de que el ser de piel gris se fuera. Soul, Estela, Snow Frost y Lucy miraron a Kitsune.

Soul: Entonces ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Pregunto Soul estando en el cuerpo de Lucy. Kitsune con tranquilidad respondió.

Kitsune: Lo único que pueden hacer es esperar.

Los cuatro soltaron un suspiro y cada uno fue a su respectiva habitación. Soul y Estela estaban en la habitación de Snow y Lucy. La fénix gris estaba acostada en la cama junto con la unicornio blanca, Soul miro a su pareja algo sonrojado, ya que esta estaba en el cuerpo de su hermana. Estela soltando una risa le dijo.

Estela: Puedo estar en el cuerpo de Snow Frost, pero aún sigo siendo yo.

Le dijo la unicornio con una sonrisa. Soul también soltó una risa y le dijo.

Soul: Aun así es raro que mi pareja tenga la apariencia de mi hermana.

Estela: Pues te digo lo mismo, tienes la apariencia de Lucy, así que estoy igual que tú.

Ambos rieron. Soul cuando dejo de reír le dijo.

Soul: No se si sea correcto besarte estando de esta forma.

Dijo la fénix gris. Entonces Estela la sorprendió dándole un beso, para luego mirarla con una sonrisa traviesa.

Estela: Que importa si es correcto o no. Te sigo queriendo igual aunque estés en el cuerpo de mi hermana.

Dijo la unicornio sin dejar su sonrisa traviesa. Soul la miro con la misma sonrisa. Ambas empezaron a besarse. Soul sin saber cómo, transformo el cuerpo de Lucy a su versión pony. Ambas solo continuaron besándose sin pensar en nada más.

Mientras en otra habitación. Snow junto con Lucy estaban conversando.

Snow: ¿Porque siento que Soul y Estela está haciendo algo extraño con nuestros cuerpo?

Lucy: Conocemos muy bien a nuestros hermanos. Algo como este extraño cambio de cuerpos es poco probable que cambie como son.

Snow: Eso no ayuda Lucy.

Dijo el semental, estando acostado en su cama junto con Lucy en el cuerpo de Estela. A esta última le brillaron los ojos por un segundo y soltó una risa, mientras transformaba en pony y se subía encima de Snow. Esta miro extrañada a su amiga.

Snow: Lucy ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Pregunto el alicornio algo nervioso, ya que Lucy lo miraba de manera seductora.

Lucy: Sabes Snow, desde que tú y yo tuvimos aquella noche juntas, siempre he querido volver a experimentar lo mismo que paso esa noche.

Dijo la alicornio con un tono sugerente. Snow estaba cada vez más nerviosa. Solo había visto ese lado de Lucy una vez.

Snow: Lucy, dijimos que no volveríamos a hablar de eso…

Dijo Snow avergonzada recordando "eso" que hizo con Lucy.

Lucy: Ya no quiero seguir negando lo que paso Snow.

Snow: Lucy, sabes que nos dejamos llevar por la curiosidad y luego por el placer… no… no debimos habernos acostado con la otra esa noche.

Snow recordaba como hace 3 años, ella y Lucy guiadas por la curiosidad terminaron teniendo relaciones íntimas. Ninguna tenía pareja y querían saber lo que se sentía. Ambas lo disfrutaron mucho, pero… no sabían si lo que hicieron estaba bien. Luego de eso prefirieron nunca volver a tocar el tema.

Lucy: Tal vez si fue solo por curiosidad, pero ahora puede ser por algo más. Puede ser por amor…

Le dijo la alicornio con una sonrisa. Esta con duda le respondió.

Snow: No sé si sea buena idea Lucy

Lucy: Deja de escuchar a tu cabeza y escucha a tu corazón Snow. Por favor…

Le dijo Lucy con una sonrisa sincera y un tono de súplica. A Snow le brillaron los ojos por un segundo. La unicornio no dijo nada, solo abrazo a Lucy mientras lloraba.

Snow: Quisiera volver a hacerlo contigo, pero estando en nuestros cuerpo, no en los de nuestros hermanos.

Lucy: Como quisiera estar en mi cuerpo para no tener que esperar más.

Snow: Yo también.

Dijo el alicornio mientras lloraba. Una sombra que flotaba sobre la mansión miro a Soul, Estela, Snow Frost y a Lucy. Los cuatro fueron rodeados por un aura blanca y negra. La sombra cerró los ojos y pudo ver 4 luces de colores moviéndose por la casa a gran velocidad. Zephyr abrió los ojos y sonrió, ya habiendo devuelto a los dos ponys y a las fénix a sus cuerpos, además de hacer algo extra.

Snow y Lucy abrieron los ojos, encontrándose besando a la otra. Ambas sin dejar de besarse se sonrojaron, pero no dijeron nada, solo cerraron los ojos y se dejaron llevar.

Zephyr volvió a la sala de la mansión donde estaba Kitsune. El zorro estelar estaba cubriéndose las orejas con sus patas. El peliblanco miro con curiosidad al zorro.

Zephyr: **¿Por qué te cubres las orejas?**

Pregunto el peliblanco con curiosidad de una forma que sabía que el zorro escucharía. Kitsune sin quitar sus patas de sus orejas le dijo.

Kitsune: **Tú deberías saberlo, tienes mejor oído que yo.**

Zephyr se concentró y pudo escuchar lo que decía el zorro. El ser de piel gris soltó una risa y le dijo.

Zephyr: **Parece que lo que hice funciono.**

Kitsune: **¿Ahora qué hiciste?**

Zephyr: **Soul** **Cosmic me pidió unir a una pareja. Sabes que a ella le gusta mucho el amor. Así que me pidió que uniera a Snow Frost y a Lucy. Cosmic al igual que nosotros puede ver los sentimientos de los demás, y noto que Lucy amaba a Snow, y está también la amaba por algo que paso hace tres años, pero una no tenía valor suficiente para admitirlo y la otra tenía miedo de admitirlo. Así que digamos que motive a ambas.**

Explico el peliblanco recordando lo que le pidió la fénix hace algunos meses. Kitsune miro al ser de piel gris con curiosidad.

Kitsune: **¿Los gemidos de placer que se escuchan son de esas dos?**

Zephyr: **Si. Pero cambiando de tema, ahora sería buena idea que dejáramos de hablar en Lengua Infinita.**

Kitsune: **¿Por qué?**

Zephyr: **Porque para Stellar Moon que nos está observando desde la puerta, solo estamos moviendo los labios sin soltar ninguna palabra.**

Kitsune: **¿Enserio?**

Kitsune miro con curiosidad a la puerta, encontrando a la alifénix mirándolos con extrañeza. Kitsune dejo de cubrirse las orejas y les dijo.

Kitsune: Oh. Hola Stellar

Saludo con amabilidad el estelar. Esta los siguió mirando extrañada.

Stellar: Hola…

Dijo la alifénix. El peliblanco y el zorro rieron. Stellar Moon los miro más extrañada, pero no dijo nada.

* * *

Unas horas después. Zephyr y Kitsune junto con Soul, Estela, Snow y Lucy estaban devuelta en el desierto.

Los dos ponys y las fénix volvían a estar de nuevo en el círculo. Aunque algo dudosos, por que vuelva a pasar lo mismo que paso hace unas horas. Zephyr cubrió el círculo de cristal azul. El peliblanco empezó a sentir una leve brisa, lo que generó una expresión de seriedad en su rostro. En la palma del ser de piel gris de forma una esfera hecha de aire casi más grande que su mano.

Zephyr: **¡Aero Vortex!**

Exclamo Zephyr en Lengua Infinita solo escuchado por él, volteándose y disparando la esfera de aire contra la gigantesca tormenta de arena que se acercaba. La esfera entro en dicha tormenta. Unos segundos después se escucha una gran explosión de aire que disperso la tormenta de arena. El peliblanco miro el lugar donde antes estaba una tormenta con seriedad. Luego volteo de nuevo a donde estaban los ponys y las fénix con una sonrisa tranquila.

Zephyr: Ahora quiero que se fusionen.

Pidió el ser de piel gris. Soul y Snow miraron a sus parejas y les dijeron.

Soul: Fusión Absoluta.

Snow: Armadura Guerrera.

Zephyr cerró los ojos. En su mente pudo ver como la luz de color azul se empezaba a fusionar con la blanca, y roja se fusionaba con la gris, pero antes de que se fusionaran totalmente, un aura blanca y negra rodeo las cuatro luces. El aura separo las luces y estas empezaron a brillar con más intensidad. Cuando Zephyr abrió los ojos, ya las fénix se habían fusionado con sus parejas, pero no habían aparecido Aura, ni tampoco Rose.

Soul y Snow se miraron a sí mismos extrañados por seguir consientes después de fusionarse. Soul se convirtió en un alifénix, adquiriendo características parecidas a las de su hija. Tenía plumas en la mayoría de su cuerpo que se confundían con su pelaje, sus alas parecidas a las de un fénix, la mitad de sus patas delanteras eran garras, como las de un grifo, y a su alrededor había un aura blanca que era un poco más alta que Soul. Snow Frost tenía la misma armadura que tenía Rose, pero seguía teniendo sus mismos colores, y también había un aura blanca a su alrededor, solo más pequeña a comparación con la de su hermano.

Soul/Estela: ¿Por qué no nos transformamos en Aura?

Cuando Soul hablo se escuchó su voz y la de Estela como si hablaran al mismo tiempo. Snow mirando a su hermano le dijo.

Snow/Lucy: Lo raro es que nosotras tampoco nos transformamos en Rose.

Al igual que con el alifénix, la voz de Snow Frost y Lucy se escuchaba al mismo tiempo. Zephyr se acercó a estos y les dijo.

Zephyr: Eso es porque ya no se transformaran en Aura y Rose.

Soul y Snow miraron extrañados al peliblanco. Kitsune también se acercó.

Kitsune: Aura y Rose no existen, ellas eran un error en su antigua fusión. Ahora que ese error se arregló no volverán a transformarse en ellas.

Soul/Estela: ¿Y por qué hablamos en Plural?

Zephyr: Uno solo de ustedes tendrá que controlar el cuerpo para que ya no hablen en plural. Cosa que será difícil al estar sus pensamientos tan sincronizados.

Explico el peliblanco. Snow mirando sus cascos comento.

Snow/Lucy: Sera raro que ya no nos transformemos en Rose.

Comento la unicornio. Kitsune miro a los dos hermanos y les dijo.

Kitsune: Aunque eso no es lo único cambio.

Soul y Snow miraron curiosos al zorro. El peliblanco con una sonrisa les dijo.

Zephyr: Ahora podrán subir a la fase 2 de sus respectivas fusiones. Tengamos un combate para tratar de que dominen esa fase.

El peliblanco empezó a flotar y a alejarse de los dos ponys y el zorro. Soul y Snow lo siguieron a gran velocidad. A unos cuantos kilómetros lograron alcanzar al ser de piel gris. Este flotaba a unos metros del suelo teniendo a su compañera Danna en su hombro. Ambos miraban de forma desafiante al alifénix y a la unicornio, esta última tenía alas hechas de magia para poder volar. Los dos ponys se colocaron en posición de combate a unos metros del peliblanco. Zephyr y Danna sin dejar su sonrisa desafiante les dijeron.

Zephyr y Danna: Es hora de que vean lo que es una verdadera sincronización.

Dijeron el ser de piel gris y la fénix al mismo tiempo. El cuerpo de Danna se transformó en energía que fue absorbida por Zephyr. El iris del ojo derecho del peliblanco cambio a color platino, la pupila del otro ojo cambio a color morado, algunos mechones de su pelo cambiaron a color negro y dicho junto con su gabardina empezaron a flotar un poco, su cuerpo fue rodeado de una esfera transparente e intangible de color blanco un poco más grande que el peliblanco. La esfera desprendía rayos negros. El ser de piel gris miro a los dos ponys con una sonrisa confiada.

Zephyr: Esto lo llamamos Mega Sincronización.

Danna: Es nuestro poder unido.

Zephyr: Pero tranquilos no usaremos mucho de él.

Danna: No queremos acabar la pelea tan rápido.

Las palabras de Zephyr y Danna salieron de la boca del peliblanco. Este les hizo una provocación con la mano para que lo atacaran. Los dos ponys se molestaron por esto y fueron a atacar al ser de piel gris. Este los miro con una sonrisa confiada y se lanzó a por ellos.

Soul le lanzo un puñetazo a la cara del peliblanco. Este lo esquivo ladeando la cabeza. Snow trato de atacarlo por la espalda, pero Zephyr bloqueo el ataque girándose rápidamente. El alifénix empezó a lanzar gran cantidad de puñetazos a una gran velocidad. Zephyr los esquivaba todos, la unicornio con armadura empezó a hacer lo mismo que su hermano. Zephyr grito y la esfera a su alrededor se expandió, alejando a los hermanos. Luego la esfera volvió a tener su tamaño normal.

Zephyr: Me gusta como juegan ustedes dos. Atacando al mismo tiempo.

Danna: Pero no importan que nos superen en número.

Zephyr y Danna: No perderemos.

El peliblanco volvió a hacer una provocación para que lo atacaran. Soul apareció a su lado lanzado un puñetazo. Zephyr bloque el ataque con su antebrazo. Snow le disparo desde su cuerno un rayo azul celeste que Zephyr desvió de una patada. El rayo impacto contra el suelo del desierto congelando gran parte del mismo. Soul uso su ataque Light Star, lanzando gran cantidad de estrellas contra el ser de piel gris. Todas las estrellas se pegaron al cuerpo de Zephyr. Este volvió a gritar. Otra esfera transparente como la que lo rodeaba surgió de su pecho, lanzando todas las estrellas lejos de él. Las estrellas cubiertas de fuego azul se pegaron por muchos sitios, causando grandes explosiones en todo el desierto.

Snow empezó a disparar agujas de hielo. El peliblanco no se molestaba ni en bloquearlas, o esquivarlas, están se desintegraban antes de tocarlo gracias a la esfera que lo rodeaba. La unicornio ataco a Zephyr con puñetazos cubiertos de energía helada. Este los esquivaba o bloqueaba sin problemas. Soul le lanzo una patada doble, el peliblanco esquivo el ataque saltando hacia atrás. Ambos hermanos trataron de atacarlo con un Láser Estelar y un Rayo Hielo respectivamente. El peliblanco vio ambos ataques venir hacia él desde direcciones opuestas. Luego extendió sus manos hacia ambos ataques. Los dos rayos chocaron contra las palmas del peliblanco. El ser de piel gris cerro sus manos sosteniendo ambos ataques. Luego girándose hacia Soul sin dejar de sostener ambos ataques, le lanzo el Rayo Hielo al alifénix, y sin voltearse le lanzo el Láser Estelar a la unicornio con armadura. Los dos ataques impactaron contra los hermanos, generando un par de nubes de humo.

Cuando la nube de humo se fue, Soul y Snow estaban con algunos rasguños en su cuerpo. Ambos respiraban agitadamente. Zephyr rió un poco con los ojos cerrados y les dijo.

Zephyr: Se supone que este combate es para que usen la fase 2 de sus fusiones.

Danna: Pero hasta ahora solo han usado la primera.

Zephyr: Mejor aumento la intensidad del combate antes de que me aburra.

El ser de piel gris extendió sus manos. Los brazaletes de Azrael y Alma empezaron a brillar, para luego transformarse en energía. Esta energía tomo la forma de un par de guanteletes. La Mega Arma era un guantelete con la parte del puño blanca y el resto era dorado. La Tecno Arma era un guantelete con la parte del puño cubierta de energía de plasma naranja y el resto era negro. Los hermanos miraron esto sorprendidos.

Zephyr: La Mega Arma y la Tecno Arma pueden transformarse en cualquier arma. No solo en espadas.

Danna: Sera mejor que usen sus propias armas.

Soul invoco su espada, Fusión. Y también invoco otra espada. Era un estoque medieval de hoja color negro con bordes blancos, el mango tenía forma de alas de mariposa purpuras y de bordes blancos dividida en 6 partes (3 de un lado y 3 del otro), y que tenía un cristal morado en medio, esta espada desprendía una energía sombría y tenebrosa.

Soul/Estela: Están son nuestras espadas. Fusión y su hermana Spectra.

Dijo el alifénix sosteniendo ambas espadas con sus garras. Zephyr sonrió, luego miro a Snow, pero esta no tenía arma. El peliblanco la miro confundido.

Zephyr: ¿No tienes arma?

Snow/Lucy: No. Nunca hemos conseguido un arma, o un objeto legendario.

Dijo la unicornio. Zephyr puso cara pensativa y metió la mano en su gabardina. De este saco una espada guardada en una funda de color rosa bajo y alto, con un borde blanco y punta del mismo color, y que tenía una rosa dibujada en el centro. El peliblanco le arrojo la espada en la funda a la unicornio. Esta la atrapo con su magia. Cuando saco la espada de la funda pudo ver su apariencia.

Era un grueso sable recto de color rosa claro, tiene un mango de color violeta rojizo con diseño de púas rosa pastel. El arco del nudillo de la espada es de color rosa con la protección que tiene de una flor blanca de cuatro pétalos en el centro y el agarre es rosa oscuro, el agarre, guardia, y el arco del nudillo tienen un diseño de una espiral con puntas. La espada, en sí, es bastante amplia para su empuñadura y termina en una punta. La hoja es de color rosa brillante con un aura blanca. En la base de la espada, el pomo tiene la forma de una rosa con los dos pétalos exteriores siendo de color rosa oscuro.

Snow miro con ojos brillosos el impresionante sable que sostenía con su magia. Mientras la yegua admiraba el sable, Zephyr le dijo.

Zephyr: Esa será tu nueva espada, si no me equivoco es un objeto legendario. Se llama la Rosa de Cristal.

Dijo el peliblanco con una sonrisa. La unicornio puso la funda es su espalda y apunto con el sable sostenido con su magia al peliblanco. Soul y Snow se lanzaron contra Zephyr de nuevo.

Los hermanos lanzaron un corte contra el ser de piel gris. Este bloqueo ambos ataques con sus guanteletes. Snow empezó a atacar al peliblanco con su espada, pero no tenía experiencia usándola, por lo que no conseguía darle al ser de piel gris. Zephyr lanzo un puñetazo con la Mega Arma contra Soul. El semental lo bloqueo con un Escudo Guardián. El peliblanco golpeo el escudo con la Tecno Arma destruyéndolo. Soul miro esto sorprendido, pero alcanzo a esquivar otro ataque de Zephyr y contraataco con sus espadas. El ser de piel gris bloqueo la hoja de Fusión con la Mega Arma, pero al tratar de bloquear a Spectra con la Tecno Arma. La espada de Soul atravesó su guantelete. Zephyr miro su mano izquierda, la cual había sido cortada desde su muñeca sin llegar a tocar la Tecno Arma. Antes de que su mano izquierda empezara a caer, la tomo con su otra mano y la volvió a unir a su muñeca. Su mano izquierda se unió a su cuerpo al instante. El peliblanco miro con una ceja levantada a Soul.

Danna: Curioso. Esa espada ataca al enemigo e ignora cualquier cosa que lo proteja. Una buena espada, efectiva contra enemigos con blindaje impenetrable.

Zephyr: Déjame contarte algo. Una de las cualidades de la energía naranja que cubre la Tecno Arma, es que es capaz de romper cualquier movimiento defensivo, por eso rompió tu Escudo Guardián con tanta facilidad.

Dijeron ambos seres de nivel superior. Soul lo miro y le dijo.

Soul/Estela: Esa también es una buena arma, pero ¿Que hace la Mega Arma?

Pregunto el alifénix. Este respondió. Mientras Snow se acercaba sigilosamente por detrás del peliblanco.

Zephyr: Por ahora no te lo diré. Tengo que defenderme de tu hermana que me quiere atacar por la espalda.

Dijo el peliblanco volteándose y golpeando con la Mega Arma a Snow haciendo que se estrellara contra el suelo. Soul se lanzó contra el ser de piel gris tratando de golpearlo con Spectra. Zephyr bloqueo con la Tecno Arma de nuevo, solo que esta vez con el puño. La espada Spectra choco contra la energía naranja que cubría el puño del guantelete.

Zephyr: Otra de las cualidades de la energía naranja de la Tecno Arma es poder golpear seres intangibles y bloquear ataques como los de Spectra.

Zephyr le dio un fuerte puñetazo con la Mega Arma mandándolo contra el suelo. Soul se levantó algo adolorido. El aura que rodeaba al alifénix disminuía de tamaño, signo de que Soul se estaba agotando. El alifénix observo con algo de furia al peliblanco que lo miraba con una sonrisa confiada. Soul empezó a gritar, mientras que el aura a su alrededor recobraba fuerza e incluso se hacía más grande, doblando el tamaño del semental. Zephyr miro esto con curiosidad.

Zephyr: Parece que lo va a lograr.

Dijo el ser de piel gris con una sonrisa. Soul soltó un último gran grito que hizo que el aura a su alrededor se concentrara en su cuerpo, y un destello cegador se generara. Cuando el destello desapareció, Soul tenía un aura más concentrada rozando su cuerpo, su melena y cola flotaban ligeramente, había ganado un poco de musculatura y tenía una mirada un poco más seria. Zephyr miro esto y se empezó a reír.

Zephyr: Ja ja ja perfecto, despertaste la fase 2 de la fusión. Te lo explicare. En la fase 1 tu poder base se multiplica por 50, y al entrar en la fase 2 el poder de la fase 1 se multiplica por 2.

Explico el peliblanco. Soul no contestó. En un instante apareció frente al peliblanco, dándole un gran Golpe Infernal al ser de pie gris que lo hizo estrellarse contra el suelo generando una nube de humo. Cuando la nube se fue Zephyr estaba parado en el suelo sin daño aparente. Soul apareció frente al peliblanco lanzando gran cantidad de golpes a una increíble velocidad. Zephyr los bloqueaba todos y contraataca con puñetazos igual de veloces que eran bloqueados o esquivados por Soul. Cada golpe que bloqueaban genera ondas expansivas que podían verse desde gran distancia. Zephyr logro darle un fuerte puñetazo al alifénix, mandándolo contra una roca que se hizo polvo cuando el semental impacto contra ella.

Soul salió de la roca con la misma mirada seria, y voló a gran velocidad hacia el ser de piel gris para reanudar el combate. El semental cargo un gran Láser Estelar en su garra y lo disparo contra el peliblanco. Este uso la Mega Arma para bloquearlo. La fuerza del ataque empujaba hacia atrás al ser de pie gris. Este sonrió confiado y miro como la Mega Arma empezó a absorber el Láser Estelar. Cuando termino el ataque, la Mega Arma estaba cubierta de energía azul.

Zephyr: Ahora puedo contarte algo sobre la Mega Arma. Una de las habilidades que tiene es absorber los ataques que bloquea, y asimilarlos.

Zephyr cargo una esfera de energía en la Mega Arma y disparó un gran Láser Estelar contra Soul, este trato de bloquearlo, pero la fuerza del láser era demasiada y termino siendo llevado por el Láser Estelar hasta el espacio. El alifénix contenía la respiración al no poder respirar. Frente a él, apareció Zephyr. El peliblanco sujeto el hombro de Soul y teletransportó a ambos devuelta a la tierra. Zephyr se separó de Danna y miro al alifénix.

Zephyr: Peleaste bien Soul, pero ya es hora de que descanses.

Dijo el peliblanco dándole un golpe en el cuello al semental. Soul quedo inconsciente, separándose de Estela en el proceso.

Zephyr: ¿Tienes a Snow Frost y a Lucy, Kitsune?

Kitsune: Si.

Respondió el estelar llevando sobre su lomo a unas inconscientes Snow Frost y Lucy que no lograron resistir el ataque de Zephyr. Todos fueron cubiertos de energía blanca y negra, un instante después estaban devuelta en la sala de la mansión de Soul. El peliblanco y el zorro llevaron a los dos ponys y a las fénix a sus respectivas habitaciones. Cuando terminaron salieron de la habitación de Soul y Estela. El peliblanco y el zorro se teletransportaron, apareciendo al lado de Cosmic, que estaba en una cueva algo oscura. La fénix roja estaba mirando en unas pantallas mágicas a los amigos de Soul que estaban entrenando. La fénix se giró y con lastima le dijo a Zephyr.

Cosmic: Zephyr… alguien te busca.

Dijo la fénix mirando al peliblanco con lastima. El ser de piel gris la miro curioso.

Zephyr: ¿Quién me busca?

¿?: Sabes que no me gusta que juegues con el amor hermano.

El cuerpo del peliblanco tembló al escuchar esa voz que sonaba entre dulce y molesta, y que venía de detrás de él. Zephyr con una sonrisa nerviosa se giró lentamente.

Zephyr: Amy. Hermanita, que gusto me da ver…

Pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que antes de que se girara completamente, recibió un potente puñetazo cubierto de energía rosada en toda la cara, que se la desfiguro momentáneamente por tanta fuerza. El puñetazo lo hizo estrellarse contra una pared de la cueva causándole una gran grieta a dicha pared. El peliblanco estaba incrustado en la pared, con la mitad de su cara donde recibió el puñetazo, convertida en piedra. La cara del peliblanco fue volviendo poco a poco a recuperarse, mientras Zephyr se reía.

Zephyr: Siento que realmente me merezco este golpe, pero a la vez no.

Dijo el peliblanco mirando a una chica de piel blanca, tenía un largo pelo rosado que le llegaba a las rodillas, el iris de sus ojos eran del mismo color de su pelo, no tenía pupilas, traía puesto un vestido corto de color gris claro con mangas que le llegaban un poco antes de las muñecas, una bufanda blanca alrededor de su cuello, unas botas de color platino que le llegaban un poco más arriba de las rodillas, en su muñeca derecha había un brazalete de dragón que sostenía su cola hecho de platino, en su muñeca izquierda había un brazalete de aspecto tecnológico de color blanco, y finalmente en su cabeza tenía una diadema con forma de orejas felinas hechas de metal blanco con detalles negros. La cara de la chica demostraba seriedad mientras miraba al peliblanco.

Zephyr extendió su mano para que su hermana lo ayudara, esta con mirada seria lo ayudo a levantarse, solo para volver a tirarlo de un puñetazo en la cara al suelo. Zephyr solo rió por esto, antes de que pudiera levantarse. Los brazaletes de Amy de convirtieron en energía y luego en un par de espadas, una en cada mano. La de la derecha era una espada de mango de color platino con hoja blanca, y la de la izquierda era una espada totalmente blanca con una energía azul parecida al plasma cubriendo los bordes de la hoja.

Zephyr miro con tranquilidad las dos armas que estaban apuntando a su cara.

Zephyr: La Ultra Arma (Derecha), y la Meca Arma (Izquierda). Tú sabes bien que ninguna de las dos me puede hacer nada, sobre todo cuando ambas son mis amigas. Además de que tengo a sus parejas en mis muñecas.

Dijo con una tranquilidad aterradora el peliblanco, teniendo las dos espadas a milímetros de sus ojos. Amy soltó un bufido y le dijo a su hermano.

Amy: No estoy aquí para hacerte sufrir Zephyr _"por el momento"_. Solo quiero saber por qué volviste a jugar con los sentimientos de alguien.

Pregunto con más calma la chica. Mientras que sus dos armas se convertían de nuevo en brazaletes. Zephyr levantándose le dijo.

Zephyr: No jugué con los sentimientos de nadie.

Dijo el peliblanco. La pelirosada lo miro con cara de "ni tú te crees eso". Zephyr suspiro y le dijo.

Zephyr: Tal vez use una situación extraña y le di un pequeño empujón a dos chicas para que aceptaran el amor que tenían por la otra.

Confeso el ser de piel gris. Amy se acercó hasta quedar a milímetros de la cara de su hermano mirándolo a los ojos. Solo fueron unos segundos, y luego la chica se alejó.

Amy: Ok, dices la verdad.

Declaro la pelirosada con felicidad. Zephyr mirándola con una sonrisa le dijo.

Zephyr: ¿Podrías despertar a Zero? Hay alguien que lo quiere ver.

Pregunto el ser de piel gris con una sonrisa. Su hermano le dio unos toques a su diadema mientras decía.

Amy: Zero despierta y sal de ahí.

Le dijo la pelirosada a su diadema. Esta empezó a desprender energía. La energía tomo la forma de un fénix de plumas roja carmesí y ojos azules. El fénix estando sobre la cabeza de la chica, soltó un bostezo mientras decía.

Zero: ¿Pasa algo Amy? Estaba teniendo un buen sueño.

Zephyr: Tenía que ver con Danna ¿Verdad?

Pregunto el peliblanco. El fénix rojo miro a Zephyr con sorpresa y se acercó a él con una sonrisa.

Zero: Hola Zephyr. Esto… podrías decirle a Danna que…

Pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que el peliblanco se agacho para estar a la altura del fénix y le sujeto el pico. Zephyr sin decir nada, se quitó su sombrero y lo puso delante del fénix. Del sombrero de copa surgió Danna. La fénix blanca miro con una sonrisa a Zero y lo beso. El fénix rojo correspondió el beso, mientras que Zephyr se levantó y volvió a colocarse su sombrero.

Zero: Hacia mucho que no te veía preciosa.

Decía el fénix rojo algo embobado mirando a Danna. Esta soltó una risa y le dijo.

Danna: Lo sé, por eso me alegra verte Zero.

Le dijo Danna abrazándolo. Zero hizo lo mismo. Mientras Zephyr y Amy que estaban ambos al lado del otro miraban la escena con tranquilidad. Sus brazaletes cobraron vida. Alma miro a una dragona casi igual a ella, solo que con escamas de color platino que brillaban con luz propia, y Azrael miro a una robot que llevaba una armadura blanca con detalles azules, junto con un casco que desprendía fuego rojo que parecía un largo cabello. Alma le dio un beso a la dragona y Azrael le dio un beso a la robot.

Alma: Me alegra mucho verte Silvana.

Silvana: A mí también me alegra muchísimo verte Alma.

Dijeron ambas dragonas abrazándose, mientras daban saltos de alegría. Mientras la robot le daba un abrazo a Azrael.

Azrael: Tiempo que no te veo Yvonne.

Yvonne: …

La robot no respondió, solo asintió con la cabeza mirando a Azrael con una tierna sonrisa.

Zephyr y Amy miraron los reencuentros con una sonrisa. La pelirosada miro a su hermano con curiosidad.

Ami: Y ¿Qué haces aquí? No parece que estés haciendo tus típicas locuras.

Pregunto la chica con curiosidad. El peliblanco no respondió. En lugar de eso puso su mano sobre la cabeza de su hermana. En los ojos de Amy se pudo ver reflejado todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora. Cuando las imágenes pararon, la pelirosada puso una cara de disgusto.

Amy: Valla parece que tienen serios problemas aquí.

Zephyr: Muy cierto.

Amy: Y supongo que no te vas a encargar del problema personalmente.

Zephyr: Para nada.

Amy: Solo entrenaras a ese alicornio llamado Soul Keeper para que él se encargue de Natsumi Black.

Zephyr: Exactamente.

La chica soltó un suspiro, conocía demasiado bien a su hermano como para sorprenderse por lo que hacía. Amy luego de unos segundos miro al peliblanco con firmeza.

Amy: Entonces te ayudare.

Zephyr: Me lo esperaba.

Ambos se posicionaron frente a frente. Zephyr puso su mano entre su rostro y el de Amy. Esta última tomo la mano de su hermano. Ambos se miraron con una sonrisa.

Zephyr: **Son raras las veces que hacemos cosas así juntos je je je.**

Le dijo el peliblanco en Lengua Infinita riendo un poco. Amy era la única que escuchaba lo que decía su hermano. Ya que este quería que solo ella lo escuchara.

Amy: **Pero siempre resulta divertido al final.**

Le dijo la chica también en Lengua Infinita arreglándose el pelo. Zephyr fue el único que escucho lo que dijo la pelirosada. Ella quería que fuera su hermano el único que la escuchara.

Zephyr: **¿Lista hermanita?**

Amy: **Tú sabes que sí hermano.**

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza mientras sonreían.

Zephyr y Amy: **Convocamos al** **Juramento de la Permanencia Absoluta.**

Alrededor de las manos de ambos que todavía seguían juntas, aparecieron unas cuerdas blancas que rodearon sus muñecas. Ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Zephyr y Amy: **Ninguno se retira, abandona, o se rinde. Por qué juntos y unidos en esta aventura vamos a estar.**

Dijeron los dos hermanos en perfecta sincronía. Las cuerdas se volvieron doradas y presionaron las muñecas de ambos.

Zephyr: **Yo Zephyr Exe,** **acepto el Juramento de la Permanencia Absoluta.**

Amy: **Yo Amy Exe,** **acepto el Juramento de la Permanencia Absoluta.**

Las cuerdas brillaron con intensidad y luego desaparecieron. Ambos hermanos soltaron la mano del otro y se miraron con una sonrisa.

Zephyr: **Ya estamos atados.**

Amy: **Hasta el final de la aventura.**

Los dos hermanos voltearon y observaron a todo su grupo que los miraban sorprendidos.

Cosmic: Hicieron el juramento…

Azrael: Increíble. Hace miles de años que no hacen un juramento. Incluso olvide cuando fue la última vez.

Danna: Pues… parece que estaremos aquí hasta el final de la aventura.

Kitsune: Justo como dice el juramento. Ya ninguno de nosotros puede retirarse, abandonar, o rendirse.

Danna, Zero y Cosmic tenían una cuerda dorada atada a sus patas. Alma y Silvana la tenían en sus antebrazos. Kitsune en su cola. Yvonne y Azrael en sus brazos. Y finalmente Zephyr y Amy que la tenían atadas a sus muñecas. Las cuerdas desaparecieron segundos después. Los dos hermanos sonrieron de nuevo.

Zephyr: Bien, mejor empezamos a mejorar esta cueva.

Amy: Sera nuestra base mientras estemos aquí.

Todos se miraron y empezaron a trabajar. Tenían que mejorar la cueva, y convertirla en una digna base.

A la mañana siguiente. Soul y Estela despertaron. El alicornio y la fénix estaban algo confusos por lo que había pasado. Recordando a los pocos segundos que Zephyr los dejo inconscientes, después de entrar en la fase 2 de la Fusión Absoluta. A su habitación entro Kitsune junto con Amy. Los dos se acercaron al pony y la fénix. Estos miraron con curiosidad a la chica de pelo rosado.

Kitsune: Soul. Desde ahora tendrás a alguien más que te entrenara.

Dijo el zorro. Amy dio un paso al frente y le dijo.

Amy: Escucha Soul, me llamo Amy. Tú y tu hermana entrenaran conmigo y con mi hermano Zephyr. Así que quiero que te prepares para empezar en una hora.

Les dijo la pelirosada con una sonrisa. El alicornio tenía una cara de preocupación. Pensaba que solo había alguien como Zephyr, pero ahora su hermana estaba frente a él. Soul suplicaba a las estrellas que Amy no fuera igual que su hermano.

Una hora después. Soul junto con su hermana Snow estaban en un la base de una montaña. Delante de ellos estaban Zephyr y Amy, estos los miraban de forma seria. Amy miro a los dos ponys, y sin decir ninguna palabra, se movió a una velocidad imperceptible delante de Soul, con su puño a centímetros del rostro del semental. Este miro algo asustado el sorpresivo ataque de la pelirosada. Amy bajo su mano y miro al alicornio con reprobación.

Amy: Si no pudiste evitar que ese golpe se acercara a ti, es que no eres un ser de nivel superior, o al menos aún no.

Le dijo la chica con decepción. Mirando como en la montaña detrás de Soul se formó una gran grieta que iba de un lado al otro de la montaña. Soul por curiosidad volteo, pero antes de que pudiera mirar la grieta, Amy tomo su cabeza para que no mirara atrás.

Amy: Concentrarte en mí, no en los que está detrás de ti.

Le dijo la pelirosada. No quería que Soul viera lo que le pudo haberle pasado si su puñetazo conectaba con su rostro. El que apareciera delante de él en un instante lo asusto lo suficiente. Si miraba la grieta en la montaña quedaría traumado. La pelirosada volvió con su hermano y le pregunto.

Amy: ¿Qué tan fuertes son?

Zephyr: Por ahora no mucho, pero cada uno puede aumentar bastante su poder base.

Le respondió el peliblanco. Amy miro a los dos hermanos. Centrándose en Soul principalmente.

Amy: Soul, quiero ver tu máximo poder.

Le dijo de forma seria la pelirosada. Este la miro confundido, pero obedeció. Cerro los ojos mientras su cuerpo se iba cubriendo de fuego azul. El fuego azul cubrió todo su cuerpo y empezó a cristalizarse. El fuego azul se convirtió en una armadura de cristal azul celeste transparente que le cubría todo el cuerpo a excepción de la cabeza. Sus alas estaban totalmente cubiertas de cristal. El casco de la armadura cubría sus orejas y cuerno de cristal. Ahora Soul parecía un pony hecho casi totalmente de cristal.

Amy miro esto con curiosidad, y se acercó a Soul caminando a su alrededor mirando la armadura que tenía.

Amy: Siento que usas mucho poder, pero aun así no es todo.

Le dijo la pelirosada sin dejar de caminar a su alrededor.

Soul: Es solo el 50% del poder espiritual. Esto es todo lo que puedo manejar.

Respondió el semental. Amy golpeo suavemente la armadura con su dedo notando lo resistente que era.

Amy: Esta armadura se ve pesada y difícil de mover.

Soul: Realmente no pesa nada. Prácticamente no la siento, ni tampoco me impide moverme o volar.

Comento el alicornio blanco. Amy le dio un fuerte golpe con su dedo al pecho de la armadura, generando una onda expansiva que agrieto el suelo alrededor del pony y la chica.

Amy: Es bastante resistente.

Comento la pelirosada. Luego salto empezó a volar unos metros sobre el alicornio.

Amy: Quiero ver que tan bueno eres ahora. Así que ven y atácame.

Le dijo la pelirosada. Soul se puso en posición de combate y voló preparado para combatir contra la pelirosada.

Soul lanzo muchos puñetazos contra la pelirosada. Esta los bloqueaba o esquivaba. Cuando tuvo la oportunidad le dio un puño en la cara a Soul haciéndolo retroceder. Antes de que el semental pudiera recuperarse, Amy apareció delante de él dándole gran cantidad de puñetazos, todos dirigidos al pecho del alicornio. Amy le dio otro puñetazo, pero esta vez cubierto de energía rosada. El golpe mando a Soul contra el suelo.

Soul se levantó con algunas grietas en su armadura. El alicornio voló a gran velocidad atacando a la chica con el Golpe Infernal solo que ahora el fuego rojo estaba cristalizado, el golpe impacto en el estómago de la pelirosada. El alicornio esperaba que al hacer eso, Amy tendría que recuperar el aire, pero la chica solo lo miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Amy: Déjame contarte una cosa. No necesito respirar.

Le dijo con malicia la pelirosada. Soul trago saliva. Amy le dio una patada en la cara al semental. Este sintió como si lo golpearan con acero. Soul fue mandado contra una montaña, estrellándose con la misma. El alicornio salió algo adolorido de la montaña, y miro como Amy que todavía estaba volando, alzaba su mano al cielo. Sobre la mano de la chica apareció una gigantesca esfera de energía rosada. La esfera empezó a hacerse más pequeña hasta tener un tamaño un poco menor al de la mano de la chica. La pelirosada mirando a Soul exclamo.

Amy: **¡Pink Air Strike!**

Exclamo la chica en Lengua Infinita, siendo solo escuchado por ella. De la esfera empezaron a dispararse cientos de rayos rosados al cielo que luego empezaron a caer hacia Soul. Este uso su Escudo Guardián para bloquearlos. Los rayos rosas chocaban contra el escudo. El alicornio hacia un gran esfuerzo para aguantarlos, pero poco a poco el escudo iba agrietándose. Los rayos se detuvieron luego de algunos segundos, entonces la esfera que todavía estaba en la mano de Amy también fue disparada al cielo. Un gran rayo empezó a caer hacia donde estaba Soul. El rayo choco contra su escudo por unos segundos. Luego el Escudo Guardián fue destruido y el rayo impacto contra Soul.

El semental se levantó bastante adolorido y con partes de su armadura rota, pero aun capaz de pelear. El alicornio voló a gran velocidad contra la pelirosada. Esta lo espero con una sonrisa. Cuando el semental estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, lo tomo del cuello mirándolo con una sonrisa.

Amy: Peleaste bien, pero es mejor que te rindas.

Le dijo la chica. Soul la miro con una sonrisa maliciosa y susurro.

Soul: _No lo creo._

Susurro el semental. Su armadura empezó a brillar y exploto, lanzando cientos de afilados cristales hacia todas direcciones. Amy recibió gran parte de estos cristales que se clavaron muy profundo dentro de su cuerpo al estar tan cerca de la explosión. Soul miro con una sonrisa a la pelirosada, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando vio que todos los cristales salían del cuerpo de Amy, mientras sus heridas se regeneraban al igual que su ropa.

Amy: Esa es una muy buena técnica. Aun con mi regeneración instantánea, esos cristales casi consiguen matarme.

Comento la pelirosada luego de que todos los cristales salieron de su cuerpo y sus heridas se regeneraron. En un segundo la chica apareció frente a Soul, y le dio un fuerte puñetazo cubierto de energía rosada en la cabeza. Soul quedo inconsciente al instante. El alicornio estaba por caer, pero fue rodeado de energía rosada, Amy comenzó a bajar al suelo junto con el semental. Cuando toco el suelo dejo al alicornio con cuidado en la tierra.

Zephyr y Snow Frost se acercaron a donde estaban Amy y Soul. La unicornio fue a ver a su hermano, curando las heridas que tenía con su magia, aunque algo lento. Zephyr se acercó a su hermana y le dijo.

Zephyr: Me parece que se te paso un poco la mano ¿No crees?

Pregunto el peliblanco mirando lo herido que se encontraba Soul. Amy con cara pensativa dijo.

Amy: No.

Dijo cambiando su cara pensativa al instante por una sonrisa. Zephyr rió entre dientes. El ser de piel gris fue a donde estaba Soul. Las heridas del alicornio fueron cubiertas de energía blanca y negra. Dichas heridas se regeneraron con rapidez, y el semental despertó. Soul miro a su hermana, esta sonrió y abrazo a su hermano al ver que despertó. Soul se levantó y miro al ser de piel gris.

Soul: Zephyr ¿Por qué tú y Amy suelen mover los labios, pero no dicen nada?

Pregunto el semental confundido. Ya que vio a Zephyr mover los labios antes de destruir la tormenta de arena en el desierto, y a Amy antes de lanzar el ataque de rayos rosados sobre él. Zephyr riendo un poco dijo.

Zephyr: Porque hablamos en Lengua Infinita.

Respondió el ser de piel gris. Soul y Snow lo miraron confundidos. Amy se acercó para explicarlo mejor.

Amy: Lengua Infinita es una forma de hablar que tenemos los seres de nivel superior.

Zephyr: Esta hecha para que lo que digas solo pueda ser escuchado por quien quieras.

Amy: Además de que no importa si a quien le hablas no puede escucharte, si le hablas en Lengua Infinita te escuchara, sí o sí.

Explicaron los dos seres de nivel superior. Soul y Snow escucharon asombrados esto.

Zephyr: Ahora después de explicarles esto, continuemos con el entrenamiento.

Fueron muchas horas de duro entrenamiento. Al final del día Soul y Snow estaban muy agotados. El peliblanco y la pelirosada los masacraron en el entrenamiento. Los dos no tardaron más de unos segundos en quedarse dormidos al llegar a sus respectivas camas. A todos les esperaba un entrenamiento mucho más complicado, ahora que había una nueva y singular integrante en el grupo. Lista para ayudarlos de una forma muy dolorosa.

Continuara…


	13. 13º Cap 15 años

**Capítulo 13:**

 **15 años**

15 años, 15 años han pasado desde la última vez. Sobra decir que muchas cosas cambiaron en todo este tiempo. Ahora mismo un alicornio blanco caminaba por el tranquilo pueblo de Poniville. Soul Keeper recordaba cómo era todo hace años, mirando con una sonrisa cuanto había cambiado el pueblo en el compartió tantas cosas con sus amigos y seres queridos. Una fénix negra se posó en su lomo y lo miro con una sonrisa, El alicornio miro con felicidad a Estela, su querida esposa con la que se casó hace unos cuantos años. Ninguno dijo nada. Solo siguieron recorrieron tranquilamente el pueblo.

Por el camino podían ver cosas diferentes. Vieron a Button conversando animadamente con Omega. La dragona luego de mucho tiempo logro declarársele, y el terrestre correspondió sus sentimientos. Estos ahora estaban felices, aunque había algunos idiotas que no aceptaban que un pony se relacionara de esa manera con una dragona falsa, como solían llamar a Omega. Button siempre que escuchaba que alguien llamaba de esa manera a su pareja, hacía que el pobre tonto terminara tragándose sus propias palabras. Casi nadie volvía a llamar a la dragona de esa forma. El único era el cretino de Blueblood, que cada vez que veía a la pareja en Canterlot, los insultaba de maneras muy vulgares. El príncipe siempre que hacia eso terminaba en la basura, literalmente.

Soul y Estela siguieron caminando. El pony y la fénix saludaron a su hija, la alifénix ya era una yegua adulta y había conseguido su cutie mark, era un escudo azul de bordes rojos y con una flama negra en el centro. Stellar estaba junto con Claire, la gata blanca también haba crecido, ahora tenía un gran parecido con su madre, además de que traía puesto un abrigo rojo. Stellar Moon y Claire caminaban tomadas de la pata/garra. Soul y Estela miraron con felicidad a su hija. Stellar Moon le costó mucho encontrar a alguien que de verdad la amara. Cada vez que trataba de acercarse a un chico estos siempre la rechazaban por su apariencia. La yegua cada vez que la rechazaban sufría mucho, ya que los sementales eran crueles con ella por su apariencia. La que siempre la ayudaba era Claire. Stellar desarrollo un fuerte amor por la gata blanca, ya que esta era la única que no la rechazaba por su apariencia (Además de su familia y los amigos de sus padres). Claire al ver lo mucho que su amiga la amaba, acepto ser su pareja. Aunque al principio fue para que no sufriera como con los chicos que la rechazaban, pero con el tiempo término amándola de verdad.

Soul y Estela saludaron a un joven potro alidrake que estaba leyendo un libro sentado debajo de un árbol. Ese alidrake era el hijo de Zeon y de la princesa Twilight Sparkle. Su nombre era Neoz. Tiene el pelaje azul, su melena y cola son color zafiro con una franja violeta y rosa como su madre, alas y cola de dragón, cutie mark de un libro negro con una llama roja en la portada. El alidrake desvió su vista del libro que leía, y saludo amablemente a Soul y a Estela.

La pareja vio volando por el cielo a Armonía junto con Dark Moon, ambas hablaban con tranquilidad. La yegua oscura aun no tenía el valor suficiente para confesarle a la alicornio blanca lo que sentía. Aun cuando ya casi todos sus amigos sabían lo que sentía por Armonía y le decían que se lo dijera. Incluso Armonía sabía que Dark Moon la amaba, pero esto último no lo sabía la yegua oscura.

Soul y Estela solo siguieron caminando, tratando de aprovechar el día de descanso que les dieron Zephyr, Amy, Kitsune, y Cosmic.

Mientras en Canterlot. Los 4 seres de nivel superior volaban tranquilamente por los cielos de la ciudad.

Zephyr observo con algo de malicia a Blueblood, que se encontraba caminando alrededor de la piscina que había en la casa que tenía en la ciudad. El peliblanco les hizo una seña a sus amigos. Estos sigilosamente se acercaron al príncipe. Este seguía caminando por el borde de la piscina. Los ojos de Kitsune brillaron por un momento, y Zephyr chasqueo sus dedos. El príncipe repentinamente se resbalo sin razón aparente, y cayo a la piscina. En el agua alrededor de Blueblood, salieron las aletas superiores de unos tiburones, que empezaron a girar en círculos rodeando al príncipe. El semental miro con miedo a los tiburones soltando un grito niña asustada, y saltando de la piscina esquivando el mordisco de uno de los tiburones. Blueblood pensaba estar a salvo de los tiburones, pero estos salieron de la piscina y empezaron a saltar fuera del agua tratando de devorar a Blueblood. Este corría por su vida, mientras que los 4 seres de nivel superior se reían al ver como el príncipe corría por las calles de Canterlot tratando de escapar de los tiburones.

Unos minutos más tarde. Zephyr, Amy, Kitsune y Cosmic estaban en los jardines del castillo, hay se encontraron a Discord jugando con una potra mitad pony alicornio, mitad draconequus. Tenía el pelaje color gris, melena color azul cobalto, un ojo color azul y el otro color amarillo, tenía cola de pony color verde, un ala de grifo y un ala de dragón, sus patas delanteras eran una garra de dragón y una pata de león, sus patas traseras era una pata de pony y una pata de lagarto, todavía no tenía cutie mark. La potra estaba sentada al lado del draconequus mirando una obra de teatro, siendo todos los personajes clones de Discord. La potra mientras miraba la obra le pregunto al draconequus.

Potra: Papi ¿Podrías hacer un clon mío?

Le pregunto con curiosidad la potra a su padre. Este miro a su hija y le dijo.

Discord: Claro que si Night Star.

El draconequus chasqueo los dedos de su garra de águila, y un clon exactamente igual a su hija apareció. Esta miro con curiosidad a su clon, este último hizo lo mismo. Ambas potras empezaron a hacer movimientos exactamente iguales, como si de un espejo se tratara. El clon le saco la lengua a Night Star y comenzó a correr alejándose de la potra, esta se molestó y empezó a perseguir a su clon. Discord miro con una sonrisa como su hija perseguía a su clon. Detrás del draconequus se pararon cuatro clones suyos. Uno tenía un disfraz de gato, otro traía puesto un traje elegante, otro tenía una armadura, y el último estaba transformado en un ave. Discord volteo, y miro a sus cuatro clones con molestia.

Discord: ¿Qué hacen hay parados? Muévanse, tenemos que divertir a mi pequeña.

Ordeno el draconequus a sus clones. Estos hicieron un saludo militar. Discord corría con su hija en brazos, siendo perseguido por sus cuatro clones en un tren que estaba de cabeza. Night Star reía mientras miraba como los clones de su padre los perseguían. Amy y Soul Cosmic se quedaron para unirse al juego. La princesa Luna llego a los jardines del castillo y miro con curiosidad como Discord, Night Star, Amy y Cosmic huían de los clones de Discord. Todos se detuvieron al ver a la princesa de la noche. Night Star bajo de los brazos de su padre y corrió hasta Luna dándole un abrazo.

Night: ¡Mami, que bueno que viniste!

Exclamo la potra a la princesa. Esta abrazo a su hija con cariño.

Luna: Hola hija ¿Quieres que mami juegue contigo?

Night: ¡Sí!

Grito Night Star con felicidad. Discord, Luna con su hija en su lomo, Amy y Cosmic empezaron a escapar de los clones del draconequus, que los perseguían ahora en un barco volador.

Zephyr y Kitsune siguieron caminando por el castillo. Entonces empezaron a escuchar una hermosa melodía de piano. El peliblanco y el zorro estelar fueron a donde se escuchaba la música. Encontrando una sala llena de instrumentos en la que estaba una potra alicornio tocando el piano. La potra tenía el pelaje blanco, su melena y cola eran color gris, su cuerno estaba ligeramente curveado hacia arriba y afilado, además de que era color rojo. La pequeña tenía los ojos cerrados mientras tocaba el piano, siendo escuchada por la princesa Celestia que estaba junto a Sombra. Ambos miraban con una sonrisa como la potra tocaba el piano. Esta después de unos minutos paro de tocar, abriendo sus ojos, el iris de dichos ojos era rojo, y el resto de sus ojos eran verde esmeralda, también de ellos emanaba una niebla púrpura. La potra se acercó a Celestia y a Sombra y los miro con una sonrisa.

Potra: Madre, padre. Espero que les haya gustado.

Dijo la potra alicornio de forma educada. Celestia le dio un fuerte abrazo a su hija.

Celestia: Fue increíble hija.

Le dijo la alicornio con unas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos sin dejar de abrazar a la potra. Sombra también abrazo a su hija.

Sombra: Muy bien hecho Day Star.

Day: Gracias madre. Gracias padre.

Agradeció la pequeña Day Star. Zephyr sonrió y miro a Kitsune. Entonces el peliblanco se dio cuenta de que su amigo ya no estaba. El ser de piel gris se concentró y pudo ubicar la energía del zorro blanco. Zephyr salió del castillo por una ventana y empezó a escalar hasta donde estaba Kitsune.

El peliblanco se agarró de una ventana que estaba arriba de la ventana por la que salió. Escalo unos cuantos metros. Miro a la izquierda y salto agarrándose de un borde. Subió una escalera. Tomo impulso y salto a otra torre del castillo, agarrándose al borde del techo de la torre. Se movió hacia la derecha estando aun agarrado al borde. Salto hacia atrás agarrándose al borde de un tejado que estaba a sus espaldas. Se soltó cayendo sobre un balcón, entro en la habitación y salto por una ventana que había del otro lado de la misma, cayendo en un puente que conectaba dos torres. Miro hacia los lados observando a Kitsune sobre el techo de la torre más alta del castillo, que estaba a unos cuantos metros de donde se encontraba. Zephyr tomo un pulso y pego un gran salto agarrándose a una ventana de la torre en la que se encontraba el zorro blanco. El ser de gris empezó a moverse a la izquierda estando agarrado al borde. Cuando llego al otro lado de la torre sonrió. Podía llegar al techo de la torre subiendo por unas ventanas que había puestas en línea sobre él. Zephyr empezó subir las ventanas. Cuando solo le faltaban dos ventanas para llegar se dio cuenta de que una sirvienta del castillo se acercó a la ventana a la que estaba agarrado. El peliblanco noto las intenciones de la sirvienta, pero antes de que pudiera moverse, la sirvienta cerro la ventana aplastando sus dedos, ocasionando que se soltara y cayera hasta la parte más baja del castillo. La sirvienta pensó haber escuchado algo parecido a un grito, pero solo lo ignoro y siguió trabajando.

En la parte más baja del castillo. Estaba el cuerpo de un ser de piel gris tirado de cara contra el suelo. Repentinamente su cuerpo empezó a convertirse en piedra. Todo el cuerpo del peliblanco se convirtió en piedra en unos segundos. Sobre la estatua que ahora era Zephyr, apareció una versión del mismo, hecha solamente de líneas doradas de energía en 2D como si fuera un boceto. Zephyr miro su cuerpo y ropa ahora hechos solo de líneas doradas, y puso una cara de molestia.

Zephyr: **¡Maldita sea! ¡No puedo creer que esa caída me haya matado!**

Grito el ser en Lengua Infinita, ya que no podía hablar de otra forma. Su sombrero y brazaletes que estaban igual que él, brillaron y aparecieron Danna, Alma y Azrael. La fénix estaba de la misma forma que Zephyr. Hecha solamente de líneas doradas en 2D haciendo que parezca un boceto. El robot y la dragona estaban igual que Zephyr y Danna, solo que las líneas de las que estaban hechos eran de color negro (Azrael), y de color blanco (Alma).

Alma: **Simplemente hubieras volada para llegar allá, si no querías que algo como esto pasara.**

Comento la dragona mirando fastidiada a Zephyr. Este la miro de la misma manera.

Zephyr: **Hacer eso no tenía nada de divertido.**

Azrael: **Pues ahora por querer divertirte, nos mataste a los cuatro.**

Le dijo con simpleza el robot. Danna estando parada en el suelo comento.

Danna: **No me gusta mucho estar en mi Forma Espíritu. No siento nada. Ni el tacto de la tierra, ni tampoco el viento en mis alas. Además de que puedo atravesar lo que sea.**

Comento la fénix mientras volaba, y pasaba entre las líneas de las que estaba hecho Zephyr. Este miro su cuerpo que seguía en el suelo convertido en piedra. La estatua fue rodeada de energía blanca y negra. El cuerpo empezó a flotar, mientras que el ser de líneas doradas lo miraba desde atrás.

Zephyr: **Aunque me parece extraño que esa caída me haya matado. Mi cuerpo generalmente resiste este tipo de caídas.**

Azrael: **Creo que es por esto amigo.**

Dijo el robot estando en frente de la estatua. Zephyr miro el otro lado con curiosidad, notando que en la zona del corazón había una roca muy afilada atravesándola. La energía blanca y negra de Zephyr cubrió la roca, y esta salió de la estatua. La roca se hizo pedazos al instante. La estatua de Zephyr empezó a regenerarse. Tardo unos pocos segundos en recuperarse. Cuando estuvo reparada, Zephyr la atravesó. La estatua cobro vida de nuevo al igual que Danna, Alma y Azrael.

Zephyr al estar ya con vida nuevamente, empezó a volar hacia la torre donde se encontraba Kitsune. Mientras subía, Danna volvió a su sombrero, y Alma y Azrael se convirtieron de nuevo en brazaletes. El peliblanco llego a la cima y vio al zorro sentado mirando al cielo. Zephyr se sentó al lado de su amigo y le pregunto.

Zephyr: ¿Me dirás que te pasa, o tengo que preguntar?

Kitsune soltó un suspiro y sin dejar de mirar al cielo dijo.

Kitsune: Es que… ver a Luna, Discord, Sombra y Celestia con sus hijas… me hizo extrañar a Starlight y a Stardust.

Le dijo el zorro blanco. Zephyr lo miro con entendimiento. Su amigo quería mucho a su esposa y a su hijo, es normal que los extrañara.

Zephyr: Pueden venir si quieres, así estarías con ellos un rato.

Kitsune miro por un segundo al peliblanco y respondió.

Kitsune: No… no quiero que estén en este problema. Hiciste el Juramento de la Permanencia Absoluta. Si ellos vienen, quedaran atados al juramento con nosotros, y no puedes romperlo.

El zorro miro su cola por un momento. Por un segundo pudo ver la cuerda dorada que lo ataba al juramento.

Zephyr: Pero tú sí.

Le dijo el peliblanco con tranquilidad. Kitsune lo miro sorprendido. El ser de piel gris siguió hablando.

Zephyr: El juramento impide que yo y Amy abandonemos la aventura. Tú y Cosmic pueden elegir dejar de seguirnos. Puedes romper el juramento Kitsune, solo tienes que desearlo.

Le dijo el peliblanco con seriedad. Kitsune lo miro por un momento con incredulidad.

Kitsune: Pe… pero no quiero abandonarlos.

Le dijo con tristeza el zorro. El ser de piel gris soltó una risa.

Zephyr: Je je je no nos estarías abandonando Kitsune. Puedes volver cuando quieras. No te lo pienses y ve con ellos.

Le dijo el peliblanco con una sonrisa. Kitsune lo miro con duda. El peliblanco chaqueo sus dedos y un portal se abrió frente a ellos. El zorro miro la sonrisa de Zephyr y le dio un abrazo.

Kitsune: _Gracias…_

Susurro el zorro blanco. Este luego de cortar el abrazo, cerró los ojos por un segundo, deseando que el Juramento de la Permanencia Absoluta se rompiera. La cuerda dorada apareció en su cola y se rompió, separándose así del juramento. El zorro estelar camino lentamente hasta el portal, pero antes de entrar le dio una última mirada a Zephyr.

Kitsune: Adiós… por ahora.

Se despidió Kitsune con una sonrisa antes de entrar al portal, el cual se cerró luego de que el zorro entrara. Zephyr soltó una pequeña risa y se levantó, para luego teletransportarse.

Una escena parecida se dio con Amy y Cosmic. La fénix roja luego de jugar por un rato, sintió un fuerte dolor en su alma, signo de que algo malo estaba pasando en algún lugar de los multiversos. La fénix quería ir a ayudar, pero el juramento se lo impedía. Amy le explico lo mismo que le explico su hermano a Kitsune. Esta se mostró dudosa, no quería abandonar a sus amigos, ni tampoco a sus hijas. Amy lo pidió que no se preocupara. Ella se aseguraría de que nada malo pasara. Cosmic aun así seguía sin querer abandonarlos, Amy solo le dio un abrazo y le pidió que fuera. Soul Cosmic acepto, y rompió el juramento. Antes de irse le dio un abrazo a la pelirosa y le dijo.

Cosmic: Adiós… Por ahora.

Se despidió la fénix de la misma forma que Kitsune. Luego atravesó un portal que se cerró detrás de ella. Amy soltó una pequeña risa y se teletransportó.

A la mañana siguiente. Soul, Estela, Snow Frost, Lucy, los portadores originales de los Elementos de la Armonía, Dark Moon, Armonía, Button, Omega, Kaely, Claire y Stellar Moon estaban frente a la mansión de Soul. Con ellos estaban Zephyr y Amy. Ya todos sabían que Kitsune y Cosmic se habían ido. El peliblanco comenzó a hablar.

Zephyr: Escuchen, faltan unos meses para que Death Lord aparezca y Natsumi Black vuelva. Tenemos que prepararnos para el momento en que llegue. Así que desde ahora, yo y Amy los entrenaremos personalmente a todos.

Dijo el peliblanco con seriedad. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Horas más tarde, el grupo estaba reunido en una meseta. Zephyr estaba con Soul, Estela, Snow, Lucy, Stellar Moon y Claire. El ser de piel gris tenía a Danna en su hombro. Zephyr se fusiono con su compañera, entrando en el modo Mega Sincronización.

Soul miro a Estela, ambos asintieron con la cabeza, Snow Frost y Lucy hicieron lo mismo. Un par de destellos los cubrieron. Cuando los dos destellos desaparecieron, Soul y Snow se habían fusionado con sus parejas.

Soul concentro energía por unos segundos haciendo crecer el aura que había a su alrededor, entrando a los pocos segundos en la fase 2 de la Fusión Absoluta. El alicornio luego empezó a gritar, haciendo que el aura concentrada que había alrededor de su cuerpo creciera. Unos cuentos segundos después, el aura se concentró en su cuerpo, el cual adquirió una delgada capa de energía, sus ojos brillaban con intensidad, y su melena y cola ahora estaban hechas de fuego negro y blanco. Lo que había hecho Soul era entrar en la fase 3 de la Fusión Absoluta, la cual multiplica el poder de la fase 2 por 5.

Snow no se quedó atrás, y entro en la fase 2 de la Armadura Guerrera. La armadura que tenía se convirtió en energía sólida, su melena y cola flotaban un poco, y un aura azul apareció a su alrededor. La unicornio, a diferencia de su hermano no entro en la fase 3, ya que aún no la dominaba.

Los dos hermanos se lanzaron a una velocidad imperceptible contra Zephyr. Este los espero con una sonrisa desafiante. Mientras Stellar Moon y Claire los observaban.

Soul empezó a lanzar una gran cantidad de puñetazos contra el peliblanco, el cual los bloquea a una velocidad bastante igualada. Snow empezó a hacer lo mismo que su hermano. Zephyr tenía que aumentar bastante su velocidad para poder bloquear y esquivar todos los ataques. El ser de piel gris contraataco de la misma manera. Los tres tenían un gran enfrentamiento, era difícil saber quién podría acertar un golpe. Snow logro golpear al peliblanco, justo cuando este bloqueaba un ataque de su hermano. Zephyr resistió el golpe de Snow, pero Soul aprovecho la oportunidad para atacarlo con su ataque Golpe Infernal que mando al peliblanco al cielo. El alicornio se teletransportó sobre el ser de piel gris y le dio un potente golpe con sus dos cascos que lo mando contra el suelo. Antes de que el peliblanco chocara con la tierra, Soul volvió a teletransportarse, esta vez debajo de Zephyr, dándole una patada doble que lo mando de nuevo al aire.

El semental trato de hacer lo mismo que hizo antes, pero antes de que pudiera golpear al peliblanco, este se recuperó y le dio una potente patada que lo hizo estrellarse con una montaña. Snow apareció detrás de Zephyr tratando de darle una doble patada. El ser de piel gris se giró y coloco sus brazos en forma de X, bloqueando el ataque se la unicornio que lo hizo retroceder unos cuantos metros. En un instante el peliblanco apareció delante de Snow dándole un potente gancho que la mando al aire. Soul volaba a unos cuantos metros de Zephyr. El alicornio alzo su casco al cielo, y en unos segundos se formó una gigantesca esfera de fuego azul sobre el semental.

Soul/Estela: ¡Sol Estelar!

Exclamo el semental lanzando la esfera contra Zephyr. Antes de que la esfera chocara contra el peliblanco. Este la retuvo con sus manos, deteniéndola. Pero aun evitando que la esfera chocara, esta no tardó mucho en explotar, generando una gigantesca nube de humo en forma de hongo. Cuando la nube se dispersó Zephyr estaba parado en el centro de un gigantesco cráter. El peliblanco tenía unos pocos rasguños que no tardaron mucho en regenerarse. El ser de piel gris salió del cráter de un salto, solo para ver a Soul cargando otro ataque igual al anterior. El alicornio lanzo su ataque contra Zephyr. Este la retuvo de la misma manera, pero sonrió y empezó a correr hacia el semental, empujando la esfera hacia delante. El peliblanco cargo energía en su pierna y pateo con fuerza la esfera, mandándola de regreso hacia Soul. Este retuvo su propio ataque con sus cascos. Zephyr junto sus manos al lado de su cintura, y cargo una esfera de energía negra entre sus manos.

Zephyr: **¡Laser del Vacío!**

Exclamo el peliblanco en Lengua Infinita, apuntando sus manos hacia delante, disparando un gran laser de color negro contra la esfera. Dicha esfera estallo, provocando una gran nube de humo en forma de hongo. Cuando la nube se dispersó, Soul estaba respirando agitadamente con muchos rasguños en su cuerpo, y algo de sangre cayendo de su frente. La explosión no fue lo único que lo daño, el Laser de Vacío también llego a dañarlo. Soul ignoro el dolor que sentía, y volvió a lanzarse contra el ser de piel gris, junto con su hermana que había aparecido hace poco.

En otro lugar de la meseta, Amy estaba teniendo un complicado enfrentamiento con el resto del grupo. La pelirosada esquivo el ataque de una gigantesca garra hecha de sombras de parte de Dark Moon. Kaely trato de atacarla con la Nano Saber. La chica esquivo el ataque saltando hacia atrás. Muchos clones de Cedric trataron de tirarse encima de Amy. Esta apareció un escudo de rosa en forma de cúpula para evitar que se le acercaran. El escudo se expandió tirando a los clones lejos de ella. La chica cargo su ataque Pink Air Strike y lo disparo contra todo el grupo. Estos trataron de esquivar el ataque, pero aun así los laser rosas lograron golpearlos.

Luego de que se recuperaran, volvieron a atacar a la pelirosada. Claw voló a gran velocidad alrededor de la chica, logrando hacerle muchos cortes en su cuerpo. Amy cargo energía en su pierna, y golpeo el suelo generando una onda expansiva de energía rosada que hizo que el grifo perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo. Armonía la ataco con raíces de cristal. La pelirosada las esquivaba como podía. Six le lanzo muchas guadañas hechas de magia. Amy las esquivo, y logro atrapar dos de ellas, con la cuales empezó a cortar las raíces de cristal.

Omega le lanzo un puñetazo cubierto de magia. La chica uso las guadañas de magia para bloquear el ataque, quedando las guadañas destruidas en el proceso. Amy golpeo a la dragona con un puñetazo cubierto de energía rosada, que hizo que la robot retrocediera. La pelirosada junto los dedos de mano derecha, y en esta se formó la hoja de una espada, hecha de energía rosada. La chica uso esta espada de energía para destruir el cuerpo de Ender que trato de atacarla por la espalda. Luego con la misma espada empezó a atacar al grupo.

De vuelta con Zephyr, Soul y Snow. Los dos hermanos estaban respirando agitadamente. Zephyr estaba mirándolos tranquilamente, mientras sus heridas se regeneraban. El alicornio blanco salió de la fase 3 de la fusión absoluta, esa fase consumía mucha energía, por lo que no podía mantenerla activa después del duradero combate que tuvo con el peliblanco. Este les dijo que podían descansar. Soul y Estela se separaron, al igual que Snow y Lucy. Estos respiraban de forma cansada.

Zephyr fue a dónde estaban Stellar Moon y Claire, las cuales estuvieron observando todo el combate. La alifénix y la gata antropomórfica miraron al peliblanco cuando este se acercó.

Zephyr: Ahora les toca a ustedes combatir contra mí.

Danna: Así que prepárense.

Les dijeron los dos seres de nivel superior que todavía tenían la Mega Sincronización activa. Stellar y Claire se posicionaron a unos metros de Zephyr. La felina se paró junto a la alifénix, y saco de su abrigo un brazalete de acero que tenía una gema color rojo. Claire se puso el brazalete en su muñeca. La gata blanca toco la gema de su brazalete, y este cambio a color verde. En el suelo alrededor de Claire apareció un anillo de energía que subió hasta la altura de sus orejas, cuando desapareció a felina traía una armadura.

La armadura era de cuatro piezas. La primera pieza era el Casco del Abismo, era un casco de color rojo con un par de orejas felinas, tenía un cristal azul en la frente, y un visor negro. La segunda pieza era la Armadura Infernal, era una armadura de color rojo oscuro con un núcleo de color naranja en el centro del pecho. La tercera pieza eran las Grebas de Gravedad, eran unas grebas de color rojo fuego con un par de cristales morados en las rodillas. La cuarta y última piezas eran las Botas del Huracán, eran unas botas de color rojo carmesí con un par de cristales verdes en los tobillos. Todas estas piezas juntas formaban la Gem Armor. Debajo de la armadura, la felina tenía un traje de cota de malla de color negro, que protegía las partes de su cuerpo que quedaban al descubierto.

Zephyr sonrió al ver que la gata blanca ya estaba preparada. Stellar Moon miro desafiante al peliblanco, mientras sus cascos eran cubiertos de fuego negro. La alifénix y la felina se lanzaron contra el ser de piel gris.

Stellar fue la primera en atacar tratando de golpear al peliblanco con sus cascos cubiertos de fuego negro. Este lo bloqueo con sus manos cubiertas de energía blanca y negra. La alifénix no se detuvo ahí, siguió atacando a gran velocidad. Claire trato de darle una patada, pero el peliblanco la esquivo saltando hacia atrás. Stellar aprovecho para lanzarle su propia versión del ataque Light Star, el ataque de su padre. Una pequeña estrella cubierta de fuego azul se formó en su garra, y la lanzo contra Zephyr. El peliblanco la atrapo con su mano, y la lanzo hacia una gran roca. La estrella se pegó a dicha roca y exploto, generando una potente llamarada de fuego negro que logro carbonizar la roca convirtiéndola en polvo.

Claire se movió con rapidez hasta estar frente a Zephyr. El peliblanco alcanzo a bloquear un golpe de la felina, pero no pudo evitar el segundo que fue dirigido a su estómago. El ser de piel gris le dio un cabezazo a la gata blanca que la hizo retroceder, dándole tiempo a evitar un Golpe Infernal de parte de Stellar Moon. El peliblanco ataco a Claire con su ataque Aero Vortex. La gata logro desviar el ataque de una patada, mandándolo hacia el cielo. Zephyr aprovecho y se acercó a gran velocidad a la felina, formando en su mano una esfera negra y de bordes blancos.

Zephyr: **The Void.**

Dijo el peliblanco lanzando la esfera al suelo. Antes de que impactara, Stellar apareció al lado de Claire, y teletransportó a ambas lejos de ahí. La esfera impacto y genero una poderosa explosión de energía. Cuando la energía se desvaneció en el aire, Zephyr estaba parado en el centro de un gran cráter humeante con una mirada de seriedad. Todos los colores de su cuerpo se invirtieron, tardando unos segundos en volver a la normalidad. El peliblanco se giró rápidamente para bloquear un láser de color verde esmeralda. El ser de piel gris pateo el láser, mandándolo al cielo. Zephyr se lanzó contra Stellar Moon que había sido la que lanzo el ataque.

Estuvieron combatiendo por una hora. Stellar Moon y Claire estaban agotadas. La armadura de Claire había desaparecido, mientras que la gema de su brazalete estaba de color naranja, signo de que la felina estaba demasiado agotada como para seguir portando la Gem Armor. Zephyr las miraba con una sonrisa. El ser de piel gris no parecía cansado. Stellar Moon respirando de forma cansada le pregunto.

Stellar: ¿Cómo es que no estás cansado después de todo esto?

Zephyr: Es lo bueno de no tener un cuerpo normal. No necesitas descansar nunca, ya que tengo energía infinita.

Respondió el peliblanco con una sonrisa. Claire escucho esto con atención.

Claire: Increíble. No sabía que podía existir alguien así.

Comento la felina con mucha curiosidad. Zephyr soltó una risa, y toco el suelo con su pie. Una línea blanca apareció en el suelo, y fue recorriendo dicho suelo en dirección a la yegua y la gata blanca. Cuando estuvo cerca de Stellar Moon y Claire, se divido en dos e hizo un círculo en el suelo alrededor de ambas chicas. Del círculo surgió una columna de luz que cubrió a la alifénix y a la felina. Cuando desapareció, Stellar y Claire se sentían en plena forma. Todo esto paso en solo un segundo.

La yegua y la felina se extrañaron por lo que paso, y luego miraron a Zephyr. Este soltó una risa y les dijo.

Zephyr: Eso se llama transmisión de energía, lo que hice fue hacer que mi energía fuera hacia ustedes, y las recuperara.

Explico el ser de piel gris señalando la línea blanca que había en el suelo. Este se desvaneció en unos segundos. Zephyr saco de su gabardina un par de anillos con unas gemas amarillas en ellos, y dentro de estas gemas había un 1 en blanco. Luego se los lanzo a Stellar Moon y Claire. Estas atraparon los anillos, y los miraron con curiosidad. El peliblanco les pidió que se los colocaran. Claire se lo coloco en su pata derecha. Stellar Moon estaba por colocarlo en su cuerno, pero antes de colocarlo escucho la voz de Zephyr.

Zephyr: Se sentirá un poco extraño al principio, pero no se preocupen por eso. Regresaran a la normalidad en una hora.

Stellar luego de ponerse el anillo en su cuerno, miro extrañada al ser de piel gris. Claire hizo lo mismo. Las gemas amarillas de los dos anillos empezaron a brillar. Los cuerpos de la alifénix y la gata blanca empezaron a brillar con intensidad. Unos segundos después sus cuerpos se convirtieron en dos esferas de energía blanca, las cuales se fusionaron. Alrededor de la esfera se formó una columna de luz. Zephyr pudo ver como dentro de la columna aparecía una figura bípeda. Cuando la columna desapareció, el peliblanco pudo ver la apariencia de esa figura.

Era una hermosa gata antropomórfica. Tenía casi la misma apariencia de Claire, pero con diferencias notables. Su pelaje era blanco, la punta de sus orejas eran negras, su cola también era de color negro, sus ojos eran color verde esmeralda, la felina traía puesto un abrigo color negro, tenía los dos anillos, uno en cada garra y en su espalda tenía un par de alas hechas de energía pura. La gata se miró a si misma con curiosidad.

Zephyr: Sabia que esos Anillos de Fusión me servirían algún día.

Comento el ser de piel gris mirando a la felina. Esta lo miro con curiosidad.

¿?: ¿Soy… una fusión?

Pregunto la felina demostrando la gran curiosidad que tiene Claire.

Zephyr: Exactamente. Ahora solo necesitas un nombre.

La gata blanca lo pensó por un momento y con felicidad exclamo.

¿?: ¡Entonces me llamare Etheria!

Exclamo la fusión con la felicidad de Stellar Moon. Zephyr soltó una risa al ver el repentino cambio de actitud de la felina.

Zephyr: Pues prepárate Etheria. Quiero una buena pelea. Esa es mi condición para que conserves los Anillos de Fusión.

Dijo de forma desafiante el peliblanco apareciendo la Mega Arma y la Tecno Arma en sus formas de espadas. Etheria puso una sonrisa y acepto. La felina extendió su garra hacia delante, y apareció una espada de mango negro y de hoja roja que tenía una aura amarilla a su alrededor. La gata blanca tomo la espada, y miro a Zephyr de forma desafiante.

Zephyr: La Espada de Materia Roja. Esto será interesante.

Dijo el ser de piel gris sonriendo. Ambos se lanzaron a por el otro, empezando el combate.

Zephyr lanzo un corte con sus espadas. La felina bloqueo el ataque con su espada. El peliblanco empezó a lanzar una gran cantidad de cortes, los cuales Etheria bloquea a gran velocidad. La gata blanca empezó a contraatacar de la misma manera. Ambos lanzaban una gran cantidad de cortes con sus espadas, pero ninguno lograba rozar al otro. Zephyr cargo energía de color negro en la Mega Arma, y en la Tecno Arma.

Zephyr: **¡Corte Vacío!**

Exclamo el peliblanco en Lengua Infinita, lanzando un par de cortes con sus dos espadas en forma de X. Ambas armas dejaban una estela de color negro mientras se movían. El aura amarilla de la Espada de Materia Roja brillo con intensidad.

Etheria: ¡Corte de Materia Roja!

Exclamo la felina lanzando un corte con su espada que dejaba una estela amarilla mientras se movía. Los dos ataques chocaron, generando una gigantesca onda expansiva. Etheria y Zephyr forcejeaban tratando de superar al otro. Pequeñas rocas a su alrededor flotaban, por la gran fuerza que ejercían el peliblanco y la felina. El suelo a su alrededor se agrietaba. Zephyr piso dicho suelo con fuerza tratando de ganar potencia. Etheria hizo lo mismo. El de piel gris empezó a poner más fuerza, logrando lentamente empujar a la gata blanca, la cual trataba de resistir la fuerza de Zephyr. Etheria viendo que no podría frenar al peliblanco, desvió sus dos espadas y lo pateo, haciéndolo retroceder a gran distancia estrellándose con una roca.

El ser de piel gris salió de la roca, teniendo algunos cortes en su cuerpo y ropa que se regeneraron rápidamente. En un instante, Zephyr se plantó a unos metros de Etheria. El peliblanco miraba a la gata blanca con una sonrisa.

Zephyr: Por ahora me está gustando el combate, pero sería mucho mejor si empezáramos a luchar en serio.

Le dijo el ser de piel gris a la felina. Esta soltó una risa y con felicidad respondió.

Etheria: No tengo ningún problema.

Respondió la felina moviendo la manga de su abrigo, revelando el brazalete que Claire uso para aparecer la Gem Armor. La gema del brazalete estaba en rojo. La gata blanca toco la gema, y esta paso a color verde. El Gem Armor no tardó mucho en cubrir a Etheria.

Zephyr soltó una risa, mientras sus espadas volvían a ser brazaletes, esto último extraño a la fusión. Luego el peliblanco choco sus dos puños contra el otro. El brazalete de Azrael, y el brazalete de Alma de convirtieron en energía. Esta energía se fusiono y fue absorbida por la mano derecha del ser de piel gris. Sobre dicha mano, apareció una marca blanca con forma de dos letras, A.D. Etheria miro esto con mucha curiosidad. La marca de A.D brillo, y en la misma mano del peliblanco, apareció una espada de mango color blanco brillante con las letras A.D marcadas en color negro, la hoja de la espada era de color negro brillante con bordes de energía blancos. Zephyr empuño dicha espada, mientras decía.

Zephyr: Te presento a la fusión de la Mega Arma, y la Tecno Arma. El Arma Definitiva.

Dijo el peliblanco, haciendo algunos movimientos y maniobras con la espada. Devuelta con Amy, algo parecido había pasado. El brazalete de Silvana, y el brazalete de Yvonne se convirtieron en energía, y se fusionaron. La energía fue absorbida por la mano izquierda de la chica. En dicha mano apareció una marca negra con forma de dos letras, A.A. En la misma mano apareció una espada de mango negro brillante con las letras A.A marcadas en color blanco, la hoja de la espada era color blanco brillante con bordes de energía negros. Amy empuño esta espada mientras decía.

Amy: Esta es la fusión de la Ultra Arma, y de la Meca Arma. El Arma Absoluta.

Dijo la pelirosada haciendo girar la espada en su mano, y lanzando la espada al aire, para acto seguido atraparla al caer. Los dos hermanos se pusieron en posición de combate y se lanzaron a pelear.

Zephyr y Etheria se movía a una velocidad invisible. Solo se podía saber dónde se encontraban cuando chocaban sus armas, ya que estas generaban ondas expansivas al contacto con la otra. El peliblanco apareció en un instante detrás de la gata blanca, y le lanzo un corte de energía con el Arma Definitiva. La felina esquivo el ataque a gran velocidad. El corte de energía continúo cortando todo lo que se encontraba en su camino, perdiéndose en la lejanía en poco tiempo.

En Canterlot. Blueblood estaba tranquilamente caminando por un parque. El corte de energía del Arma Definitiva paso volando a unos cuantos metros del príncipe. Entonces el corte se detuvo en seco, y miro al unicornio que estaba pasando por debajo de un árbol. Una risa maliciosa se escuchó de parte del corte de energía. A gran velocidad bajo a donde estaba el príncipe y corto el árbol, el cual cayó encima del príncipe. Este salió de las hojas del árbol algo aturdido, y sin querer piso un panal de abejas que había una rama del árbol, rompiéndolo. De dicho panal salieron gran cantidad de abejas, estas formaron una cara furiosa, Blueblood trago saliva y empezó a correr, mientras las abejas lo perseguían picándolo por todo el cuerpo. El corte de energía soltó una risa malévola, y acto seguido se desvaneció.

Volviendo a la meseta en la que se estaba formando un gran combate. Amy recibía ataques desde todas direcciones, los cuales bloqueaba con facilidad con el Arma Absoluta. Kaely lanzo un golpe con la Nano Saber. Amy uso su espada para bloquear el ataque. La hoja de plasma de la espada de la gata gris, se desactivo al entrar en contacto con el Arma Absoluta. Kaely miro esto sorprendida. Amy la golpeo con la parte plana de su espada, haciéndola retroceder a gran distancia, dándole tiempo suficiente para esquivar una llamarada azul de Omega.

Etheria bloquea muchos ataques del peliblanco que venían a gran velocidad. El Arma Definitiva se transformó en un gran martillo de guerra, con los mismos colores que tenía su forma espada. Zephyr sostuvo el martillo con ambas manos, y empezó a girar sobre sí mismo. Etheria miro como el peliblanco ahora era un gran tornado blanco y negro. Dicho tornado fue a gran velocidad en dirección a la gata blanca dejando un surco por donde pasaba. La felina cruzo sus brazos en forma de X para bloquear el ataque del tornado. Este choco contra ella, mandándola contra un árbol que se hizo pedazos cuando Etheria impacto en dicho árbol. La felina miro como el tornado volvía a cargar contra ella. La gata blanca espero a que el tornado estuviera cerca. Cuando estuvo a un metro, el núcleo de energía de la Armadura Infernal brillo con intensidad y una gran explosión se formó dónde estaba Etheria.

Amy con el Arma Absoluta desvió unas guadañas de energía que fueron lanzadas por Six. La pelirosada ataco a todos con múltiples esferas de energía rosada. El grupo logro esquivarlas o bloquearlas, aunque no todos tuvieron esa suerte. Zeon le lanzo una poderosa llamarada eléctrica que la chica no pudo evitar. Las heridas de Amy se regeneraron y esta volvió a lanzarse contra sus oponentes.

Fue casi una hora de duro combate. Etheria se encontraba agotada frente a Zephyr, el cual la miraba con felicidad.

Zephyr: Me gusto bastante ese combate, así que puedes quedarte con los anillos.

Le dijo el peliblanco. La gata blanca sonrió de felicidad. Su cuerpo empezó a brillar, y se separó en Stellar Moon y Claire. Estas suspiraban cansadas estado acostadas en el suelo al lado de la otra. Zephyr uso la transmisión de energía para restaurar las fuerzas de ambas. Soul, Estela, Snow, Lucy y el grupo que estaba con Amy que estuvieron mirando el combate, se acercaron a los tres para felicitarlos por tan buen combate. Soul, Estela y Kaely se sentían orgullos de sus respectivas hijas. Amy felicito a Zephyr. El Arma Definitiva y el Arma Absoluta se separaron volviendo a ser los brazaletes de Alma, Azrael, Yvonne y Silvana.

Ese no fue el único día que estrenaron. Por varios meses el grupo estuvo entrenando, y mejorando gracias a los dos seres de nivel superior.

EL grupo volvía a estar reunido en frente de la mansión de Soul. Zephyr y Amy estaban hablando con todos.

Zephyr: Escuchen. Falta una semana para que sea el momento de demostrar que todos estos años de entrenamiento no han sido en vano.

Amy: No entrenaremos durante esta semana. Tiene que descansar para estar en plena forma cuando Death Lord reviva, y Natsumi aparezca.

Le dijeron los hermanos al grupo. El grupo descanso todo el día. Zephyr y Amy estaban en la sala del trono del castillo el Imperio de la Luz, junto a ellos estaban Six y su madre Selena. El peliblanco y la pelirosada estaban conversando seriamente con la emperatriz y la princesa.

Six: Valla problema.

Comento la alicornio azul. Su madre con seriedad dijo.

Selena: Tantos años estando ocultos del resto del mundo, y ahora tendremos que revelar nuestra existencia para poder luchar contra otra versión del Imperio de la Luz. He escuchado cosas extrañas en mi vida, pero esta supera con creces a todas las anteriores.

Dijo la emperatriz con mucha seriedad. Zephyr y Amy le habían dicho que el Imperio de la Luz del futuro alternativo no se salvó de ser corrompido por Natsumi. Y cuando esta última volviera, traería consigo al ejército del imperio del futuro. El ser de piel gris y la chica pelirosada le estaban pidiendo ayuda a la emperatriz. Esta luego de pensárselo bien, acepto. No quería que su imperio sufriera el mismo destino que la versión del futuro, por lo que estaba dispuesta a convocar al Ejercito Celestial y a los campeones del imperio para ayudar en la batalla. El Ejercito Celestia era el nombre que tenía toda la armada del Imperio de la Luz. Zephyr y Amy agradecieron la ayuda de la emperatriz, para luego retirarse. Todavía les faltaba preparar algunas cosas.

En la sala del trono del castillo de Canterlot, El peliblanco y la pelirosada hicieron una petición igual a la princesa Celestia. Esta escucho atentamente las palabras de los hermanos. Ella ya sabía de la amenaza de Natsumi, y ahora que era consiente que el ejército de la Equestria del futuro alternativo también vendría, estaba dispuesta a ayudar en la batalla. Zephyr y Amy se retiraron luego de agradecer a la princesa. Aún había que hacer algunas preparaciones para la batalla que vendría en una semana.

Ya era de noche. Soul estaba acostado en su cama junto con Estela. El alicornio miraba el techo de la habitación con seriedad. La fénix negra mirando a su esposo le pregunto.

Estela: Estas preocupado, ¿verdad?

El alicornio volteo a ver a la fénix y le respondió.

Soul: Estoy muy preocupado, Estela. Falta una semana para que esa loca de Natsumi vuelva, y me preocupa no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para derrotarla.

Confeso el semental con tono preocupado. Estela le dio un fuerte abrazo a Soul. Este le devolvió el abrazo.

Estela: Tranquilo, ya veraz que enfrentaremos a Natsumi y la derrotaremos.

Le dijo la fénix en tono tranquilo, tratando se calmar al alicornio. Soul le dio un beso a su esposa mientras le decía.

Soul: Gracias Estela.

Agradeció el alicornio blanco. La fénix no dijo nada. Solo siguió abrazando a su esposo, al igual que este a ella, hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

 **Futuro Alternativo**

Natsumi Black estaba ahora mismo en una de las torres del antiguo castillo de las dos hermanas. Los colores y raza de pony de la yegua cambiaban constantemente. Sobre su cabeza estaba la fénix Shadow Star. Delante de la alicornio gris apareció White Lotus con su fénix Blood Dream. Su hermana con tranquilidad le dijo.

White: Ya el ejército de está preparando hermana. Muy pronto estará listo para invadir el pasado.

Natsumi puso una sonrisa y empezó a saltar de felicidad.

Natsumi: Perfecto. Falta poco para volver a ver a Soul.

Dijo la yegua saltando alrededor de su hermana. La unicornio solo siguió tranquila parada en el mismo sitio.

* * *

 **Presente**

Zephyr y Amy estaban ahora mismo sobre la mansión de Soul conversando en Lengua Infinita. La pelirosada miraba de forma seria a su hermano.

Amy: **¿Seguro que no quieres movilizar a uno de los ejércitos del Gran Nexo para que vengan a ayudar?**

Zephyr: **Totalmente. No hace falta que nadie de nuestro mundo venga.**

Respondió el peliblanco con seriedad. Amy lo miro con fastidio mientras decía.

Amy: **Bueno, si prefieres no convocarlos, es tu decisión.**

Le dijo la pelirosada. Zephyr cambiando su seriedad por una sonrisa le dijo.

Zephyr: **Sabes que podemos ocuparnos de esto sin que tengan que venir ningún ejercito de la Armada Omniversal.**

Le dijo el peliblanco a su hermana con mucha confianza. Esta lo miro mas fastidiada, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Amy: **Siento que tu exceso de confianza terminara mal.**

Ambos siguieron conversando, hasta que se hizo de mañana. Luego se teletransportaron, aún tenían cosas que hacer.

Continuara…


	14. 14º Cap Comienza la Guerra 1º Parte

**Capítulo 14:**

 **Comienza la Guerra 1º Parte**

Era de noche en Equestria, y una torrencial lluvia caía sobre el reino, mientras una intensa y sangrienta batalla estaba ocurriendo ahí, y en distintas partes del mundo. Ponys de la luz combatían con grandes maquinas bélicas. Sus rivales eran también ponys de la luz que usaban maquinas bélicas casi iguales, pero más modernas y poderosas. Las máquinas de guerra del Imperio de la Luz lograban plantarles cara a sus enemigos, pero no por mucho tiempo, ya que lar armas de sus enemigos eran bastante superiores a las que tenían.

En Canterlot la guardia real trataba de frenar a la guardia real del futuro alternativo. Estos últimos estaban mejor entrenados que la guardia real del presente, además de mejor armados. Discord y Sombra que también estaban luchando lograban igualar las cosas. Luna y Celestia estaban en el castillo cuidando a sus hijas Day Star y Night Star. Una batalla igual se estaba dando en el imperio de cristal. Ponys de cristal del futuro alternativo atacaban el imperio. Al ser estos también ponys de cristal podían atravesar el escudo que generaba el corazón de cristal sin mucho esfuerzo. Shining Armor estaba dirigiendo a sus tropas en el campo de batalla, mientras que Cadence estaba cuidando a su hija Flurry Heart en el castillo.

Por el cielo de Equestria volaba una gran nave en forma de pirámide negra y roja. El cómo se mantenía en el aire era un misterio, ya que no tenía nada que pudiera hacerla flotar. Desde la punta superior de la pirámide surgían cientos de láseres rojos que bombardeaban la tierra, arrasando con cientos de tropas enemigas.

Unos cazas aparecieron por el cielo volando a gran velocidad, eran de color blanco con una apariencia algo espectral. La pirámide los ataco con sus láseres, los cazas esquivaron los ataques con giros y maniobras, aunque los láseres de la pirámide lograron alcanzar a algunos cazas derribándolos. Los que se salvaron se acercaron a la pirámide, disparando misiles de color negro contra dicha pirámide. Los misiles de materia oscura impactaron en la pirámide logrando derribarla, y haciendo que se estrellara contra el suelo generando una potente explosión.

Un enorme robot humanoide de unos 10 metros corría por el campo de batalla atacando a las tropas enemigas, tenía una armadura de color negro que cubría gran parte de su cuerpo con un núcleo de color rojo en su pecho, también tenía un casco con un visor amarillo que cubría totalmente su cabeza. El robot tenia luces en sus hombros, rodillas, codos y cabeza con las que iluminaba su camino.

Un gran tanque de color negro y rojo con un gran cañón morado empezó a disparar poderosos rayos de materia oscura contra el robot. Este rodó por el suelo para esquivar los disparos del tanque. Luego de 5 disparos, el tanque se detuvo. El robot aprovecho esto, y saco de su espalda un martillo adaptado a su tamaño, era un martillo que parecía solo ser de acero. El robot alzo el martillo al aire, y sobre este cayo un trueno que cargo el martillo de electricidad. El robot pego un gran salto y aplasto el tanque con un golpe de su martillo, generando una onda eléctrica que recorrió el suelo a su alrededor, dándoles una poderosa descarga eléctrica a algunos enemigos, matándolos.

Builder: Como me encanta aplastar enemigos junto con mi robot Battle Machine, y es mucho mejor usando el Martillo Tormenta. Sin duda no pude haber elegido un mejor objeto legendario para mi robot.

Se escuchó la voz del campeón que venia del robot. Dentro de la cabeza de este último, estaba el unicornio marrón moviendo los mandos que controlaban al gran robot. Builder hizo que el robot saltara aplastando a otro tanque como el anterior. El robot Battle Machine volvió a alzar su martillo, y otro trueno más poderoso que el anterior cayó sobre el martillo. La energía del trueno también fue absorbida por el robot potenciándolo. El robot Battle Machine empezó a correr a gran velocidad aplastando a muchas tropas del Imperio de la Luz del F.A (Futuro Alternativo).

En tierra tropas del Imperio de la Luz del presente disparaban sus armas de plasma potenciadas con materia oscura. Las tropas del F.A tenia las mismas armas por lo cual la lucha estaba bastante igualada. Del cielo cayeron grandes capsulas entre las filas de ambos bandos. Estas capsulas se abrieron y de ellas salieron unidades P.E.K.K.A de clase Y. Los robots samurái de las tropas del futuro eran un poco más grandes que los del presente, y su armadura de samurái era negra con cristales rojos. Los dos bandos empezaron a atacar a los robots samurái enemigos, logrando destruir algunos, pero estos lograban causar estragos antes de caer.

Otra nave pirámide negra y roja volaba por el cielo. Un destello se formó en el cielo, y de este surgió el chico de piel gris Zephyr Exe. El peliblanco estaba en su modo Mega Sincronización. En sus manos estaban la Mega Arma y la Tecno Arma en su forma espada. El chico de piel gris fue a gran velocidad contra la pirámide.

Zephyr: **¡Corte Vacío!**

Grito el peliblanco en Lengua Infinita. Zephyr levanto sus dos espadas las cuales dejaban una estela negra por donde pasaban. Luego lanzo un corte forma de X contra la pirámide. Unos segundos después la pirámide tenía un corte en forma de X blanca en uno de sus lados, segundos después la pirámide exploto.

Zephyr: Estas naves Pirámide Escarlata son peligrosas. Sobre todo su arma principal Lluvia de Sangre.

Decía el peliblanco para luego poner la hoja de la Tecno Arma a su izquierda. Un gran laser morado fue desviado por la poderosa arma. El láser de materia oscura fue disparado por un tanque igual al que destruyo el robot Battle. El chico de piel gris miro el tanque con molestia.

Zephyr: Esos Tanques Sombríos tampoco se quedan cortos con sus disparos de materia oscura concentrada.

Comento el peliblanco. El tanque disparo otro laser de materia oscura. Zephyr desvió el láser de un manotazo. La Mega Arma se transformó en un arco totalmente dorado. El chico de piel gris puso la Tecno Arma en su espalda y tenso la cuerda del arco, y en esta aparecieron tres flechas de energía blanca. El peliblanco disparo las flechas, las cual le dieron al tanque haciéndolo explotar.

Detrás del peliblanco venía un caza de color negro con rojo, tenía una apariencia demoníaca. El caza se dirigía hacia el chico de piel gris, preparado para disparar dos láseres amarillos que se cargaban debajo de sus alas. Antes de que llegara a disparar, el caza repentinamente fue partido por la mitad, y las dos mitades pasaron a los lados de Zephyr. Este ni se inmuto al ver los trozos de caza que pasaron a sus lados.

Zephyr: Gracias por destruir ese Caza Abismo Amy.

Agradeció el chico de piel gris a la pelirosada que apareció detrás de él. La chica tenía Meca Arma en forma de guadaña de mango blanco y una hoja hecha de energía azul. Amy también tenía una versión algo diferente de la Mega Sincronización. Uno de sus ojos seguía teniendo su iris rosada y sin pupila, mientras que el otro tenía una pupila de color azul. Su pelo y vestido flotaban ligeramente, y a su alrededor había una esfera como la que estaba alrededor de su hermano en su modo Mega Sincronización.

Amy: Te dije que debíamos haber llamado al ejército del Gran Nexo para ayudar, o al menos a uno de tus equipos.

Le reclamo la pelirosada con severidad. Zephyr disparando una flecha a un Caza Abismo haciéndolo explotar respondió.

Zephyr: Lo sé, pero no pensé que la diferencia entre las tropas del futuro alternativo y nuestras tropas seria tanta.

Amy: Al menos dime que alguien viene a ayudarnos.

Zephyr: Llame a Hex y le pedí que enviara una parte de la Armada Omniversal y también contacte con mis dos equipos, pero tardaran en llegar. Nuestro mundo está demasiado lejos de esta dimensión.

Amy: ¿Cuánto tiempo?

Zephyr: Media hora.

Amy: No sé si nuestros aliados resistan tanto.

Ambos hermanos siguieron destruyendo tropas enemigas, entonces una pregunta surgió en la mente del peliblanco y la pelirosada.

Zephyr y Amy: ¿Dónde está Soul?

En el páramo oscuro. Soul estaba tirado en el suelo con muchas heridas en su cuerpo, estando al lado de Estela que estaba en un estado igual al suyo. El alicornio miraba al suelo, solo notando la sombra de quien estaba frente a él. Natsumi miro con tranquilidad al alicornio blanco.

Natsumi: Tranquilo Soul. No te sientas mal por perder. Realmente jamás tuviste oportunidad contra mí. No importa cuanto lo niegues, dentro de ti sabes que soy totalmente superior.

Soul seguía mirando a la sombra de Natsumi, no teniendo fuerza para poder mirarla a los ojos.

Natsumi: Ahora solo cierra los ojos pequeño pony. Pronto todo terminara.

Dijo la loca con el mismo tono tranquilo. Soul cerró los ojos, mientras lágrimas brotaban de estos. Esperando su inevitable destino.

Convertirse en Natsumi Black.

* * *

 **Algunas horas antes**

Todo el grupo estaba reunido en la mansión de Soul. Hoy era el día en que Death Lord reviviría. Todos se estaban preparando para partir a donde aparecería. Los dos seres de nivel superior les habían dicho que lo más probable es que Natsumi los estaría esperando, junto con sus versiones corrompidas por ella. Así que el grupo tenía que estar preparado para lo peor.

Esta vez Soul era el que estaba dando un discurso. El alicornio se encontraba frente a todo el grupo que estaba fuera de su mansión.

Soul: Escuchen. Todos sabemos lo peligrosa que es Natsumi Black.

Empezó a decir el semental con seriedad. Todo el grupo escuchaba atentamente sus palabras.

Soul: Pero recuerden que entrenamos por 20 años para pelear contra ella, así que no quiero que les pase por la cabeza la idea de que no vamos a poder con Natsumi ¿Quedo claro?

Pregunto Soul con seriedad. Todo el grupo dio un grito de afirmación. El alicornio sonrió.

Soul: ¡Entonces vamos a buscar a Death Lord, y a derrotarlo! ¡Y luego de eso le demostraremos a la loca de Natsumi lo fuertes que somos!

Todos: ¡Sí!

Gritaron todos con mucha energía. El alicornio saco de su traje el pequeño cristal en forma de pirámide que le dio Armonía, y lo lanzo al aire. La alicornio blanca le lanzo un rayo mágico al cristal. Dicho cristal empezó a girar sobre su mismo, mientras lanzaba rayos a todos, absorbiéndolos. Cuanto absorbió a todo el grupo, el cristal desapareció.

En el páramo oscuro. La pequeña pirámide de cristal apareció, y a su alrededor se materializo todo el grupo. Este miro con seriedad el sitio en el que se encontraban. Era un campo árido y muerto, con algunas plantas secas en la tierra siendo movidas por el viento. Incluso había un arbusto rodante.

Soul: Mejor nos movemos.

Dijo el semental con seriedad. El grupo estuvo de acuerdo con esto. Todos empezaron a caminar por el páramo oscuro. Luego de unos minutos de caminata. Llegaron a una especie de plataforma en medio de la planicie. Era una plataforma cuadrada hecha de baldosas blancas con cuatro pilares en forma de picos en las esquinas. En medio de plataforma estaba parada una yegua cuyos colores y raza de pony cambiaban constantemente, y que solo Soul y Zephyr reconocieron al haberla visto hace mucho tiempo, y también Amy al haberle visto en los recuerdos de su hermano.

Natsumi Black.

La yegua loca estaba con su típica cara de inocencia. Cuando el grupo estuvo cerca de ella, los miro con una sonrisa mientras saltaba como una potrilla.

Natsumi: Que bien. Por fin llegaron, ya me estaba aburriendo de tanto esperar.

Comento la loca con su típica voz infantil. Todos la miraban con curiosidad, los únicos que sabían que era Natsumi la miraron con seriedad. Esta con cara de inocencia, observo al grupo que la miraba con curiosidad.

Natsumi: Oh lo siento, olvide presentarme con ustedes. Me llamo Natsumi Black.

Se presentó la yegua. Los que no al conocían se pusieron en alerta al escuchar el nombre de la yegua. La yegua que ahora era una unicornio les dijo.

Natsumi: Que divertidas caras las suyas.

Decía mientras saltaba al estilo Pinkie Pie dentro de la plataforma. Soul dando un paso al frente le dijo.

Soul: Ya déjate de juegos Natsumi. Ríndete y lárgate de aquí. No podrás contra todos nosotros.

Le dijo el alicornio blanco de forma calmada. Natsumi los miro con felicidad.

Natsumi: Tranquilos, traje algunos amigos para que tus amigos se diviertan.

Dijo la yegua con sus colores y raza pony reales. Natsumi creo una esfera de energía morada en su casco, y la lanzo contra el grupo. Este se preparó para esquivarla, pero la esfera paso de largo sin darle a ninguno. La esfera se detuvo a unos cuantos metros del grupo, y estando quieta en el aire, genero una pequeña explosión de energía.

Todo el grupo miro esto con caras extrañadas. Entonces donde exploto la esfera, se formó un vórtice de color morado que empezó a absorber a todo el grupo. Todos se sujetaron de distintas formas logrando evitar que el vórtice los absorbiera. De repente de dentro de dicho vórtice surgieron muchas cadenas moradas que atraparon a todo el grupo, a excepción de Soul, Estela, Zephyr y Amy. El resto fue arrastrado dentro del vórtice desapareciendo.

Después de que la mayoría del grupo fuera absorbido por el vórtice, este se detuvo y desapareció. Soul miro furioso a Natsumi.

Soul: ¡¿Qué les hiciste Natsumi?!

Pregunto furioso el alicornio sacando sus armas Fusión y Spectra, con las cuales apunto a la alicornio. La yegua soltó una risa y respondió.

Natsumi: Simplemente los envié a conocer a sus versiones de mi futuro. No quiero que nadie interrumpa nuestro combate.

La voz infantil de la alicornio ponía furioso a Soul. Zephyr soltó una risa mientras decía.

Zephyr ¡Ja! Pero no pudiste hacer que el vórtice nos absorbiera a mí y a Amy.

Dijo con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados el peliblanco. Natsumi soltó otra risa.

Natsumi: No hace falta. Ahora mismo ambos tienen que irse.

Amy: ¿Y por qué nos tendríamos que ir?

Natsumi: Por que las tropas que traje de Equestria y del Imperio de la Luz del futuro están atacando Equestria y el Imperio de la Luz. Y si no queréis que muchos inocentes mueran, tendréis que ir a ayudar.

Zephyr y Amy: ¡¿Qué?!

Gritaron los dos hermanos a la vez que deslizaban sus dedos sobre los brazaletes de Azrael e Yvonne respectivamente. Delante de Zephyr y Amy aparecieron unas versiones holográficas del planeta entero. En estos hologramas podían verse miles de puntos color negro y rojo aparecer de la nada en el territorio de Equestria y el Imperio de Cristal. Ambos colocaron expresiones de molestia en sus rostros. Natsumi reía mientras miraba a los hermanos.

Natsumi: Ja ja ja deberíais ver vuestros rostros.

Decía la loca riéndose de ambos. Estos miraron a Soul con seriedad.

Zephyr: Lo siento Soul, pero tenemos que ir a ayudar.

Amy: Que tengáis suerte tú y Estela.

Dijeron los hermanos. Un portal se abrió cerca de ellos por el cual entraron, Dejando a Soul con Natsumi.

Mientras Zephyr y Amy iban por el portal, una duda cruzo por la mente de la pelirosada.

Amy: Espera un momento. Natsumi dijo que envió a todos a donde estaban sus versiones futuras ¿Verdad?

Zephyr: Si.

Amy: Pero entonces ¿Dónde mando a Stellar Moon? No hay una versión de ella en el futuro.

Dijo la chica pensando bien en ese detalle. Zephyr con sorpresa dijo.

Zephyr: Es verdad. Stellar existe gracias a mi intervención, pero esa intervención no afecto al futuro de Natsumi, así que ella no existe en el futuro alternativo.

Amy: ¿Dónde crees que la haya mandado ese vórtice?

Zephyr: Puede ser a cualquier parte del mundo. Incluso al futuro alternativo. Pero tendremos que averiguar eso luego. Ahora tenemos que luchar.

Dijo el peliblanco antes de salir del portal. Empezando a ayudar junto a su hermana en la batalla que se estaba formando.

* * *

 **Tiempo Alternativo**

 _Como era normal en el páramo oscuro, todo el ambiente era lúgubre y con una sensación de muerte por donde pasabas. Soul se encontraba caminando lentamente por el páramo, hasta que llego a una plataforma de baldosas blancas y cuatro pilares con forma de picos en las esquinas._

 _En el centro de esta plataforma, se encontraba parado un ser de 2 metros de alto, con una armadura azul que impedía ver cualquier parte de su cuerpo y que tenía una capa algo desgastada ondeando por el viento, un casco con forma de corona que le cubría toda la cabeza teniendo un par de agujeros por los que el portador podría ver, dentro de estos dos agujeros, había un par de destellos naranjas que era difícil saber que expresaban, y por ultimo una espada con mango en forma de cabeza de cabra sin ojos, y con un par de destellos azules brillando en donde deberían estar sus ojos._

 _El alicornio blanco estaba junto con su fénix y pareja Estela. La fénix tenía una expresión seria en su rostro, estando parada en el lomo de Soul. El semental lentamente llego hasta la plataforma. La armadura embrujada miro al alicornio. Una risa tenebrosa y de ultratumba se escuchó de parte de Death Lord._

* * *

Armonía y Dark Moon se encontraban en un campo de flores. Sería un lindo lugar si las flores antes puras y hermosas, no se encontraran cubiertas de sangre dándole un aspecto perturbador al campo. Aunque sería una alivio que solo fuera eso lo que cubría el campo, ya que cadáveres de ponys se encontraban en el suelo cubiertos de flores arrancadas, o todavía plantadas.

Armonía y Dark Moon se horrorizaron al ver el sangriento campo de flores que tenían ante ellas. Dark Moon empezó a caminar por el campo, teniendo suerte si no pisaba algún cadáver en su caminar. Armonía no pudo evitar llorar al ver la devastación que había en aquel campo de flores. Ni los pobres animales se salvaron de morir por lo que sea que haya causado aquella masacre, encontrándose sus cadáveres cubriendo el suelo.

Dark Moon sentía ganas de vomitar al ver el terrible estado en el que se encontraban los cuerpos que había regados en el campo. Estando prácticamente irreconocibles, aunque se fijó en que a todos les faltaban los ojos. Entonces la yegua oscura logro visualizar una figura sentada a unos pocos metros de ella. Estando cerca de esta figura, logro ver que se trataba de una yegua alicornio totalmente blanca como la nieve que estaba de espaldas. Esta tenía a su lado una caja de música en la que estaba sonando una dulce canción.

 **Insertar música: Candyman Theme (Music Box Version)**

La yegua tarareaba la canción de la caja de música, su cuerpo estaba lleno de sangre seca manchando su blanco pelaje. Dark Moon por alguna razón sentía que esa alicornio se le hacía familiar. La yegua blanca se levantó y se dio la vuelta. Dark Moon se horrorizo al ver de quien se trataba.

Esa yegua era Armonía.

La alicornio blanca tenía una sonrisa tranquila, mientras miraba a Dark Moon. Esta no podría creer el estado en el que se encontraba Armonía.

¿Armonía?: Dark Moon, me alegra verte querida.

Dijo con voz amable y tranquila. Dark Moon sin lograr entender que pasaba pregunto.

Dark: ¿Qué te paso Armonía? Hace unos minutos estabas bien, y ahora ¿Por qué estas así?

Pregunto la yegua con duda, y algo de miedo en su voz al ver a la yegua en ese estado.

¿Armonía?: Que graciosa, sabes bien que es por haber estado jugando con todos los ponys que había aquí.

Dijo la yegua señalando los cuerpos que había en el suelo. Entonces la alicornio blanca miro un conejo algo herido que estaba arrastrándose por el suelo. Con cuidado lo tomo con su magia, poniéndolo en su casco y acariciándole la cabeza. Después de unos segundos la alicornio dejo de acariciar al conejo, y lo miro con una sonrisa. El conejo se sentía algo más tranquilo al ver esa sonrisa, pero esa tranquilidad no duro mucho, ya que la yegua con su magia le arranco los ojos de un solo tirón, provocándole muchos chillidos de dolor al pobre conejo. Luego en un rápido movimiento le quebró el cuello al conejo, el cual murió al instante.

¿Armonía?: Que chillido tan molesto ¿No crees amiga?

Le dijo la alicornio blanca a Dark Moon, esta estaba demasiado horrorizada como para responder. Este sentimiento aumento al ver que la yegua con su casco, tomo uno de los dos ojos del conejo que aun sostenía con su magia, y empezó a comérselo. La yegua oscura se cubrió los ojos usando sus alas para no ver el grotesco espectáculo, además de que ahora entendía por qué a todos los cuerpos les faltaban los ojos.

Entonces Dark Moon escucho un grito viendo de detrás de ella. La alicornio negra volteo y miro a otra Armonía. La yegua estaba siendo atrapada por unas garras de sombras en sus cascos que le impedían moverse. Una sombra empezaba a salir del suelo tomando la forma de otra Dark Moon. Esta sonrió de forma maliciosa y se acercó a Armonía.

¿Dark?: Hola pequeña ¿Acaso estas perdida?

Le dijo con malicia la alicornio oscura. Armonía no le hizo caso, solo trataba de liberarse. Dark Moon observo como esa yegua oscura igual a ella miraba de forma maliciosa a Armonía. Dark Moon a gran velocidad voló hacia su otra versión, placando contra ella y liberando a Armonía de las garras de sombras.

Armonía miro a la Dark Moon que estaba frente a ella, logrando diferenciarla de la que la atrapo antes con garras de sombras. La alicornio blanca ayudo a su amiga a levantarse. Ambas miraron seriamente a sus versiones del Futuro Alternativo. Estas las miraron con tranquilidad y malicia.

¿Dark?: Parece que ya saben quiénes somos Harmony.

Harmony: Perfecto. Ahora solo tenemos que acabar con ellas Negative.

Negative: Como me voy a divertir con esto.

Dijeron las dos versiones del futuro. Harmony puso su casco sobre la caja de música que estaba a su lado y la aplasto, deteniendo la melodía.

 **(Aquí acaba la música)**

Armonía y Dark Moon miraron seriamente a las versiones del F.A.

Armonía: Dark Moon, yo me encargo de tu versión. Tú encárgate de la mía.

Dark: Claro.

Dijeron ambas preparándose para luchar. Unos segundos después se lanzaron al combate.

* * *

 **Tiempo Alternativo**

 _Las chispas generadas por el choque de tres poderosas armas volaban por el aire, cayendo en la plataforma de combate. Soul con la Fusión Absoluta y sus dos espadas, Fusión y Spectra atacaba con toda su fuerza a Death Lord, este no se esforzaba demasiado para detener los ataques del alifénix con su espada. El semental ataco a la armadura embrujada con un Laser Estelar. Death usando su espada desvió el poderoso laser, el cual choco contra una montaña que había cerca, dejando un gran cráter en dicha montaña._

 _Soul lanzo cientos de pequeñas estrellas cubiertas de fuego azul que se pegaron al cuerpo de Death Lord. Las estrellas brillaron con intensidad, y un potente destello de formo. Cuando el destello desapareció, Death tenía apenas unos rasguños en su armadura. Luego lanzo un corte contra el alifénix. El ataque de la armadura embrujada impacto contra su pecho provocándole una gran herida. Soul se sujetó su herida que estaba sangrando bastante. El corte en su pecho se regeneraba, pero tardaría algo de tiempo._

* * *

Six y Ender aparecieron en la cima de la Torre del Mar Lunar. A la alicornio y al timberwolf les extraño aparecer ahí. Entonces escucharon como alguien subía las escaleras. Unos segundos después, apareció un timberwolf cuyos ojos brillaban con luz de color verde. Sobre su lomo estaba una alicornio azul con alas y cuerno hechos de luz. Six y Ender miraron con sorpresa a sus versiones del Futuro Alternativo.

¿Six?: Es un gusto conocerlos versiones nuestras del pasado.

Dijo la alicornio azul con tono orgulloso. Six y Ender miraron seriamente a las dos versiones del F.A esperando algún movimiento de su parte. La alicornio azul se bajó del lomo del timberwolf mientras le decía.

¿Six?: Saluda a nuestras versiones pasadas Envy.

Le ordeno la yegua a la versión del F.A de Ender. El timberwolf miro a Six y a Ender con seriedad.

Envy: *Gruñidos*

Solo gruñidos fueron lo que salieron de la boca del timberwolf. Six y Ender miraron esto extrañados. La alicornio azul dio un paso al frente y les dijo.

¿Six?: Ahora ya podéis rendiros. Ninguno podrá contra mi querido Envy, ni contra mí, Pride.

Dijo la alicornio de forma orgullosa mencionando su nombre. Six la miro de forma burlona.

Six: ¡Ja! Como si nos fuéramos a rendir solo porque una orgullosa como tú nos lo pide.

Dijo la alicornio con una sonrisa burlona. Pride la miro furiosa.

Pride: Como voy a disfrutar haciéndote sufrir a ti, y al el otro idiota al lado tuyo.

Dijo la alicornio azul con furia lanzando junto con Envy, contra Six y Ender. Estos hicieron lo mismo, comenzando el combate.

Cedric y Claw se encontraban en el reino changeling. Los dos miraron extrañados el sitio. Unos minutos después de haber estado volando sobre el reino, se encontraron con Thorax y Chrysalis. Los dos miraron curiosos al changeling blanco y al grifo.

Thorax: ¿Cedric? ¿Claw? ¿Qué hacen aquí chicos?

Pregunto el changeling reformado con curiosidad estando al lado de Chrysalis.

Cedric: La verdad no lo sé Thorax. Recuerdo que un vórtice nos absorbió a ambos, y luego aparecimos aquí.

Respondió el changeling confundido. Chrysalis miro con curiosidad a una figura blanca que se acercaba. Cedric volteo y miro con extrañeza a una versión suya parecida a un fantasma, esta tenía una expresión de ira en su rostro. El fantasma se lanzó sobre el changeling blanco. Cedric se apartó para evitar al fantasma. Cuando su versión fantasmal toco el suelo, exploto. Todos se sorprendieron al ver esto. Entonces más versiones fantasmales de Cedric comenzaron a llegar. El changeling blanco creo muchos clones suyos para evitar que sus versiones fantasmales se acercaran. Los clones y los fantasmas chocaban generando grandes explosiones.

Cedric: Thorax, Chrysalis váyanse de aquí.

Les dijo Cedric al changeling reformado y a la reina. Chrysalis hizo brillar su cuerno y teletransportó a ella y a Thorax lejos de ahí. De la nada, un grifo junto con un changeling blanco aparecieron a unos metros delante de Claw y Cedric. Estos últimos miraron a sus versiones del Futuro Alternativo.

¿Claw?: Llegamos.

Dijo el grifo con tono de pereza. El changeling blanco a su lado miro al grifo con ira.

¿Cedric?: Cállate y ayúdame a cumplir con nuestra misión Sloth.

Dijo el changeling blanco iracundo. El grifo llamado Sloth le contesto.

Sloth: Este bien Wrath.

Le dijo el grifo de forma perezosa. Wrath bufo. Ambos sin decir nada mas se lanzaron contra Cedric y Claw. Estos últimos hicieron lo mismo.

En Chaosville, aparecieron sobre una isla flotante Zeon y Kaira. Estos estaban extrañados por encontrarse en la dimensión de Discord. El dragón y la draconequus miraron una isla flotante cerca, en esta se encontraban sus dos versiones del F.A mirándolos.

Kaira: Zeon ¿Esos no somos nosotros?

Le pregunto la draconequus a su amigo. Este con tranquilidad dijo.

Zeon: Si no me equivoco son nuestras versiones del Futuro Alternativo.

Respondió el dragón. Las versiones del F.A se acercaron a su isla. La versión del futuro de Kaira se arrojó sobre Zeon tirándolo al suelo y quedando sobre el dragón, para luego mirarlo de forma lujuriosa.

¿Kaira?: ¿Quieres que empiece yo, o empiezas tú?

Le dijo la draconequus de la misma forma lujuriosa que antes. Zeon la miro nervioso por esto.

¿Zeon?: Deja de pensar sexo por un segundo Lust.

Le dijo el dragón blanco a la draconequus Lust. Esta se teletransportó frente al dragón con un saco en su garra.

Lust: Te propongo algo Greed ¿Aceptarías hacerlo conmigo por este saco lleno de bits?

Le pregunto la draconequus con una mirada lujuriosa. El dragón blanco soltó una risa.

Greed: Lo siento Lust. Natsumi me prometió mucho oro por acabar con nuestras versiones del pasado, y más si no me dejaba convencer por tus trucos.

Le dijo el dragón sonriendo. La draconequus lo miro molesta. Zeon y Kaira miraban esto muy extrañado.

Lust: Bien. Acabaremos con Zeon y Kaira, luego buscare como convencerte.

Dijo la draconequus. Greed y Lust miraron a Zeon y a Kaira. Estos se pusieron en guardia. Los cuatro se lanzaron al combate.

* * *

 **Tiempo Alternativo**

 _Soul se quedó quieto, mientras evitaba que Death Lord se acercara para poder regenerarse. El alifénix atacaba a la armadura embrujada con sus espadas sujetas con magia. Cuando se regenero casi por completo volvió a sujetar sus espadas con sus garras, y se lanzó contra Death Lord para reanudar el combate._

 _Soul peleaba con todo su fuerza. No podía rendirse. Sus amigos contaban con él. Equestria y el mundo contaba con él. Estela contaba con él. Su objetivo era derrotar a Death Lord. Si no lo cumplía, muchos iban a sufrir por su fracaso. Tenía que ganarle…_

 _O moriría._

* * *

En la luna. Aparecieron Button junto con Omega. El semental estaba extrañado, preguntándose porque no se estaba quedando sin aire. Omega miraba el entorno con curiosidad. Entonces el suelo empezó a temblar y del mismo salió un enorme dragón robot de unos 10 metros y de color negro con ojos azules. El semental y la dragona miraron esto con sorpresa.

El enorme dragón se hizo más pequeño esta tener un tamaño de 5 metros. El pecho de este dragón robot se abrió mostrando a un semental terrestre de color marrón. Button miro al semental dentro del pecho del dragón con sorpresa. El terrestre vio que tenía un gran pareció con ese semental. La única diferencia con dicho semental era su cutie mark. Button tenía una cutie mark del símbolo de omega, en cambio ese semental tenía una cutie mark con el símbolo de alpha.

Este semental salió del pecho del dragón y con una mirada emocionada le dijo a Button.

¿Button?: Supongo que estarás sorprendido por verme, así que déjame explicártelo. Me llamo Adversary, y soy tú del futuro. Este robot que está a mi lado se llama Alpha, y es Omega del futuro. Ahora por órdenes de nuestra líder Natsumi, vamos a acabar con ustedes.

Dijo el semental con una sonrisa. La dragona detrás del terrestre lo miro con una pequeña sonrisa.

Alpha: Tan emocionado por todo como siempre.

Le dijo la dragona mientras se hacía más pequeña, hasta tener un tamaño parecido al semental Adversary. Este la miro con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Adversary: Cuando te pido que tengamos un momento privado no te quejas de eso.

Le dijo el semental con malicia. La dragona negra lo miro con molestia. Entonces el semental la sorprendió dándole un rápido beso en los labios. Alpha se sonrojo por la repentina acción del terrestre. Button y Omega miraron esto sorprendidos.

Adversary: Te he hecho esto muchas veces, pero aun te sonrojas como la primera vez.

Le dijo con malicia a la dragona. Esta última bufo molesta y giro la cabeza para ocultar su sonrojo. Adversary miro de nuevo a Button y a Omega.

Adversary: Dejando esto de lado, empecemos a combatir.

Les dijo el semental emocionado el terrestre y a la dragona. Estos se miraron por un segundo. Luego miraron a Adversary, y a Alpha de forma desafiante.

En Equestria la batalla se intensificaba. Archer Queen disparaba con su ballesta a un montón de tropas del Imperio de la Luz del F.A que contraatacaban con fusiles de plasma. La arquera esquivaba los disparos con gran agilidad. Las tropas del F.A lograron rodearla, y estuvieron a punto de dispararle, pero un destello se formó delante de la campeona. De este destello apareció Great Sentinel. El semental apareció su Bastón del Guardián en su casco y golpeo el suelo con dicho bastón. Una poderosa onda expansiva lanzo lejos a todas las tropas del F.A.

Queen: Gracias Sentinel.

Sentinel: De nada.

Un Tanque Oscuro les disparo a ambos campeones un poderoso láser de materia oscura. El láser estuvo a punto de alcanzarlos, pero la Espada Muralla de Barbarian King detuvo como si nada el láser. Luego usando su espada el unicornio corto el tanque por la mitad haciéndolo explotar. Archer Queen y Great Sentinel miraron al campeón que estaba sonriendo estando parado frente a los restos quemados del tanque.

Una Pirámide Carmesí volaba sobre los tres campeones, estuvo a punto de disparar su arma principal, pero un portal se abrió cerca de la pirámide. De dicho portal salió un pony pegaso de la luz de pelaje color gris, melena y cola blanca, no tenía ojos y tampoco tenía cutie mark. El pony extendió su casco y apareció un martillo de dos manos de color amarillo con detalles azules y un par de calaveras blancas a los lados de la cabeza.

El pony voló a gran velocidad contra la pirámide, usando su martillo para romper una pared entrando a dicha pirámide. Muchos ponys de la luz del F.A empezaron a atacar al pegaso de la luz con diversas armas. Este sin mucho problema acababa con ellos golpeándolos con su martillo. El pegaso voló rápidamente por los pasillos de la pirámide, hasta llegar al núcleo de energía de la nave, que era una gran esfera de color rojo. El martillo empezó a brillar, y el pony golpeo el suelo. Una pequeña línea azul celeste fue por el suelo directamente hasta el núcleo de energía. Antes de que la línea llegara el pony gris empezó a atravesar paredes usando su martillo, hasta salir de la Pirámide Carmesí. Unos segundos después la pirámide exploto.

El pegaso de la luz aterrizo frente a los tres campeones. Estos los miraron con una sonrisa.

King: Ja ja ja tan bestia como siempre Apollyon.

Le dijo el unicornio con una sonrisa. Apollyon lo miro, o eso parecía ya que el pony gris carecía de ojos.

Apollyon: No se distraigan.

Dijo el pony de forma inexpresiva. Apollyon golpeo el suelo con su martillo. Una pequeña línea azul celeste fue por el suelo, pasando al lado de Barbarian King, generando una explosión detrás del semental. Queen, King y Sentinel miraron los restos de un Tanque Oscuro que estaban en el lugar de la explosión. Luego de eso, Apollyon empezó a volar alejándose de los tres campeones.

Queen: Sin duda el martillo Secuela es totalmente inofensivo en sus cascos.

Comento la campeona de forma sarcástica. Sentinel y King soltaron una risa para luego seguir combatiendo.

* * *

 **Tiempo Alternativo**

 _No pudo detenerlo, Death Lord era demasiado fuerte. La armadura embrujada estaba parada frente a Soul y Estela mirándolos con sus ojos naranjas. Soul trato de levantarse, pero se encontraba demasiado herido. Death tomo su espada y se acercó lentamente hacia donde estaban Soul y Estela._

* * *

Kaely y Claire estaban en Poniville. El normalmente alegre pueblo se encontraba ahora desierto. A lo lejos podía verse la batalla contra las tropas del Futuro Alternativo. Las dos felinas estaban en alerta. Kaely tenía la Gravity Armor, el Quantum Suit y la Nano Saber. Claire tenía la Gem Armor y la Espada de Materia Roja.

Kaely tuvo que reaccionar rápido saltando hacia atrás para esquivar el ataque de una gata gris igual a ella. Esta gata empezó a atacarla sin parar obligando a Kaely a defenderse con su espada. Claire tenía un problema igual. Una versión de ella estaba atacándola sin parar. Kaely y Claire hacían lo posible por seguirles el paso. Luego de varios minutos lograron hacer retroceder a sus versiones del Futuro Alternativo.

¿Kaely?: Parece que no son tan inútiles como pensé hija.

¿Claire?: Tienes razón madre.

Dijeron ambas felinas. Kaely y Claire miraron se forma seria a sus versiones futuras.

Kaely: _Prisma, ¿Puedes analizar a esas dos?_

La IA hizo lo que le pidió la gata gris. Unos segundos después la IA hablo.

Prisma: Lamento decirle que no pude hacer mucho, sus sistemas están bien protegidos. Solo logre averiguar que su versión del futuro se llama Lorelei y la de su hija se llama Ivy.

Kaely soltó un bufido de frustración. La gata gris le pidió a Prisma seguir tratando de entrar en el sistema de la gata Lorelei. Kaely activo el comunicador de su armadura para poder hablar con su hija.

Kaely: Claire escúchame, estas son nuestras versiones del Futuro Alternativo. Yo combatiré contra la mía y tu contra la tuya ¿Entendiste?

Claire: Entendido.

Kaely: Buena suerte hija.

Claire: Gracias mami.

Ambas felinas se dieron una sonrisa mutua y se prepararon para combatir. Sus versiones del Futuro Alternativo también se prepararon para pelear.

* * *

 **Tiempo Alternativo**

 _Death estaba cada vez más cerca. Soul adivino las intenciones de la armadura embrujada, por lo que usando toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía se levantó y trato de caminar, pero no pudo mantenerse de pie por mucho tiempo. Death miro al alicornio, soltando una risa de ultratumba para acto seguido levantar su espada y lanzar un corte contra su objetivo, Estela._

 _Soul solo pudo ver como el corte de Death Lord atravesaba a la fénix sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Estela miro por última vez a su amado, derramando una pequeña lagrima antes de que su cuerpo se convirtiera en energía y desapareciera. Soul solo pudo mirar como su querida fénix desaparecía para siempre._

* * *

Snow Frost y Lucy se encontraban en el antiguo castillo de Death Lord. La unicornio y la fénix miraron extrañadas el castillo que había estado vacío desde hace 20 años. Las dos caminaron por la abandonada estructura, atentas por si alguien trataba de atacarlas. Snow se extrañó al encontrar nieve en el suelo. La yegua y la fénix siguieron la nieve.

Luego de algunos minutos dando vueltas por el tenebroso castillo. Snow y Lucy llegaron a unas catacumbas que había en el castillo. Bajaron escaleras que adentraban más en las catacumbas. Mientras más abajo iban la temperatura disminuía más y más. La unicornio y la fénix no tenían problemas para soportar las bajas temperaturas.

Snow miro con curiosidad un túnel que se encontraba congelado y cubierto de nieve. La unicornio junto con Lucy se adentraron en el túnel. Snow miro unas antorchas apagadas que se encontraban a los lados del túnel. La unicornio hizo brillar su cuerno, unos segundos después este fue cubierto de un fuego azul celeste. Este fuego se separó del cuerno de Snow, y fue hasta las antorchas encendiéndolas.

Lucy: Ese fuego helado es bastante útil.

Comento la fénix estando sobre el lomo de la unicornio. Snow siguió caminando atravesó del túnel encendiendo las antorchas que se encontraba, hasta llegar a una especie de arena congelada. En dicha arena se encontraban White Lotus y Blood Dream. Ambas miraron a Snow y Lucy.

White: Me alegro de que vineras Snow.

Le dijo la yegua con tranquilidad. Snow no dijo nada.

White: ¿No vas a decir nada? Que lastima la…

White Lotus no pudo terminar la frase, ya que tuvo que evitar unos picos de hielo que surgieron del suelo. Snow miro a su versión del Futuro Alternativo aparentando tranquilidad.

Snow: Me da igual lo que tengas que decir. Empecemos a pelear para poder acabar contigo de una vez.

Dijo la yegua con una sonrisa. La unicornio del futuro soltó una risa.

White: Que impaciente eres Snow, pero si quieres morir tan rápido, no tengo ningún problema.

Las dos yeguas se prepararon para lucharon al igual que sus dos fénix.

* * *

 **Tiempo Alternativo**

 _Soul gritaba con todas sus fuerzas. Su grito era uno de total desesperación y locura. Death Lord miraba con una sonrisa el estado en el que se encontraba el alicornio. Nubes totalmente negras aparecían en el cielo mientras que el grito del semental se intensificaba. Las nubes eran rodeadas de grandes cantidades de electricidad._

 _El grito de Soul se había convertido en un rugido que haría temblar de miedo al más valiente. Del cuerpo del semental salía un torrente de fuego azul que quemaba todo a su paso. Death Lord miro con sorpresa a Soul, el cual había recuperado sus energías de la nada. El fuego azul empezó a cambiar a color morado._

 _El semental dio un último y potente rugido antes de ser cubierto completamente por el fuego morado. Alrededor de Soul surgió una columna de fuego morado que llegaba hasta el cielo. Cuando la columna desapareció Soul había cambiado, y tenía un único objetivo en su mente._

 _Acabar con Death Lord_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Existen cosas que pueden cambiar todo de un momento a otro_

 _Exactamente como pasó en este momento_

 _Sin dudas el peor error que cometió Death Lord fue haber asesinado a Estela_

 _Eso último despertó algo dentro de Soul_

 _Algo capaz de cambiarlo todo_

 _Algo que lo convirtió en un ser de nivel superior_

 _Ese algo, es el 100% del Poder Espiritual_

 _Pero lo importante de todo es lo siguiente_

 _Fue el Poder Espiritual lo que lo cambio todo_

 _Y también fue lo que hizo Natsumi Black naciera_

Continuara...


	15. 15º Cap Comienza la Guerra 2º Parte

**Capítulo 15:**

 **Comienza la Guerra 2º Parte**

La batalla en contra el Futuro Alternativo se intensificaba. Ambos bandos lo daban todo para ganar. Mientras el grupo tenía sus propios problemas con sus versiones del F.A.

Snow Frost estaba junto con Lucy en la Arena Congelada. Frente a la unicornio y la fénix estaban White Lotus y Blood Dream. Snow y Lucy se fusionaron entrando en la fase 1 de la Armadura Guerrera. White Lotus miro a su versión del pasado con una sonrisa. El cuerpo de Blood Dream se transformó en energía que fue absorbida por su compañera. White Lotus ahora tenía una armadura como la de la guardia real de color rojo sangre junto con un casco en forma de fénix del mismo color, y por ultimo había un aura de color amarillo a su alrededor.

Snow: A pelear.

Dijo Snow solamente. Luego de mucho, ella y Lucy habían logrado dejar de hablar en plural cuando se fusionaban. Ambas yeguas se miraron de forma desafiante antes de lanzarse al combate.

Snow extendió su casco hacia White. Cientos de agujas surgieron del casco de Snow que fueron hacia la unicornio del futuro. Esta creo una barrera de hielo rojo sangre que detuvo el ataque de Snow. White desapareció la barrera, solo para tener que esquivar un puñetazo de Snow con sus cascos cubiertos de energía gélida. La unicornio del presente atacaba sin parar a White Lotus. La mencionada se defendía con sus cascos cubiertos también de energía gélida, a la vez que contraatacaba.

White Lotus disparo un rayo de energía rojo contra Snow Frost. Esta lo esquivo saltando hacia un lado, dándole la oportunidad a la unicornio del futuro de sorprender a Snow acortando la distancia entre ambas.

White: Ventisca Roja.

Dijo la unicornio sonriendo. Una potente ventisca de nieve color roja surgió del cuerpo de White Lotus. La Ventisca Roja lanzo a Snow hacia atrás, provocando que chocara contra una de las paredes de la arena congelada en la que se encontraban. Snow cayó al suelo luego de chocar contra la pared. La unicornio se levantó del suelo y miro a White Lotus.

Snow: _"Es fuerte. Necesitare más fuerza para poder derrotarla"._

Pensó la unicornio sin dejar de mirar a su versión del futuro. Esta dio un fuerte golpe con sus cascos en el suelo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

White: Cañón de Hielo.

Del suelo delante de White Lotus apareció un gran cañón hecho totalmente de hielo color rojo sangre. En el cañón disparo una gran bala de cañón hecha de hielo del mismo color del cañón. El cañón luego de disparar se rompió en pedazos. Snow salto para esquivar el ataque del cañón. Dicho ataque impacto contra la pared en la que había chocado Snow, destruyéndola.

Snow Frost estando en el aire, entro en la fase 2 de la Armadura Guerrera. White Lotus miro esto sorprendida, para luego recibir una potente patada de parte de Snow que la estrello contra una pared. White Lotus salió de la pared en la que se estrelló mirando algo furiosa a su versión del pasado, teniendo sangre saliendo de su labio.

White: No sé qué sea eso que acabas de hacer, pero aun así no me vencerás.

Dijo la unicornio limpiando con su casco la sangre que salía de su labio. Snow sonrió de forma desafiante.

Snow: Te demostrare el poder de la fase 2 de la Armadura Guerrera.

Snow Frost fue contra la unicornio del futuro a gran velocidad, dándole un puñetazo en el rostro con sus cascos cubiertos de energía gélida. White Lotus fue lanzada hacia atrás. Snow apareció detrás de su versión del futuro dándole una patada cubierta de energía gélida. La unicornio del presente trato de volver a hacer lo mismo, pero White se recuperó y le do un puñetazo en el pecho a Snow que la hizo retroceder unos metros.

Snow volvió a lanzarse contra su versión del futuro. Estando a menos de un metro se teletransportó detrás de White Lotus.

Snow: Tornado de Hielo.

El cuerno de Snow brillo y a su alrededor se formó un tornado de color azul celeste. La unicornio del futuro fue atraída por el tornado. White Lotus fue golpeada por muchos bloques de hielo que giraban dentro del tornado. White cubrió sus cascos de hielo rojo sangre teniendo una cara de furia.

La unicornio golpeaba los bloques de hielo que venían hacia ella. Snow trato de atacarla, pero White la golpeo con fuerza con sus cascos aun cubierto de hielo. La unicornio del futuro golpeaba con furia a Snow Frost. Esta se cubría con sus cascos para disminuir el daño. White le dio un último y potente golpe con sus dos cascos que hizo que la unicornio del presente se estrellara contra el suelo.

White Lotus golpeo en suelo con su casco. Delante de la yegua apareció el mango de una espada enterrada en el suelo hecho de hielo. White tomo el mango de la espada, y la saco del suelo. La espada estaba totalmente hecha de hielo. White Lotus apunto a Snow con su espada. Esta última soltó una risa, mientras se levantaba del suelo.

Snow: ¿Quieres pelear con espadas? Me parece perfecto.

La unicornio extendió su casco y en este apareció su espada Rosa de Cristal. Snow miro a White y se lanzó a atacar a su versión del futuro.

Ambas yeguas tenían un intenso duelo de espadas. Snow daba muchos cortes con la Rosa de Cristal. White Lotus que tenía una habilidad similar a la de su oponente con su espada de hielo, lograba bloquear los golpes de Snow y contraatacar. La unicornio del futuro clavo su espada de hielo en el suelo.

White: Hielo Afilado.

Dijo la unicornio con furia. Muchos picos de hielo surgieron del suelo y fueron en dirección a Snow Frost. Esta salto para esquivar el ataque. Snow estando en el aire, hizo brillar su cuerno cubriéndolo de fuego helado. Dicho fuego se separó del cuerno de la unicornio y cubrió la hoja de la Rosa de Cristal. Snow Frost descendió con rapidez tratando de atravesar a White con su espada. La unicornio del futuro logro esquivar el ataque de Snow, pero no pudo esquivar un segundo ataque que le hizo un corte en su casco delantero derecho, el cascos con el que sujetaba su espada.

White Lotus soltó su espada de hielo mientras gemía de dolor. El fuego helado de Snow estaba cubriendo su herida causándole bastante dolor. La unicornio del futuro tomo su espada de hielo con su magia, y fue de nuevo contra su versión del pasado.

White ataco a Snow Frost de frente. Esta no le costaba mucho defenderse. Su versión del futuro todavía sufría daño por el fuego helado en su herida, lo que la hacía ir más lento. Snow aparto la espada de hielo con su propia espada y le hizo un corte a White Lotus en el otro casco. La unicornio del futuro cayó al suelo sin poder pararse en sus cascos delanteros. Snow Frost miro a White con una sonrisa.

Snow: Parece que gane.

Decía la unicornio con una sonrisa. La unicornio del futuro trato de atravesar a Snow con su espada sujetada con magia, pero la unicornio de presente le hizo un pequeño corte en el cuerno con la Rosa de Cristal, esto hizo que White soltara la espada de hielo. La unicornio del futuro miro a Snow con furia.

El cuerno de Snow brillo por un momento. El fuego helado que tenía White en sus heridas empezó a expandirse por su cuerpo. La unicornio de futuro miro esto preocupada. Todo el cuerpo de White Lotus quedo cubierto de fuego helado. Unos segundos después el fuego se desvaneció, estando ahora una estatua de hielo de la yegua.

Lucy: _"No está muerta ¿Verdad?"_

Pregunto Lucy en la mente de su compañera. Snow que seguía mirando la estatua de hielo de White Lotus, respondió.

Snow: Tranquila, solo está congelada. Puedo descongelarla cuando quiera, pero mejor que sea cuando este encerrada.

Snow Frost estaba por retirarse, pero de la nada, la estatua de White Lotus empezó a agrietarse. Snow Frost se sorprendió por esto. La unicornio empezó a retroceder. De las grietas que aparecían en la estatua de White empezaba a surgir luz color rojo. Luego de unos segundos la estatua se rompió en pedazos.

Una tormenta de nieve color rojo sangre salió de la estatua. Snow miro con sorpresa a una dragona de 10 metros que tenía escamas color rojo sangre, vientre color blanco, garras color negro y ojos color azul. Esta dragona miro con furia a Snow.

White: Ya me cansaste maldita.

Dijo la dragona con la voz de White Lotus revelando ser realmente la unicornio del futuro transformada. La dragona lanzo una llamarada de fuego azul contra la unicornio. Snow salto hacia atrás para esquivar el ataque de White. El fuego azul de la dragona impacto en el suelo congelándose. White volvió a mirar con furia a Snow.

White: Te voy a convertir en una estatua como tú hiciste conmigo.

La dragona volvió a lanzar su fuego azul. Snow lo esquivo de la misma manera que antes. La unicornio supo que era mejor retirarse, por lo que usaría una de las habilidades que descubrió hace tiempo.

El cuerpo de Snow brillo por unos segundos. Al desaparecer dicho brillo, la yegua se había transformado en una loba de pelaje totalmente blanco con su mismo color de ojos, portando una armadura adaptada a su cuerpo. Snow había descubierto que al fusionarse con Lucy podía usar la habilidad de la fénix gris de transformarse en cualquier especie que quisiera. Ella suponía que White Lotus al estar fusionada con la versión futura de Lucy, podía usar la misma habilidad, siendo de esta forma como se transformó en aquella dragona.

La loba corrió hacia el túnel por el que entro. White trato de detenerla, pero la loba fue más rápida, logrando salir antes de que la dragona la atrapara. White Lotus rugió de furia al ver que Snow Frost se le había escapado. La loba atravesó rápidamente el túnel y las catacumbas, volviendo al castillo de Death Lord en poco tiempo. Snow Frost soltó un suspiro al ver que ya estaba segura.

Snow: Me salve por poco.

Dijo la loba mirando la sala del trono del castillo que estaba igual que hace 20 años. El cuerpo de Snow brillo. Cuando el brillo desapareció Snow tenía de nuevo su forma original. La yegua soltó un suspiro de alivio. El alivio duro poco, ya que el castillo comenzó a temblar. La unicornio miro por una ventana de la sala del trono, notando como el suelo del patio del castillo empezaba a agrietarse.

Del suelo salió White Lotus todavía en forma de dragona. White observo a Snow que estaba mirándola desde la ventana. La dragona soltó una risa perversa. La unicornio blanca se apartó de la ventana, la cual fue destruida junto con toda la pared derecha de la sala del trono por la garra de White Lotus.

Snow Frost miro a White Lotus que la observaba desde fuera de la destruida pared con una sonrisa perversa.

White: Ahora no te me podrás escapar.

Dijo la dragona de forma perversa preparándose para lanzar una llamarada de fuego azul contra Snow Frost. Esta última miro a la dragona con preocupación.

Snow: _"Si esa llamarada me alcanza, estoy perdida"._

Pensó la yegua muy preocupada, viendo que White casi terminaba de cargar su llamarada. Entonces una idea cruzo por su cabeza.

Snow: _"Por favor que esto funcione. No quiero morir hoy"._

La yegua empezó a cargar energía gélida en su cuerno, mientras un recuerdo pasaba por su cabeza.

 **Flashback**

Se veía a todo el grupo frente a Zephyr y Amy. Los hermanos estaban enseñándoles algo nuevo.

Zephyr: Les vamos a enseñar un tipo de técnica nueva. Así que escuchen con atención.

Empezaba a decir el chico de piel gris con una sonrisa. Todo el grupo lo escuchaba con atención.

Zephyr: Este tipo de técnica se llama Ataque Definitivo. Es un poderoso tipo de técnica que utiliza gran parte de su poder concentrado en un devastador ataque.

Dijo el chico con seriedad. Todos miraron sorprendidos al peliblanco. Snow Frost con curiosidad pregunto.

Snow: ¿Y cómo lo usamos?

Amy: Eso mismo vamos a enseñarles, pero tienen que pensar bien el ataque que realizaran, o si no los resultados pueden ser devastadores… para ustedes.

 **Fin del Flashback**

White termino de cargar su ataque. Snow cerró los ojos, esperando que lo que iba a hacer funcionara.

 **.**

 **– Snow Frost –**

 **[Ataque Definitivo]**

 **Frió** **Polar**

 **.**

El cuerpo de Snow fue rodeado por una esfera azul celeste donde se podía ver la el cuerpo de la unicornio que aún tenía los ojos cerrados. El suelo alrededor de la esfera empezó a congelarse. White Lotus lanzo su llamarada de fuego azul contra la unicornio blanca.

Cuando la llamarada casi alcanzaba la esfera, Snow Frost abrió los ojos, estos último estaban brillando con intensidad. Una poderosa onda expansiva de energía gélida que salió de la esfera se expandió hacia todas direcciones. La onda expansiva choco con la llamarada de White, manteniéndose así por unos segundos. Desgraciadamente para White Lotus, la onda expansiva era más poderosa y termino por destruir su llamarada. La onda expansiva siguió haciéndose más grande hasta alcanzar a la dragona.

White: AHHHHH.

Grito la dragona al recibir el impacto de la onda expansiva. El cuerpo de White Lotus comenzó a congelarse con rapidez. La dragona siguió gritando hasta quedar hecha una estatua de hielo, otra vez.

Snow estaba tirada en el suelo con los ojos cerrados. La unicornio empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente, sorprendiéndose al ver todo el castillo a su alrededor congelado y cubierto de nieve. La yegua se levantó y miro con una sonrisa la gigantesca estatua de hielo en la que se había convertido White Lotus.

Snow: Ahora sí que se terminó.

Dijo la yegua mirando por la ventana como todo el castillo termino congelado por el Ataque Definitivo. Snow entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba nevando. Snow Frost y Lucy se separaron y se sentaron a mirar el cielo nocturno para recuperar fuerzas. Ninguna de las dos noto que White Lotus en su forma pony y con su Armadura Guerrera destrozada. La yegua del futuro había salido de la estatua de hielo abriendo un agujero en el pie de la misma. La yegua caminando con dificultad decía.

White: Maldita Snow Frost. Juro que descubriré como superar esa fase 2 de la Armadura Guerrera. Y cuando lo haga, hare que pagues por esta humillación.

La yegua no dijo nada más, simplemente abrió un portal con su magia para luego entrar en el mismo. El portal desapareció luego de que la unicornio lo atravesara.

* * *

En otro lugar, más específicamente en un campo de flores. Armonía y Dark Moon estaban por luchar contra sus versiones futuras, Harmony y Negative.

Dark Moon se preparaba para luchar contra Harmony. La alicornio blanca del futuro fue la primera en atacar. El cuerno de Harmony brillo. Dark Moon tuvo que moverse rápido para esquivar unas raíces de cristal negro que trataron de aplastarla. Dark Moon creo unas garras hechas de sombras en sus cascos con las que empezó a atacar a Harmony. Esta esquivaba con destreza los ataques de la alicornio oscura.

Harmony golpeo a Dark Moon con una raíz de cristal negro que surgió del suelo detrás de la alicornio negra. Dark cayó al suelo a un par de metros de la yegua del futuro. Antes de que lograra levantarse, Dark Moon recibió un par de poderosos golpes de unas raíces de cristal negro que surgió del suelo. Dark se teletransportó detrás de Harmony, haciéndole un corte con sus garras de sombras en el lomo a la alicornio blanca. Esta última soltó un gemido de dolor por el ataque de la yegua oscura.

Harmony puso una mirada furiosa. En su casco se formó una espada hecha de energía. La alicornio lanzaba múltiples cortes contra Dark Moon. La yegua oscura bloqueaba o desviaba los ataques de la alicornio blanca del futuro con sus garras de sombras. Dark Moon retrocedió mientras sus garras de sombras aumentaban de tamaño.

Dark: ¡Corte Sombrío!

La alicornio oscura se lanzó a gran velocidad contra Harmony, dando cientos de ataques con sus garras. La yegua del futuro hacia lo posible por bloquear o esquivar los ataques, pero aun así recibía algunos profundos cortes. Harmony creo un escudo que se expandió haciendo retroceder a Dark para luego desaparecer.

Harmony: Explosión de Cristal.

La alicornio blanca del futuro cargo un rayo mágico de color negro que luego disparo contra Dark Moon. La yegua oscura voló para esquivarlo. El rayo mágico de Harmony impacto donde estaba Dark, generando una explosión que disparo afilados cristales negros hacia todos lados. Dark soltó un gemido de dolor, ya que algunos cristales llegaron a alcanzarla.

Dark: A ver su puedes esquivar esto. ¡Puerta Sombría!

Dark Moon hizo desaparecer sus garras de sombras. Dichas garras fueron remplazadas por cientos de espadas de sombras que aparecieron alrededor de la alicornio negra. Detrás de la yegua oscura apareció una puerta doble de metal negro. La puerta se abrió revelando un vórtice oscuro e infinito. Las cientos de espadas entraron rápidamente por la puerta y esta última desapareció.

La alicornio blanca del futuro no entendió que era lo que hizo Dark Moon, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensarlo, ya que la Puerta Sombría apareció frente a ella. De dentro de la puerta surgieron muchas espadas hechas de sombras. Harmony se teletransportó para esquivarlas, pero una le dio en el hombro. A cada lugar al que se teletransportaba la alicornio blanca, la puerta la seguía y le lanzaba más y más espadas.

Luego de varios minutos, la yegua del futuro ya no podía esquivar más ataques de la puerta, el dolor en su hombro le dificultaba mucho esquivar las espadas. Harmony hizo lo mejor que se le ocurrió para evitar las espadas hechas de sombras, destruir la Puerta Sombría. La alicornio blanca cargo su ataque Explosión de Cristal y lo lanzo contra la puerta cuando esta apareció. La puerta fue destruida para alivio de Harmony.

Harmony clavo sus cascos cubiertos de cristal en el suelo. Una gran raíz de cristal negro surgió del suelo, antes de que pudiera golpear a Dark Moon, la alicornio negra también clavo sus cascos en el suelo y una gran garra hecha de sombras detuvo la raíz de cristal negro. La garra de sombras y la raíz de Cristal luchaban por superar a la otra. Dark Moon ponía toda su fuerza y magia para superar a la raíz de cristal.

La melena y la cola de Dark Moon empezaron a moverse de forma errática por el esfuerzo que ponía la alicornio negra. Harmony usaba toda su fuerza para tratar de destruir la garra de sombras de Dark. Esta última trataba de pensar en una forma de superar la fuerza de la raíz de cristal negro. Tardo unos segundos, pero logro pensar en algo que podría funcionar.

Una pequeña parte de la melena mágica de Dark Moon se desprendió de ella. Este pequeño pedazo de neblina morada fue por el suelo hasta donde estaba la alicornio Harmony. Cuando la pequeña neblina morada estuvo frente a la alicornio blanca, subió por los cascos de esta última, llegando hasta su cabeza y posteriormente a su cuerno.

Harmony miro extrañada como el pequeño pedazo de neblina morada subía por su cuerpo. El fragmento de neblina fue absorbido por el cuerno de Harmony. Esta se extrañó por esto último. De la nada, neblina morada empezó a cubrir su cuerno. Harmony empezó a preocuparse. La alicornio blanca perdió la concentración, permitiendo a Dark Moon superar la raíz de cristal negro de la yegua del futuro. La garra de sombras de la alicornio negra rompió en pedazos la raíz de cristal negro.

Dark: Ya es hora de acabar con esto.

Dark Moon miro a Harmony con una sonrisa maliciosa. El cuerno de la alicornio negra fue cubierto por un aura mágica de color blanco

 **.**

 **– Dark Moon –**

 **[Ataque Definitivo]**

 **Moon Blast**

 **.**

Todo el espacio alrededor de Harmony se oscureció. Frente a la alicornio blanca apareció Dark Moon. La yegua oscura alzo su casco en dirección a la yegua del futuro. En el casco de Dark apareció una luna en minutara hecha de energía.

Dark: Buenas noches.

Dijo la alicornio negra con malicia. La alicornio blanca del futuro se preocupó por esto. La luna de energía salió dispara contra Harmony y al impactar con el cuerpo de esta última, genero una potente explosión de energía.

Todo el espacio volvió a la normalidad y la alicornio del futuro cayó al suelo con su cuerpo cubierto de heridas. Dark Moon soltó una risa mirando a una inconsciente Harmony.

Armonía se enfrentaba a Negative. La alicornio oscura de futuro usaba sus poderes de sombras para atacar a la alicornio blanca desde todas direcciones. Armonía podía defenderse con raíces de cristal, pero Negative era más rápida y lograba hacerle bastante daño. La alicornio blanca trataba de pensar en una forma de superar la velocidad de la alicornio negra del futuro.

La alicornio blanca respiraba cansada, mientras que Negative estaba a unos metros de la yegua mirándola con una sonrisa perversa. Armonía aprovecho el corto momento que tenía para calmarse y pensar en una forma de derrotar a la yegua oscura del futuro. Una idea cruzo por la mente de Armonía, era arriesgado, pero era lo mejor que tenía.

Armonía: _"Hace mucho tiempo que no hago esto"._

Pensó Armonía. La alicornio blanca cerró los ojos. El cuerpo entero de Armonía comenzó a brillar. En la cueva donde estaba el Árbol de la Armonía, este último comenzó a brillar con intensidad. Los Elementos de la Armonía fueron cubiertos por un aura mágica de color dorado. Uno a uno los elementos fueron desapareciendo, esta que ya no estaban. El árbol dejo de brillar con intensidad, volviendo a su apariencia normal.

Regresando con Armonía. Los elementos estaban girando en círculo alrededor de la alicornio blanca. La melena y cola de la yegua blanca empezaban a cambiar de color, pasando de color blanco a todos los colores del arcoíris y además de que ahora flotaba y ondulaba. Los elementos dejaron de girar y se convirtieron en energía que fue absorbida por la alicornio blanca. Armonía abrió sus ojos, estando estos brillando. La yegua miro a Negative con una mirada desafiante. La alicornio oscura el futuro la miro sorprendida.

Negative: ¡¿Qué demonios acabas de hacer?!

Exclamo la alicornio exaltada, logrando sentir un gran aumento en el poder base de Armonía. La alicornio blanca miro a la yegua oscura del futuro sin dejar su mirada desafiante.

Armonía: Simplemente fusione el poder de los elementos de la armonía con mi cuerpo.

Dijo la yegua con tranquilidad. Antes de que Negative pudiera reaccionar, Armonía le dio un potente puñetazo en la cara a la alicornio negra del futuro. La yegua oscura salió disparada hacia atrás. Armonía se teletransportó detrás de la yegua dándole otro puñetazo que la mando de regreso. La alicornio blanca esta vez apareció sobre la yegua disparándole un potente rayo dorado que la enterró en el suelo.

Armonía miro el cuerpo humeante de Negative que estaba dentro de un cráter. La alicornio blanca pensó que había acabado con ella, pero la yegua oscura se levantó del suelo con muchas heridas en su cuerpo y con una sonrisa perversa.

Negative: Pensaba darte una muerte rápida, pero ahora te hare sufrir hasta que mi supliques morir.

La yegua hablaba con un tono sombrío e intimidante. En un instante, Negative apareció frente a la alicornio blanca tratando de darle un puñetazo, pero Armonía detuvo el ataque con su casco y con el otro golpeo a la yegua oscura del futuro, mandándola a varios metros de distancia.

Armonía: Lo siento, pero morir no está en mis planes por ahora.

Decía la yegua aun con su sonrisa desafiante. Las dos alicornios empezaron a volar. Armonía fue rodeada de un aura de color dorada, mientras que Negative fue rodeada de un aura de color.

En el cielo se veía como las dos alicornio luchaban, desde lejos podía verse como un par de destellos chocaban. Armonía lanzo un poderoso laser dorado contra su oponente. Negative lo esquivo girando hacia un lado. La alicornio oscura contraataco con un láser de color rojo. La alicornio blanca fue volando cerca del suelo para esquivar el ataque, atacando a la vez a Negative con un láser dorado.

La camera de veía desde el suelo con la luna brillando en el centro del cielo. Armonía y Negative dispararon al mismo tiempo un láser dorado y rojo respectivamente. Los dos láseres chocaron cubriendo la luna y alejando las nubes por la magnitud del choque de los dos ataques. Ambas alicornios lo daban todo por ganar. Negative tenía una cara de furia tratando de superar el ataque de la alicornio blanca.

Armonía empezó a gritar, consiguiendo que su láser ganara fuerza, superando así al de Negative. La alicornio negra del futuro trato en vano de evitar el láser, pero este choco contra ella generando una poderosa explosión. Negative comenzó a caer al suelo muy herida por la explosión. Armonía vio como la yegua oscura del futuro impacto contra una montaña que había allí, dejando un gran cráter en la misma.

La alicornio negra del futuro se negaba a rendirse. La alicornio blanca vio como Negative se levantaba del suelo con su cuerpo lleno de heridas y una mirada de pura furia. Armonía se preparó para derrotar de una vez a Negative.

 **.**

 **– Armonía –**

 **[Ataque Definitivo]**

 **Rainbow Power**

 **.**

Un gran arcoíris salió del cuerno de Armonía. Dicho arcoíris de elevo hasta el cielo, unos segundos después el arcoíris empezó a gran velocidad. Negative miro con preocupación. El empezó a rodearla a modo de tornado.

Negative: AHHHH.

La alicornio negra el futuro empezó a gritar de desesperación al ver que su cuerpo empezó a convertirse en piedra. Cuando el tornado arcoíris desapareció, Negative ahora era una estatua.

Armonía y Dark Moon se reunieron luego de derrotar a sus versiones del Futuro Alternativo.

Armonía: Qué bueno que conseguimos derrotar a esas dos.

Dark: Eran solo unas imitaciones baratas, no iban a poder con nosotras.

Ambas sonrieron. Sin que ninguna lo notara, Harmony había despertado. La yegua del futuro estando en el suelo, miro furiosa a Dark Moon. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, creo una raíz de cristal negro que tenía algo parecido a la hoja de una espada en la punta. La alicornio del futuro lanzo la raíz de cristal a gran velocidad contra Dark Moon, tratando de atravesarle la cabeza a la yegua oscura.

Armonía al tener sus sentidos aumentados, noto la raíz de cristal negro que estaba menos de un metro de su amiga. Antes de que la raíz de cristal negro llegara a donde estaba Dark Moon, esta última fue empujada por Armonía. La alicornio oscura cayó al suelo boca abajo. Dark Moon tardo unos segundos en levantarse, encontrándose con algo que la hizo olvidar cualquier cosa que estuviera pasando por su mente en ese momento.

Armonía no podía detener la raíz de cristal negro, estaba demasiado cerca de Dark Moon. Si trataba de destruir la raíz de cristal dañaría también a la alicornio oscura. Por lo que la empujo para evitar que la raíz de cristal llegara a ella, pero salvar a Dark Moon tuvo un alto costo.

La raíz de cristal negro la estaba atravesando a ella en el corazón.

Dark: NOOOOO…

Grito Dark Moon con desesperación al ver como la alicornio blanca tenía la raíz de cristal negro atravesando su cuerpo. La raíz de cristal negro salió del cuerpo de la yegua y se rompió en pedazos, mientras que Harmony escapo por un portal junto con la estatua de Negative. Esto último no le importo nada a Dark Moon. La alicornio negra miro como Armonía caía al suelo, luego de que la raíz de cristal saliera de su cuerpo. Dark fue rápidamente a donde estaba su amiga, mientras derramaba lágrimas.

Dark: _Armonía por favor… no me dejes…_

Decía la alicornio negra desesperada, viendo la gran herida que tenía la alicornio blanca por la cual surgía mucha sangre. La alicornio negra trataba de pensar en una solución. Armonía miro a su amiga con una sonrisa antes de cerrar los ojos. Dark Moon al ver como la alicornio cerró los ojos, pensó lo peor.

Dark: _Por favor, no te mueras…_

Decía la yegua agitando el cuerpo de Armonía tratando de que la alicornio blanca despertara, mientras derramaba más y más lágrimas.

Dark: _Despierta… por favor despierta…_

Dark Moon seguía intentando que la alicornio despertara, pero esta seguía en el mismo estado, lo que la hacía llorar con más intensidad.

Dark: _Esto es culpa mía. Ese ataque iba hacia mí. Si me hubiera dado cuenta, no estarías de este modo._

La yegua oscura abrazo el cuerpo de la alicornio blanca sin dejar de llorar.

Dark: _Ahora estas muerta por mi culpa…_

Dark Moon abrazaba con fuerza el cuerpo de Armonía, mientras un torrente de lágrimas salía de sus ojos.

Dark: _Nunca pude decirte lo mucho que te quiero y te aprecio… lo mucho que te amo… ahora nunca podré decírtelo._

Dark Moon seguía llorando cada vez con más fuerza. Estuvo mucho tiempo llorando, tanto que ya no tenía más lagrimas para derramar. En ningún momento dejo de abrazar el cuerpo de la alicornio blanca, por lo que no noto como la herida en el corazón de Armonía ya no estaba. Dark Moon se sorprendió al sentir que alguien la abrazaba.

Armonía: Gracias por el abrazo.

La alicornio blanca tenía una sonrisa en el rostro. Dark Moon estaba paralizada, pensando que la voz de su amiga era solo su imaginación. Armonía notando esto trato de hacer reaccionar a la alicornio oscura.

Armonía: Reacciona Dark Moon, no he muerto todavía.

Pero la alicornio negra seguía paralizada. Armonía noto como el abrazo de Dark Moon era más fuerte cada segundo, lo que la dejaba sin aire. La yegua oscura luego de varios minutos hablo.

Dark: _Estas viva…_

Susurro la yegua oscura con felicidad. Armonía soltó una risa mientras decía.

Armonía: _Claro que estoy viva, aunque no por mucho tiempo si no me dejas respirar._

La alicornio negra siguió abrazando a Armonía por varios minutos, diciéndole a la alicornio blanca lo mucho que le alegraba el que estuviera viva. Cuando corto el abrazo, miro a la alicornio blanca con una sonrisa.

Armonía: Dark Moon quiero darte algo.

Dijo la alicornio con un poco de seriedad. La alicornio negra miro con duda a Armonía, quedando sorprendida cuando la alicornio blanca le dio un pequeño y tierno beso en los labios. Cuando la yegua cortó el beso, miro a Dark Moon con una sonrisa.

Armonía: Escuche lo que decías, y la verdad es que yo también te amo. Aunque esperaba que lo confesaras en otra situación.

Dijo la yegua sin dejar de sonreír. Dark Moon estaba que no se lo creía. Armonía sabía que estaba enamorada de ella, pero ¿Cómo lo había descubierto?

Dark: No lo entiendo ¿Sabías que estaba enamorada de ti? ¿Cómo?

Armonía: Dark Moon, he estado 20 años viviendo contigo en la misma habitación, y más de una vez has hablado dormida.

Dark Moon tardo unos segundos en reaccionar. El rostro de la alicornio pasó de negro a completamente rojo en un segundo. Todo el tiempo Armonía siempre lo supo y ella sin saberlo. La yegua oscura se sentía muy avergonzada. La alicornio blanca soltó una risa al ver como el rostro de Dark Moon estaba totalmente rojo, mientras que humo salía de su cabeza.

* * *

Lejos de donde estaban las dos alicornios. En la Torre del Mar Lunar. Six y Ender se enfrentaban a Pride y Envy.

Six y Envy tenían un combate bastante igualado en la cima de la torre. La alicornio de la luz atacaba al timberwolf del futuro con un par de guadañas hechas de magia color lila. Envy esquivaba los ataques de la alicornio azul con facilidad, su mismo instinto le decía como esquivar los ataques.

La alicornio azul le lanzo al timberwolf sus dos guadañas. Envy las golpeo con su garra mandándolas de regreso contra Six. La yegua esquivo sus propias guadañas volando. Desde el aire, Six disparo un poderoso láser azul contra el timberwolf del futuro. Este esquivo el láser con mucha facilidad.

Six: _"Tengo que pensar en una solución, o pronto quedare agotada"._

La alicornio de la luz trataba de pensar en una forma de superar el instinto de Envy para poder atacarlo. El timberwolf del futuro ataco a Six con sus garras cubiertas por energía roja. La alicornio azul bloqueaba los ataques con un par de guadañas hechas de magia. Mientras Envy atacaba a Six, a esta se le ocurrió algo.

La alicornio lanzo una de sus guadañas contra el timberwolf. Envy esquivo la guadaña saltando a un lado. Six lanzo su otra guadaña con rapidez. El timberwolf la esquivo de la misma manera que la otra. La alicornio de la luz creo otras dos guadañas de magia en sus cascos y con dichas guadañas empezó a atacar al timberwolf.

Six espero el momento indicado, y ataco al timberwolf del futuro, cuando Envy bloqueo el ataque de la alicornio azul, dio un fuerte rugido de dolor. Las guadañas que Six lanzo antes se clavaron en su espalda. La yegua aprovechó el momento. Sus guadañas se cubrieron de energía blanca.

Six: ¡Cuchillada!

La alicornio de la luz dio un par de fuertes cortes en el pecho de Envy que despedazo su cuerpo. Six soltó un suspiro, logro destruir su cuerpo una vez. Solo necesitaba destruirlo un par de veces más y acabaría con Envy, ya que un timberwolf no podía regenerarse más de tres veces seguidas. La yegua miro como los restos de madera empezaban a moverse, la yegua se preparó para volver a atacar al timberwolf apenas se regenerara, pero se llevó una sorpresa.

Ahora había dos Envy.

Eran igual que Envy, pero notablemente más pequeños, un metro cada uno. Ambos timberwolf gruñeron y se lanzaron contra Six. Esta uso otra vez su ataque Cuchillada para destruirlos. La alicornio azul miro algo sorprendida los restos de los dos timberwolf. Estos empezaron a regenerarse de nuevo.

Pero esta vez eran 8 Envy.

Estos eran más pequeños que los anteriores, un poco menos de un metro. Six tenía problemas con estos Envy, ya que eran muy y se movían muy rápido. La alicornio cargo magia en su cuerno. Una potente explosión de energía azul destruyo los cuerpos de los pequeños timberwolf. Six miro que los restos de Envy volvían a regenerarse.

Ahora eran 32 Envy.

Six miro curiosa los pequeños timberwolf que estaban a su alrededor, los pequeños Envy eran del tamaño de un ratón. Uno de ellos le mordió una de sus patas traseras. La alicornio de la luz soltó un pequeño gemido de dolor, ya que la mordida dolía bastante. La alicornio azul voló un par de metros mientras se quitaba al pequeño timberwolf de su pata. Los pequeños Envy trataban de alcanzar, pero la yegua estaba muy arriba. Six volvió a cargar de magia su cuerno para acabar con los pequeños timberwolf.

 **.**

 **– Six –**

 **[Ataque Definitivo]**

 **Light Air Strike**

 **.**

La alicornio azul lanzo una esfera de energía azul hacia el cielo. La esfera desapareció entre las nubes. Six creo un escudo azul en forma de esfera para protegerse. Una lluvia de destellos cayó del cielo generando grandes explosiones. La torre no sufrió ningún daño, pero los timberwolf terminaron todos hechos pequeños pedazos de madera. Six celebro al haber derrotado a Envy.

Ender se enfrentaba a Pride en las escaleras en espiral que estaban alrededor de la torre. La alicornio azul del futuro atacaba al timberwolf con furia. Ender lograba conectar algunos ataques, pero la yegua de la luz había conseguido destruir su cuerpo una vez, por lo que solo le quedaban dos oportunidades para regenerar su cuerpo.

Ender cubrió sus garras de energía azul celeste. El timberwolf ataco a la alicornio del futuro, esta lo esquivo bajando las escaleras de un salto. El ataque de Ender le dio a las escaleras que terminaron congeladas. El timberwolf no se detuvo y siguió atacando a la alicornio del futuro. Esta se defendía con un arco hecho de magia. Pride ataco al timberwolf lanzándole múltiples flechas de energía. Ender las detenía fácilmente con sus garras.

El timberwolf volvió al ataque, logrando hacerle un corte a Pride en el lomo. Aunque la alicornio logro dispararle una flecha a Ender en el hombro. Ender saco la flecha de su hombro con su boca. Luego miro a la alicornio del futuro con seriedad.

Ender: Garra Umbría.

Las garras del timberwolf fueron cubiertas por una energía negra. Ender se lanzó a gran velocidad contra Pride, logrando hacerle un corte en el rostro. La yegua miro furiosa a Ender.

Pride: Maldito. Me las vas a pagar.

Dijo la alicornio azul furiosa. Antes de que pudiera atacar al timberwolf, su vista empezó a nublarse poco a poco, y en unos segundos, ya no podía ver.

Pride: ¡¿Qué me hiciste?!

Pregunto la yegua aun furiosa y caminando torpemente. Ender la miro con su cara de seriedad.

Ender: Simplemente te quite la visión.

Dijo el timberwolf con seriedad. Pride seguía caminando torpemente. Ender le dio un pequeño golpe a la alicornio de la luz, provocando que empezara a caer por las escaleras. La yegua tardo varios minutos en dejar de caer por las escaleras.

Pride se encontraba en el fondo del mar con sus ojos como un par de espirales. En el fondo no había agua alguna, ya que la torre repelía el agua de mar. Ender estaba a un par de metros de la yegua. Pride con algo de dificultad se levantó del suelo, su vista había regresado parcialmente. La yegua apareció una ballesta hecha de magia, y cargando una flecha disparo a donde creía estaba Ender. La flecha reboto en una roca, luego en un coral, en la torre y por ultimo impacto en la cabeza del timberwolf destruyendo su cuerpo.

Ender no se esperaba que esa flecha le diera, dejo de mirarla luego de que reboto por primera vez. Ender tenía que derrotar a Pride rápido antes de que lograra destruir su cuerpo por tercera vez.

 **.**

 **– Ender –**

 **[Ataque Definitivo]**

 **Ataque Elemental**

 **.**

Las garras de Ender fueron cubiertas de energía de muchos colores. El timberwolf empezó a correr contra Pride. Esta que hace unos segundos había recuperado la visión, miro con algo de preocupación como Ender corría hacia ella. El timberwolf alzo sus garras empezando a hacer muchos cortes en el cuerpo de Pride que causaban efectos elementales. Finalmente dio un corte doble que género una gran explosión.

La alicornio de la luz cayó al suelo muy herida. Ender la miro con seriedad antes de darle la espalda, y empezar a subir las escaleras de la torre. Pride grito de pura furia, mientras su cuerno se rodeaba de magia y ella junto con los resto de Envy desaparecían del lugar.

Ender se reunió con Six encima de la torre. La alicornio azul miro con una sonrisa al timberwolf.

Six: Bien. Ya nuestro trabajo está hecho.

Dijo la yegua con una sonrisa al final. Entonces ambos empezaron a escuchar un pitido. La yegua saco de su melena un brazalete tecnológico que emitía un pitido y lo puso en su casco. Six presiono un botón en el brazalete y frente a ella apareció una pantalla holográfica con la imagen de su madre, la emperatriz Selena.

Selena: Six, que bueno que pude contactar contigo. Tenemos un problema.

La emperatriz tenía un rostro de preocupación que también preocupo a su hija.

Six: ¿Qué pasa madre?

Pregunto la alicornio de la luz con preocupación. Su madre tardo unos segundos en responder.

Selena: Escucha. Aun no sé qué paso, pero la mayoría de nuestra tecnología fue saboteada. Y no tenemos suficientes tropas para defender todos los sitios atacados por los ponys del futuro.

Decía la alicornio preocupando más y más a Six. Selena siguió hablando.

Selena: Pero eso no es lo peor. Los ponys del futuro están en busca del Cetro de la Destrucción.

Cuando la emperatriz dijo esto último, el rostro de Six cambio por uno de total preocupación.

Six: ¡¿QUÉ?!

Grito la alicornio de la luz sorprendida y preocupada. Ender miro confundido a la yegua.

Ender: ¿Qué es el Cetro de la Destrucción?

Pregunto el timberwolf confundido. Six ignoro a Ender y siguió hablando con su madre.

Six: ¿Nadie puede ir a protegerlo?

Selena: No, los campeones están en la batalla y solo una parte del ejercito puede ayudar. Necesito que tú y Ender vallan a proteger el Cetro de la Destrucción. No podemos dejar que los pony del futuro lo usen. Sabes lo que pasara si lo usan.

Six acepto lo que le pedía su madre. La emperatriz corto la comunicación luego de desearle suerte a su hija. La alicornio azul soltó un suspiro y miro a Ender.

Six: Te lo explico todo en el camino. Ahora mismo no tenemos tiempo que perder.

La alicornio de la luz y el timberwolf fueron al Warp Pad que había sobre la torre. Six activo la plataforma de teletransportación. Mientras Six y Ender iban en el haz de luz, el timberwolf miro a la yegua. Esta entendió lo que quería su pareja a si que empezó a hablar.

Six: Quieres saber que es el Cetro de la Destrucción ¿Verdad?

El timberwolf asintió con la cabeza. Six soltó un suspiro y continúo hablando.

Six: El Cetro de la Destrucción es una de las armas más poderosas que posee el Imperio de la Luz. Fue creada por uno de mis antepasados hace milenios. Es un objeto que posee el poder de la destrucción, y solo puede ser usado por alicornios de la luz.

Ender de sorprendió por lo que le revelo la alicornio azul. Un objeto que posee el poder de la destrucción, sin dudas el timberwolf estaba muy sorprendido por esto.

Six: Es uno de los 7 cetros que existen. Es el segundo cetro más poderoso, y ahora los ponys del futuro lo quieren.

Ender: ¿Y dónde está?

Six: Lo ocultaron en el sitio más seguro y adecuado. Dentro de una esfera.

Ender: No me parece un lugar muy seguro.

Six: Es por que no sabes la tormenta que hay que cruzar para llegar a él.

Continuara…

* * *

 **Capitulo Extra:**

 **La Nega Elite**

Muy lejos del planeta. Una nave volaba por el espacio. Era una nave alargada de color blanco con detalles negros con 5 propulsores detrás que formaban una estrella. La nave volaba por el espacio a una velocidad mucho mayor a la velocidad de la luz.

En la cabina de mando. La nave estaba siendo pilotada por una dragona alada de unos 2 metros, tenía escamas negras, vientre azul, garras y espinas moradas, ojos color rojo. La dragona tenía una expresión de aburrimiento, mientras miraba fuera de la cabina.

Dragona: **Esta nave es demasiado lenta. Con mi nave personal ya hubiéramos llegado.**

Decía la dragona en Lengua Infinita con mucho aburrimiento. A la cabina de mando entro una chica de piel clara, su pelo era esponjado y color gris muy oscuro, sus ojos eran color purpura, usaba un largo vestido blanco, tenía un gran sombrero de sol blanco con unas plumas negras y grises, unos guantes largos de color gris, tacones de color negro, un pendiente con una luna en su oreja derecha y otro pendiente con un sol en la oreja izquierda, en su mano derecha llevaba una sombrilla cerrada de color morado con mango alargado. Lo más curioso es que la chica no tenía sombra.

Chica: **Algo me dice que estas aburrida Lazuli.**

Dijo la chica con un tono elegante y refinado. La dragona sin dejar su tono de aburrimiento respondió.

Lazuli: **Es que esta nave es muy lenta Eclipsa.**

La chica llamada Eclipsa soltó una risa mientras decía.

Eclipsa: **Sabes que nos prohibieron a nosotras y a la armada usar tecnología superior a nivel 3 para ir al mundo al que vamos.**

Lazuli: **Lo sé, pero quiero que lleguemos antes que la Armada Omniversal y que el desgraciado de Hex.**

Decía la dragona con algo de molestia. Eclipsa se acercó a los mandos de la nave, la chica miro la increíble cantidad de botones y palancas que tenía el tablero de mandos. Luego de algunos segundos mirando, volteo a ver a Lazuli.

Eclipsa: **Modificaste la nave antes de salir del Gran Nexo para que fuera más rápido ¿O me equivoco?**

Pregunto la chica con tono de sospecha. La dragona miro fuera de la cabina con aburrimiento.

Lazuli: **Esta nave solo podía alcanzar la velocidad de la luz, nos tardaríamos mucho en llegar, además de que es demasiado lento para mi gusto.**

Dijo la dragona con tono aburrido. Eclipsa suspiro mientras caminaba hasta la puerta por la que entro. Antes de que consiguiera salir, la dragona la detuvo.

Lazuli: **¿Podrías pedirle a Electra que venga, por favor?**

Eclipsa: **Ok.**

La chica salió de la cabina. Lazuli se quedó mirando por la ventana de la cabina con aburrimiento. Estuvo varios minutos esperando. La puerta de la cabina se abrió. Por dicha puerta entro una pokemon, más específicamente una luxray. La pokemon era como todos los de su especie, aunque traía puesta una bufanda roja. La luxray camino con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

Electra: **¿Aburrida Lazuli?**

Pregunto la pokemon con tono burlón. Lazuli miro a su amiga con una sonrisa.

Lazuli: **Demasiado.**

Electra: **Supongo que me llamaste para que te haga olvidar lo lento que va la nave.**

Lazuli: **Exacto.**

La pokemon se sentó en el asiento del copiloto. Electra saco de su melena un pequeño cristal rojo y se lo lanzo a Lazuli, esta lo atrapo con su garra. La luxray miro una pantalla que había en el tablero.

Electra: **Wow realmente vamos muy lento. Tardaremos 5 minutos en llegar. Pero eso no importa ahora. Activa el cristal, hace tiempo que no juego con él.**

El cristal que tenía la dragona brillo por un momento, y luego empezó a flotar. Un brillo apareció en los ojos de la dragona y la pokemon. Luego de eso ninguna dijo nada más.

Mientras en otra parte de la nave. Eclipsa caminaba con tranquilidad sin un rumbo fijo. Mientras caminaba, vio que una de las puertas que había en el pasillo estaba abierta. La chica miro dentro de la habitación con curiosidad.

Era una habitación llena de plantas y vegetación, parada en el centro de la habitación estaba otra chica, su piel era verde casi blanco, su pelo largo de color verde lima estaba atado con una coleta, usaba un vestido corto que parecía hecho de hojas y tenía unos tacones verdes, llevaba puesto un antifaz verde que tenía por encima un par de ojos de color rojo puro. Eclipsa miro a la chica con una sonrisa.

Eclipsa: **Hola Star.**

Star: **Hola Eclipsa.**

Dijo la chica con una tranquilidad incomparable, mientras miraba unas plantas que había allí. Eclipsa no dijo nada más, y solo siguió caminando. Llegando en poco tiempo a una sala llena de muebles y otras cosas. Sentadas en un sofá estaban una alicornio junto con una robot.

La alicornio era totalmente blanca, sus ojos eran de los colores del arcoíris y su cutie mark era una esfera de color azul celeste con un par de alas también hechas de energía a los lados. La robot tenía una apariencia humanoide, era de metal blanco, su pelo era largo y estaba hecho de plasma color rojo, sus ojos eran de color azul y traía puesta una armadura blanca con detalles azul eléctrico.

La alicornio y la robot miraron a la chica que acaba de entrar con una sonrisa.

Alicornio y Robot: **Hola Eclipsa.**

Saludo la alicornio con una sonrisa mientras que la robot lo hizo con un tono neutral. Eclipsa con una sonrisa le devolvió el saludo.

Eclipsa: **Hola Shina, y hola a ti también Platinum Eye.**

Saludo la chica con su constante tono elegante y refinado a la alicornio y a la robot. Eclipsa se sentó en otro sofá, mientras ponía su sombrilla sobre sus piernas.

Eclipsa: **¿Saben dónde están Anya, Rebeca, Midnight y Amaterasu?**

Platinum: **Recuerdo que estaban en tu camarote hace algunos minutos.**

Respondió la robot aun con tono neutro. Shina que estaba mirando a un lado de Eclipsa dijo.

Shina: **Aunque Midnight está ahí parada.**

Dijo la alicornio con una sonrisa, mientras señalaba con su casco a una grifo de pelaje color blanco, plumas rojas y ojos azules. La grifo miro a sus amigas con tranquilidad.

Midnight: **Hola amigas.**

La grifo tenía una expresión de felicidad, que cambio por tranquilidad, luego por aburrimiento, molestia y más. Luego de saludar fue a sentarse junto con Shina y Platinum Eye. Eclipsa tomo su sombrilla mientras se levantaba.

Eclipsa: **Gracias chicas.**

Eclipsa empezó a caminar hacia su camarote. Cuando llego, abrió la puerta. Era un camarote modesto. Tenía lo básico simplemente, aunque eso no le importaba a Eclipsa, ya que solo era su camarote mientras durara la misión.

Acostada en la cama de la chica, se encontraba una loba de pelaje gris y pelaje gris oscuro sobre su lomo, y con un mechón de pelo blanco en su cabeza. La loba se encontraba durmiendo muy cómodamente mientras abrazaba una almohada.

Sentada en un escritorio que había en el camarote, estaba una chica hecha totalmente de energía color blanco, esta chica tenía una armadura roja que cubría todo su cuerpo excepto su cabeza y llevando puesto un casco estilo medieval. La chica estaba sentada mirando un cristal verde fijamente.

Y por último en el camarote también estaba un cuervo hembra de plumas blancas, aunque su cuerpo era semitransparente, como su fuera una fantasma. Esta se encontraba en un pechero para aves descansando.

Eclipsa miro a sus tres amigas con tranquilidad. Caminando lentamente hasta la cama. La chica miro a la loba que seguía durmiendo sin dejar de abrazar la almohada.

Eclipsa: **_Despierta Rebeca._**

Susurro la chica a la loba. Esta repentinamente abrió los ojos que eran de color cían, y luego se cayó de la cama del lado opuesto de donde estaba Eclipsa. Rebeca se levantó del suelo, mirando con algo de molestia a la chica.

Rebeca: **¡Oye! No me asustes así**.

Dijo la loba con algo de molestia. En una instante, Rebeca apareció al lado de Eclipsa, abrazándola.

Rebeca: **Pero te perdono por asustarme.**

Dijo la loba abrazando a la chica. Esta soltó una pequeña risa. La loba volvió desaparecer, apareciendo en un instante sobre la cama, mientras bostezaba y volvía a abrazar la almohada. Eclipsa camino a donde estaba la chica hecha de energía. Esta seguía mirando fijamente el cristal. Eclipsa toco el cristal con la punta de su sombrilla. El cristal brillo, al igual que los ojos de la chica frente a Eclipsa.

Eclipsa: **Reacciona Amaterasu.**

Dijo la chica pasando su mano frente al rostro de Amaterasu. Esta agito su cabeza un poco y miro a Eclipsa con curiosidad. Esta última sonrió y fue a donde estaba el ave. Esta seguía descansando en el perchero.

Eclipsa: **¿Tengo que despertarte o te despiertas tú Anya?**

El ave llamada Anya abrió los ojos, que eran de color azul zafiro. La cuervo voló hasta pararse encima del sombrero de Eclipsa.

Anya: **Hola Eclipsa. ¿Sucede algo?**

Eclipsa: **Nada.** **Solo pase a saludar.**

Respondió la chica con una sonrisa. Entonces todas empezaron a escuchar una voz.

Lazuli: **_"¡Chicas salgan de la nave ahora!"._**

Las 4 escucharon la voz de su amiga en su mente. Eclipsa se concentró y chasqueo sus dedos, ella junto con todas sus amigas fueron rápidamente teletransportadas fuera de la nave.

Las 10 chicas aparecieron en medio del espacio sobre una plataforma de cristal. Todas miraron la nave en la que iban, la cual exploto luego de ser alcanzada por un misil. Platinum Eye miro esto extrañada.

Platinum: **¿Cómo nos alcanzó ese misil a la velocidad a la que iba la nave?**

Pregunto la robot con curiosidad. Lazuli volteo a ver a la robot con tranquilidad.

Lazuli: **Porque ya llegamos.**

Todas se fijaron que a la distancia podía verse el planeta al que tenían que ir, el cual estaba siendo atacado. Y quien disparo el misil que destruyo su nave fue una colosal nave con forma de punta de flecha de color gris.

Eclipse: **Perfecto. Llegamos a Equestria antes que la Armada Omniversal.**

Dijo la chica con felicidad, pero sin dejar su tono elegante. Electra miro el espacio como si estuviera buscando algo.

Electra: **Incluso llegamos antes que los lentos de los chicos.**

Dijo la pokemon con su tono burlón. Eclipsa algo extrañada, cerró los ojos por un momento. Cuando los abrió, miro a su grupo.

Eclipsa: **No logro sentirlos en esta dimensión, ni en ninguna cercana. Tal vez se retrasaron.**

Dijo la chica. En ese momento el pendiente izquierdo que tenía empezó a brillar. Eclipsa presiono ligeramente el pendiente dos de sus dedos. Unos segundos después, soltó el pendiente.

Eclipsa: **Nuestros amigos del Team Royale no vendrán. Su nave fue saboteada.**

Luego de que la chica dijo eso, Platinum Eye miro con algo de molestia a Rebeca.

Platinum: **No hace falta que preguntar para saber que fuiste tú la que saboteo su nave, Rebeca.**

Dijo la robot con molestia. La loba no respondió, solo bajo sus orejas un poco apenada. Eclipsa que estaba mirando el planeta dijo.

Eclipsa: **Eso no importa ahora. Las chicas de la Nega Elite tienen una misión que cumplir.**

Eclipsa extendió su mano hacia sus compañeras. Anya que seguía sobre la sombrilla de la chica, puso su ala sobre la mano de esta última. Lazuli y Midnight colocaron sus garras sobre el ala de Anya. Las siguientes fueron Electra y Star. Luego Shina y Platinum Eye se les unieron. Y por último fueron Amaterasu y Rebeca.

Eclipsa: **Nega Elite. Vamos a completar otra misión con éxito.**

Todas: **¡SI!**

En la plataforma de cristal alrededor de las 10 chicas apareció un anillo multicolor, en un instante todas desaparecieron para ir a cumplir su misión.

Ayudar a salva el mundo de las fuerzas del Futuro Alternativo.

…


	16. 16º Cap Comienza la Guerra 3º Parte

**Capítulo 16:**

 **Comienza la Guerra 3º Parte**

Zephyr junto con su hermana Amy se encontraban luchando fuera del territorio de Equestria. El chico de piel gris caminaba tranquilamente entre las tropas enemigas, estas le disparaban con fusiles de materia oscura o de plasma. Todos los ataques eran detenidos por la esfera que había alrededor del chico, generada por la Mega Sincronización.

Mientras caminaba, el peliblanco cargo en su mano derecha su ataque The Void. La esfera de energía negra apareció en la mano del chico. Zephyr empezó a lanzar al aire dicha esfera como si fuera una pelota, mirando con tranquilidad como todos los ataques del enemigo eran detenidos con su escudo. Unos segundos después, lanzo la esfera contra el suelo. Una poderosa explosión de energía acabo con todos los que estaban a su alrededor.

El peliblanco salió caminando del cráter que había quedado luego de la explosión del ataque The Void. Al salir, siguió caminando tranquilamente.

Amy voló hasta una nave Pirámide Escarlata. Algunas partes de la nave se abrieron, surgiendo grandes cañones que apuntaron a la pelirosada. Los cañones empezaron a disparar poderosos láseres de materia oscura. Antes de que los láseres llegaran a ella, la dragona Silvana apareció de la nada, generando un escudo de energía de color platino que detuvo los disparos de la nave.

La mano izquierda de la chica de piel blanca fue cubierta de energía rosada. Amy con mirada seria dijo.

Amy: **Quita el escudo Silvana.**

Pidió la pelirosada a la dragona con tranquilidad. Esta hizo lo que le pidió su compañera. Justo en el momento que Amy levanto su mano aun cubierta por energía rosada, los disparos de materia oscura de la pirámide que venían hacia ambas fueron detenidos. La chica camino por el aire aunque no hubiera suelo. Amy pasó entre los disparos que seguían detenidos, los cañones ya no disparaban. Cuando la pelirosada estuvo cerca de la pirámide, movió sus manos frente a ella como si estuviera abriendo una puerta. Un gran agujero se abrió en la pared de la Pirámide Escarlata frente a Amy.

Amy entro en la nave siendo seguida por Silvana. La dragona acababa con los ponys de la luz del futuro que se encontraba. La chica y la dragona llegaron a la cabina de mando de la nave. Amy miro a todos los ponys que había. Con un simple chasquido de sus dedos, todos quedaron dormidos.

La pelirosada coloco su mano izquierda en el tablero de mando. Algunas líneas azul neón empezaron a aparecer en la mano izquierda de Amy, mientras que el brazalete de Yvonne brillaba. La chica comenzó a teclear con rapidez en el panel de control con su otra mano. Unos segundos después apareció un gran botón rojo que la chica presiono.

Voz mecánica: Autodestrucción activada. 5 minutos para destrucción total de la nave.

Dijo la voz mecánica. En una pantalla apareció la cuenta regresiva para que la nave se autodestruyera. Amy camino con tranquilidad hasta salir de la nave, no tardando más de un par de minutos en salir por el mismo sitio por el que entro. La chica le dio un pequeño golpe con sus dedos a la nave, mandándola lejos contra un gran grupo de ponys del F.A que venían en su dirección. Minutos después la nave exploto, llevándose con ella a un gran número de ponys del futuro.

Zephyr se reunió con su hermana en la cima de una montaña. La chica miro expectante a su hermano por lo que iba a decir.

Zephyr: **Bien hermanita, es oficial. No podemos encargarnos solos de esto, o al menos no sin todo nuestro poder.**

Dijo el peliblanco con tranquilidad mirando como muchos más ponys del F.A venían hacia ellos. La chica estuvo de acuerdo con su hermano.

Amy: **Odio admitirlo, pero tienes razón. Aparecen más enemigos de los que podemos destruir.**

Zephyr: **Lo bueno es que** **tengo una idea.**

El peliblanco saco de su bolsillo una pequeña esfera de cristal vacío. Amy miro esto con seriedad.

Amy: **¿Quitaras parte del sello que mantiene bloqueados nuestro poderes?**

Zephyr: **No voy a quitar una parte del sello.**

El chico de piel gris dejo caer la esfera al suelo, para luego aplastarla con su bota de acero, destruyéndola.

Zephyr: **Lo destruiré totalmente.**

Los cuerpos del peliblanco y la pelirosada desaparecieron en un instante, no quedo ni polvo de sus cuerpos. Donde estaban sus cuerpos aparecieron unas versiones espirituales de ambos. La versión espiritual de Zephyr era igual a él, solo que hecha de líneas de energía dorada. Mientras que la versión espiritual de Amy era también igual a ella, solo que hecha de líneas de energía rosada. La chica miro sus manos con tranquilidad.

Amy: **Perfecto, estamos muertos y en nuestro Modo Espiritual.**

Comento Amy sin dejar de mirar sus manos. Detrás de ella aparecieron Zero, Yvonne y Silvana. Los tres también estaban en el Modo Espiritual. Zero estaba hecho de líneas de energía rosadas igual que Amy, Yvonne de líneas de energía negras y Silvana de líneas de energía blancas.

Zephyr: **Lo dices como si fuera un problema el que estemos muertos.**

Comento Zephyr con una sonrisa. Detrás de él aparecieron Danna, Azrael y Danna también en modo espiritual. El cuerpo de Danna estaba hecho de líneas de energía doradas al igual que Zephyr, el cuerpo de Azrael de líneas de energía negras y el cuerpo de Alma de líneas de energía blancas. Estaban igual que la última vez que murieron.

Amy: **Mejor creamos unos cuerpos nuevos que puedan aguantar más cantidad de nuestro poder.**

Dijo la chica con tranquilidad. Zephyr estuvo de acuerdo con su hermana. Un par de columnas de luz cayeron del cielo, rodeando a los dos hermanos. Cuando desaparecieron, Amy volvía a tener su mismo cuerpo que antes, solo que ahora tenía a su alrededor un manto de aura rosada. Zephyr en cambio tenía algunas diferencias más.

Zephyr tenía el cuerpo de un chico de piel gris claro casi blanco, sus ojos seguían siendo del mismo color y con la misma ropa negra y brazaletes, además de su sombrero de copa, pero ahora sus pupilas eran de color verde esmeralda, su pelo blanco era más largo, sus botas de acero tenían líneas naranjas de luz moviéndose por las mismas, y por último el cuerpo de Zephyr también estaba rodeado de un manto de aura de color blanco y negro.

Zephyr sonrió al tener de nuevo su cuerpo. Amy movió un poco sus manos, notando que ahora tenía más fuerza que antes.

Amy: **Bien, tenemos nuestros poderes de nuevo, vamos a combatir.**

Zephyr: **Completamente de acuerdo. Ya es hora de mostrar el verdadero poder que podemos alcanzar _"Al menos con nuestros cuerpos físicos"_.**

Amy: **Y ahora usaremos algo más que la Mega Sincronización.**

Ambos hermanos sonrieron. Sus fénix aparecieron en sus hombros. Zephyr miro a Danna con una sonrisa, Amy también miro con una sonrisa a Zero. Los 2 fénix tenían un manto de aura igual al de sus compañeros rodeándolos.

Zephyr: **¿Lista Danna?**

Amy: **¿Y tú Zero?**

Danna: **Siempre lo estoy.**

Zero: **Claro que estoy listo amiga.**

Respondieron ambos fénix con una sonrisa. Entonces Zephyr y Amy exclamaron.

Zephyr y Amy: **¡Modo Perfecto!**

El cuerpo de Danna y Zero se transformaron en energía que fue absorbida por sus compañeros. Estos fueron rodeados de un poderoso destello. Unos segundos después el destello desapareció.

Zephyr tenía los ojos cerrados. Su cuerpo estaba exactamente igual que antes, solo que el manto de aura a su alrededor había crecido. El peliblanco abrió sus ojos. Estos estaban completamente negros, un segundo después de abrirlos, aparecieron unas estrellas en medio de sus ojos. El chico de piel gris sonrió.

Zephyr: **YO SOY TODOPODEROSO.**

Grito el peliblanco con una voz imponente y emocionada, mientras el manto de aura a su alrededor se hacía más grande. Zephyr dio un par de golpes al aire notando como su fuerza ya no estaba tan limitada como antes. El chico de piel gris escucho la voz de su compañera en su cabeza.

Danna: **"¿Era necesario gritar eso?".**

Zephyr: **No, pero se escuchó muy épico.**

Amy tenía una nueva vestimenta. Ahora la chica traía puesto un vestido corto de color blanco con mangas largas, una bufanda de color blanco con bordes de color rojo escarlata, unos zapatos blancos con largas medias también blancas con bordes color rojo que le llegaban arribada de las rodillas, una capa blanca con capucha ambas con bordes rojo escarlata por fuera y por dentro eran de color rojo oscuro, la capucha tenía la forma de dos orejas felinas que cubrían perfectamente la diadema de Amy, por último el manto de aura rosada a su alrededor había desaparecido.

Amy: **Les demostrare a todos lo poderosa que puedo ser.**

Dijo Amy mirándose a si misma con una sonrisa. Entonces escucho la voz de Zero en su mente.

Zero: **_"Je je je, sin duda te vez increíble y hermosa así Amy"._**

Amy: **_"Que Danna no te escuche, porque puede que te mate o algo peor"._**

Comento la chica para después soltar una risa, ya que pudo sentir que su compañero tenía miedo. Los dos hermanos se miraron con una sonrisa. Zephyr con tranquilidad dijo.

Zephyr: **Bien. Tú quédate aquí defendiendo Equestria, y yo defenderé el Imperio de la Luz.**

Amy: **No tengo ningún problema.**

Zephyr chasqueo sus dedos, un portal se abrió detrás de él. El peliblanco se dejó caer hacia atrás, entrando en el portal. La Ultra Arma y la Meca Arma adoptaron su forma de espada. Amy se lanzó contra los ponys del futuro que ya estaban atacándola.

Amy cortó por la mitad un Tanque Oscuro que estuvo a punto de dispararle. La pelirosada no necesito más que un simple corte para destruir el tanque. Un pony de la luz del futuro trato de atravesarla con un hacha por la espalda, pero Amy le atravesó el corazón con la Meca Arma sin voltearse.

Tres Cazas Abismo empezaron a disparar a la chica láseres amarillos que generaban potentes explosiones. Amy esquivaba los láseres, o los desviaba con sus armas. La chica puso sus dos espadas cruzadas en su espalda. La mano de Amy fue cubierta de energía rosada. Los tres cazas también fueron rodeados de energía rosada. La pelirosada apretó su mano y los cazas fueron aplastados por la energía rosada.

Una Pirámide Escarlata volaba sobre Amy. La nave disparo su arma principal. La chica miro como los láseres rojos caían hacia ella. Antes de que impactaran, la pelirosada fue rodeada de un escudo de energía rosada. Todos los láseres de la pirámide empezaron a ser atraídos por el escudo. Dicho escudo absorbía los ataques de la nave. La nave dejo de disparar luego de algunos minutos. El escudo desapareció y la energía fue liberada en forma de una gigantesca explosión. Esta explosión destruyó la nave, junto con cientos de tropas del F.A que estaban cerca.

* * *

Zephyr apareció en medio del Imperio de la Luz. El peliblanco pudo ver como los habitantes se encontraban escondidos en sus casas. El escudo que ocultaba y protegía el imperio estaba siendo constantemente atacado. El peliblanco cerró los ojos, buscando la energía de la emperatriz Selena. Tardo unos segundos en encontrarla.

El chico de piel gris se teletransportó al castillo del imperio, donde se encontraba la emperatriz. Esta estaba caminando en círculos, tratando de pensar en una solución. Selena miro a Zephyr con algo de sorpresa y un poco de miedo, ya que los ojos del peliblanco en su Modo Perfecto eran bastante intimidantes.

Selena: ¡Zephyr! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Pregunto la emperatriz tratando de evitar mirar los ojos del chico de piel gris. Esta tranquilamente respondió.

Zephyr: Quería ayudar a defender el Imperio de la Luz, pero no veo a nadie que este ayudando a eso.

Selena: Es que apenas tenemos tropas que puedan hacer eso. Alguien saboteo toda la maquinaria de guerra, y solo tenemos soldados y otras pocas unidades para combatir.

Respondió la alicornio de la luz, mirando por la ventana el escudo que protegía el imperio, el cual ya tenía algunas grietas en el mismo.

Selena: Si no hacemos algo pronto, esos ponys del futuro destruirán todo.

Dijo la emperatriz con algo de desesperación. Zephyr cruzo sus brazos, mientras miraba un reloj que había allí.

Zephyr: **_"Faltan 15 minutos para que llegue la Armada Omniversal, pero no creo que el escudo aguante tanto tiempo. Voy a tener que arreglar las máquinas de guerra del imperio"._**

Pensaba el peliblanco sin dejar de mirar el reloj. Luego miro a la alicornio con una sonrisa.

Zephyr: Dime donde está toda la maquinaria que fue saboteada, voy a repararla. Y deja de caminar en círculos, ya dejaste un agujero en el suelo.

Dijo el peliblanco con fastidio. La emperatriz se dio cuenta de que se encontraba dentro de un agujero circular en el suelo, generado por tanto caminar en círculos. La emperatriz soltó una risa apenada por esto.

Selena: Lo siento. Acompáñame, te llevare donde están las máquinas.

La alicornio de la luz guió al peliblanco a un Warp Pad que había en la sala del trono. La yegua activo la plataforma de teletransportación, y en pocos segundos se encontraban en una gran base militar. Esta estaba llena de ponys de la luz, estos iban en todas direcciones llevando armas o herramientas diversas.

La alicornio de la luz llevo a Zephyr a una base de mando. En esta se encontraban muchos ponys manejando una gran cantidad de ordenadores súper modernos. La alicornio y el chico de piel gris se acercaron a un pony unicornio de la luz de pelaje amarillo, melena y cola roja, ojos azul cielo y no tenía cutie mark. Este pony miro a la emperatriz e hizo una reverencia.

Pony: Es un placer tenerla aquí con nosotros emperatriz.

Dijo el pony para luego levantarse. Selena con seriedad dijo.

Selena: Buenos días Steven. Necesito que me des un informe de cómo está la situación de nuestro ejército.

Pidió la emperatriz. El pony llamado Steven hizo lo que le pidió la alicornio.

Steven: Claro emperatriz. Aunque no puedo decirle nada muy bueno, ya que todavía no sabemos que está bloqueando los sistemas.

Selena: ¿El Night Fall puede darnos algún apoyo?

Steven: Lamentablemente no. Está siendo atacada en el espacio.

Respondió el pony con un tono nervioso. Zephyr con curiosidad pregunto.

Zephyr: ¿Qué es el Night Fall?

Steven se sobresaltó al escuchar la pregunta del peliblanco, ya que no había notado su presencia. Steven miro al chico de piel gris con algo de miedo, los ojos de Zephyr le resultaban algo aterradores. El unicornio de la luz tratando de mantenerse tranquilo, respondió.

Steven: Bueno… el Night Fall es una gran nave que está ahora mismo en el espacio.

El pony señalo una pantalla donde se podía ver una nave en el espacio siendo atacada por muchas naves más pequeñas.

 **(Es la misma colosal nave en forma de punta de flecha de color gris que apareció en el capítulo anterior. La que destruyo la nave en la que iba La Nega Elite).**

Zephyr: Se nota que es grande la nave.

Comento el peliblanco sin dejar de ver dicha nave. Steven ya un poco más tranquilo dijo.

Steven: No solo es grande, es colosal. Si no recuerdo mal, el tamaño que tiene es de 20 Km de largo.

Zephyr no se sorprendió por esto. Selena le dijo al chico de piel gris con seriedad.

Selena: Zephyr ahora no es momento de pensar en eso. Dijiste que podías arreglar el problema que tiene los sistemas.

Zephyr: Y eso voy a hacer, pero antes tengo que hacer otro cosa.

La Tecno Arma adopto la forma de una Desert Eagle de color negro. Selena y Steven miraron esto extrañados, ya que no sabían que era lo que sostenía el peliblanco. Este último sin moverse del sitio en el que estaba, apunto con el arma a una esquina y esta disparo un rayo de plasma naranja. Dicho rayo impacto en algo, pero no en la esquina. Zephyr apunto a una esquina del techo y volvió a disparar. Se pudo escuchar como algo cayó al suelo. El peliblanco se giró y disparo a la puerta de la base de mando, se pudo escuchar como algo más cayó al suelo.

Varios guardias apuntaron al peliblanco con sus armas, luego de que este último disparara por tercera vez. Zephyr empezó a girar la Tecno Arma en su mano.

Zephyr: Así es como se acaba con unos espías.

Donde disparo el chico de pie gris, aparecieron los cuerpos de tres ponys cubiertos de unos trajes de camuflaje negros con visores verdes. Estos ponys tenían las marcas de disparos certeros en la cabeza. Selena miro esto impresionada, mientras les ordenaba a los guardias que bajaran sus armas.

Selena: ¿Cómo supiste que esos ponys estaban allí?

Zephyr: Pude escuchar su presencia desde que entramos.

Todos los ponys que había en la base de mando miraban sorprendidos a Zephyr. Este fue hasta un panel de control y empezó a teclear con rapidez. Segundos después se pudo escuchar una voz mecánica.

Voz mecánica: Sistemas de armas de defensa restaurados. Sistemas de tropas robóticas restaurados. Sistemas de maquinaria restaurados. Sistema de escudo imperial restaurado. Todos los sistemas funcionan perfectamente.

En las pantallas se veía una cara de felicidad. Zephyr sonrío al ver que arreglo el error en los sistemas que estaban causando los espías, luego volvió a empezar a teclear.

Voz mecánica: Activando Cazas Espectro. Activando Cazas Sombra. Activando Tanques Solares. Activando unidades P.E.K.K.A de clase X y de clase Y. Activando Tecno Soldados.

Luego de esto el peliblanco dejo de teclear. En todos los hangares de la base, cientos de tropas y vehículos se activaban. Unidades P.E.K.K.A de clase Y se encendían, junto a estas unidades estaban los de la clase X. Estos eran casi iguales a los de la clase Y, pero eran más grandes y con una armadura de samurái color negro claro con cristales azul celeste, tenían una espada y estaban rodeados de electricidad.

También estaban los Tecno Soldados. Eran parecidos a robots humanos que portaban un traje que les cubrían el cuerpo entero. Dicho traje era gris oscuro con detalles color platino y amarillo, con un visor de color rojo **(Se parece al nanotraje de los juegos de Crysis)**. En su espalda tenían diversas armas, como fusiles de plasma o ballestas tecnológicas.

La gran mayoría de ponys de la luz que había en la base recibieron órdenes de empezar a contraatacar. Algunos ponys se subieron en los Cazas Espectro, eran grises con detalles blancos, estos cazas tenían una apariencia espectral. Los cazas espectro contaban con armas láser que podían atravesar metal con facilidad, además de tener misiles integrados.

Otros ponys se subieron en Cazas Sombra. Estos cazas tenían forma de platillo y eran de color negro, al encenderlo se abrieron algunas partes por arriba y por los lados del caza, de las partes que se abrieron salieron gran cantidad de arma, como cañones de plasma y lanzaderas de misiles. El Caza Sombra volaba gracias a una gran turbina que tenía en la parte baja del mismo.

También estaban los Tanques Solares. Grandes tanques de color rojo con detalles naranjas, estos tanques contaban con un gran blindaje pesado y un poderoso cañón triple. Este tanque recibía energía de un sol artificial en miniatura que tenía en su núcleo.

Zephyr se sentó en una silla, luego de activar las armas antes mencionadas. El peliblanco siguió mirando en el ordenador hasta que encontró algo que llamo mucho su atención.

Era un robot bípedo con una gran armadura blanca, junto con un casco que tenía visor amarillo, había unas grandes cuchillas sus antebrazos. Según los datos que leía el chico, era un gran robot gigante de nombre Striker. Zephyr trato de activarlo, pero algo se lo impedía.

Zephyr: ¿Cómo activo este robot?

Pregunto el chico mirando a Selena y Steven. Todos los ponys que estaban antes observándolo, volvieron a trabajar quedando solo la emperatriz junto con el unicornio de la luz.

Selena: Ese es el robot Striker, y solo lo puedes activar si yo uso mi voz para autorizarlo, y no lo voy a activar.

Dijo la emperatriz con seriedad y los ojos cerrados. Cuando abrió los ojos, noto que el peliblanco tenía una extraña sonrisa. Este último puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza, sin quitar su sonrisa.

Zephyr: "Activar robot Striker".

Dijo el peliblanco, pero con la voz de la emperatriz. Esta lo miro sorprendido.

Voz mecánica: Voz reconocida, emperatriz Selena. Activando robot Striker.

Zephyr se levantó con una sonrisa de victoria. El chico paso al lado de Steven, mientras decía.

Zephyr: Steven encárgate del robot.

El unicornio se sentó dónde estaba sentado antes el peliblanco. Selena soltó un suspiro. No necesitaba preguntar como Zephyr hacía eso, ya que este mismo le mostró "algo" a ella y a su hija, que nadie más en el mundo conocía. La emperatriz recordó algo que paso hace algunos años.

 **Flashback**

Años atrás. En la sala el trono del Imperio de la Luz se abrió un portal. De este portal salieron Selena junto con su hija Six, luego de que ambas yeguas salieron del portal, también salió Zephyr. El peliblanco tenía una sonrisa tranquila. Selena tena una mirada de pura seriedad, mientras que Six tenía expresión de sorpresa, ambas estaban así por lo que les habían visto del otro lado del portal.

Selena se sentó en su trono, mientras que Six caminaba de un lado al otro. Zephyr se acercó a la emperatriz sin quitar su sonrisa.

Zephyr: Ahora que conoces **[La Verdad]** , ¿Aceptas el trato?

Pregunto el peliblanco extendiendo su mano, lo curioso es que dijo una pequeña parte de la frase en Lengua Infinita. Su mano fue cubierta de energía blanca y negra. Selena tardo varios minutos en responder.

Selena: No puedo darte una respuesta ahora Zephyr. Para empezar, aún no he logrado procesar lo que vi allí. Necesito tiempo para saber si es buena idea hacer este trato contigo.

Respondió la yegua con seriedad. El peliblanco bajo su mano, sin quitar su sonrisa.

Zephyr: Esta bien. Puedo esperar una eternidad si tú quieres, ambos somos inmortales, por lo que el tiempo no es un problema.

El peliblanco camino hasta salir de la sala del trono. Luego de que el chico de piel gris saliera, Six miro a su madre exaltada.

Six: Dime Madre ¿Piensas aceptar el trato?

Pregunto la alicornio. Su madre le respondió con seriedad.

Selena: La verdad es que no sé qué hacer hija. Tú al igual que yo viste todo eso. Un lado de mi quiere aceptar, pero el otro me dice que no es buena idea.

Dijo la alicornio con el mismo tono serio. Six soltó un suspiro. La emperatriz continúo hablando.

Selena: Tendré que pensarlo muy bien hija, pero pasaran muchos años antes de que logre tomar una decisión.

 **Fin del Flashback**

La emperatriz Selena salió de sus pensamientos, notando que inconscientemente había vuelto, junto con el peliblanco, a la sala del trono de su castillo. Zephyr sin decir nada más, salió de la sala del trono. Quería combatir antes de que llegara la armada.

Fuera de la capital del Imperio de la Luz. Gran cantidad de tropas del futuro se encontraban disparando contra el escudo que rodeaba el imperio. Da la nada, cientos de portales empezaron a abrirse, y de estos salieron miles de Tecno Soldados. Los soldados robots empezaron a disparar contra las tropas del F.A, que estaban sorprendidas por la repentina aparición de los robots.

Rápidamente las tropas del futuro comenzaron a contraatacar. Aunque los Tecno Soldados no se lo ponían fácil, ya que algunos tenían un escudo que los protegía de los ataques menos potentes, otros se volvían invisibles y atacaban por sorpresa.

Un Tanque Oscuro disparo su poderoso cañón de materia oscura. Este ataque barrio del mapa a muchos Tecno Soldados. Uno de estos que se salvó, corrió a gran velocidad contra el tanque y le disparo con un lanzacohetes. El tanque resulto muy dañado, pero aun capaz de continuar. El Tecno Soldado salto a gran altura, y al caer golpeo al Tanque Oscuro con su puño. El potente ataque del robot logro destruir el tanque, y también hubiera acabado con el Tecno Soldado, pero este tenía un escudo que lo salvo de la explosión.

Otro Tecno Soldado corría entre las tropas enemigas con su escudo activo, el robot portaba un arco tecnológico. El Tecno Soldado disparo una flecha contra un Tanque Oscuro. La flecha al impactar causo una gran explosión que destruyó el tanque. El robot disparo otra flecha contra un pony, esta flecha electrifico al pony, aunque dejándolo vivo, pero el Tecno Soldado lo remato de un potente puñetazo.

Un Tecno Soldado estaba cubierto detrás de los restos de un Tanque Oscuro. Varios ponys soldados del futuro le disparaban con fusiles de materia oscura. Estos ponys no le daban oportunidad al Tecno Soldado de salir de la cobertura. En el visor que tenía el robot, pudo ver la mejor forma de salir de ese problema.

El robot saco una granada de plasma, que activo en el momento preciso. A gran velocidad rodo por el suelo con su escudo activo y mientras rodaba, lanzo la granada contra los ponys que antes le disparaban. La granada cayó frente a los soldados, estos trataron de evitarla, pero no tuvieron tiempo. El Tecno Soldado siguió corriendo, luego de acabar con aquellos ponys.

Los Tecno Soldados le estaban dando muchos problemas a los ponys del futuro, pero los problemas nunca llegan solos. Detrás de las tropas del F.A se abrieron muchos más portales. De estos portales aparecieron unidades P.E.K.K.A de clase Y, junto con los de la clase X. Los robots samurái empezaron a atacar a las tropas del futuro.

Una unidad P.E.K.K.A de clase X corría por el campo de batalla. El gran robot samurái daba fuertes golpes con su espada cubierta de electricidad. El robot vio un Tanque Oscuro a unos cuantos metros y empezó a correr en su dirección. El tanque al notar como el P.E.K.K.A venía a atacarlo, le disparo su cañón de materia oscura. 5 cañonazos fueron disparados contra el robot samurái, impactando los 5 y generando una nube de polvo.

Los ponys del futuro que manejaban el tanque, pensaban haber acabado con el P.E.K.K.A, pero este salió casi sin ningún rasguño de la nube de humo. El robot samurái llego hasta donde estaba el Tanque Oscuro. El robot puso sus manos debajo del tanque y lo levanto, demostrando la descomunal fuerza que poseía. La electricidad que recorría el cuerpo del P.E.K.K.A de clase X empezó a electrocutar al tanque, junto con los que estaban dentro. Luego de unos segundos, el robot samurái lanzo el Tanque Oscuro contra otro tanque igual. Ambos tanques al chocar, generaron una poderosa explosión.

Algunas Pirámides Escarlata llegaron para ayudar a sus tropas. Los Tecno Soldados y P.E.K.K.A de ambas clases miraron como las pirámides con su arma principal, arrasaban con muchas tropas. Un P.E.K.K.A de clase Y que estaba al lado de un Tecno Soldado miro a dicho robot, entonces se le ocurrió una idea.

P.E.K.K.A: "Compañero tengo una idea para destruir esas naves".

Comento el robot samurái por red de comunicación que tenían las tropas robots. El Tecno Soldado que sujetaba un fusil de plasma, escucho atentamente a su compañero.

P.E.K.K.A: "No podemos alcanzar las naves, pero puedo lanzarte contra ella, y tú la destruyes".

El Tecno Soldado lo pensó un poco, aceptando poner a prueba la idea de su compañero, ya que era eso o que los destruyera la nave. El P.E.K.K.A dejo que su compañero subiera en su mano, cuando estuvo arriba, el Tecno Soldado se sujetó. El robot samurái se puso en posición, y lanzo a su compañero contra la Pirámide Escarlata que estaba más cerca.

El Tecno Soldado fue lanzo a gran velocidad. Cuando estuvo cerca de la pirámide, cargo de energía su puño y golpeo una pared de dicha pirámide, logrando entrar en la misma sin resultar dañado. Rápidamente saco su fusil de plasma, y empezó a disparar contra los ponys del futuro que había dentro.

Un Tecno Soldado vio esto con algo de impresión. Este Tecno Soldado era diferente a los otros, ya que su traje era negro con detalles dorados y tenía un visor azul, además de que era más grande que los demás. Este robot se comunicó con sus compañeros.

¿?: Aquí el Tecno General Shockwave, quiero que todos sigan el ejemplo de sus compañeros ¡Y destruyan esas malditas naves!

Ordeno el Tecno General. Minutos después, todos los Tecno Soldados empezaron a ser lanzados por los P.E.K.K.A de clase Y (Por que los de clase X dañarían a los Tecno Soldados). Un P.E.K.K.A de clase X que estaba mirando como los soldados robots eran lanza, tomo los restos de un Tanque Oscuro y lo lanzo contra la punta de una Pirámide Escarlata. Los restos del tanque impactaron contra la punta de la pirámide, provocando que esta explotara, destruyendo también la nave.

De la nada, llegaron muchas más Pirámides Escarlata. Antes de que comenzaran a disparar, un poderoso bombardeo destruyo a 3 de las grandes naves. Una enorme figura cubierta por la oscuridad de la noche apareció volando por el cielo. Dicha figura bajo a la tierra, causando un gran temblor. Las luces de las naves se centraron en la figura, esta era un robot bípedo más grande que la montaña de Canterlot, con una gran armadura blanca, un casco con un visor amarillo y unas cuchillas en sus antebrazos, este era el robot Striker.

Steven: _"Bien Striker hora de combatir"._

Dijo Steven por el comunicador. Striker soltó una risa.

Striker: He estado esperando esto por mucho tiempo.

Dijo el robot emocionado por combatir. En todo su cuerpo se surgieron cientos de armas, con las que empezó a bombardear a las tropas enemigas. Estas rápidamente contraatacaron, pero todos los disparos resultaban insignificantes en la armadura del colosal robot. Un Tanque Oscuro le empezó a disparar al robot, este esquivo los disparos moviéndose a un lado, luego aplasto al tanque con su enorme pie. Los Tecno Soldados y P.E.K.K.A empezaron a ayudar a Striker a destruir a las tropas que estaban en tierra, mientras el robot gigante se ocupaba de las Pirámides Escarlata.

Un par de pirámides empezaron a disparar sus armas principales contra Striker. Este rápidamente atrapo con sus manos, y les arranco su arma principal. Acto seguido, lanzo las pirámides que tenía en sus manos contra otras iguales, destruyéndolas a todas. Se lanzó contra otra pirámide y usando sus cuchillas, la corto a la mitad haciéndola explotar.

Zephyr apareció para luchar, pero las tropas robóticas y el robot Striker tenían controlada la situación. El peliblanco puso una cara de molestia, y se retiró a otra parte.

* * *

Mientras, Six y Ender habían llegado a donde se encontraba el Cetro de la Destrucción. El timberwolf noto que se encontraban en unas montañas rocosas. Ender miro con curiosidad el sitio.

Ender: ¿Aquí es donde está el cetro?

Six: No, está ahí.

Dijo la alicornio volteándose. Ender también se giró, sorprendiéndose al notar un gran cráter en medio unas montañas, justo en el centro de este cráter había una roca en forma de cúpula gigante negra, dentro de la roca había negras nubes de tormenta que de las que caían rayos constantemente. Rodeando la roca había un gran número de ponys del futuro.

Ender: ¿Qué es eso?

Pregunto el timberwolf mirando la esfera con asombro.

Six: Ese es el Geoda. Una gran roca que guarda dentro una tormenta sintética, capaz de convertir esta zona montañosa en una zona de muerte pura, ya que los rayos de la tormenta son altamente destructivos. Aunque no es lo único que hay dentro.

Explico la yegua asombrando más a su pareja. Luego continúo hablando.

Six: Dentro del Geoda está el Cetro de la Destrucción. Y por lo que estoy viendo, esos ponys del futuro aún no han conseguido entrar.

Ender: Entonces ¿El Cetro de la Destrucción esta seguro?

Six: No. Fíjate en eso.

Dijo la alicornio, señalando como algunos ponys del futuro estaban rodeando la roca con su magia, tratando de sacarla de la tierra.

Six: Lo más probable es que estén tratando de llevarse el Geoda al Futuro Alternativo. Luego trataran de sacar el cetro de ahí cuando vuelvan al futuro.

La alicornio de la luz tenía razón. Algunos ponys trataban de sacar el Geoda de la tierra, pero este no salía fácil. Six soltó un suspiro.

Six: Si queremos evitar que se hagan con el Cetro de la Destrucción, vamos a conseguirlo nosotros.

Ender: Pero ¿Cómo vamos a hacerlo? No creo que podemos con tantos ponys del futuro que obviamente trataran de detenernos.

Six: Tendremos que buscar una manera de conseguirlo.

Cuando Six termino de hablar, una voz se escuchó detrás de ambos.

Eclipsa: **Nosotras podemos ayudarlos.**

Six y Ender voltearon, notando como la chica estaba parada frente a ellos sosteniendo su sombrilla en sus dos manos. Detrás de Eclipsa se encontraban las otras chicas de la Nega Elite. La alicornio de la luz y el timberwolf se sorprendieron al notar a esas extrañas chicas. Six fue la primera en responder.

Six: Eclipsa ¿Qué haces aquí?

Pregunto la yegua. Eclipsa soltó una pequeña risa.

Eclipsa: **Te acuerdas de mí, eso es algo que no me esperaba.**

Comento la chica con su tono elegante y refinado. Ender miro a Six confundido.

Ender: ¿Conoces a esta chica?

Pregunto el timberwolf muy confundido. Eclipsa lo corrigió.

Eclipsa: **No soy una chica normal, soy una sombra.**

Dijo Eclipsa, tomando su sombrilla con su mano derecha. Ender entonces noto que la chica carecía de sombra. Eclipsa dejo de prestarle atención al timberwolf y siguió hablando con Six.

Eclipsa: **Pero mejor cambiamos de tema. Six, tenemos que evitar que esos ponys consigan el Cetro de la Destrucción.**

Dijo la chica con seriedad, pero sin dejar su tono elegante. Six asintió con la cabeza.

Six: Tienes razón Eclipsa, pero necesitamos un plan para poder atravesar a esos ponys, y entrar en el Geoda.

Eclipsa: **No te preocupes por eso, ya pensé en algo.**

Minutos más tarde, la chica estaba parada frente a su equipo. Six y Ender detrás de ella.

Eclipsa: **Compañeras escuchen. Six, Ender y yo, junto con Anya, Lazuli, Rebeca y Star entraremos en el Geoda para tomar el Cetro de la Destrucción. Mientras que Shina, Platinum Eye, Midnight, Amaterasu y Electra quitaran a los ponys del futuro del camino. ¿Entendido?**

Pregunto Eclipsa. Todas las chicas asintieron. Los ponys del futuro seguían tratando de sacar el Geoda de la tierra. De la nada, una poderosa llamarada carbonizo a algunos ponys del futuro. Todos los ponys que estaban ahí, se pusieron en alerta. Shina apareció volando, los ponys al ver a la alicornio empezaron a dispararle. La yegua volando con gracia y belleza, esquivaba los disparos fácilmente.

Una potente descarga eléctrica dejo fritos a algunos de los ponys que le disparaban a Shina. La descarga fue lanzada por Electra. La pokemon tenía una sonrisa burlona. Cuando los ponys del futuro trataron de dispararle, Platinum Eye apareció portando un gran escudo de acero con forma de cuadrado y un triángulo abajo, dicho escudo superaba el tamaño de la robot, pero a esta no le costaba nada moverlo. Los disparos fueron detenidos con facilidad por el poderoso escudo.

Algunos cristales cayeron a los pies de los soldados. Eran pequeños cristales marrones, estos brillaron y explotaron lanzando muchas rocas afiladas, que se clavaron en todo el cuerpo de los ponys del futuro, matándolos. La que lanzo estos cristales fue Midnight, la garra de la grifo estaba cubierta de los cristales, mientras tenía una expresión de seriedad.

Amaterasu apareció caminando con expresión tranquila. Los ponys del futuro al verla, le empezaron a apuntar. La chica hecha de energía extendió su mano izquierda, hacia la misma dirección. Sobre esta se formó una gran esfera hecha de energía azul. La chica extendió su mano hacia los ponys, y de la esfera salió con una rapidez imperceptible un poderoso laser que acabo con los ponys que le apuntaban.

Mientras esto pasaba, el otro grupo caminaba tranquilamente entre la batalla. Los ponys del futuro no los atacaban al estar demasiado ocupados con el otro grupo. Eclipsa se paró frente al Geoda y lo miro con tranquilidad.

Eclipsa: **Bien, primera parte del plan, hecha. Six, abre el Geoda.**

Pidió la chica con tranquilidad. La alicornio de la luz empezó a caminar hacia la gigantesca roca en forma de cúpula. Cuando la tuvo a su alcance, la toco con su cuerno. En la roca se dibujó el contorno de una puerta, que luego la alicornio de la luz abrió empujándola ligeramente. Una fuerte ráfaga de viento salió del Geoda, llegando a hacer retroceder a Six y Ender. Eclipsa con algo de seriedad dijo.

Eclipsa: **Vamos, hay que conseguir el Cetro de la Destrucción.**

La sombra fue la primera en entrar. Sus compañeras de equipo la siguieron, y de últimos entraron Six y Ender. Cuando todos entraron, la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos.

La palabra "apocalíptico" resultaba casi insignificante para poder describir lo que el grupo tenía a su alrededor. La tierra estaba totalmente negra y al borde del colapso, erupciones volcánicas ocurrían en todos lados, interminables rayos que no paraban de caer y destruir la tierra, junto con un torrente de lluvia de sangre, además de que se respiraba un olor a muerte muy fuerte. Sin dudas lo que había dentro del Geoda era escalofriante.

Six y Ender miraban esto con mucha impresión y algo de miedo. Las chicas de la Nega Elite estaban extrañamente tranquilas.

Eclipsa: **Continuemos, tenemos que conseguir el Cetro de la Destrucción.**

Dijo la sombra empezando a caminar. Six y Ender al igual que las chicas la siguieron. En poco tiempo, llegaron a una especie de cementerio en ruinas. Este estaba lleno de lapidas y extrañas estatuas. Star mirando esto comento.

Star: **Puedo notar que este lugar fue modificado por alguien.**

Dijo la chica con total tranquilidad, algo sorprendente teniendo en cuenta el lugar en el que se encontraban. Anya que estaba sobre el sombrero de Eclipsa dijo.

Anya: **Six, ¿Los ponys de la luz pusieron alguna defensa dentro del Geoda?**

Pregunto Anya con curiosidad. Un segundo después de preguntarlo, las lapidas y estatuas empezaron a moverse. Las lapidas se convirtieron en torretas, y las estatuas en robots asesinos. Six puso una sonrisa falsa en su rostro.

Six: Eso responde a tu pregunta.

Las torretas y robots asesinos empezaron a atacar al grupo. Antes de que llegaran, los robots fueron atrapados por unas raíces que surgieron del suelo, estas raíces eran convocadas por Star. Mientras que Eclipsa creo un muro de una extraña sustancia negra que salió de sus manos, el muro detuvo las balas. Anya bajo del sombrero de la chica, mientras que su cuerpo brillaba.

Cuando la luz desapareció, el ave se había convertido en un ave antropomórfica. Tenía plumas de color blanco, ojos color rojo, y usaba un traje de camuflaje blanco. En su espalda traía un arco tecnológico, dicho arco estaba hecho de un metal extraño de color blanco azulado.

El ave salto a gran altura, tomando su arco con su ala izquierda, tomando tres de las plumas de la misma ala y con gran maestría, disparo las tres plumas, una tras otra. Las tres plumas eran tan duras como el acero e increíblemente afiladas. Las plumas atravesar a 5 robots asesinos, ya que dos flechas atravesaron a dos robots cada una.

El ave antropomórfica cayó al suelo, luego de destruir a los 5 robots. Otro robot asesino trato de atravesar a Anya con una motosierra por la espalda. De la nada, Rebeca apareció y destruyo al robot arrancándole la cabeza de un mordisco. El robot cayó al suelo destruido.

Lazuli estaba rodeada de 5 robots asesinos y 2 torretas. La dragona con una llamarada de fuego lila, hizo polvo blanco a las torretas. Antes de que los robots asesinos la alcanzaran, alzo el vuelo evitando sus ataques. Desde el aire lanzo una llamarada igual a la anterior, los 5 robots estaban todos juntos, por lo que la llamarada lila hizo polvo a los 5 robots.

Luego de varios minutos, ya no quedaban robots. Six y Ender no intervinieron en la batalla. Estos estaban muy impresionados, por las habilidades de las chicas como para reaccionar. La Nega Elite se reunió, luego de encargarse de los robots. Ender pregunto muy sorprendido.

Ender: ¿Cómo es que son tan fuertes?

Las chicas de la Nega Elite se miraron. Eclipsa respondió.

Eclipsa: **Primero tendrías que saber quiénes somos.**

El grupo continúo caminando por varios minutos. Ender trataba de preguntarle a Eclipsa lo mismo que antes, pero algo le decía que era mejor que no lo hiciera. Entonces, el grupo llego a una especie de templo-pirámide. En la punta, se encontraba flotando un cetro, el mango era de color purpura con la parte de la base de color blanco, en la punta del cetro, estaba una esfera de color negro flotando, con un anillo purpura flotando en vertical a su alrededor.

Six: Allí esta, es el Cetro de la Destrucción.

Dijo la alicornio con impresión, señalando con su casco el cetro que se encontraba flotando sobre el templo. Six trato de volar para tomarlo, pero Eclipsa puso su sombrilla frente a la yegua, evitando que siguiera avanzando.

Eclipsa: Alto, no sabemos si hay alguna trampa. Déjame esto a mí.

La chica se acercó lentamente, cuando estaba bastante cerca, tuvo que agacharse para esquivar una lanza que salió de una roca.

Eclipsa: Parece que si hay.

Dijo la sombra volviendo con el grupo. Los guantes de Eclipsa fueron cubiertos de una extraña sustancia negra. La chica empezó a dibujar en el suelo de piedra con la extraña sustancia. Segundos después, había dibujado un árbol de color negro. La sombra tomo el árbol como si fuera real, y lo lanzo contra el templo. El árbol recibió cientos de trampas que había, siendo destruido en el proceso.

Eclipsa: Bien, parece que ya no hay más trampas.

El grupo comenzó a subir el templo. Mientras subían, Six pregunto.

Six: Eclipsa, ¿Qué fue eso que hiciste hace rato? No reconozco esa sustancia que usaste para dibujar.

Eclipsa: Es tinta. Tengo el poder de volver real lo que dibujo, así es como volví real el árbol que dibuje. Aunque no es lo único que puedo hacer.

Dijo la chica levantando su sombrilla. La punta de la sombrilla se convirtió en una aguja, la punta de la misma fue cubierta de tinta. La sombra empezó a dibujar en una pared del templo con su sombrilla. Unos segundos después, había dibujado un conejo, este mágicamente salió de la pared. Six tomo al conejo en sus cascos, mirándolo con algo de impresión.

Six: Que lindo.

Dijo la alicornio de la luz acariciando al conejo. Este salto de los cascos de la yegua hasta las manos de Eclipsa, el conejo al llegar a las manos de la chica, volvió a convertirse en tinta. Ninguno dijo nada más. Cuando llegaron a la punta del templo, Six voló con cuidado a donde estaba el Cetro de la Destrucción. La alicornio tomo con cuidado el cetro, cuando lo tuvo entre sus cascos…

Six: Que extraño, no siento nada.

Dijo la yegua moviendo el cetro de un lado a otro. De la nada, un láser purpura fue disparado de la esfera negra del cetro, dicho laser impacto en el templo.

Haciéndolo polvo al instante.

Ender junto con la Nega Elite cayeron al suelo donde antes estaba el templo. Six estaba impresionada por haber destruido el templo en un instante. Lazuli voló hasta donde estaba la alicornio de la luz, y le quito el cetro de los cascos.

Lazuli: Lo mejor será que no lo sujetes tú Six. Recuerda que solo lo pueden usar los alicornio de la luz.

Dijo la dragona poniendo el cetro en su espalda, la alicornio le dio la razón. Six y Lazuli bajaron al suelo, donde los esperaba el resto del grupo.

Eclipsa: Bien. Ya tenemos el Cetro de la Destrucción. Mejor nos vamos, antes de que aparezca otra sorpresa.

Todos empezaron a caminar hacia la salida. Eclipsa metió su mano dentro de su sombrero y saco una especie de reloj, este decía que faltaban 5 minutos.

5 minutos para que llegara la Armada Omniversal.

Continuara…


	17. 17º Cap Comienza la Guerra 4º Parte

**Capítulo 17:**

 **Comienza la Guerra 4º Parte**

En Poniville. El pueblo seguía igual de desolado. Kaely se enfrentaba a su versión del futuro, Lorelei. Ambas felinas tenían un intenso combate, llevando La Gravity Armor, el Quantum Suit y la Nano Saber. Las dos tenían una habilidad muy parecida usando sus objetos legendarios, por lo que no alcanzaban a golpearse. Kaely lanzo un corte horizontal contra su oponente, esta lo bloqueo con su espada. La felina del presente trato de darle un puñetazo a su oponente con su otra garra, pero Lorelei pensó en lo mismo. Los ataques de ambas gatas chocaron, haciéndolas retroceder varios metros.

Lorelei lanzo su espada contra Kaely. Esta la esquivo por poco, pero la espada logro hacerle un corte en el brazo, rompiendo parte del Quantum Suit y de su abrigo. La felina del futuro extendió su garra a donde lanzo su espada, esta última floto y volvió a su pata. Kaely miro esto impresionada, mientras el Quantum Suit se reparaba.

Kaely: _Prisma ¿Cómo hizo eso?_

Pregunto la gata a la IA en susurros. Prisma tardo unos segundos en responder.

Prisma: Análisis imposible. Los sistemas de la Nano Saber enemiga están demasiado protegidos.

Kaely gruño de frustración. Tenía que buscar una forma de superar a su versión del futuro, pero no sabía cómo. Entonces Prisma volvió a hablar.

Prisma: ¿Puedo sugerirle algo señorita Kaely?

Kaely: _Claro Prisma. Ahora mismo cualquier sugerencia me viene bien._

Prisma: Puede activar el Vínculo Gravitatorio. Eso le daría una ventaja.

Dijo finalmente la IA. Kaely lo pensó un poco, hasta que respondió con una sonrisa.

Kaely: _Prisma, activa el Vínculo Gravitatorio._

Prisma hizo lo que le pidió la gata. Lorelei seguía mirando a Kaely, preguntándose qué es lo que estaba susurrando. La gata del futuro miro con curiosidad como el núcleo de la Gravity Armor de Kaely brillaba.

El Vínculo Gravitatorio era una mejora creada por Yvonne y Azrael, para los 3 objetos legendarios de Kaely. Los cristales verdes que tenía el Quantum Suit dejaron de brillar por un segundo, para después encenderse, pero ahora brillando de color azul. El cristal verde de la Nano Saber también brillaba de color azul. La hoja de plasma de la espada de Kaely se apagó, cuando se encendió, era de color azul. La gata del futuro miro esto muy interesada.

Lorelei: Curioso, no sabía que la Gravity Armor pudiera hacer eso.

Comento Lorelei mirando a Kaely. Esta con una sonrisa respondió.

Kaely: Normalmente no puede, pero luego de una mejora. Puedo hacer que el Quantum Suit y la Nano Saber, tengan al poder de la Gravity Armor. Y ahora puedo hacer esto.

Kaely apunto a Lorelei con su espada. De la nada, la gata del futuro sintió como si le cayera un gran peso encima, el cual la hizo caer al suelo.

Lorelei: ¿Qué me hiciste?

Pregunto Lorelei tratando de levantarse, pero le era muy difícil.

Kaely: Simplemente use una de las habilidades de la Gravity Nano Saber. La cual es modificar la gravedad en un punto específico.

Explico la felina con una sonrisa. Lorelei pudo levantarse del suelo con mucha dificultad.

Lorelei: Me da igual si… ahora controlas la gravedad, te matare y luego… matare a tu hija.

Dijo la gata del futuro con algo de furia en su voz, aunque le costaba hablar por el esfuerzo que tenía que hacer para mantenerse de pie. Kaely miro con odio a su versión del futuro.

Kaely: No dejare que toques a mi hija.

Dijo la felina volviendo a apuntar a donde estaba Lorelei, aumentando la gravedad alrededor de la felina del futuro. Esta no pudo mantenerse en pie, ya que la fuerza de la gravedad era demasiada. Entonces Kaely recibió una patada de parte de Ivy, la cual al ver a su madre en peligro, fue a atacar a Kaely. Lorelei pudo levantarse, ya que Kaely perdió la concentración al recibir el ataque de la versión el futuro de Claire. Esta ayudo a su madre a levantarse.

Lorelei: Gracias hija.

Agradeció la gata gris a su hija. Esta asintió con la cabeza. Claire también ayudo a su madre a levantarse.

Kaely: Gracias Claire.

Claire: De nada.

Ambas se pusieron en guardia, preparadas para seguir luchando contra sus versiones futuras.

Lorelei se lanzó contra Kaely, atacándola con su propia Nano Saber. Kaely detuvo el corte con facilidad usando la Gravity Nano Saber. Claire detuvo con algo de esfuerzo un ataque de Ivy usando su espada para detener el corte de la Espada de Materia Roja de la gata del futuro.

Lorelei trato de golpear a Kaely con su garra, pero esta última la detuvo con facilidad. El Vínculo Gravitatorio no solo le daba control sobre la gravedad, también aumentaba su fuerza y agilidad. Kaely hizo retroceder varios metros a Lorelei y a Ivy manipulando la gravedad.

Kaely se acercó a su hija, aprovechando que sus versiones del F.A estaban recuperándose.

Kaely: Escúchame hija, si quieres derrotar a Ivy tienes que usar tu otra arma.

Dijo Kaely de forma seria. Claire asintió. Las dos tuvieron que retroceder para evitar un ataque de sus versiones del futuro.

Claire: ¡Vajra!

Exclamo la felina. Frente a Claire apareció una enorme hacha de combate. Era de mango de acero, con dos hojas de metal gris con los bordes negros, aunque no parecía muy filosa. En la parte superior del mango había un pequeño cristal rojo. La gata blanca tomo el hacha con sus dos garras, dicha hacha era incluso más alta que ella.

Ivy miro con molestia como Claire sujetaba la gran hacha de combate.

Ivy: Aunque tengas una nueva hacha, no vas a derrotarme. Tengo la Gem Armor al igual que tú, y nada puede superar esta armadura.

Dijo la felina del futuro. Claire la miro con una sonrisa.

Claire: Parece que no conoces la única debilidad de la Gem Armor.

Dijo la gata blanca sin dejar de sonreír. Ivy la miro confundida.

Claire: La Gem Armor es casi tan buena como la Gravity Armor, pero tiene un problema.

Al terminar de hablar, Claire fue a gran velocidad contra la gata el futuro, levantando su hacha lista para atacar. Ivy se cubrió con sus brazos para protegerse del hachazo de Claire. Cuando el ataque impacto, género una explosión. La explosión le causó un gran daño a Ivy y destrozo parte de su armadura.

Claire: La Gem Armor no resiste explosiones.

Claire lanzo otro hachazo contra Ivy. Esta lo esquivo por poco, pero aun así la explosión que genero la Vajra logro hacerle bastante daño. La felina el futuro resistiendo el dolor, trato de atacar a Claire. Esta última se protegió con su hacha, y luego la uso para contraatacar. La gata blanca del presente empezó a lanzar muchos más ataques, Ivy le costaba mucho esquivarlos por todos, ya que tenía muchas heridas en su cuerpo.

Ivy respiraba de agitadamente, su cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas, además de que la mayor parte de su armadura estaba destrozada. Claire la miraba con una sonrisa confiada, preparándose para terminar el combate.

.

 **– Claire –**

 **[Ataque Definitivo]**

 **Vajra Core**

.

El cristal rojo de la Vajra empezó a brillar con intensidad, mientras partículas negras empezaban a aparecer alrededor del hacha de combate. Claire levanto el hacha con sus dos garras, y dio un potente golpe en el suelo. Una gran fisura apareció en el suelo que fue en dirección a Ivy, al llegar a donde estaba la felina, una poderosa explosión surgió de dentro de la fisura. La felina del futuro grito de dolor al sentir todo el daño de la explosión.

Ivy cayó al suelo con su armadura destrozada, la cual no tardó mucho en desvanecerse. Claire sonrió, mientras que la Vajra desapareció de sus garras.

De vuelta con Kaely y Lorelei. Ambas felinas seguían enfrentándose, Lorelei tenía muchos problemas con los poderes sobre la gravedad que ahora poseía la gata del presente.

Kaely lanzo un puñetazo contra el rostro de Lorelei, logrando golpearla. La gata del futuro logro permanecer en el sitio, y también dio un puñetazo en el rostro de su rival. Kaely le dio un rodillazo a Lorelei, haciéndola retroceder. La gata del futuro volvió a lanzarse contra Kaely, teniendo su espada en sus garras.

Lorelei lanzo su espada contra Kaely. Esta última uso el poder de manipular la gravedad, para que la Nano Saber de su rival diera la vuelta, y fuera contra la felina del futuro. Lorelei esquivo por poco su espada, tomándola en el aire cuando la misma paso a su lado. Kaely ataco con la Gravity Nano Saber, lanzando un corte de energía contra Lorelei. Esta lo esquivo saltando hacia un lado. El corte de energía siguió volando y volando hasta perderse en la lejanía.

En Canterlot. Amy seguía combatiendo contra las tropas del Futuro Alternativo. De la nada, el corte de energía que lanzo Kaely apareció. La pelirosada desvió el ataque hacia otra dirección con su mano. Discord que también estaba combatiendo, tuvo que desviar el corte de energía. King Sombra hizo lo mismo que los dos anteriores, desviando el ataque hacia otro lado. Blueblood se estaba escondiendo dentro de un callejón, el corte de energía paso sobre él, cortando una parte de un edificio. El trozo de edificio cayó sobre el maldi… sobre el príncipe, aplastándolo.

Blueblood: ME DUELE TODO, AHHHHH.

Grito de dolor el unicornio, sintiendo un intenso dolor en todo su cuerpo. Amy escucho el grito de Blueblood. La chica miro hacia donde estaba el príncipe, y luego se dio la vuelta.

Amy: Lo ayudaría, pero recuerdo que es Blueblood y se me pasa.

Dijo la chica sin mucho interés por la situación de Blueblood, dejando al príncipe sufriendo debajo del trozo de edificio.

Devuelta con Kaely y Lorelei. Kaely había logrado hacer bastante daño a la gata del futuro. Esta se encontraba respirando de forma cansada. Sus heridas estaban cubiertas por su traje, aunque este último tenía manchas de sangre en muchos sitios. Kaely se preparó para terminar con su rival.

.

 **– Kaely –**

 **[Ataque Definitivo]**

 **Gravity**

.

Todo el espacio alrededor de Lorelei se oscureció. Kaely apareció entre la oscuridad, estando a varios metros de la felina del futuro. Esta se preocupó al ver como Kaely le apunto con la Gravity Nano Saber. Cientos de rocas que salieron de la nada, fueron en dirección a Lorelei, golpeándola y aplastándola repetidas veces. Una última y gigantesca roca cubierta de magma, apareció en el cielo. Esta comenzó a caer a gran velocidad, impactando contra Lorelei generando una potente explosión.

Lorelei cayó al suelo al lado de su hija, teniendo serios daños en su armadura y traje. Kaely apago la Gravity Nano Saber y la guardo en su traje. Un portal se abrió dónde estaban las dos gatas el futuro, ambas entraron por este portal desapareciendo.

* * *

En el reino changeling. Cedric y Claw combatían contra Sloth y Wrath. El changeling y el grifo del F.A les estaban dando muchos problemas a Cedric y Claw, ya que era como luchar contra un espejo. Los clones de Cedric chocaban contra los fantasmas de Wrath, mientras que Claw y Sloth no lograban superar la velocidad del otro.

Cedric mando un clon contra el changeling del futuro. Este creo un fantasma igual a él, y retrocedió para protegerse del clon de su rival. El fantasma y el clon chocaron, explotando al contacto. Cedric se sintió frustrado al no poder alcanzar a su enemigo. Wrath lanzo tres fantasmas contra Cedric. El changeling les disparo tres rayos mágicos, provocando que explotaran.

Claw volaba a gran velocidad tratando de atacar con sus garras a Sloth, el grifo del futuro esquivaba los ataques de su enemigo a gran velocidad, a la vez que contraataca, sin ningún resultado, ya que Claw esquivaba los ataques con rapidez.

Cedric y Claw se reunieron al igual que Sloth y Wrath.

Cedric: Tenemos que encontrar la forma de derrotarlos, no creo poder durar mucho tiempo así. Wrath sabe controlar muy bien a esos fantasmas.

Comento el changeling respirando de forma cansada. Claw le dio la razón.

Claw: Estoy igual que tú, ese Sloth tiene una velocidad muy parecida a la mía.

Cedric: Parece que tendremos que cambiar un poco.

Claw: ¿Te refieres a que…?

Cedric: Si. Tenemos que usar los ataques combinados.

El grifo y el changeling sonrieron. Cedric con su magia apareció un par de martillos, eran martillos dobles de un tamaño moderado y con aspecto tecnológico. Claw tomo uno de los martillos, mientras que Cedric se quedó con el otro. Wrath y Sloth miraron esto extrañados. El changeling del futuro hablo.

Wrath: No me importa que tengan unos martillos. Voy a matarlos desgraciados…

Pero Wrath no pudo terminar el insulto, ya que recibió un martillazo en la cara de parte de Cedric.

Cedric: Cálmate un poco amigo. La escritora no dejara que termines tus insultos.

Dijo el changeling con una sonrisa, sujetando el martillo con su magia. Claw lo miro extrañado.

Claw: Otra vez estás hablando como Pinkie Pie.

Dijo el grifo muy extrañado por los comentarios de Cedric. Este no respondió, solo soltó una pequeña risa. Wrath se levantó del suelo muy furioso.

Wrath: ¡Voy a matarlos a ambos!

Grito el changeling del futuro muy furioso empezando a volar contra Cedric y Claw. Estos sonrieron y prepararon su ataque.

Cedric y Claw: ¡Martillazo Doble!

Exclamaron Cedric y Claw. Ambos desaparecieron después en un destello. Wrath los busco con la mirada. Claw apareció detrás del changeling del futuro. El grifo tenía entre sus garras su martillo que le dio Cedric, solo que dicho martillo había aumentado de tamaño, siendo ahora gigante. Claw le dio un potente martillazo a Wrath, aplastándolo totalmente.

Del lado contrario donde estaba el grifo, apareció Cedric. El changeling blanco también tenía un martillo gigante sujetado por magia. Cedric dio un martillazo con más fuerte que el de Claw, sobre el martillo de este último. El poderoso martillazo hizo que todo el suelo debajo de ambos martillos se agrietara. Los martillos volvieron a su tamaño normal, quedando Wrath en el suelo con algunas heridas en su cuerpo.

Wrath se levantó con dificultad. Ese ataque le dolió mucho, pero no permitiría que esos dos le ganaran. El changeling del futuro creo muchos fantasmas. Todos estos empezaron a correr hacia Cedric y Claw. El changeling del presente creo clones para detener a los fantasmas, mientras que preparaba otro ataque combinado.

Cedric y Claw: ¡Lluvia de Estrellas!

Exclamaron ambos. Cientos de pequeños destellos parecidos a estrellas aparecieron sobre ellos. Cedric y Claw volaron a donde estaban los pequeños destellos, para segundos después empezar a golpearlos con sus martillos, mandando los destellos contra Wrath. Este último trataba de cubrirse con sus fantasmas, pero aun así algunos destellos lograban golpearlo, provocando explosiones al impactar con su cuerpo. Wrath se levantó del suelo, con su cuerpo mucho más herido que antes.

Wrath: No me importa cuánto daño me hagan, voy a acabar con ustedes malditos…

El changeling no pudo terminar la frase, ya que Cedric volvió a pegarle un martillazo en la cara.

Cedric: Te dije que la escritora no te dejara terminar tus insultos.

Comento el changeling blanco, mientras sujetaba su martillo sobre su hombro usando su magia.

Cedric: Pero bueno, ya es momento de terminar, así que adiós.

.

 **– Cedric –**

 **[Ataque Definitivo]**

 **Mega Impacto**

.

Cedric empezó a volar a gran altura. Su martillo comenzó a brillar con intensidad, segundos después el martillo empezó a hacerse más y más grande, hasta alcanzar un tamaño enorme. Cedric levanto el martillo con su magia y lo envió contra Wrath. Este por primera vez puso una cara de preocupación, al ver como el enorme martillo caía. El martillo impacto, provocando que todo el reino temblara.

El martillo volvió a su tamaño normal. Wrath se encontraba tirado en un suelo completamente destrozado, estando inconsciente y severamente herido. A Sloth parecía no importarle el estado del changeling del futuro. Cedric y Claw miraron al grifo del futuro extrañados, preguntándose por que no ayudo a su compañero.

El grifo del futuro desapareció de la vista de Cedric y Claw. Estos se extrañaron por la repentina desaparición de Sloth. De la nada, muchos cortes empezaron a aparecer en sus cuerpos. El changeling y el grifo trataban de encontrar a quien les hacia estos cortes, pero no lograban ver a nadie. Segundos después, Sloth volvió a aparecer a unos metros de ellos.

Sloth: Voy a acabar con ustedes ahora, ya quiero irme a descansar.

Dijo el grifo del futuro con tono de pereza. Claw trato de atacarlo, pero Sloth lo esquivo a gran velocidad. Unos segundos después, el grifo del futuro volvió a desaparecer. Cedric creo un escudo mágico alrededor de él y Claw. El escudo empezó a sufrir gran cantidad de ataques, pero logrando resistirlos.

Claw: No puedo creer que alguien como él logre ir a tanta velocidad.

Comento el grifo tratando de ubicar a Sloth, pero el grifo del futuro se movía demasiado rápido. Entonces a Cedric se le ocurrió una idea.

Cedric: Se cómo podríamos superar su velocidad.

Luego de algunos segundos, Sloth volvió a aparecer a algunos metros de Cedric y Claw.

Sloth: Ya dejen de resistirse, quiero matarlos para poder irme a descansar.

Dijo el grifo con su habitual tono de pereza.

Cedric y Claw: ¡Cañonazo Dual!

Sloth se extrañó al ver como Cedric aparecía un cañón con su magia. El changeling blanco entro en el cañón, para segundos después ser disparado contra Sloth. Este esquivo por poco la bola blanca con detalles verdes que ahora era Cedric. Antes de que el changeling blanco chocara contra cualquier cosa, Claw apareció y lo golpeo con su martillo, mandándolo contra Sloth de nuevo.

Sloth se movía a gran velocidad para poder esquivar los ataques de Cedric, pero Claw siempre aparecía y lanzaba de nuevo al changeling blanco contra él. Cada golpe que le daba Claw a Cedric, aumentaba la velocidad del changeling blanco. Sloth tenía problemas para superar la velocidad que alcanzaba Cedric.

Claw volvió a golpear a Cedric con su martillo, logrando superar la velocidad de Sloth y golpeando a este último. El grifo del futuro cayó al suelo con un ala rota por el fuerte impacto. Cedric se encontraba muy mareado, pero sin ningún daño, ya que uso un hechizo para protegerse de los golpes.

Claw aprovecho que Sloth se encontraba quieto para terminar con él.

.

 **– Claw –**

 **[Ataque Definitivo]**

 **Martillo Tornado**

.

Claw empezó a volar en círculos alrededor de Sloth. Claw comenzó a crear un tornado alrededor del grifo del futuro. Cuando Sloth se encontraba sin salida, el martillo de Claw fue disparado contra él. Sloth no pudo esquivarlo, y el martillo le dio un fuerte golpe en el pecho, para luego seguir hasta el otro lado del tornado, siendo atrapado por Claw.

Esta no fue la única vez que el martillo de Claw fue disparado. Sloth empezó a recibir gran cantidad de golpes del martillo, el cual salía de todas direcciones. Entonces el martillo, estando más grande de lo normal, le dio un último y poderoso golpe a Sloth.

El grifo del futuro se encontraba con muchos moretones en su cuerpo y algunos huesos rotos. Sloth fue hasta el cuerpo de Wrath, detrás del grifo del futuro se abrió un portal. Sloth arrastro el cuerpo de su compañero hasta el portal, desapareciendo dentro, junto con el changeling. Cedric y Claw se alegraron al ver que sus dos rivales se fueron.

* * *

Mientras en Chaosville, Zeon se enfrentaba a Lust y Kaira se enfrentaba a Greed.

Zeon lanzo una llamarada eléctrica contra la draconequus del futuro. Esta uso sus poderes del caos para crear un muro de cristal que la protegió del ataque del dragón. Este comenzó a lanzar más llamaradas eléctricas desde distintas direcciones, tratando de acertarle a Lust, pero esta lograba protegerse de todos los ataques.

Kaira tenía un cañón en sus manos, la draconequus usaba dicho cañón para dispararle pasteles explosivos a Greed. Este esquivaba los pasteles que disparaba Kaira con facilidad. La draconequus hizo aparecer muchos más cañones, comenzando a disparar con ellos al dragón del futuro, pero a Greed apenas le costaba esquivar los constantes ataques de Kaira.

Zeon estaba muy alerta. Lust había desaparecido, y podía aparecer donde sea. Lust apareció frente al dragón, provocando que este último cayera de espaldas. La draconequus atrapo las garras y patas de Zeon con unas cadenas moradas que surgieron del suelo. Lust miro con lujuria a Zeon.

Lust: Perfecto, ahora te tengo para mí sola.

Dijo la draconequus con mucha lujuria, acercándose al rostro de Zeon para tratar de besarlo. El dragón en respuesta, le lanzo una llamarada eléctrica al rostro. Lust retrocedió a la vez que gritaba de dolor. Al perder la concentración, las cadenas que sujetaban a Zeon se rompieron, y el dragón pudo volver a levantarse.

Zeon: Lo siento, pero mi querida Twilight me mataría si llego a engañarla.

Dijo el dragón con tranquilidad. Lust lo miro furiosa, teniendo su rostro quemado por la llamarada eléctrica.

Kaira seguía disparándole a Greed con sus cañones de pastel, sin ningún resultado. El dragón del futuro se movía demasiado rápido. La draconequus cambio los pasteles por frascos vacíos, y empezó a disparar el cañón. Greed esquivo uno de los frascos vacíos, dicho frasco exploto, soltando una montaña de bits. Greed miro esto con una gran sonrisa.

Greed: ¡ORO!

Grito el codicioso dragón con mucha felicidad. Greed salto en la montaña de bits, abrazando la gran cantidad de monedas, sin quitar su sonrisa.

Greed: Como te amo oro.

Decía el dragón sin dejar de abrazar los bits, mientras pequeños corazones salían de su cabeza. Kaira miraba esto con una gota de sudor en su frente.

Kaira: Esto es muy extraño incluso para mí.

La draconequus le disparo otro frasco al dragón, este golpeo a Greed cubriéndolo totalmente de bits. El dragón del futuro se quedó allí, sin importarle nada más que su oro.

Kaira se unió a Zeon para luchar contra Lust. La draconequus estaba furiosa por el ataque del dragón blanco. Lust creo una gran cantidad de armas hechas de energía verde. La draconequus del futuro lanzo todas las armas de energía contra Zeon y Kaira. Esta última creo un escudo para protegerse a ella misma y a Zeon.

Kaira: Esta chica está muy loca, mucho más que yo. Debemos tener cuidado.

Zeon: Podemos derrotarla, solo tenemos que trabajar en equipo.

El dragón y la draconequus sonrieron. Esta última uso su teletransportación para aparecer detrás de Lust. La draconequus del futuro no noto la presencia de su versión del pasado. Kaira le lanzo una caja de bombas a Lust. La caja exploto al impactar contra la draconequus del futuro, generando una nube de humo. Zeon disparo una llamarada eléctrica contra Lust, aumentando el tamaño de la nube de humo.

Zeon y Kaira creían haber acabado con su enemiga, pero esta salió de la nube de humo con algunas heridas en su cuerpo. Lust comenzó a lanzar fuego verde hacia todas direcciones. Este fuego derretía todo lo que había a su paso. Kaira creo otro escudo mágico para protegerse del fuego verde.

Kaira: Espero que tengas alguna idea, porque ya no sé qué hacer para derrotarla.

Zeon trataba de pensar en una solución. Hasta que se le ocurrió algo.

Kaira estando invisible, apareció detrás de Greed, el dragón seguía disfrutando de su oro. La draconequus creo un fuego verde parecido al de Lust. Kaira usando el fuego verde, derritió los bits del dragón del futuro. Greed se desesperó al ver como su oro se derretía. Cuando volteo a ver qué era lo que derretía su preciado oro, vio a Lust lanzando fuego verde hacia todos lados. Greed miro a su compañera con furia.

Greed: Vas a morir por derretir mi oro Lust.

Dijo el dragón del futuro con furia. Greed le lanzo una llamarada eléctrica a Lust, esta recibió el ataque y se sorprendió al ver que fue su compañero el que la ataco.

Lust: ¿Qué haces Greed? Tú y yo no somos enemigos

Greed: ¡No me hables maldita! Me quitaste mi oro y voy a matarte por eso.

El dragón del futuro lanzo otra llamarada eléctrica contra Lust. Esta se protegió con una barrera mágica. Greed se lanzó contra la draconequus del futuro, golpeando la barrera con sus garras, logrando destruirla. Lust ataco a Greed con una lanza hecha de magia, clavándosela en el hombro. El dragón del futuro gimió de dolor, pero contraataco con su garra, haciéndole un corte a Lust en el pecho.

Zeon y Kaira miraban esto escondidos detrás de un par de árboles de chocolate.

Zeon: ¿Nos vamos o esperamos a que se maten entre ellos?

Kaira: Esperaremos el momento justo, y atacaremos.

Lust ataco a Greed lanzándole muchas más lanzas hechas de magia. El dragón del futuro lanzo una llamarada eléctrica para detener las lanzas, la llamarada destruyo las lanzas y daño a la draconequus del futuro. Esta lanzo fuego verde que empezó a quemar a Greed. El dragón del futuro ignoro el dolor que le provocaba el fuego verde, y ataco repetidas veces a Lust con sus garras. La draconequus del futuro se protegió con un escudo mágico, pero Greed logro romper el escudo y seguir atacándola con mucha furia.

Lust se encontraba bastante herida, Greed era demasiado fuerte estando furioso. Entonces a la draconequus se le ocurrió algo. Lust hizo aparecer una gran bolsa de bits, y se la lanzo al dragón, este atrapo la bolsa, y al adivinar su contenido puso una sonrisa y empezó a abrazar la bolsa. Lust sonrió aliviada al ver que el dragón ya no la atacaba.

.

 **– Kaira –**

 **[Ataque Definitivo]**

 **Impacto Caótico**

.

Lust se extrañó al ver que se encontraba en un espacio totalmente oscuro. De la nada, Kaira apareció a unos metros de la draconequus del futuro, teniendo una sonrisa en su rostro y un mando en sus garras

Kaira: Te presento a mi tren de juguete.

Dijo la draconequus presionando un botón en el mando, para luego desaparecer. Un GRAN tren apareció de la nada. El tren a gran velocidad aplasto a Lust y desapareció. Kaira volvió a aparecer, pero esta vez con un detonador a su lado.

Kaira: Espero que te gusten las explosiones.

Alrededor de Lust aparecieron miles de explosivos. Kaira activo el detonador y los miles de explosivos detonaron, mandando a la draconequus a volar. Lust cayó al suelo con muchas heridas en su cuerpo. Algo que noto es que la luna estaba en el cielo. Kaira volvió a aparecer teniendo una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

Kaira: ¿Te gusta la luna? Déjame ayudarte a verla más de cerca.

Kaira chasqueo sus dedos y volvió a desaparecer. La luna empezó a bajar a gran velocidad, en dirección a donde estaba Lust. Esta cerró los ojos. La luna impacto contra el suelo, provocando una colosal explosión.

Lust cayó al suelo con su cuerpo cubierto de heridas. Kaira celebro al haber derrotado a la draconequus del futuro.

.

 **– Zeon –**

 **[Ataque Definitivo]**

 **Llamarada Eléctrica Explosiva**

.

Zeon empezó a preparar una potente llamarada eléctrica. Greed seguía muy concentrado en su oro como para darse cuenta. Zeon termino de cargar su ataque, para después lanzarlo. Una gigantesca llamarada eléctrica fue a gran velocidad contra el dragón del futuro. Al impactar contra este último, una poderosa explosión de fuego y electricidad se produjo.

Greed cayó al suelo inconsciente, mientras los bits que le dio Lust se derretían. Lust se levantó como pudo, y arrastro el cuerpo de Greed hasta un portal que se abrió detrás de ella. El dragón y la draconequus del futuro desaparecieron dentro del portal. Zeon y Kaira celebraron al haber derrotado a sus dos enemigos.

* * *

En la luna. Button y Omega se preparaban para luchar contra Adversary y Alpha.

Los dos sementales se encontraban dentro de sus respectivas parejas. Button al igual que Adversary se estaban divirtiendo, parecía no importarles que fueran enemigos. Omega disparo unos misiles desde su hombro contra Alpha. Esta última se defendió con un escudo de energía que salía de su garra. Omega golpeo el escudo de su rival, destruyéndolo y golpeando a la dragona. La robot del futuro contraataco con un coletazo, haciendo retroceder a su oponente.

El pecho de Omega se abrió, dentro se encontraba Button en una cabina desde la que controlaba a Omega. El semental tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

Button: Sabes, pensaba que esto no sería divertido, pero me está gustando mucho.

Comento el semental acomodándose su gorra con hélice. El pecho de Alpha se abrió, Adversary también estaba dentro de una cabina controlando a la dragona. El semental del futuro miro a su versión del pasado con una sonrisa.

Adversary: Estoy de acuerdo contigo, pensaba que no durarías mucho tiempo y que esto sería muy aburrido, pero me está gustando.

Dijo el semental del futuro acomodando su gorra con hélice. Button soltó una risa.

Button: Entonces continuemos.

Dijo finalmente el semental, antes de que el pecho de Omega volviera a cerrarse.

Adversary: También estoy de acuerdo con eso.

El pecho de Alpha también cerró. Ambas robots se lanzaron contra la otra para seguir combatiendo.

Omega disparo desde su boca un láser de plasma azul contra Alpha. La robot del futuro contraataco con un láser de plasma rojo. Ambos láseres chocaron, provocando una explosión de energía. Omega salto sobre Alpha dándole un golpe en el rostro y tirándola al suelo. La robot del futuro se levantó y disparo unos misiles contra Omega desde sus antebrazos. Esta última salto hacia un lado para esquivar los misiles.

Alpha golpeo a su rival con una gran roca, empujándola a gran distancia. Omega fue a gran velocidad contra la robot del futuro, dándole un coletazo. Alpha salto sobre la robot del presente y mordió su brazo derecho. Omega alejo a Alpha de una patada. El brazo de Omega comenzó a regenerarse lentamente.

Button: Omega, creo que es buen momento para usar la Forma Titánica.

Dijo el semental, mientras movía los mandos de Omega para esquivar un láser de plasma rojo.

Omega: La verdad es que no es mala idea.

Comento la robot esquivando los láseres de plasma que le disparaba Alpha. Button comenzó a presionar botones. Omega retrocedió a unos cuantos metros. Muchas piezas de la dragona empezaron a moverse, como también a cambiar de color. Luego de algunos segundos, Adversary y Alpha miraron impresionados la nueva forma de Omega.

Ahora era una gigantesca dragona serpiente con una muy larga cola. Su cuerpo era de platino, sus patas traseras desaparecieron, tenía unas grandes alas negras con bordes plateados, su cuello y brazos se habían alargado, sus garras habían sido remplazadas por dos cabezas, la de la derecha tenía un casco negro con detalles blancos, la de la izquierda tenía un casco de acero con un par de grandes colmillos de metal, la dragona tenía una armadura de acero con un par de alas metálicas alrededor de los hombro y un cristal esférico de color azul claro en el pecho, y finalmente en su cabeza traía un casco mitad de color blanco con detalles negros y la otro mitad con los colores invertidos.

Adversary miro con un brillo en sus ojos la nueva apariencia de Omega.

Adversary: ¡Eso es increíble! Alpha ¿Tu puedes hacer eso?

Pregunto el semental emocionado.

Alpha: No, pero me gustaría poder hacer eso ahora.

Respondió la dragona algo asustada, mientras retrocedía lentamente, ya que Omega fácilmente tenía un tamaño de 15 metros de alto y 20 de largo por el tamaño de su cola. El pecho de Omega se abrió hacia los lados, Button desde la cabina dentro de Omega, exclamo.

Button: ¡Espero que te gusten las mejoras que le hice a Omega con ayuda de Master Builder!

El semental tenía una sonrisa en el rostro. El pecho de Alpha se abrió, Adversary salió de la dragona, mientras decía.

Adversary: ¿Gustarme? ¡Me encantan, son increíbles! ¡Ya quiero combatir contra ustedes!

Grito el semental del futuro sin inmutarse por el gigantesco tamaño de Omega. Luego de que Adversary volviera a la cabina dentro de Alpha, esta siguió retrocediendo muy asustada. Omega miro la cúpula invisible que había sobre ellos, la cúpula generaba gravedad y aire dentro, por esa razón no se habían sofocado. La punta de la cola de Omega adopto la forma de un arpón, y con ella atravesó la cúpula.

Todo el aire y gravedad que había dentro de la cúpula desapareció. Alpha comenzó a flotar por la falta de gravedad, por suerte logro clavar sus garras en el suelo antes de salir volando. Omega clavo su cola en el suelo, logrando mantenerse en el sitio.

Button: Es hora de probar tus mejoras Omega.

Comento con una sonrisa el semental, comenzando a mover los mandos. Omega apunto a Alpha con la cabeza de su brazo derecho, esta abrió la boca y disparo una llamarada de fuego azul. Alpha tuvo que moverse rápido para esquivar el ataque.

Adversary: Me encantaría saber cómo es que generaste ese fuego en el vacío del espacio.

Pregunto el semental del futuro, comunicándose con Button mediante un comunicador.

Button: Es fuego mágico. Solo necesita magia para existir.

Respondió el semental volviendo a disparar otra llamarada contra Alpha, esta esquivo el ataque con algo de dificultad. Adversary activo la gravedad artificial, para que Alpha pudiera moverse con normalidad. Omega disparo un láser de plasma desde su boca. Alpha contraataco con su propio láser de plasma. Los dos láseres chocaron manteniéndose por unos momentos, pero el láser de Omega supero fácilmente al de su rival. El impacto del láser hizo retroceder a la robot del futuro varios metros.

Luego de recuperarse, Alpha fue rápidamente contra Omega, disparando misiles desde sus antebrazos. La dragona gigante disparo un láser desde su boca (La de su propia cabeza, no de las bocas de las cabezas de sus manos), destruyendo los misiles que venían hacia ella. Alpha trato de saltar sobre Omega, pero esta la atrapo con la cabeza de su garra izquierda.

La robot del futuro gemía de dolor, ya que los colmillos metálicos que tenía la cabeza que la atrapaba, estaban atravesando su cuerpo. Adversary miraba nervioso uno de los colmillos, el cual estaba a centímetros de su cuello. Omega lanzo a Alpha contra el suelo. Esta se levantó con muchos daños en su cuerpo. La dragona volvió a lanzarse contra Omega, esta última atrapo a la robot del futuro con su cola.

Button: Ríndete Adversary. Sabes muy bien que no puedes contra Omega.

Dijo el semental por el comunicador. Adversary se negó.

Adversary: Jamás, no me importa que seas más fuerte. Voy a derrotarte y me quedare con Omega.

Respondió el semental algo molesto. Button miro por las cámaras exteriores como Alpha trataba de liberarse. La robot se veía que estaba sufriendo. Button volvió a decir.

Button: Ya detente Adversary. ¿No te das cuenta de que Alpha está sufriendo?

Pregunto el semental, notando como la dragona robot Alpha gemía de dolor. Adversary empezó a reírse.

Adversary: Ja ja ja ¿Crees de verdad que me importa? Ella es solo una de muchas. Alpha me ama, pero por que la programe para que lo hiciera, ya que yo no le gustaba.

Declaro el semental con una sonrisa. Button se sorprendió por esto.

Button: Eres un maldito. La obligas a amarte y luego no te importa hacerla sufrir.

Adversary: ¿Por qué debería importarme? Solo es una robot, puedo remplazarla por otra ja ja ja.

Dijo finalmente el semental del futuro riéndose al final. Button tenía la cara cubierta por su melena. Una intensa ira y odio hacia Adversary empezaba a surgir en el corazón del pony terrestre. El semental sin cambiar su posición, susurro.

Button: _Perdóname Alpha, pero esto que voy a hacer es necesario._

Button levanto la cabeza teniendo una mirada furiosa. El semental comenzó a mover los mandos de Omega. Esta última atravesó el pecho de Alpha con su cola. La robot del futuro grito de dolor. Omega tomo a Adversary con su cola, y lo saco de la cabina de Alpha a la fuerza. El semental se comenzó a sofocarse por la falta de aire.

Button: Esto es lo que mereces maldito.

Dijo el semental con furia. Omega lanzo al semental del futuro lejos. En la dirección en la que iba Adversary, se abrió un portal. El semental del futuro atravesó el portal, y este último se cerró.

Button gruño frustrado al ver esto. Probablemente atravesar ese portal había evitado que Adversary muriera, lo cual frustraba mucho a Button. El semental comenzó a mover los mandos de Omega. La dragona gigante empezó a usar su cola para reparar a Alpha. Mientras esto pasaba, Button dijo.

Button: Tranquila, yo te ayudare a olvidar lo que te hizo ese maldito.

Button presiono un botón en una pantalla holográfica que estaba a su lado. El cuerpo de Alpha dejo de moverse, ya que el terrestre apago sus sistemas. El semental miraba el cuerpo de la dragona del futuro, esperando que Omega terminara de repararla para volver a la tierra.

En el Imperio de la Luz. Six y Ender junto con la Nega Elite habían llegado al castillo. El grupo fue recibido por la emperatriz Selena. Esta reconoció al curioso grupo de chicas, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Selena se alegró al ver que tenían el Cetro de la Destrucción. Por lo que se quitó una preocupación de encima. Eclipsa saco de su sombrero el reloj que allí guardaba. Dicho reloj marcaba el tiempo que faltaba para que la Armada Omniversal llegara.

Un segundo.

El contador llego a 0. Una alarma comenzó a sonar, extrañando a Six, Ender y Selena. Eclipsa con una sonrisa dijo.

Eclipsa: **L** **a Armada Omniversal llego.**

Dijo la chica notando como todo empezaba a oscurecerse. Zephyr acababa de aparecer en Equestria al lado de su hermana. Ambos notaron como todo empezó a oscurecerse, como si el brillo de la luna hubiera desaparecido.

Toda Equestria… no, todo el mundo fue cubierto por las colosales sombras. Las sombras terminaron de cubrir por completo el mundo… entonces… miles de… empezaron… una masacre total… nada se podía comparar a… poder… tanta destrucción… gritos… desesperación… miedo… terror puro... huida... Se acabo...

 ** _._**

 ** _YA BASTA… DETENLO AHORA POR FAVOR… DETENLO… DETENLO… detenlo… detenlo… de… ten… lo….._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _ **¿The End?**_

* * *

 **Oficialmente aquí termina mi primer fanfic. Se que es muy extraño este final, pero la razón de por que termina así, se entenderá en el siguiente fanfic.**

 **.**

 _ **"Viajes Dimensionales"**_

 **.**

 **Y como ultimas palabras, solo diré que espero que te haya gustado mi fanfic querido lector o lectora, y también espero que me dejes un review con tu opinión sobre que te pareció (Y si eres un lector que siempre esta en silencio, te recomiendo salir de las sombras, yo lo hice y termino gustándome el resultado).**

 **Esta joven e inexperta escritora de despide.**

 **.**

 **Adiós** **:)**


End file.
